NWA  WCW Revisited
by TSFiction19
Summary: A few years ago in the Yahoo groups, I created my own version of the NWA / WCW with both then-current and iconic wrestlers - complete with storylines, drama, etc. It lasted for well over a year with two "shows" a week, plus PPV's.  And here it is again...
1. Chapter 1

Back in 2005 / 2006, I had a fantasy wrestling league going on for several of the Yahoo groups I participated in. It was my version of the NWA (National Wrestling Alliance) and eventually, much like the real NWA, it became WCW (World Championship Wrestling). It consisted of two "shows" a week (Danger Zone Wrestling) and "Wrestling All-Star Review" aka "W.A.R." for short, as well as one "pay per view" per month. It was a mixture of older wrestlers and then-current wrestlers and towards the end, a few younger wrestlers that I brought in to help promote and make stars. There were 83 "shows" in all before I ended up pulling the plug on my "company".

I had a great time doing this and it was really cool for me to use so many of my favorite wrestlers from many different eras, create my own storylines and try to keep things as real and logical as possible. I'll post a few chapters or "shows" each day until I get the entire run of my fantasy NWA / WCW published. The "shows" are in chronological order and tell the stories and happenings from a "show recap" point of view. (At the time, I was recapping RAW and Sunday Night Heat each week for the so that's the style I was most comfortable with.) And you, the readers, get to "see" the shows just as you would if you were going to a website to keep up with your favorite wrestling program instead of actually watching. I think it worked out pretty well and got a great reaction and participation from everyone who read it at the time.

The match outcomes were always determined by letting the poeple in my wrestling groups at Yahoo vote on different match-ups and picking the winners of each match. And I'd write the "show" accordingly. I was never sure exactly how things would go week to week and the shows kind of wrote themselves sometimes.

Anyhow, I"m planning on doing the entire "run" of my NWA / WCW fantasy company here. And after that, who knows? We might just have to do here what Vince won't and "bring back WCW". Let me know what you think of my "shows" and if, when all is said and done, should I start it all over again with a new beginning and a new version of "Where the Big Boy's Play?" I"m willing to give it a shot.

Anyhow, enjoy the "shows" and thank you for reading.

By the way, WCW and most of the wrestlers listed belong to either Vince McMahon, the WWE or themselves. The National Wrestling Alliance belongs to itself. I don't own anyone or anything (but surely wish I did). I'm just borrowing everyone to create some wrestling excitement.

-Doug


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is all totally fiction. It's fantasy wrestling created for the folks here at Yahoo Groups.. I don't own these characters or their likenesses. So please, don't sue me, Vince!_

_Welcome to "DANGER ZONE WRESTLING"_

_Danger Zone Wrestling_

_Live from The Dorton Arena - Raleigh, NC_

_September 18, 2005_

_We open to a shot of former 8-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion Harley Race standing in an empty ring. Harley welcomes the viewers to the debut edition of "Danger Zone Wrestling"... a weekly three hour series sponsered by the promoters of the "National Wrestling Association"... Harley explains that DZW is the place where the past and the future meet. It's dog eat dog here and only the best wrestlers in the world are welcome. Age doesn't matter. Allegiance to other companies doesn't matter. DZW has an open-door policy and anyone who wants to step up is welcome to try their luck. Harley then plugs three big matches for tonight's show - The Midnight Express will take on The Rock & Roll Express. Team 3-D, fresh from the WWE, will take on the team of The Outsiders, Kevin Nash & Scott Hall. And there will be a six-man tag team elimination main event as Scott Steiner, Buff Bagwell & VAMPIRO will take on the team of Barry Windham, The Masked Superstar & Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. Harley then looks directly into the camera and says, "It's time to go back to school... And wrestle!"_

_We cut to the announce table where Tony Schiavone, "Dirty" Dutch Mantell & Jesse "The Body" Ventura are sitting at ringside. They talk about the excitement in the air as "DZW is the future of professional wrestling"... Tony says that tonight will be the single greatest night in the history of professional wrestling. Tony reveals that the tag matches with The Midnights versus the Rock & Rollers and The Outsiders versus Team 3-D are semi-final matches to determine new NWA Tag Team Champions. Ventura calls Schiavone a "pipsqueak puke!"_

_We go the ring for the first match. Ring announcer Gary Michael Cappetta makes the introductions:_

_(Commercial Break)_

_Match # 1: Charlie Haas (w/Miss Jackie) versus Alex Wright_

_Charlie and Alex start off slowly, circling like two wild dogs with neither man wanting to make the first move. A stare down and Alex goes to the side of the ring and begins to grind and dance for Miss Jackie. She's not appreciative of his talents and flips him off as Haas attacks from the back. Lots of chain wrestling back and forth by both Haas and Wright with neither man keeping an advantage for long. Alex starts to get rough with the fists, but Haas is ready and gives as well as he takes before moving his attack to the head and neck. Wright fights back with punches and seems to be taking control. He launches himself for a flying forearm, but Haas moves and Wright hangs himself on the top rope. Haas moves in with the Haas of Pain and covers Wright for the pin. Miss Jackie joins him in the ring as they celebrate._

_Winner: Charlie Haas_

_We cut backstage where interviewer Missy Hyatt is standing with Jim Cornette and the Midnight Express. Cornette goes on a rant about how great the Midnight Express is and how everyone is going down as the Midnighters will wear tag team gold once again. Stan Lane & Bobby Eaton just nod in the background._

_Back to Gary Michael Capetta as he makes the introductions for the second match. _

_Match # 2: Ron Simmons versus "Dirty" Doug Gilbert_

_Gilbert tries to keep the action slow in the beginning by arguing with the referee about Simmons pulling hair. This is before even the first lock up. The ref tells Gilbert to quit stalling and the wrestlers lock up. Gilbert pulls the hair and celebrates, bowing to the fans. Another lock up and the same result. Simmons is infuriated and on the 3rd lock-up, grabs Gilbert and starts pounding away. Gilbert flees to the floor with Ron in hot pursuit. Doug climbs in the ring first and catches Ron as he tries to get into the ring wiht a series of kicks. Choke by Doug Gilbert. The ref breaks it up as Gilbert proclaims his innocence. Finally, Ron manages to unload on Gilbert with a load of punches and score with the shoulderbreaker. The ref starts to count... 1..2.. And "Wildfire" Tommy Rich hits the ring, attacking Simmons. Gilbert and Rich beat down Simmons and leave him lying a bloody and battered mess as the ref calls for the DQ._

_Winner by DQ: Ron Simmons_

_Backstage again to interviewer The Honky Tonk Man, who is standing with Harley Race. Race announces that next week, there will be a twelve-man elimination battle royal with twelve of the biggest names in wrestling.. and the winner will become the first ever NWA World Champion. Also, former WWWF Champion Bruno Sammartino will be on hand to present the winner of this match with his first WWWF Championship belt... to make the monent even more special. _

_(Commercial)_

_The crowd lets out a big groan as the music of The Disco Inferno fills the arena. Disco climbs into the ring with the mic and proclaims that he knows that the only reason the fans came to the show tonight was to see the Disco Inferno dance... so hit his music. But the music that plays is "Boy From New York City" as wrestling legend Jimmy "The Boogie Woogie Man" Valiant hits the arena and quickly clears Disco from the ring. Boogie dances in the ring as Disco glares from ringside. Then a strange thing happens - Boogie invites Disco to climb into the ring and dance with him. Disco seems resluctant, but quickly gets into the groove of things as he shakes his booty to the sounds of the Manhattan Transfer. Disco and Boogie dance as we cut to:_

_Backstage with Missy Hyatt. She's talking to The Outsiders. Kevin flirts with Missy as Scott tells a little story about adversity. Either it kills you or makes you stronger. He's still breathing and stronger than ever. And tonight is the start of the road back to the top, Chico! _

_(commercial)_

_Team 3-D (Bubba & D-Von) come to the ring. They cut a strong promo trashing the WWE and talking about the trials and tribulations of the past few months. They're totally PO'ed and want to take it out on someone. Hall & Nash - get your asses out there. _

_Kevin & Scott come out on the rampway and mock the former Dudz by wearing camoflauge and dark-rimmed glasses. "Just call me 'Big Sexy' Dudley", Nash laughingly says. "Oops! Hope the lawyers up North weren't listening!"... The former Dudleys charge up the ramp and a big pull apart brawl ensues. Referees and road agents come from the back and pull the two teams apart as we cut to a commercial!_

_(Commercial)_

_We come back and Honky Tonk Man is standing backstage with Harley Race. Race declares that this match will be a "tables match"..._

_Match # 3: TABLES MATCH - Semi-Finals for the NWA Tag Team Championships_

_The Outsiders (Kevin Nash & Scott Hall) versus Team 3-D (Bubba & D-Von)_

_It's just what you'd expect - pure chaos and brawling. No wrestling involved here as both teams seemed determined to seriously hurt te other team. Hall squares off with D-Von as they battle up the ramp. Nash and Bubba are brawling in the middle of the ring. Just pure chaos and mayhem. D-Von nails Hall with a ladder outside of the ring and sets up a table for Bubba. Bubba signals for the 3-D with Kevin Nash, but Hall has pulled himself together from the outside and breaks it up before the former Dudz can connect with the wood. More braling ensues and Scott Hall manages to get D-Von up for the "Outsiders Edge". Nash sees what's happening and pushes the table into the path, so D-Von eats table and the Outsiders get the win and the title shot for the NWA World Tag Team title next week._

_Winners: THE OUTSIDERS - SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH_

_(commercial)_

_Match # 4: Krowbar (Devon Storm) versus The Blue Meanie_

_Purely a comedy match as it's Krowbar in control from start to finish. Meanie manages to get in a few punches, but then decides to go up top for a Meanie-Sault. Krowbar easily moves out of the way and go to the top for a big splash and the pin._

_Winner: Krowbar_

_We go backstage and see Disco Inferno & Jimmy Valiant still dancing. Lenny Lane and Lodi are in the background watching and laughing. Valiant confronts the "West Hollywood Blondes" about what they're laughing about? Lenny looks over Valiant and Disco and says, "Nothing!" Lodi r makes a crack about one guy who's lost in the seventies and one who is in his seventies. Valiant tries to go after Lenny & Lodi, but Disco holds him back, whispering in his ear._

_(commercial)_

_Tony Schiavone is in the ring and has a special guest. He introduces "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan. Hogan comes to the ring and cuts a big promo running down everyone and declaring that "Hulkamania lives forever, bruthuh!" Harley Race comes down to the ring. He asks Hulk how he's feeing about being a part of NWA? Hogan replies how he's fired up and ready to take on the world! "Good!", Race replies,.. because you've signed a contract and that's what you're going to do! There's no creative control here. And next week, you'll get a shot at the World title in the ten-man elimination. But tonight, you wrestle a street fight... against a Texas legend, Blackjack Mulligan.." Hogan is speechless as we cut to commercial._

_(Commercial)_

_Match # 5: The West Hollywood Blondes (Lenny Lane & Lodi) versus "The Boogie Woogie Man" Jimmy Valiant & The Disco Inferno._

_The Blondes hit the ring first and spout all sorts of innuendo about the Disco Inferno and Valiant. Disco comes to the ring, but he just seems to want to dance. Valiant hits the ring and all hell breaks loose and he unloads on both Lenny and Lodi and quickly takes control with a nervehold on Lenny. Lenny gyrates and gets free, fleeing to the corner for a tag to Lodi. Lodi comes in and is quickly frustrated by the clowing and antics of the legendary "Boy from NYC"... Valiant goes to tag Disco, but Disco drops down to the floor and goes over to the announce position, climbing on the table and proclaiming loudly in the microphone, "It's time to see the Disco Inferno dance!" Disco starts dancing on the announce table. The match has come to a standstill in the ring. Valiant is hollering at Disco, demanding to kmow what's going on. Lenny & Lodi attack the distracted Valiant and beat him down before Lodi covers for the pin._

_Winners by pinfall: Lenny & Lodi (The West Hollywood Blondes)_

_We cut to Harley Race standing in the back, watching the moniter. Blackjack Mulligan enters the room and thanks Harley for the chance to put an end to the crap that is Hulkamania, once and for all. Blackjack tells Harley that it's "Texas Bunkhouse Rules" tonight... and there won't be enough left of Hogan after this week to wrestle next week for the title. So Blackjack may just have to take his place. Harley just smiles and says, "We'll see!"_

_Cut to: Hogan in the dressing room with Jimmy Hart. He's clearly upset and wants Jimmy to do something. Jimmy says it's out of his hands - Hulk signed a contract with Harley and the NWA and his lawyers didn't put the creative control clause in there. So they don't have a choice. They walk out - and they'll be sued. Hulk has to fight tonight. Hogan doesn't like it, but sneers and says, "If that's what I've got to do..."_

_(commercials)_

_Match # 6: Semi-Finals for the NWA Tag Team Championships_

_The Midnight Express (Stan Lane & Bobby Eaton) - with Jim Cornette versus The Rock & Roll Express (Ricky Morton & Robert Gibson)_

_Fast paced action from start to finish - just like it was 1987 instead of 2005. Neither of these teams seems to have lost a step and for every move one man does, the other has a counter. Just back and forth excitement for close to fifteen minutes. Stan Lane has Gibson trapped in the corner and is beating on him. Cornette climbs up on the apron and distracts the referee, while tossing Lane his tennis racket. Morton intercepts the toss and nails Lane with the tennis racket before tossing it to Gibson, who nails Eaton. Gibson tosses the racket from the ring while Morton covers Eaton to get the pinfall and the title match for the NWA Tag Team Titles._

_Winners: The Rock & Roll Express_

_As The Rock & Rollers clear the ring, Cornette enters the ring and throws a massive temper tantrum. kicking and screaming. Lane and Eaton help him up and escort him to the back._

_Tony Schiavone announces that he's just been told that next week will be the "Danger Zone" debut of former WWF Champion Bob Backlund... who will be facing off against the man who defeated him for the WWF title, The Iron Sheik... in a "Submissions Match"..._

_Backstage, we see Barry Windham & Greg Valentine talking about the debut of Backlund next week. Valentine starts to tell a story of how he beat Baclund for the WWF title, but was screwed. The Masked Superstar walks up. Are they ready because their match is next!_

_(Commercial)_

_Match #7: SIX MAN TAG TEAM ACTION_

_Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, Barry Windham & The Masked Superstar_

_versus_

_"Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner (with Midajah), Buff Bagwell & Vampiro_

_Nothing but a pure "Pier-Sixer" brawl from start to finish. Valentine and Steiner exchange chops and forearms in the corner that echo throughout the arena. Buff and Vampiro spend a long time double-teaming on Windham. Midajah gets her shots in too, but Superstar comes past the referee and make a save. Valentine gets distracted by Midajah who grabs his foot from the outside, and gets nailed by Vampiro and his "Nail In The Coffin". Windham and Superstar come in quickly and go to the floor with Vampiro and Buff. Steiner slides in and locks in the "Steiner Recliner" on "The Hammer" The ref calls for the bell._

_Winners: Vampiro, Buff Bagwell & Scott Steiner... with Midajah_

_We see Hogan storming into Harley's office. He's not putting up with this crap from Race. He'll wrestle Mulligan tonight, but Race better realize just who he's dealing with. Race gets in Hogan's face and tells him that he knows "exactly who he's dealing with" and tells Hogan to back off before Harley "beats his ass like he should have twenty years ago!" Hogan backs off and storms out of the office, saying "This isn't finished, Race!"_

_(Commercial)_

_Harley Race is on the ramp with Missy Hyatt. Next week, we'll have the finals for the Tag Team titles.. And we'll have the Battle Royal for the NWA World Championship. The 12 men involved will be: Kevin Nash, Barry Windham, Scott Steiner, Greg Valentine, Charlie Haas, The Masked Superstar, Vampiro, Ron Simmons, the winner of the Hogan-Mulligan streetfight, and three names that will be announced next week..._

_Match #8: The Main Event:_

_TEXAS BUNKHOUSE STREET FIGHT_

_BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart)_

_It's a brawl to start as Hogan surprisingly goes immediately after Mulligan with a series of fist, trying to end this quickly. Mulligan no-sells the punches and lands some hard shots of his own, drawing blood. Hogan fights back and soon Mulligan's face is a crimson mask as well. Mulligan takes the advantage and levels Hogan with a big suplex. Hulk is up and is "Hulking Up!"... Punches and kicks by Hogan and he pulls off his weight belt and starts strapping Mulligan. Mulligan is pissed! He's like a madman as he asorbs the strapping blows and doubles over Hogan with a big kick to the guts. Hogan fights back and throws some punches and sends Mulligan into the ropes. He goes for the boot, but Mulligan holds on to the ropes and Hogan is thrown off balance. Mulligan scores with a clothesline and locks in the claw. Hart is on the ring apron and tosses Hogan the megaphone. Barry Windham is out from the back and pounds Hart, pulling him down from the apron. A helpless Hogan tries to nail Mulligan with the megaphone, but gets treated to another big boot by Mulligan. Mulligan locks back in the claw and Hogan goes out as the referee calls for the bell._

_Winner: Blackjack Mulligan_

_(Mulligan goes on to the 12 Man Battle Royal next week!)_

_We close with several wrestlers from the dressing room coming to the ring and celebrating with Mulligan and Windham as a bloody and battered Hogan is helped from the ring by referees and Jimmy Hart._

_Match Results:_

_Charlie Haas (with Miss Jackie) defeated Alex Wright_

_Ron Simmons over "Dirty" Doug Gilbert by DQ._

_TABLES MATCH:_

_Kevin Nash & Scott Hall defeated "Team 3-D" (the Dudleyz)_

_Krowbar beat The Blue Meanie_

_West Hollywood Blondes (Lenny & Lodi) defeated Disco Inferno & Jimmy "The Boogie Woogie Man" Valiant_

_The Rock & Roll Express defeated The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette) _

_Buff bagwell, Vampiro, Scott Steiner (with Madajah) defeated Greg Valentine, Barry Windham & The Masked Superstar_

_TEXAS BUNKHOUSE STREET FIGHT_

_Blackjack Mulligan defeated Hulk Hogan (with Jimmy Hart)_

_Matches announced for next week:_

_12 Man Battle Royal for Vacant NWA World Heavyweight Championship._

_The Rock & Roll Express versus Scott Hall & Kevin Nash for the NWA World Tag Team Titles_

_Submission Match:_

_Former WWF Champion Bob Backlund versus The Iron Sheik_

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling - Episode 2

September 25, 2005

Kemper Arena - Kansas City, MO

We open up to a pre-recorded tape of DZW Commissioner Harley Race. He welcomes the fans to the show and says thank you for making the premiere edition of NWA Danger Zone Wrestling a big ratings success. Harley runs down the signed matches for tonights event. For the NWA World Tag Team Titles, The Outsiders will take on the Rock & Roll Express. Former WWF Champion Bob Backluns will be making his debut as he faces The Iron Sheik in a "Submissions Match". And there will be a 12 Man Battle Royal to determine the new National Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Champion. The participants will include Barry Windham, Scott Steiner, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, Charlie Haas, The Masked Superstar, Vampiro, the man who destroyed Hulkamania last week, Blackjack Mulligan and a few others. The new names added this week will be former ECW Champion The Sandman, "The Franchise" Shane Douglas, Sean O'Haire, Mike Awesome and one last name, to be announced at the start of the Battle Royal - so stick around. Race also notes that former WWWF Champion Bruno Sammartino is on hand to present the new champion with his original WWWF Championship Title belt..

We go to the announce table at ringside. It's Tony Schiavone and "Dirty" Dutch Mantell. Tony mentions that fellow commentator Jesse "The Body" Ventura is not there this week due to prior commitments. The first match is ready to go - cue Gary Michael Cappetta..

JIMMY VALIANT versus DISCO INFERNO

Disco comes to the ring and starts dancing. He is greeted by a wave of boos and jeers. The music hits and "Boy from NYC" fills the arena as Jimmy Valiant makes his way through the crowd to the ring. Disco attacks Valiant as he enters the ring and the ref calls for the bell. The match is on. Disco controls with an armlock, but decides to throw a few punches. Valiant starts fighting back and scores with several punches to the head. Disco is dazed and the Boogie Man is on fire. Boogie whips Disco into the ropes and scores with the big elbow. Big elbow drop by Valiant and he's going for the pin. Lenny and Lodi are up on the ring apron from out of nowhere. Valiant breaks the cover to take a swing at the interferring West Hollywood Blondes, who quickly drop to the floor. Valiant turns back around and gets nails by the waiting Disco Inferno, who plants Valiant to the mat with the "Last Dance". Disco covers and gets the pin.

Winner: The Disco Inferno

Lenny & Lodi come into the ring to celebrate with Disco. Disco dances in the middle of the ring as the Blondes applaude him. Meanwhile, Valiant has slipped down to the floor and grabbed a steel chair. He's back in the ring and quickly clears the ring of Disco & The Blondes. Valiant stands tall in the ring as the fans cheer and his music plays one more time.

Cut backstage where backstage interviewer Missy Hyatt is standing by with an irate Ron Simmons. Ron explains that he asked to be removed from the Battle Royal because he has another issue to deal with . We see video of the two-on-one beating on Ron by Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich from last week. Simmons says that he went to Harley Race and asked for a tag match against Rich and Gilbert. He made a phone call and has a partner. And tonight, it's time for some payback!

We see Sean O'Haire and Vampiro in the back. They're having a friendly argument about the upcoming battle royal. Vampiro is bragging that he will be the new World Champion and that juggalos around the world will rejoice. O'Haire plays the devil's advocate and says what will Vampiro do if ends up facing Sean in the ring. "Win, of course!", says Vamp. Charlie Haas walks by, and after listening to them for a second, tells them to quit dreaming. Tonight, he and Miss Jackie are going to celebrate, and everyone else will be going to the "Haas of Pain". O'Haire snorts, "Yeah, who's dreaming?"

(commercial)

We go to Missy Hyatt in the back and she's with former WWF Champion Bob Backlund. Backlund talks about his history with the Iron Sheik On that infamous day way back in Madison Square Garden on December 26, 1983, the Sheik never beat Backlund for the WWF title. Backlund's manager, Arnold Skoaland, threw the towel in, but Bob never submitted. And Bob never got a rematch because the promoter didn't want Backlund as champ. He wanted Hulk Hogan instead, so Backlund was tossed aside like a bad habit. His career was ruined. And it's all the Sheik's fault. Backlund didn't submit then... and he won't submit now. And he's going to get some revenge by making the Iron Sheik tap out.

It's Tony again as he says that Hulk Hogan and his lawyers are here demanding some interview time. That'll be coming up immediately after this next match. Time to go to Gary Michael Cappetta.

SUBMISSION MATCH

BOB BACKLUND versus THE IRON SHEIK

The rules are simple. A pinfall doesn't count and neither does DQ's or count-outs. The only way to win is to make your opponent submit. Both men start off slowly and lock up several times to no avail. Quick fireman's carry by Backlund, and he's working on the arm, hoping to set up Sheik for the crossface chicken wing. Sheik reverses and the two continue to go back and forth, putting on a clinic of classic wrestling. Sheik nails Backlund with a kick to the gut and starts throwing some punches. Suplex by the Sheik and he starts to argue with some fans at ringside. Backlund is up and he nails Sheik with a suplex of his own. Backlund sets Sheik up and scores with the atomic spinecrusher. Sheik is down. Backlund is stalking his prey and ready to lock in the chicken wing. He moves in, but Sheik was ready and waiting and spins around with a kick to the stomach. Bob is down and Sheik signals that it's time for the Camel Clutch. Bob is ready though and rolls to the outside onto the floor. Sheik follows and tries to ram Backlund into the ringpost, but Bob reverses and Sheik eats steel. We see a hooded figure come over the guardrail and nail Backlund from behind in the back with the ringside bell. Backlund eats steel as the masked man sends him flying into the steps and then goes to help the fallen Sheik. Sheik and the masked man throw the limp body of Backlund into the ring and the Iron Sheik locks in the Camel Clutch. Backlund is limp as the referee checks and calls for the bell. Backlund didn't tap, but he's out cold.

The winner: The Iron Sheik

Sheik grabs the microphone. "I told you Backlund! I'm the better wrestler. You are no match for the great Iron Sheik! I prove it back in 1980's and I prove it today! Zoom, cameraman, zoom!" The masked man is screaming at the fallen Backlund in a foreign language.. He acts as if he's going to pull off the mask and reveal himself, but looks into the camera and just shakes his head as if to say, "No, not yet!" The masked man and the Sheik leave the ring as the refs tend to the fallen Backlund.

Go to the ramp and interviewer The Honky Tonk Man is standing with Hulk Hogan, his lawyer and Jimmy Hart. HTM asks Hogan what's on his mind. Hogan gets on the mic and starts on a rant. He's tired of the crap from Race and the NWA. Last week was a bunch of crap and he had Mulligan beat until Windham interferred. He wants his shot at the World title. He has his lawyer and wants Harley Race to get his old, wrinkled ass out there now!

Harley comes out and, with a smirk, asks what the problem is? Hogan is irate and gets loud, saying that it's a conspiracy. Race is trying to crap on him and he's not gonna stand for it, bruthuh! Harley pulls out a contract and says that he doesn't care what Hogan thinks - he signed a contract and until it expires, he works for the NWA and Harley is his boss. And he's going to do what he's told. Or they can take it to court. Hogan says that he didn't agree to fighting Mulligan in a street fight. He has creative contro... Race stops him. Nope! Your lawyer is an idiot and forgot to include in in the fine print. Your man, Jimmy Hart, signed the deal and didn't bother to check. "It's a given that...", Hogan tries to interject, but Race cuts him off. "Nothing is a given around here. You've been playing the politics and crushing careers for over twenty years. Now, it's time for a reciept!" Hogan snatches the paper from Race and quickly looks over it with his lawyer and Jimmy Hart. Race smirks as they scan the legal document. "It's not right... it's not fair!", Hart whines! "Life isn't fair!", says Race. "And by the way, Hogan. Tonight, you wrestle Vader. And it's No DQ! Have a great night!" Harley walks off while Hogan glares at Jimmy Hart and his lawyer - and looks flustered.

(commercial)

We're back and we take a look at what happened during the break. Hogan starts to walk off and go to the back. Hart and the lawyer try to talk to him, but Hogan is having none of it. They dropped the ball and he's going to have to pay for it. Hogan shoves the lawyer and walks off. Hart quickly follows behind him.

Back to live action as we cue Gary Michael Capetta...

TEAM 3-D (Bubba Ray & D-Von) versus THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (Stan Lane & Bobby Eaton) w/ Jim Cornette

Bobby starts off with Bubba and quickly starts to work on the arm. Bubba reverses and nails Bobby with an elbow before tagging in D-Von. Double team by the 3-D team and they start pounding away at Eaton in the corner. Bobby tries to fight back and manages to catch D-Von with a thumb to the eyes. Tag to Lane who quickly starts using his martial arts to take the advantage. D-Von comes back with a neckbreaker and another tag to Bubba. All hell breaks loose as all four men get into the ring and start brawling. Jim Cornette tries to nail Bubba with the tennis racket, but gets clobbered by D-Von. D-Von picks up the fallen racket of Cornette and nails Eaton across the head with it. The ref sees it and calls for the bell. The Dudz are disqualified for using a weapon. Cornette and his team quickly flee the scene as Team 3-D complain the referee that Cornette tried to use the tennis racket first. The ref didn't see Cornette. He saw D-Von, so the decision stands.

Winners by DQ: The Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette)

Another trip backstage as Scott Steiner and Midajah are talking with The Honky Tonk Man. Steiner goes over his resume and talks about how all his freaks demand that he win the gold tonight! It's a return to the glory and big money! Cause Big Poppa Pump is their hook-up!

Scott Hall and Kevin Nash step in. They offer Steiner early congrats on winning the gold, and say that the party will be non-stop tonight for them as well. The Rock & Roll Express don't stand a chance. Scott says, "Survey says, the Outsiders are taking home the titles tonight... and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop them, chico!"

(commercial)

A video-promo airs for the first ever NWA Danger Zone Westling PPV spectacular. It's coming on October 12, 2005 from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, CA. It's huge. It's big! It's the first ever "NWA PAIN, BLUES & AGONY" PPV. Look for it!

Back to Gary Michael Capetta...

THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES (LENNY & LODI) versus KROWBAR & THE BLUE MEANIE

Disco Inferno accompanies Lenny & Lodi to the ring. Lodi starts off with Krowbar and quickly finds himself the victim of several punches to the head. He runs to the corner and hugs Lenny for consoling. Lenny tags in. Lots of basic wrestling as Krowbar kept getting the advantage, but Lenny would escape with a gyration or suggestive touch or movement. Disgusted, Krowbar tags off to Meanie. Lenny grabs Meanie with a go-behind and Meanie starts to gyrate. He's playing the same game and Lenny backs off, disgusted. Fists by Lenny and Meanie responds in kind. Big slam and Meanie goes up for the "Meanie Sault". Lenny moves and Meanie eats canvas. Tag to Lodi who stomps away at the fallen Blue Meanie. Lenny and Lodi tag often and keep meanie confined to their side of the ring, with lots of doubleteams. Eventually, they take their toll and Meanie is a helpless mass of flesh. Lodi covers for 2 as Meanie kicks out. There's life left as Meanie throws punches and kicks and tries to tag his partner. Disco runs over and distracts Krowbar from the outside, causing Krowbar to drop to the floor to chase off Disco. Meanie makes it to his corner, but Krowbar isn't there. He's busy with Disco so there's no tag. Quick double team by the Blondes and Lodi covers Meanie to get the pin.

Winners: Lenny & Lodi - The West Hollywood Blondes

(commercial)

We come back to Missy Hyatt, followed by a camera crew. She's going to try to talk to Hulk Hogan and Jimmy Hart. She approaches Hogan and Hart, who are huddled in a corner talking on a cell-phone. As Missy approaches, Hart says, "I'll take care of it!" and shuffles off. Hogan allows Missy to ask her question, "What do think about facing Vader in a No DQ match tonight? Do you think Harley Race is out to get you?" "What the hell do you think?", says Hogan. "Race is a jealous and bitter old man. He just can't get over that Hulkamania is the strongest force in the Universe.. and will survive everything they try to throw against me! My lawyers are working on the contract situation. And whatcha gonna do! And whatcha gonna do, Vader.. when Hulkamania runs wild on you!"

Cut to Honky Tonk Man standing with Vader and Harley Race. "You heard the comments, Harley? Any response?" "Hogan calls me bitter.. and jealous? He's a joke. Without the politics behind him, Hogan is nothing. He's crushed careers and ruined lives for years. Now, he's got to pay his dues!" Vader interjects, "I wanted him in WCW. But he ran. He was scared and hid behind Eric Bischoff and his friends. There's no more hiding, Hogan! I'm the man! I'm the man! And it's Vader time!"

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta as we go to the ring...

"DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT & "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH versus RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED (DOOM)

Rich and Gilbert are in the ring. Simmons comes out to introduce his partner. He mentions that he thought about calling a friend from up North, but the man is too busy winning world titles right now to waste his time on redneck trash like Gilbert and Rich. But then he thought of another friend who liked to kick ass as much as he does. Come on out, Butch. It's "The Natural" Butch Reed. And "DOOM" is back together. Tony Schiavone nearly wets himself as he screams with excitement that this is truly the biggest night in the history of professional wrestling. DOOM charges the ring and the brawl is on. The ref rings the bell. No wrestling here - just punches and kicks and lots of good old fashioned brawling. Finally, Rich gets tossed to the outside and hits the floor hard. Double-team on Gilbert as both men pound away. Shoulderbreaker by Ron and he covers for the pin.

Winners: Ron Simmons and Butch Reed - The team of DOOM!

We see a brief video clip highlighting the careers of Scott Hall and Kevin Nash as "The Outsiders" The debut on WCW. The assault on Goldberg. The numerous tag team title reigns in WCW and their antics in TNA. It ends with a clip of Scott Hall, uttering the infamous line, "You want a war? You got it!"

We see Blackjack Mulligan and Barry Windham in the back, warming up for the Battle Royal later tonight. Blackjack comments on how good it felt to dmolish Hogan last week. And it will feel even better this week when he becomes a World Champion. Barry kind of chuckles and tells Blackjack to remember that he's in the Battle Royal too.. and is ready to become the NWA Champion one more time. Blackjack kind of stiffens up and tells Barry that he's sorry, but tonight is Mulligan's night! Barry asks, "What if it's me and you left at the end? What then?" Blackjack says, "Well, I love you son, but business is business... and tonight, old Blackjack is taking care of business... and nobody is getting in my way!" The two exchange a kind of cold stare as we cut to commercial.

(commercial)

Tony Schiavone is standing on the ramp and wants to introduce a very special guest, the one and only "Living Legend" of professional wrestling, Bruno Sammartino. Bruno comes out to a huge standing ovation from the crowd. Bruno looks ready to cry at the overwhelming response. Bruno shows off his original WWWF World Championship belt and says that tonight, he will be proud to present this belt to the winner of the Ballte Royal - the new NWA World Champion. Sirens blare as "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner and Midajah come out to the ramp. Steiner shakes Bruno's hand and grabs the mic. He tells Bruno that he may as well hand the title over now, because Big Poppa Pump and his freaks will be winning it tonight. And then Bruno can take his wrinkled old ass back to the retirement home where he belongs. He looks at Bruno, and says, You have anything to say, old man?" Bruno rips on Steiner about what a loud-mouthed punk he is. Just a bunch of trash. Thats what's wrong with wrestling these days - overbearing punks like Steiner with their foul mouths and bad attitudes. Steiner looks upset and gets in Bruno's face, trying to physically provoke Bruno into a physical confrontation. From out of nowhere, Mike Awesome is out and nails Steiner from behind, shoving him away from the 70 plus year old Bruno. Mike stands between Scott & Bruno, acting as a human wall. Refs and agents are quickly out to keep the men apart. Steiner grabs the mic and tells Awesome that he'll regret sticking his nose in Scott's business. And to Bruno, "Watch yourself, old man!" Steiner heads to the back as Awesome & Bruno stand on the rampway.

(Commercial)

We see "The Franchise" Shane Douglas. He talks about his legacy in ECW and WCW and how he's always been the "franchise" player everywhere he's been. Here in the Danger Zone, it will be no different. Everyone in the Battle Royal needs to step back and stay out of his way.. or else they're going to get their asses "franchised!"

We see a brief video clip highlighting the careers of Ricky & Robert - the Rock & Roll Express. Numerous tag team titles and legendary feuds with the Midnight Express and the Horsemen. And tonight, they're going to try to do it one more time. Rock & Roll never dies.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

THE OUTSIDERS (KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL) versus RICKY MORTON & ROBERT GIBSON (THE ROCK & ROLL EXPRESS)

Hall starts off by locking up with Morton. Morton scores with some armdrags and quickly tags in Gibson. Double-dropkick by the Rock & Rollers and Hall bails out to the floor. It's obvious that Morton and Gibson are going to try to use their speed advantage and out-wrestle The Outsiders with hit and run tactics. Nash comes in and powers Gibson to the corner. Kick and punches and Gibson is down. Tag to Hall and he quickly keeps the momentum going with a slam and knee to the head. Hall works over Gibson and signals for the Outsiders Edge. He has Gibson up, but Gibson manages to slide free and falls toward his corner, hot-tagging Ricky Morton. Morton is in with fists and kicks to Hall. Nash is in and levels Morton with a big boot to the face. Hall signals and plants Morton with the Outsiders Edge. Tag to Nash who adds a big powerbomb for extra measure and covers for the pin.

Winners and new NWA World Tag Team Champions: THE OUTSIDERS

Backstage with Harley Race, watching the moniter is Lisa Moretti, formerly known as Ivory in the WWE. Lisa thanks Harley for the opportunity to come to the Danger Zone and says she is looking forward to wresling next week. But Harley still hasn't told her who her opponent will be? Harley responds that he thinks Lisa is a fabulous talent and wants only the best competition for her as they build up a strong women's division. Next week, she'll be wrestling against Luna Vachon. Ivory just shrugs and says, "Sounds good to me! Luna's tough, but I can beat her!"

Cut to Hulk Hogan who is dressed and ready for his match against Vader. Jimmy Hart asks if he's ready. Hogan replies that he doesn't like it, but he's ready. The lawyer comes in and says to Hulk that he's consulted everyone he can think of, but there is nothing they can do. The contract with Race and the NWA is binding. Their best option is to work out a deal with Race. Hogan tells the lawyer to keep working on it. He's got a fight to win.

(commercial)

We see The Sandman in the back, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. He gives a quick promo about winning the World title tonite and taking things to the extreme. Sandman chugs the beer and nails himself in the head with the empty can. He's ready.

Cue Gary Michael Cappetta for the ring introductions.

NO DISQUALIFICATION - ANYTHING GOES

HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart) versus VADER

Hogan and Vader eye each other from across the ring and then lock up. Hogan is the first to go on the offense with a knee and several punches to the head. Vader just shrugs them off and flexes, sreaming "no pain". Hogan looks stunned. Punches and a slam by Vader. He starts stomping away at Hogan. Jimmy Hart is on the apron and he gets nailed by the big Vader. Hogan nails Vader from behind and pounds away. Big slam by the Hulkster. He signals to the fans and goes for the legdrop, but Vader moves. Hogan lands hard on the mat and Vader moves in. Fist after fist pound upon the downed Hogan. He's busted open. Vader pulls Hogan up and scores with a nasty-stiff powerbomb. Hogan tries to do the "hulking up" bit, but to no avail. The body just isn't responding. Vader climbs the rope and hits the splash from the 2nd rope. "Nasty Boy" Brian Knobbs and Brutus Beefcake are out from the back and try to get into the ring, but Vader is just too tough and easily sends both men back out to the floor. Vader climbs to the top and scores with a vicious moonsault on to the limp body of Hogan. The ref counts and Vader is the winner.

Winner: Big Van Vader

(commercial)

Time for the main event...

Harley Race and Bruno Sammartino make their way to ringside. Tony Schiavone plugs some matches signed for next week. Lisa Moretti takes on Luna Vachon. Bob Backlund wrestles The Disco Inferno. The new tag champions, (insert name here) will defend the titles against the Midnight Express (with Jim Cornette). And the new World Champion, whoever it is, will make his first title defense against the man they call Vader...

Cue Gary Michael Capetta for the introductions for the Battle Royal. He introduces the first 11 participants who make their way to the ring. Refs fill the ring to keep everyone apart. Who is the 12th man? The spotlight heads to the ceiling as we see the man known as Sting drop down from the rafters. Wearing the black and white "Crow" paint, Sting is the final man in the Battle Royal.

Harley Race explains the rules: The rules are simple. It's over the top rope.. and a man is eliminated when both feet touch the floor. Pinfalls and submissions don't count. And the last man remaining in the ring will be crowned the new NWA World Heavyweight Champion. Now, let the battle royal begin...

TWELVE MAN OTR BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE VACANT NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

BARRY WINDHAM versus CHARLIE HAAS versus VAMPIRO versus SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE MASKED SUPERSTAR versus THE SANDMAN versus "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS versus MIKE AWESOME versus SEAN O'HAIRE versus STING

The bell rings and the wrestlers lock up in various combinations. Charlie Haas is the first man eliminated as he gets nailed by Vampiro. Sandman and Shane Douglas team up to eliminate The Masked Superstar. Mike Awesome is eliminated by Sean O'Haire. Barry Windham is nailed from behind by Scott Steiner and he too is eliminated. Blackjack Mulligan sees Steiner eliminate his son and attacks Steiner, knocking both Steiner and himself over the top rope. Both men are eliminated. They continue to brawl on the floor. Vampiro is the next man to go as Sting tosses him to the floor. Shane Douglas and The Sandman team up once more and eliminate Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. Then Douglas turns and tosses Sandman from the ring, eliminating him as well. Only O'Haire, Douglas and Sting remain. Douglas and O'Haire doubleteam on Sting and start to pound on him in the corner. Sting's tossed, but hangs on to the top rope before pulling himself back into the ring. O'Haire and Douglas are exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. Sting goes into the ropes and attempts to nail O'Haire with a flying forearm, but Sean moves out of the way and Shane gets nailed instead. O'Haire grabs Douglas and tosses him to the floor. Two men left - Sting and Sean O'Haire. Sting moves O'Haire in the corner and starts chopping and kicking away. He slings Sean across the ring and goes high in the air for the "Stinger splash". O'Haire moves at the last second and Sting eats turnbuckle. O'Haire moves in and tosses Sting to the floor. The ref calls for the bell and we have a winner and new NWA World Champion.

Amd the winner is: Sean O'Haire. We see O'Haire celebrate his victory as Bruno Sammartino climbs into the ring to raise his hand and present him with the WWWF Championship belt, which will now be known as the National Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Championship title. Sean is estatic as he hugs Bruno and raises the title belt high into the air. Sting climbs back into the ring and eyes O'Haire. They stare at each other for a second and Sting offers his hand. O'Haire is reluctant, but shakes the hand of the Stinger. They hug and Sting raises O'Haire's arm as we close the show.

The end!

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

October 2, 2005

The Bi-Lo Center

Greenville, SC

We see Dutch Mantell at ringside. His announce partner, Tony Schiavone is in the ring. And it's time for the new World Champ.

Pyro and fireworks go off as the new NWA World Champion Sean O'Haire makes his way to the ring to open the show. Tony Schiavone is waiting with a microphone. Huge pop for O'Haire. He thanks the fans for their support and vows to be a fighting champion. Tony asks about his defense later in the night against Big Van Vader. O'Haire admits that he's nervous and Vader is a dangerous man. But he's confident that he's ready and will take Vader down and keep his title... by any means necessary.

Backstage we see Disco Inferno talking to the Hollywood Blondes. They're getting ready for a match against Jimmy Valiant and the Blue Meanie. Disco compares the Blondes to the Village People. Lenny takes that as a compliment. Lodi just shakes his head and sighs.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta for the introductions:

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

THE OUTSIDERS (KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL) (c)

versus

THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE) w/Jim Cornette

Tony Schiavone announces that NWA Commissioner Harley Race will be up next with some big news. The match begins as Bobby locks up with Scott. Lots of chain wrestling and Bobby takes down Scott with amatuer style takedown. Scott is up and they lock up again. And again, Bobby sends Scott to the mat. Scott has had enough and slaps the taste out of Eaton's mouth. Fists by Scott - but then Eaton fights back with fists of his own. Scott bails to the corner and tags in Kevin. Kevin nails Eaton with a kick and big slam. To the corner and Kevin chokes Eaton with the boot. Elbows by Nash. Eaton fights back and scurries between Kevin's legs to the corner to tag Lane. Lane is in and on fire. Lots of karate kicks and punches on both Nash and Hall. The Outsiders bail to the floor to regroup as we go to a commercial.

(commercial)

We're back and Lane is in control with a chinlock on Hall. Hall is up with some elbows and tries to fight back, but Eaton is tagged in. Fists by Eaton and a huge slam. Bobby goes to the top for the Alabama Jam, but Hall is up and moves - nobody home as Eaton eats mat. Hall tags Nash. Nash is in and scores with the powerbomb. The ref goes for the count, but Jim Cornette is up on the apron with the distraction. The ref goes after Cornette who tosses his tennis racket to Stan Lane on the inside of the ring. Lane nails Nash with the racket. Kevin is down. Eaton crawls over and the ref counts.. one...two... and Nash rolls the shoulder up to break the count. Cornette is beside himself on the floor. Both Eaton and Nash are slow to get up. Nash makes the tag first to Scott Hall who nails Lane and knocks him to the floor. Eaton is caught with a spinebuster by "the bad Guy". He signals and scores with the "Razors Edge". The ref counts as Kevin keeps Lane from getting into the ring.

Winners and still champions: THE OUTSIDERS

Cut to The Honky Tonk Man who is standing in the interview area with Harley Race. Race is very somber as he has two issues to address. The first is Doug Gilbert and Ron Simmons. We see video from last week as Ron Simmons reunited with former partner Butch Reed to defeat Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich in a tag team match. Harley talks about the match and how brutal it was for all the men involved. But it didn't end there. We see footage taken by a "fans camcorder" from outside the arena after the show. Ron Simmons has signed a few autographs and is walking across the parking lot to get into his car. From out of nowhere, a blue convertible comes barreling across the parking lot and nails Simmons with a glancing blow. The car stops and we see Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich sitting up and laughing as Ron is rolling around on the parking lot in pain. As other wrestlers and NWA officials come over to check on Simmons, Gilbert speeds away. Harley says that Simmons is sore, but otherwise OK. He also says that he talked to Ron and Ron asked him not to punish Gilbert for his actions. Harley reluctantly agreed that he will not fire Doug Gilbert, but has fined him $10,000. Then Harley announces that at the NWA's first PPV, "NWA Pain, Blues and Agony" - coming up on October 12th in San Francisco, Doug Gilbert will face Ron Simmons in a steel cage match. And Tommy Rich, Gilbert's accomplice, will face "The Natural" Butch Reed. Both matches will be at the PPV. Harley also mentions that he's keeping Reed and Simmons off the show tonight to prepare for the PPV. And he doesn't want to see Gilbert either. But Tommy Rich will be wrestling tonight in a singles match... against Charlie Haas.

The second matter - Hulk Hogan. Hogan didn't show up tonight at the arena - he's trying to recover from the beating that Vader dished out last week to him. But Harley mentions that he saw Hogan-cronies Brutus Beefcake and Brian Knobbs backstage with Jimmy Hart earlier that afternoon. Since they took it upon themselves to get involved in the Hogan - Vader match last week, they can wrestle tonight ... against Ray and Devon - Team 3-D.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus MIKE AWESOME

Just pure brutality as neither Steiner or Awesome bother with any wrestling moves. It's just fists, kicks and chops back and forth. Steiner starts to take control with several suplexes as he just tosses Mike Awesome around. Awesome fights back and hits a running slam for two. Awesome sends Steiner to the floor and then flies with a big suicide dive. Crash and smash as both men are down on the outside. Steiner is the first up up and breaks the ref's count. He pounds away at Awesome and sits him in the corner. Frankensteiner by Scotty. The crowd hasn't seen Scotty do it in years and pops big time. Awesome fights back and bangs away at Steiner. The ref gets caught in the action and takes a bump. Midajah pulls a steel pipe out from under the ring and tosses it to Steiner, who nails Awesome in the back. Scott tosses the pipe back to Midajah and locks in the Steiner Recliner. The ref gets back to his senses and checks on Awesome who is fighting it. Awesome makes the ropes and the ref calls for the break. Steiner thinks the match is over and raises his arms in victory. The ref pulls down the arm and says that Awesome made the ropes. Steiner backs the ref into the corner and then moves towards Awesome who reaches up and grabs Steiner for a quick roll-up. Awesome grabs the ropes for leverage as the ref counts three.

Winner: MIKE AWESOME

Steiner is freakin' big time and goes after the ref who quickly scurries from the ring. Awesome rolls out as well and the ref raises his hand on the outside as Steiner and Midajah rant and rave inside the ring.

Cut to backstage where Missy Hyatt is talking to former WWF Champion Bob Backlund. Bob is very upset about losing the submission match against the Iron Sheik last week. There are tears in his eyes as Bob talks about losing to the Sheik twenty years ago, but he knew he was the better wrestler. And now, when he finally had the chance for revenge, he blew it. Missy asks about the masked man who interfered. Bob says that he has no excuses. He lost. The Sheik won. Here comes the Iron Sheik and the masked man. They taunt Backlund and laugh at him. Bob just listens to their taunts and walks off, silently. The Sheik turns to Missy and says that he's feeling rejuvinated as well. He beat Backlund and silenced the critics. And next week, he takes care of other monkey on back. He's talked to Harley Race and next week, he fights Hulk Hogan. The masked accomplice just nods in agreement as Sheik talks. Sheik closes the segement by saying, "Zoom cameraman, zoom!"

(commercial)

Cue: Gary Michael Capetta

THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES (LENNY & LODI) with Disco Inferno

versus

"THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT & THE BLUE MEANIE

The Blondes come out first, accompanied by Disco Inferno who's acting as their manager. Lodi is carrying a sign that says "Disco Rules"... and another that says "Lenny + Lodi = Ratings". Disco has his "duck". Mixed reaction by the crowd as Disco and the Blondes decide to dance. Here comes Valiant and the Meanie. They clear the ring and do the bump. Talk about dancing fools - and the crowd loves it. Valiant starts off in control with Lodi - throwing punches and kicks. Lenny comes in and he gets nailed as well. Valiant hits the big elbow and tags the Meanie who launches himself from the top with a flying Meanie-press on to the Blondes. Two count as Disco puts Lodi's foot on the ropes to break the count. The Blondes go to the floor to regroup as Valiant and the Meanie complain to the ref. Back to action as Meanie nails Lenny with the fists. Slam and tag to Valiant. Lodi in and they doubleteam Valiant. Fists and kicks in the corner. Valiant fights back and sends Lenny to the floor. Disco nails Meanie on the outside and Meanie goes after Disco on the outside. The ref is to the floor to put Meanie back in his corner and stop him from going after Disco. Lodi pushes Valiant towards his corner, and Lenny is up and nails Valiant with Disco's duck. Lenny covers and gets the pin.

Winners: THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES w/ Disco Inferno

The Blondes and Disco start beating on Valiant and the Meanie some more after the match. They want to send a message to everyone. Krowbar comes from the back and grabs a chair, clearing Disco and the Blondes from the ring. Krowbar then checks on Valiant and Meanie as Disco raises the hands of the Blondes on the outside.

We see Lisa Moretti (Ivory) backstage warming up. Luna Vachon approaches her and tries to intimidate her before their match. Luna is going to stomp a mudhole in Ivory. Lisa tells Luna that it looks as if someone has alreadt stomped a mudhole .. in her face. Luna moves towards Ivory, but backs off when Ivory tells her to "bring it, cow!" Their match is next!

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

LISA MORETTI (aka IVORY) versus LUNA VACHON

The ladies lock up and quickly Luna goes flying across the ring as Ivory flips her by the hair. Kick and another flip by Ivory who then locks on a headscissors. Schiavone and Dutch inform viewers that at the upcoming PPV, there will be a six-lady elimination match to determine a new NWA Women's Champion. Both Lisa Moretti and Luna will be participating as will Madusa, Sherri Martel, Jackie Moore aka Jacquiline and Molly Holly. Former AWA Women's Champion Penny Banner will be on hand to present the new champion with her original AWA Women's Championship title belt. Back to the ring as Luna has escaped the headscissors and is pounding away at Ivory. Kicks by Luna and she scores with a backbreaker. Luna goes to the top and goes for a flying elbow. Nobody home as Ivory moves out of the way. Fists by Ivory and she sends Luna hard into the corner. Luna charges out of the corner like a crazed animal and Ivory rolls her up to get the pin.

Winner: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Honky Tonk Man is in the back with Jimmy Hart, Brutus Beefcake & "Nasty Boy" Brian Knobbs. They're upset about having to wrestle the former Dudleys. Both men are retired now and shouldn't be made to wrestle anyone. But if that's what they have to do, it's time to take Ray and Devon on a one way trip to Nastyville. And Jimmy Hart screeches about Hulk Hogan. It's a conspiracy by Harley Race and the NWA to get rid of Hogan. They make him wrestle Mulligan in a street fight. And then Vader the next week. It's Harley Race's fault. He's jealous because he can't hold a candle to the Immortal Hulk Hogan. Race can't even hold Hogan's jockstrap! Next week, Hogan will destroy the Iron Sheik... and he has something for Harley Race as well.

We cut to Harley Race who is livid about the remarks that Jimmy Hart just made. He sees Ray & Devon, getting ready for their match and tells them to kick Beefcake and Knobb's asses. And if Jimmy Hart should accidentally go through a table, even better. He'd be very appreciative. And he'd owe them a big favor. Ray & Devon look at each other and smile. Their match is next!

(commercial)

BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

versus

RAY & DEVON - TEAM 3-D

The match is just brutality and violence wrapped up as the former Dudleyz just tear right into Knobbs and Beefcake. Knobbs tries to fight back, but he's been out of the ring too long and just isn't what he once was. Brutus eats steel post on the outside and he's down. Big Bubba-bomb on Knobbs and it's 3-D time. The ref counts and it's over.

Winners: TEAM 3-D - RAY & DEVON

Jimmy Hart sees his team fall victim to the 3-D and decides he's not sticking around. He runs up the ramp and runs right into big Blackjack Mulligan. The Dudleys are behind him, coming up the ramp and Mulligan is blocking his way. Hart drops to his knees and begs Mulligan to let him by. Jack looks as it he's thinking about it. Hart pulls out money and offers it to Mulligan to let him by. Jack takes the money and tucks it in his tights. And then grabs Hart and throws him over his shoulder as he carries him to the ring and the waiting Dudleys. Blackjack tosses Hart into the ring where quickly falls victim to the 3-D. Ray looks at Devon and says, "Get the tables!" Devon says, "Testify!" and go outside the ring to grab a table from underneath the ring. Mulligan helps Devon put the table in the ring. Bubba climbs the corner and Devon hands him the limp body of Jimmy Hart. SMASH! Hart goes through the table! Team 3-D has struck again! The former Dudleys leave the ring with Mulligan as Beefcake and Knobbs drag themselves back into the ring to check on their fallen manager.

We cut to the back and Harley Race is watching the moniter with a big smile on his face. He turns around and it's VADER! Vader thanks Harley for the chance to wrestle for the title tonight. Harley says it's his pleasure. After last week, and destroying Hulk Hogan, Vader deserves a shot at the champion. Vader says that after tonight, he'll be the new champ. O'Haire's a tough kid and he's gotta big future ahead of him. But tonight, it's Vader time!

(commercial)

Here's Gary Michael Capetta with the introductions for the next match.

CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie) versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH (with Doug Gilbert)

It starts off fast as Haas quickly takes down Rich with a series of armdrags and locks in the armbar. Rich reverses and snapmares Haas to the mat, applying the chinlock. Just good mat wrestling by both men. Haas starts to get the advantage, but Gilbert reaches in from the outside and snags his foot for a distraction. The ref sees it and Gilbert is out of there as the ref orders him to the back. But the distraction serves it's purpose as Rich nails Haas with a low kick and takes the advantage. It's all "Wildfire" as he continues to work over Haas in the corner with punches and kicks. A whip to the ropes and Tommy goes for the dropkick, but Charlie hangs on to the ropes. A kick by Haas to Rich. Rich fights back with some chops. We've got a big brawl going on here. Hotshot by Rich and Haas catches his throat on the top rope. Tommy goes up to the top, but Miss Jackie grabs his foot for a distraction. Haas is up and catches Rich on the top. Superplex by Haas and he rolls through to get a quick three count by the ref for the pin.

Winner: CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie)

Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell run down the matches already signed for the upcoming "NWA PAIN, BLUES & AGONY" PPV on October 12th from San Francisco, CA.

STEEL CAGE MATCH

RON SIMMONS versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

"WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH versus "THE NATURAL" BUTCH REED

6-PACK CHALLENGE FOR THE VACANT NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

(Penny Banner will be on hand to present the winner with originial AWA Women's Championship Belt)

LUNA VACHON versus LISA (IVORY) MORETTI versus MADUSA versus JACKIE (JACQUILINE) MOORE versus MADUSA versus MOLLY HOLLY

Plus these matches have just been added by NWA Commissioner Harley Race.

SIX MAN TAG

THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES & DISCO INFERNO

versus

JIMMY VALIANT, KROWBAR & THE BLUE MEANIE

RETIREMENT MATCH

(If Backlund loses - he must retire forever)

BOB BACKLUND versus THE IRON SHEIK

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

THE OUTSIDERS (C) versus TEAM 3-D

Tony also announces that next week, on Danger Zone Wrestling, there will be a one night tournament to determine the new NWA North American Champion. Eight men will wrestle and a new champion will be crowned next week. The brackets are still being determined, but three of the names already entered are Blackjack Mulligan, Vampiro & "The Franchise" Shane Douglas.

(commercial)

We come back from the commercial and Gary Michael Capetta introduces the guest ring announcer for this main event match - "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. Ted informs the fans that beginning next week, he's going to be hosting a weekly interview segment called "The Money Pit"... exclusive to NWA Danger Zone Wrestling. And his first guest will be the legendary "Enforcer" of the 4 Horsemen, Arn Anderson.

Ted makes the introductions for the two participants and it's time for the main event.

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SEAN O'HAIRE (c) versus VADER

Vader starts off agressive, with punches and shoulders. O'Haire isn't backing down from the bigger man one step though and returns the punches blow for blow. Forearm and big slam by O'Haire and he goes up top to try the Swanton. He connects and goes for the cover, but Vader kicks out at two and 1/2. Knee by O'Haire and he sends Vader to the outside. He follows, but Vader is playing possum and rams O'Haire into the steel fan barrier and then into the ring apron. Vader pounds away at the back before putting O'Haire back in the ring. Big slam by Vader and he goes up to the 2nd rope for a big splash. SMASH! He nails it and covers. Two count as O'Haire gets a foot on the ropes. Vader pulls up O'Haire and puts him in the corner, pounding away with stiff shots to the head and body. O'Haire just tries to cover up and protect himself. Vader is cocky and steps back to bellow at the ref. O'Haire connects with a desperate superkick out of nowhere. But he can't cover. He crawls slowly over to the fallen Vader and covers. Two count as Vader rolls the shoulder up. Both men are down and the ref counts to five. Vader is the first up and just pounds away at O'Haire. A big slam and Vader goes to the top rope. Vadersault. O'Haire tries to move, but isn't fast enough and all 450lbs of Vader comes crashing down hard on him. Cover by Vader and the pin. And we have a new World Champion.

Winner and new NWA World Champion: BIG VAN VADER

The ref presents Vader with the belt and raises his hand in victory, as other refs and the trainer come to check on the fallen O'Haire. Vader is estatic and celebrating. We camera zooms around and we see a spotlight shining into the rafters of the building. It's Sting - dressed in the black and white. He applaudes Vader as we go off the air.

(TBC)


	5. Chapter 5

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

October 9, 2005

Phelps Arena

Atlanta, GA

Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantel open the show at the ringside announce table. There's quite a bit going on in The Danger Zone tonight. The NWA North American Championship Tournament. Ted DiBiase debuts "The Money Pit" with special guest Arn Anderson. The Outsiders will be defending the NWA World Tag Team titles against the team of Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich. And in the main event, in a rematch from the match that started "Hulkamania", the immortal Hulk Hogan will be wrestling the legendary Iron Sheik. but first, backstage with Missy Hyatt. She's with the NWA World Champion, VADER...

Vader is proud of the belt, but he's not a happy man. He saw Sting up on the rafters last week after he destroyed Sean O'Haire and won the title. He tells Sting to come down from hiding and step up to the plate. Vader has talked to Harley Race and at the upcoming PPV, he'll be defending the title against Sting. Sean O'Haire steps into the scene. No offense to Sting, but Sean is the former champ. He should get his rematch first before Vader starts looking at other challengers. Vader agrees, but the match has already been made against Sting. O'Haire wants his rematch and says if he has to take out Sting first, so be it. Here's Sting. He has a long history with Vader... and although he respects Sean and sees his point, he's not about to turn down an opportunity to wrestle Vader again and be the World Champion. Vader cuts in that all that will happen is Sting will end up hurt. Here's NWA Commissioner Harley Race. he has a solution. O'Haire deserves his rematch. But Sting's reputation speaks for itself, plus he does have a long history with Vader as well. So at the PPV, Sting will wrestle Sean O'Haire... And the winner will get a title shot next week on the Danger Zone. Both men agree and Vader just nods as well. He doesn't care who he wrestles because 2005 is the era of Big Van Vader aka "Vader Time!"

Cue Gary Michael Capetta

QUARTERFINAL MATCH

NWA NORTH AMERICAN HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE DISCO INFERNO (with the West Hollywood Blondes)

Disco brings Lodi and Lenny with him to ringside. Blackjack just tells them to bring it on. Disco starts to dance and gets nailed by the fist of the big Texan. Lenny is up on the apron and gets nailed by Mulligan as well. Disco scores with a low kick and starts pounding away at the fallen Mulligan. Kicks and stomps by Disco. And then he stops to dance as Mulligan rolls to the floor. Lenny and Lodi go after Mulligan to inflict more damage, but here's Barry WIndham from the back to help his father. Windham runs off the Blondes as Mulligan pulls himself back the ring. Disco is upset that he's alone against Mulligan, but starts pounding away. Mulligan's eyes start to bulge and finally, the big Texan has had enough and starts pounding away at Disco. Fists by Mulligan and a big slam. Disco tries to roll out to the floor, but sees WIndham there and stops dead in his tracks. He turns around and runs right into the big claw of Mulligan. Disco tries to resist, but it's just a matter of seconds. He's down as the ref counts the win.

Winner: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Cut to backstage where Missy Hyatt is standing with "The Franchise" Shane Douglas and The Sandman. They both comment on Mulligan's win and then talk about their opponents in tonight's tournament. The Sandman faces Vampiro. He vows to beat the ugly off of Count Dracula. Douglas wrestles Charlie Haas and is a little more diplomatic. Haas is a fantastic talent and the future of the business. But tonight, he get's his ass franchised!

(commercial)

We're back and The Honky Tonk Man is standing with Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie. Valentine is happy to be a part of the new NWA and vows to beat the "pretty boy" (Buff Bagwell) within an inch of his life. Valentine is ready to wear gold again! Haas compliments Douglas on his past achievements, but says now is the time for the future stars to take control. Valentine doesn't look happy as Haas says this, but says nothing. Haas says he'll be Douglas and anyone else it takes to become the new North American Champion. Haas and Jackie kiss as we cut back to Schiavone and Mantell at ringside.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta as we're ready for Round 2 of the NWA North American Championship Quarter-Finals...

VAMPIRO versus THE SANDMAN

This one starts off quickly as Vamp attacks Sandman before he even gets into the ring to perform his pre-match ritual of smashing the beer can on his head. Vampiro decides to smash Sandman across the head with a beer can instead as the ref calls for the bell. Punches and kicks galore as it's nothing but a brawl - first in the ring and to the floor. Punches and kicks by The Sandman and he goes for a chair at ringside. Sandman swings the chair, but Vampiro ducks and Sandman connects with the ringpost instead. Vampiro moves quickly and runs Sandman into the ringpost, busting him open. Vampiro rolls into the ring to stop the ref's count. Sandman follows, but he can't see as he's blinded by his own blood that's gushing from his forehead. Sandman swings wildly, but to no avail. Vampiro picks his spot and moves in, scoring with the "Nail in the Coffin" for a pinfall victory.

Winner: VAMPIRO

We cut to the back where NWA Commissioner Harley Race is talking to Ron Simmons and Butch Reed. They demand to know why Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich have gotten a tag team title shot for tonight. Race replies that Gilbert and Rich have been a regular tag team for many years and are top contenders. DOOM will have their shots at Gilbert and Rich and a chance for revenge over Gilbert's automobile attack on Simmons at the "Pain, Blues & Agony PPV' in a few days. Simmons and Reed don't like it, but leave peacefully. Here's Jimmy Hart. He's wearing a neck brace after being put through the tables by Team 3-D last week. He tells Race that Hulk Hogan wants to see him in the ring later tonight. Race says "OK", but Hogan needs to be concentrating on his opponent for tonight, The Iron Sheik.

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing on the rampway with Scott Hall & Kevin Nash - The Outsiders. Kevin calls Gilbert and Rich a couple of redneck punks and says that the Outsiders will keep the titles tonight. Hall conducts a little "survey" and asks the fans who they think is the best tag team in wrestling today. Hall names off several teams (Team 3-D, Rich & Gilbert, The West Hollywood Blondes, Disco & the Duck) to mixed reactions from the fans. Hall says The Outsiders are the best team around so, survey says, "one more for the good guys!" Buff Bagwell comes out and joins Hall & Nash on the ramp. He's Buff and he's the stuff. And tonight, he sends the dinosaur, Greg Valentine, back to the old wrestler's retirement home where he belongs. Buff is here to take home some gold! Hall & Nash exit as Buff heads to the ring.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

QUARTERFINALS - NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT

BUFF BAGWELL versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Buff starts off strong with a couple of takedowns. He does his prancing around as Valentine just eyes him warily. Buff attacks again and goes after the arm. Valentine backs him against the corner and nails him with the clubbing forearms. Big elbow by Valentine. Buff fights back with a kick and slam. Buff goes after the neck and back of Valentine as he clubs away. Hard whip into the corner by Buff. He tries to dive in, but Greg ducks down and Buff catches himself on the ropes. He ties himself up by the leg and Valentine takes advantage with kicks and stomps to the leg. Kneebreaker by Valentine and he quickly locks in the figure four leglock. Buff tries for the ropes, but Valentine scoots back out to the center of the ring and Buff can't escape. He taps and Valentine picks up the win.

Winner: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

(Commercial)

We come back as we see The Iron Sheik talking to his masked friend who has been accompanying him the past weeks. They see the camera approaching and Sheik threatens the cameraman to give them some privacy.

Here is The Honky Tonk Man with Team 3-D. They talk about putting Jimmy Hart through a table last week. That was fun. But it will be even more fun for them at the upcoming PPV as they go after the NWA World Tag Team Titles. Honky asks them about the possibility of Gilbert & Rich being the champs if they beat The Outsiders later tonight. Bubba says it doesn't matter who the champs are. At the PPV - it will be their night and someone will be eating wood. Devon says, "Testify!"

Cut to the ring where "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase is standing. It's his new interview segment, "The Money Pit". DiBiase introduces his guest, "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson. Arn comes out to huge pop from the sold-out arena. DiBiase asks Arn what's on his mind and what brings him to the NWA. Arn takes the mic and responds, "You know, a few years ago, I stood in the middle of a ring like this one and had to give it all up. Injuries had taken their toll and I knew that I couldn't be what I needed to be to continue in this wild and crazy business. I tried being a manager for a while and then, I went up north to work backstage as a trainer and road agent. I was still a part of the business, and I'd like to think I've done quite a bit working with the new talent, the young guys, to give back some of what this sport has given me. I've had a great time and I've done well for myself. But there has always been something, something inside of me wondering if I gave up too easily. Think about it Ted. All the tag titles. All the gold I've held. I beat Hogan and Flair on TV within the span of a month. How many people can say that? Very few. And then, I walked away. I never thought I would step foot back in the ring as an active performer. And then I heard about this company, I see Mulligan here. I see Barry Windham, one of my partners in the Horsemen here, and so many familiar faces. I've been watching and I felt a fire starting to burn in me that hasn't been there for a long time! My wife hates the idea. My family doesn't like it! Everyone has tried to talk me out of it, but I have to know if I can still be "The Enforcer". I have to give it a shot and quench this fire."

DiBiase asks, "What about the injuries?"... Arn replies, "I know I'm not what I once was. But I'm smarter now. And don't think I haven't taken everything into consideration. Before I called Race and told him to sign me up, I arranged for a few days with two of the toughest men in the business, Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko. We got into a ring and went at it 150% again and again. I know the risks, but I can handle it. My body can handle it. And "The Enforcer" is back in business. Ted asks, "Does this mean a return of The Four Horsemen?". "I really don't know yet, at this point. Flair is busy in the WWE, but I see a lot of old friends and familiar faces... as well as some great talent around here. Right now, there are no plans for the Horsemen. But never say never. Situations change so who knows?" Ted asks, "Anything else before we wrap this up?" Arn says, "Just one thing. Whoever wins this tournament tonight for the NWA North American Championship - have a great week as the champion. Because next week, right here on the Danger Zone, your first title defense will be against me!"

Arn raises 4 fingers in the air as we go to commerial!

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

QUARTERFINAL MATCH - NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS versus CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie)

Lots of amatuer and basic chain wresting to start as surprisingly, Douglas manages to hang with Haas, move for move. A break and both men kind of nod in respect. Lock up and Haas goes to the arm. Douglas reverses and locks in a hammerlock of his own. Haas backs Douglas into the corner and lands several elbows to the head. Slam by Haas and a big dropkick. Two count! Haas goes back to the arm and locks in a armbar. Another slam and a big knee drop. Another slam by Haas, but Douglas holds on and grabs the ropes as he rolls Haas up with a small package. The ref counts and Douglas gets the pin.

Winner: "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS

Haas and Jackie are shocked as the ref raises Shane's hand. They argue with the ref, but it's to no avail as "The Franchise" moves to the semi-finals...

Cut to the back where The Honky Tonk Man is standing with Lisa Moretti, Jackie Moore and Madusa. HTM tries to hit on the ladies, but they laugh at him. Lisa calls HTM a "broken down Elvis wannabe". Honky looks PO'ed but doesn't say anything as Madusa gives him an evil glare. Tonight, they're taking on Sherri Martel, Molly Holly and Luna in a six-woman tag. Jackie vows victory! And at the PPV, it's every woman for herself as a new NWA Woman's Champion will be crowned. Lisa & Madusa agreee, but that's for the PPV. Tonight, it's all about wiping the ugly element from ladies wrestling. And they don't call Sherri "scary" for nothing! The ladies six-woman tag match is next...

(commercial)

We're back and Missy Hyatt is standing with Bob Backlund. He wrestles the Iron Sheik at the PPV in a "Retirement Match". If Backlund loses, he retires from professional wrestling forever. Backlund talks about losing the WWF Championship to the Sheik and then losing in a submission match a couple of weeks ago. He underestimated the Iron Sheik. But he knows the game now.. and for him, it's do or die! And Bob Backlund refuses to die!

To the ring and Gary Michael Capetta..

LISA MORETTI, JACKIE MOORE & MADUSA versus SHERRI MARTEL, MOLLY HOLLY & LUNA VACHON

It starts off quickly as all the ladies immediately start to brawl. A monkeyflip by Sherri sends Jackie to the floor. Sherri follows and they brawl. Luna and Lisa are trading punches in the corner. Molly nails Madusa and goes over to help Luna double-team on the former Ivory. Jackie is back in and a dropkick to the back of the head takes out Luna. Molly chops away at Jackie. Sherri is back in and tosses Lisa to the floor. A big superkick by Madusa and she nails Sherri. Madusa covers for a quick pin.

Winners: MADUSA, LISA MORETTI & JACKIE MOORE

Cut to Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell who recap the four matches from the quarter-finals of the NWA North American Championship Tournament. Blackjack Mulligan beat Disco Inferno. Vampiro beat The Sandman. Greg Valentine beat Buff Bagwell. And "The Franchise" Shane Douglas defeated Charlie Haas. So later tonight, we'll see Blackjack Mulligan versus Vampiro and Shane Douglas versus Greg Valentine in the semi-finals. Plus the tag titles will be defended as The Outsiders defend against Rich & Gilbert. Plus Hulk Hogan fights The Iron Sheik.

And as if on cue, Hulk Hogan's music hits. Hulk, accompanied by Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake.. are on their way to the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and Hulk & friends are standing in the ring with a microphone. Hogan gets on the mic and demands that NWA Commissioner Harley Race get his wrinkled old ass out there now! Here comes Harley. Hogan is in Harley's face and wants to know what the deal is! Harley warns Hogan to back it up or else! He'll tell him. Hogan is a great name in the business. And a great politician. But a lousy piece of crap as a wrestler and as a person. It's always been about Hogan while wrestlers with a thousand times the talent and heart can't get a break. Hogan has raped the business. Now Harley is taking advantage of his position and letting the business get a little bit of Hogan in return. Hogan looks PO'ed but keeps his cool. "If you think I'm such a bad wrestler, Race, why not put your money where your mouth is! How about, at the PPV, it's Hulk Hogan versus Harley Race.. and the loser leaves the NWA forever? What about it, bruthuh? Whatcha gonna do, bruthuh, when Hulk Hogan runs wild on you!" Race looks amused and says that he thought Hogan might suggest something like this. But the answer is, "No!". He enjoys having Hogan as his stooge and likes watching him get his ass beat every week. Harley says, "I'm retired from the ring and I plan on staying retired from the ring! But if you want a match at the PPV so bad, bruthuh!, I've got one for you!" Hogan says, "What are you? Scared, Race?" Race just smiles. "Scared? Hah! I've been beating muscle bound punks asses all my life.. and you've never been in my league as a wrestler. I have nothing left to prove to anyone! But as I was saying, if you want a match so bad, you've got it. Your lawyers have been trying to break your contract, but for now, you still belong to me, Hogan. At the PPV on Wednesday, you have a match... against an old friend of yours.. "The Macho Man" Randy Savage. Hogan looks shocked. Race continues - "Have a great week, Hogan! And good luck against the Iron Sheik later tonight. You're going to need it!" Race leaves the ring as a stunned Hogan starts complaining to JImmy Hart, Knobbs and Beefcake.

We cut backstage and see Shane Douglas huddled in a corner talking to Buff Bagwell. They see the camera and walk away..

(commercial)

We're back with Tony Schiavone and Dutch as they go over the matches now scheduled for the "NWA Pain, Blues & Agony" PPV on October

CAGE MATCH

RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM versus DOUG GILBERT & TOMMY RICH

SIX PACK CHALLENGE TO CROWN NEW NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION

(Penny Banner will be on hand to award the winner her original AWA Women's Championship Title Belt)

LISA (IVORY) MORETTI versus LUNA VACHON versus MADUSA versus MOLLY HOLLY versus SHERRI MARTEL versus JACKIE (JACQUILINE) MOORE

NO DISQUALIFICATION

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus MIKE AWESOME

THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES & THE DISCO INFERNO versus "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT, THE BLUE MEANIE & KROWBAR

RETIREMENT MATCH

BOB BACKLUND versus THE IRON SHEIK

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS (C)

versus

TEAM 3-D

NWA NORTH AMERICAN HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT FINALS

THE WINNER OF MULLIGAN/VAMPIRO versus THE WINNER OF DOUGLAS/VALENTINE

and just added tonight...

# 1 CONTENDERS MATCH - WINNER GETS NWA CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH WITH VADER

SEAN O'HAIRE versus STING

HULK HOGAN versus "THE MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE

Schiavone and Mantell strongly plus the PPV - coming up on Wednesday, October 12, 2005 from the Cow Palace in San Francisco, CA. It's "NWA PAIN, BLUES & AGONY"... Don't miss it!

(commercial)

We're back and it time for Gary Michael Capetta..

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

THE OUTSIDERS (C) versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT & "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH

Hall starts off with Rich and quickly falls victim to the doble-team as Gilbert gets in a cheap shot from the outside. Slam by Gilbert and he pounds away at Hall in the corner. Hall turns it around and levels Gilbert with a big chop. Hall tags in Nash. Fists and elbows by Big Kev and he puts Gilbert in the corner. Choke with the big boot! Rich is is, but he quickly eats a big clothesline by Hall. Gilbert is fighting back with Nash in the corner, but a big left sends the Mempis native to the floor. Here is DOOM from out of the back and they start pounding away at the fallen Gilbert. In the ring, Nash keeps the ref busy from seeing the turmoil on the outside. Hall picks up Tommy Rich and it's time for the Razor's Edge. CRASH! BANG! SMASH! and Hall covers for the pin.

Winners and still champions: THE OUTSIDERS

Simmons and Reed enter the ring as the Outsiders depart. Big double-flapjack on the fallenTommy Rich. Reed goes to the floor and throws Gilbert back into the ring. Simmons levels Gilbert with a shoulderbreaker. DOOM stand over the motionless bodies of Gilbert and Rich and raise their arms in victory!

(commercial)

We're back and Missy Hyatt is standing with Barry Windham. Barry is glad to see his dad back in action and feels that Mulligan will make a great North American Champion. As for him, it's great to see Double A. back in action and there may be something there for Barry Windham. They always made a great tag team, but never held the gold together. That's something that needs to be rectified. And looking at the NWA Championship picture with Vader, Sting and O'Haire... They need to get all their ducks in a row because Barry Windham has been the NWA World Champion once. And he liked the feeling. So maybe it's time to do it again. Blackjack Mulligan walks by. He's on his way to the ring for his next match. Missy asks what Mulligan's thoughts are as he goes out to face Vampiro. "To win, darlin'. To win!", Mulligan says as he heads to the ring.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP - SEMIFINALS

VAMPIRO versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Vampiro attacks Mulligan as he enters the ring, bombarding him with kicks and punches. Big elbows and a spin-kick. Vampiro scores with the slam and Mulligan barely kicks out at two. Another slam by Vampiro and he goes up top for a big legdrop from the top rope. Mulligan moves and nobody is home. Vampiro crash and burns hard. Mulligan takes control now with fists and a big kick to the gut. Huge slam and suplex by Mulligan. Hard whip into the ropes and Mulligan catches Vampiro with the claw. Vampiro struggles, but to no avail as Mulligan puts him down for the pin.

Winner: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Harley Race is in his office chuckling to himself and looking over contracts as former AWA Women's Champion Penny Banner knocks and enters. Race gets up to greet Penny and thanks her for her involvement at the PPV. Penny talks about how it's great to see ladies in the ring that can actually wrestle.. and she's happy to be involved. She's kept that AWA Women's Championship Belt in her trophy case for a long time. It will be good to see it in use again with some of the top lady wrestlers of today. Harley thanks her again and they shake hands as we fade to commercial.

(commercial)

We see a very brief video clip that shows a picture of The Great Wall of China - and says "Coming Soon"...

Cue Gary Michael Capetta

SEMIFINALS - NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

The two men quickly lock up and Valentine unloads with a powerful forearm shot. Douglas fights back with a kick and some punches and it's on. No wrestling as the two legends just try to beat the crap out of each other. Finally a wrestling move as Valentine scores with a legwhip on Douglas. Valentine begins to concentrate on the leg with kicks and knees. Douglas tries to go to the outside, but Valentine smells blood and is in hot pursuit. Greg drops an elbow across the shin and locks up Douglas with a leglock. Douglas rakes at the eyes to escape and flees to the floor to work out the kinks. Valentine follows and gets caught as Douglas nails him with a chair to the gut. Douglas rams Valentine's head into the steel ringpost and crawls back into the ring. The ref is doing his count. Douglas distracts the ref and from the back, Buff Bagwell comes out and rams Valentine again into the steel ringpost before moving to the far side of the ring and ducking down. The ref didn't see the interference and continues counting before reaching the count of 10. Valentine has been counted out.

WINNER: SHANE DOUGLAS

(commercial)

As we return, we see a clip entitled "during the break"... Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell are backstage celebrating their tainted win. Here's Harley Race. Next week on the Danger Zone, Buff Bagwell wrestles Greg Valentine in a NO DQ match.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta... It's time for the main event!

HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake) versus THE IRON SHEIK (with the masked man)..

The ref is preparing to start the match when the image of Harley Race appears on the big screen at ringside. Hart and the masked man can stay at ringside, but Knobbs and Beefcake have to go to the back now! They reluctantly leave and the ref calls for the bell. Hogan starts off with punches and kicks on the Iron Sheik. Sheik counters with a wrestling takedown and a back suplex. Slam by the Sheik, but Hogan is quickly up and no-sells it. He's throwing punches right and left as the Sheik attempts to cover up and protect himself. Slam by Hogan and he whips Sheik into the ropes for the big boot. But Sheik drops down and uses the legwhip to send Hogan flying. Hogan goes to the floor as the Sheik celebrates in the ring. Jimmy Hart is up on the ring apron and the masked man pulls him down and nails him with a big fist. Hogan has had enough. He starts heading up the aisle towards the back. Sheik follows and gets nailed as Hogan turns around with a big sucker punch. Hogan rams Sheik into the ringside barrier and tosses him into the ring. Hogan rakes at the back of the Sheik and takes off his weightbelt to whip the Sheik across the back. The masked man is up on the apron and grabs the belt from Hogan as he reaches back, snatching it from his hands. Hogan turns around to deal with the masked man and the Iron Sheik catches him with a kick downstairs in the grapefruits. Sheik moves in behind Hogan and locks in the camel clutch. Hogan tries to "hulk up", but it's no good. Hogan taps!

The Winner: THE IRON SHEIK

The match is over and Jimmy Hart is trying to help the fallen Hogan. The Iron Sheik and his masked accomplice toss Hart from the ring. Here comes Brutus and Knobbs, but the Iron Sheik has grabbed a chair from ringside and keeps them at bay as the masked man stands over the fallen Hogan. He removes the mask and it's Muhammad Hassan. He locks the camel clutch in on Hogan as the Sheik continues to hold off Hogan's allies outside the ring. Tony Schiavone reminds everyone to be sure to watch the PPV on 10/12 from San Francisco. It's "NWA Pain, Blues & Agony!" We're outta time! Good night!

(TBC)


	6. Chapter 6

NWA Pain, Blues & Agony Pay-Per-View

October 12, 2005

The Cow Palace

San Francisco, CA

We open up the show with a show. Legendary rock star Alice Cooper is on a makeshift stage with his band. They do a quick and rocking rendition of "Hello Hooray" on the stage. Alice gets on the mic and screams to the capacity crowd, "Welcome to Vince's nightmare! It's the NWA - It's the Danger Zone and it's Pain, Blues and Agony! Here's Tony Schiavone and "Dirty" Dutch Mantell...

Cut to ringside as Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell welcome everyone to the NWA Danger Zone's first ever PPV. It's going to be a wild show. And it starts right now!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

DISCO INFERNO, LENNY LANE & LODI (THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES)

versus

"THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT, THE BLUE MEANIE & KROWBAR

The action starts off fast and furious as Valiant and company immediately storm the ring during introductions and attack the waiting Disco Inferno and the Blondes. Disco has his duck and it flies to the floor on the outside of the ring. Valiant and Disco are the legal men as the ref rings the bell. Fists by Valiant and a tag to Krowbar who nails Disco with a huge elbow off the top. Big slam and several kicks. Disco rolls to the floor - and right into the fist of the Meanie. Back in the ring and Disco eats turnbuckle. Meanie in with fists and kicks and a suplex. Meanie goes up for the "Meanie-Sault", but Disco moves - no one is home! Disco tags Lenny who comes in with fists and kicks. Elbow and a tag to Lodi for the double team. Meanie fights back and levels both Blondes with the clothesline. Tag to Valiant. Boogie uses fists and elbows to beat down all three opponents. A whip into the ropes and Lodi eats elbow. Valiant hits the elbow and covers, but Lenny and Disco break it up before the three. All six men are in the ring now and the ref is having a fit keeping control. Valiant is put out to the floor as the ref tries to put Krowbar in his corner. Disco gets "the duck" and nails Meanie as Lenny & Lodi continue to distract the referee. Lodi covers the fallen Meanie and gets the pin.

Winners: DISCO INFERNO & THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES

Cut to the back where Blackjack Mulligan is talking with his son, Barry Windham. Mulligan assures Barry that he's ready for action and that tonight, the NWA North American Championship will be his. Here is "The Franchise" Shane Douglas. He's in Mulligan's face says that Mulligan needs to go back to the farm or else he's going to get his old ass... what do they call putting your mark on cattle? "Branded?", says Windham. "No!", says Douglas. "Franchised!" Mulligan starts to go after Douglas, but Barry holds him back, saying save it for the ring, as Douglas walks off laughing.

The Honky Tonk Man is standing by with NWA World Champion VADER. What does Vader think about the match between Sean O'Haire and Sting tonight. He defends the title against the winner at the next Danger Zone. Vader doesn't care about O'Haire or Sting. They're both tough, but they're not in his league. They'll have to kill him to take his title. Tonight, he'll be at ringside to watch this match. And on the Danger Zone program on Sunday, it'll be just another night at the office for "da man!" It's Vader time!

Back to the ring and Gary Michael Capetta...

NO DISQUALIFICATION

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus MIKE AWESOME

Both men immediately start brawling in the aisle leading to the ring. Steiner slams Awesome on the floor and goes under the ring to pull out his steel pipe. He swings and Awesome manages to duck, just barely being missed. Kick to the stomach and fists by Awesome and Steiner drops the pipe to the floor. Steiner eats ringpost and Awesome goes looking for a table. He sets it up and goes to get Steiner, but gets nailed from behind by Midajah. Awesome grabs Midajah and sets her up.. CRASH! Midajah goes through the wooden table. Awesome is getting up and looking at this carnage as Steiner comes from behind and nails him with the steel pole. Awesome is out. Steiner tosses the limp body of Awesome in the ring and covers for the pin.

Winner: SCOTT STEINER

Medics come out to check on Midajah as Steiner stands tall in the ring with his arms raised in victory.

Missy Hyatt is backstage and she's talking with former WWF Champion Bob Backlund. Backlund must win his match tonight against the Iron Sheik or else retire forever from wrestling. Backlund talks about his legacy and how he's proud of everything he's done over the years in wrestling. His match against the Iron Sheik on TV didn't go as he liked, but he blames it on Muhammad Hassan. Tonight, he's ready to try it again.. and things will be different. And if he can't beat Iron Sheik, then maybe it is time to call it quits. Whatever happens, he's ready.

We see a brief video montage detailing the history of Women's wrestling featuring such stars as Fabulous Moolah, Ann Casey, Sue Green, Vivian Vachon, Mae Young, and so many others over the past 30 years. We end the clip and cut to a shot of the lovely Penny Banner sitting at ringside, cradling her original AWA Women's Championship belt. She will be presenting it to the winner of this Ladies Six Pack Challenge.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

SIX PACK CHALLENGE FOR THE VACANT NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LUNA VACHON versus LISA (IVORY) MORETTI versus JACKIE (JACQUILINE) MOORE versus SHERRI MARTEL versus MADUSA..

It's elimination style. Every woman for herself, but once a lady is pinned or submits, she has to go to the back until only one is left. Molly starts off with Jackie. Molly hiptosses Jackie to the mat and goes for a quick cover. Luna breaks it up. Molly with chops. Jackie with fists and a flip. Slam by Jackie and she goes for the pin. Madusa breaks this one up. Sherri tags herself in and goes after Jackie. Slam and a big knee. Sherri whips Jackie into the corner and Molly tags herself back in. She runs in and levels Sherri with a dropkick. Madusa is in illegally and nails Molly with a superkick. Sherri covers Molly and gets the pin. MOLLY HOLLY eliminated. Madusa is in and goes after Sherri. Fists and hair are flying. Jackie blind tags Sherri and comes in to nail Madusa with some fists. Madusa levels Jackie with a powerbomb and gets the pin. JACKIE MOORE eliminated. Moretti is in now and rolls up Madusa for a quick two. Luna comes in and sends Madusa to the floor. She goes after Lisa, charging in like a crazed bull. Lisa sidesteps the charging Luna and levels her with a drop toehold. The fomer Ivory goes to the top and hits Luna with a big bulldog. Cover and pin. LUNA VACHON eliminated. Sherri comes in and grabs Moretti from behind. Big slam and Sherri goes to the top for a legdrop. Madusa catches her on the top and tosses her across the ring. Big kick and Sherri is down. Moretti quickly climbs on top and covers for the pin. SHERRI MARTEL is eliminated. It's down to two ladies. Madusa has the power and size advantage and tries to overpower the smaller and quicker Moretti. Suplex by Madusa. She raises her arms in victory and move in for the kill. A quick cradle by Lisa Moretti and she gets the pin. MADUSA is eliminated.

Winner and NEW NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION - LISA (IVORY) MORETTI

The ref raises Moretti's hand in victory as balloons and confetti begin to fall from the ceiling. Penny Banner comes into the ring and presents Moretti with her championship belt, giving her a big hug and raising her arm in victory.

We cut backstage as Jimmy Hart is standing with the Honky Tonk Man. Jimmy is still wearing a neckbrace from being put through the tables by Team 3-D a couple of weeks ago. Hart says that Hulk Hogan is here and he's not in a good mood. He's tired of being jerked aroound by Harley Race and the NWA. Savage is nuts, but he's no match for the power of Hulkamania. The man needs to be locked away. Hogan will do what he has to tonight. But he wants Harley Race to watch closely. Cause Race will be next!

We cut to Scott Hall who is in the back, getting a cup of coffee. Here is Lodi and Lenny, the West Hollywood Blondes. Lodi asks Scott how he liked their victory earlier in the six man. Hall says it was OK, but he's more concerned with the main events. Lenny remarks that he'd like to take on Hall and Nash. Hall jokes that he doesn't go that way! Lenny and Lodi are flustered. They want a title shot against the Outsiders. Hall says he doesn't care - go talk to Harley Race. The Blondes look ready to start trouble with Hall when Kevin Nash walks up. Lenny and Lodi quickly back off and say they'll see Hall at the Danger Zone. Nash asks Hall what that was all about. Hall just laughs and says he thinks they were trying to hit on him or something. Nash just looks at Scott and arches an eyebrow with an amused look on his face. "Come on and lets go get ready for the Dudleyz!"

We go to a brief video montage of the action between Ron Simmons and Doug Gilbert, including where Gilbert tried to run down Simmons with his car in the parking lot. The cage match is up next!

Back to Gary Michael Capetta...

The cage is set up.

CAGE MATCH  
>RON SIMMONS &amp; BUTCH REED - DOOM<p>

versus

"WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

The brawling starts as soon as the cage door slams shut. There are two ways to win - either with a pinfall or by one member of a team escaping the cage. Simmons quickly goes after Gilbert and repeatedly slams him hard into the jagged steel cage, making Gilbert's face quickly into a crimson mask. Reed goes after Tommy Rich with fists and kicks. Total slobberknocker taking place! Rich manages to fight back and levels Reed with a low kick to the grapefruits. He goes and nails Simmons from behind to help save his partner. Gilbert and Rich doubleteam Simmons, pounding away, until Ron's face is as bloody and messed up as Gilberts. Reed gets back into it and nails Rich from behind with a knee, sending him barreling into the cage. Rich is busted open. Simmons fights back and floors Gilbert with a stiff clothesline. Reed and Simmons do the doubleteam on Rich and leave him laid out after a doomsday device off the top rope by Reed. Simmons applies the shoulderbreaker. Gilbert is trying to sneak out of the cage while DOOM are occupied with Rich, but Reed sees him and wallops him with a stiff knee to the back. Slam by Reed and Simmons lands a big elbow. Once more for good measure as Simmons picks up Gilbert and slams him hard with a powerbomb into the cage. Reed & Simmons high-five each other and take their time climbing over the cage and dropping to the floor as the ref checks on the barely moving bodies of Rich & Gilbert.

Winners: RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - THE TEAM OF DOOM

We see NWA Commisioner Harley Race talking to Bob Backlund in the back. Race tells Backlund that he doesn't have to take this retirement match. He doesn't have anything to prove to anyone. His legacy speaks for itself. Backlund looks and Race and says he has to prove it to himself. Race says he understands and tells Backlund "good luck!".

A video clip airs and we see pictures of "The Great Wall of China" from several angles. And the words, "Coming soon!"

Missy Hyatt is standing by with Sean O'Haire and Sting. Tonight, they will compete to determine the # 1 contender to wrestle Vader for the NWA World Championship. Sting shales O'Haire's hand and says that no matter what happens tonight, it's an honor to be wrestling Sean. Sean is good and will be the World champ again one day. But Sting is ready to be the World Champion again now. O'Haire returns the respect and says that wrestling Sting is one of the highpoints of his career. And beating Sting in the finals of the Battle Royal to win the title the first time was his greatest moment. Almost as great as it will be to beat Sting again tonight. Sting says, "You think so?" O'Haire assures Sting he will win. Sting says, "It's Showtime folks!"

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

This is a retirement match. If Bob Backlund loses, he must retire from professional wrestling forever.

BOB BACKLUND versus THE IRON SHEIK (with Muhammad Hassan)

Both men start slowly as they wait for the other to leave an opening. Backlund in first with a takedown and cross-face. Sheik reverses and goes after the leg. Backlund is out and they lock up again. An armwhip and Sheik goes flying to the floor. Muhammad is up on the apron and Backlund nails him with a forearm. Sheik is back in and scores with a suplex from behind. Another suplex and Sheik covers for a two count. Backlund fights back and manages to score the atomic spinecrusher on the Sheik. Backlund goes for the cover, but there is no ref. He's arguing with Muhammad Hassan who is on the ring apron, holding a steel chair. Backlund goes after Muhammad, who drops back to the floor. The ref tries to pull Backlund back, but gets caught by an elbow and is stunned. Muhammad sees the opening and whales Backlund with the chair upside the head. Muhammad quickly climbs in the ring and places the body of the Iron Sheik on the unmoving Backlund. The ref crawls into position and counts one... two... Nope, Backlund barely gets a shoulder up. Sheik and Muhammad are livid. Sheik gets behind Backlund and locks in the camel clutch. Backlund tries to fight it, but eventually passes out from the pain. The ref checks the hand and calls for the bell.

Winner: THE IRON SHEIK (with Muhammad Hassan)

Muhammad & The Iron Sheik celebrate as the referee and medics tend to the fallen Backlund. As he revives, there are tears in his eyes as he realizes that his career is over. The fans stand and give Backlund an ovation of respect as he's helped to the back. Bob Backlund is now officially retired.

We see such stars as Charlie Haas, Vampiro, Krowbar, The Blue Meanie, Miss Jackie, Greg Valentine & Buff Bagwell come out to the entry way and clap and applaude the legacy and wrestler that is Bob Backlund. Backlund raises his arms one more time and dissapears into the back. The other wrestlers quickly follow.

Missy Hyatt is waiting backstage as Bob Backlund comes by. She grabs Bob by the arm and asks what's next for Bob Backlund since his wrestling career is over. Bob has tears in his eyes as he says, "I don't know! I just don't know!"

Cut to The Honky Tonk Man who is standing by with Team 3-D. He asks Bubba and Devon if thyey think they can beat the Outsiders tonight. They couldn't beat them in the tag team title tournament in a tables match, so why do they think tonight will be any different? Devon just gives HTM a "if looks could kill" glare, while Bubba says that the tournament was different. They know what they have to do to win now. Tonight, the tag team titles come home! HTM comments that they're just going to be beat again. Devon nails HTM with a fist and kick. Bubba pounds away at HTM and they leave the announcer laid out as security comes to break up the scene.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS (c) versus RAY & DEVON - TEAM 3-D

Scott Hall gets the mic and says that before the match, it's time for a little survey. Are you here to see... The Dudleyz. (Mixed reaction from the crowd) ooorrrr are you here to see Scott Hall & Kevin Nash - The Outsiders? (Big pop!) Hall says, "One more for the bad guys!". Team 3-D storms the ring and it's on. Lots of brawling and punches by all four men. Bubba takes control on Scott with a suplex and big elbow. Bubba-Bomb for two. He tags Devon and it's time for the "Whasssup!". Scott breaks it up with a knee to Bubba. Kevin rolls and Devon hits mat hard. Outsiders edge to Devon and Scott gets two. Bubba is back and pounds away at Scott. He traps him in the corner and pounds away. Kevin is up and he has the tag team title belt in his hands and pops Bubba in the noggin with the gold belt. Scott covers and grabs a handful of tights for good measure to get the pin.

Winners: SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS

We cut to the back and Harley Race is talking with Disco Inferno and the West Hollywood Blondes. He's telling the Blondes that they'll be getting a title shot at Hall & Nash at the next Danger Zone TV. Disco is pestering Harley for a shot at the NWA World Title. Harley just laughs and tells Disco that he still has to deal with Jimmy Valiant. Disco says he's through with Valiant. Harley just laughs and says that Disco will face Valiant at the next TV.. in a New York City street fight. Disco's mouth falls open as Race walks off.

We see Missy Hyatt talking to Arn Anderson. Arn says the match for the North American Championship is next... and he'll be at ringside to watch the match. And he doesn't care who wins the title, either Shane Douglas or Blackjack Muligan, because he'll be facing them in the Danger Zone.. and win, lose or draw, they're going to be in for the fight of their life. Now, he has a match to go watch.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

Capetta first introduces "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson. Arn comes out to a big ovation and makes his way to ringside where he joins Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell at the announce position.

NWA NORTH AMERICAN HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT FINAL

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Douglas starts off by trying to outwrestle the much bigger Mulligan. Armdrag by Douglas and he locks in an armbar. Mulligan just levels Douglas with a hard fist and big slam. Douglas rolls to the floor in frustration. Mulligan gets distracted by the ref as he wanders too close to the ropes and Douglas grabs the leg, pulling Mulligan to the outside. Douglas tries to ram Blackjack into the ringpost, but Jack grabs him and makes Douglas eat the steel instead. Mulligan puts Shane back into the ring and uses a suplex. Cover by Mulligan, but Shane gets his foot on the ropes. Mulligan pulls Douglas up, but Shane kicks Mulligan in the lower regions, sending the big man to the mat in pain. Shane covers and gets two as Mulligan powers out. Shane starts to pound away at Mulligan, but to no avail. The big man is incensed and feeling no pain. Mulligan pounds away at Shane repeatedly. The ref tries to get Mulligan to back off, but Mulligan continues to beat away at Douglas. Mulligan nails the ref to get him out the way and locks Douglas in the claw. The ref calls for the bell. Mulligan has been DQ'ed.

The Winner and NEW North American Champion: "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS

Barry Windham and several other wrestlers come from the back to calm the enraged Mulligan. After a few moments, Mulligan calms down and allows himself to be led to the back by his son and the others. Arn Anderson enters the ring and stands over the bloody and battered new champion, Shane Douglas. Arn helps Douglas up and hands him the North American Championship, raising his arm in victory. And then, quick as a snake, Arn grabs Shane and levens him with a DDT. Arn Anderson picks up the North American title belt and looks at it before dropping it on the unmoving body of Shane Douglas in the ring. Arn raises 4 fingers in the air and walks off as the refs and medics tend to the new champion.

VIDEO CLIP AIRS - COMING ON NOVEMBER 16, 2005 - the next NWA DANGER ZONE PPV - "BAD MOON RISING!"

We cut to Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell who plug the upcoming next edition of NWA Danger Zone Wrestling.

Buff Bagwell versus Greg Valentine.

NWA Women's Championship Match: Lisa Moretti (c) versus Madusa

New York Street Fight: Jimmy Valiant versus The Disco Inferno

NWA World Tag Team Titles: The Outsiders versus The West Hollywood Blondes

NWA North American Championship: Shane Douglas versus Arn Anderson

NWA World Championship: VADER versus either Sean O'Haire or Sting

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake) versus "MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE

Hogan brings his entire entourage with him to the ring. Savage comes out to a big pop, but stops on the ramp. He counts the number of figures in the ring awaiting him and goes back to the back. Everyone is mystified as to what Savage is doing. Suddenly he comes back out with a mic. "You want to play the numbers game, Hogan? Oh yeah! The Macho Man can dig that! You got Knobbs! You got Brutus! You got that runt, Jimmy Hart! Fine and dandy! The Macho Man has friends too! For one night only. Yeah! The return of the madness! And The return of Kronik!"

Brian Adams and Brian Clark come out from behind the curtains and storm the ring along with Savage. Adams and Clark go after Knobbs and Beefcake, quickly chasing the two men from ringside and to the back. Hogan and Hart have moved to a position over behind Schiavone and Mantell at the announce table. Macho has the mic and says that it's one on one and Hogan needs to get his ass in the ring. "Be a man, Hogan!" Kronik comes back down to ringside and both men take a seat at either side of the ring to prevent any outside interference. Hogan seems reluctant, but moves slowly into the ring. Lock up and the fists immediately start flying. Hogan takes the advantage with chops and kicks and a big slam. He goes for a quick legdrop, but Savage rolls out of the way and Hogan hits hard. Savage quickly goes up and lands a big elbow from the top, knocking the wind out of Hogan. Suplex by Randy and he starts working on the knee of the fallen Hogan. Figure four by Savage. Jimmy Hart gets up on the ring apron, but is grabbed by Brian Adams, who pulls him down nails the annoying manager with a hard left. Adams nods to Clark and it's "high times" for Jimmy Hart as he crashes hard to the floor. In the ring, Savage has Hogan locked in the figure four. Hogan grabs the ref to try to get a DQ and end the match. The ref is signaling for the bell, but Harley Race is suddenly out with a mic and says that's it's now "NO DQ"... so keep wrestling. Hogan claws at Macho's eyes to escape the figure four, but the damage has been done. Hogan tries to punch Macho, but Macho kicks him in the knee and Hogan is down again. Here comes Knobbs and Beefcake to try to interfere again. Savage nails Knobbs and he falls to the floor where Bryan Clark is waiting. Pumphandle slam by Clark on to Knobbs and the former Nasty Boy is out for the count. Beefcake tries to get in on the other side, but Adams is there. Adams grabs Beefcake and locks in his finisher from his "Crush" days, the "Skull Crusher"... Beefcake is history. Savage goes up top and nails Hogan one more time with the big elbow. Cover and pin.

Winner: RANDY "MACHO MAN" SAVAGE

Kronik comes into the ring and raises Randy Savage's arms in victory as the crowd goes nuts!

Missy Hyatt is with Arn Anderson. She asks Arn why he laid out Shane Douglas earlier tonight. "Because I wanted Shane and everyone else to know and remember why I was called 'The Enforcer!'. I'm back and ready for anything and everything.

Suddenly, Shane Douglas attacks Arn from out of nowhere and we have both men brawling and pounding away back and forth. Here is Barry Windham and he nails Douglas from behind. Windham and Anderson start pounding away and leave Douglas laying on the ground, beaten senseless. Windham and Arn walk off together as the refs and medics come in to check on Douglas.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

First, Gary introduces the NWA World Heavyweight Champion, VADER. VADER comes to ringside and takes a seat at the announce table next to Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell.

NUMBER ONE CONTENDERS MATCH

WINNER GETS SHOT AT VADER & THE NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

SEAN O'HAIRE versus STING

We start off with a series of power moves as O'Haire attempts to use his size and strength advantage to take control. Sting isn't biting though and takes O'Haire down with a fireman's cradle and armbar. Sting is in control and working on the arm. O'Haire starts using the fists and chops to take over, but Sting matches chop for chop. Dropkick by Sting and O'Haire goes to the floor. Sting flies with a suicide dive through the ropes and both men are down on the outside. The ref counts to eight before both men manage to crawl into the ring. Fists are starting to fly. Scorpion death-drop by Sting and he moves into a waiting position to hit the splash. He tosses O'Haire into the corner and nails the splash. He slings O'Haire again into the other corner and flies, but at the last second, O'Haire nails Sting with a big kick out of nowhere. Sting is down. O'Haire is down. Sean is the first one up and he's going up top for a swanton bomb! O'Haire flies, but Sting rolls and O'Haire crashes hard. Sting slowly gets up and goes for the Scorpion Leg Lock, but at the last second, O'Haire rolls him up with a handful of tights to get the pin.

Winner and new # 1 Contender: SEAN O'HAIRE

The ref raises O'Haire's arm in victory as Sting just looks stunned and in disbelief. VADER has climbed into the ring. He locks eyes with O'Haire and they quickly go nose to nose. Some words are exchanged and Vader raises O'Haire's arm in victory. Then Vader, taking the mic, says to O'Haire, "I'll see you in a few days!" Vader exits the ring as the ref once again raises O'Haire's arm in victory!

THE END...

(TBC)


	7. Chapter 7

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

October 16, 2005

Detroit, MI

Joe Louis Arena

Disclaimer: This is a fantasy wrestling show and for entertainment purposes only. It's all just for fun!

Lots of pyro and explosions as we come on the air. Ted DiBiase is already in the ring and set up for an edition of "The Money Pit" to kick things off. DiBiase welcomes everyone to the "Danger Zone" and introduces his guests, Muhammad Hassan and The Iron Sheik.

Muhammad and the Sheik come out to a loud chorus of boos. Sheik gets the mic and rambles for a bit about his legacy as the greatest Arab wrestler of all time. He beat Hogan. He ended the career of Backlund at the PPV. He's a former WWF Champion and has done it all. Now it's time to pass the torch to the man of the future, Muhammad Hassan. Muhammad gets the mic and tears into the fans at ringside for their boos, blaming it on their prejidice and bigotry. They don't have to like him though. But he'll make them respect him.

Lights flash and Vampiro comes to the ring. Vampiro calls the Sheik a "cueball son of a b*tch" and tells Muhammad to quick whining. The people don't like him because he's an a**hole! Vampiro says that Muhammad is no more Arab than he (Vampiro) is and this whole gimmick is a load of crap. "Isn't that right, Mark?" Hassan attacks Vampiro and a pull-apart brawl ensues. Refs and agents are quickly out to seperate the two as we cut to a commercial.

(commercial)

We're back and go to Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell at ringside. We see clips of the action that just took place between Vampiro and Muhammad Hassan and Schiavoine announces that NWA Commissioner Harley Race has signed a match for later tonight between Vamprio and Muhammad. Harley will also be out later with some big news about the future of the Danger Zone. Dutch and Tony speculate as to what it might be. Time for some action.

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

LISA (IVORY) MORETTI (c) versus MADUSA

We see some clips from the PPV of Ivory pinning Madusa in the final moments of the 6 Pack Challenge to become the new NWA Women's Champion. Penny Banner is shown presenting Ivory with the title belt and raising her hand.

Both women start off circling as neither wants to make a mistake in the early part of the match. Madusa starts off with a kick and suplex for two. Ivory responds with fists and a flip to the corner. Madusa scores with a superkick and covers for another two. Slam by Madusa and she locks in the chinlock. Ivory fights her way up and escapes with a jawbreaker. Forearms by Ivory and a headscissors. Ivory gets two. Madusa powers out and the fists start to fly. Slam and elbow by Madusa for two. She puts Ivory in the corner and kicks away. Ivory fights back with kicks and a suplex. Spin kick by Ivory and Madusa is stunned. Ivory goes up and catches the dazed Madusa with a bulldog from the top. Cover and the pin.

Winner: LISA (IVORY) MORETTI

Cut to the back and we see Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs and Brutus Beefcake. They're talking about something and seem to be headed towards the ring.

Cut to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Lenny and Lodi -The West Hollywood Blondes and Disco Inferno (and Disco has his duck). The Blondes talk about their upcoming match against the Outsiders. Lenny predicts they'll rise to the occasion and take home gold tonight. Lodi says they won't "blow it". Lots of innuendo towards Hall and Nash. Disco is upset and distraught. He has to fight Jimmy Valiant in a street fight tonight. Valiant is an old man. He's crazy. Tonight, Disco swears, by all he holds dear (and he holds up the duck for symbolism), he'll beat the crazy old man at his own game. And then, all the fans will finally get what they came to see.. the Disco Inferno dance.

(commercial)

Here comes Jimmy Hart and his associates to the ring. Hart is mad about the PPV and the "criminal assault" on Hulk Hogan by Randy Savage and Kronik. Hogan suffered some torn ligaments in his knee and will be on the shelf for a while. Hart hopes that Savage is happy. And Harley Race is happy! Because of Race's jealousy of Hogan, wrestlings greatest performer is injured. And the NWA will suffer because Hogan isn't here to wrestle and be on the main event.

Cue the "Macho Man" as Randy Savage comes to the entrance way. He called out Hogan for years to step up and be a man. Hogan finally got what was coming to him. Hart starts throwing insults at Macho, trying to lure him to the ring where Hart is waiting with Knobbs and Beefcake. Macho looks ready to storm the ring, but pulls back. "I'm not as crazy as you think I am - mad maybe, but not nuts. Three of you and one Macho Man - not good odds. Oh yeah!" Knobbs gets on the mic and calls Savage a coward. "Not so tough without your friends, Kronik, are you?" Savage just shrugs and storms the ring. Knobbs and Beefcake attack Savage as he climbs through the ropes. It's a two on one beatdown with Jimmy Hart directing traffic. Here comes Kronik to the ring. The Hart Family flees as Brian Adams and Bryan Clark enter the ring to aid Savage.

(commercial)

We come back and Tony Schiavone announces that next week, Kronik and Randy Savage will face Brian Knobbs, Brutus Beefcake and a partner of their choice in a six man tag match.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus BUFF BAGWELL

Buff starts off strong with fists and kicks and a couple of armdrags. He struts - happy with himself. Valentine pushes Buff back into the corner and lands a few stiff forearms and a chop. Armdrag by Valentine and he does a classic strut to the delight of the fans. Buff isn't happy and starts throwing the fists. He quickly learns why Valentine is called "the Hammer" as Valentine nearly caves his chest in with stiff forearms and clubbing blows to the chest and back. Slam by Buff and he is still being cocky. He goes to dive at Valentine in the corner and Greg moves. Buff hits his knee on the corner and Greg is ready. Two quick elbows to the injured knee and it's figure four time. Buff tries to fight it, but Greg grabs the ropes for some extra leverage. Buff finally taps out.

Winner: Greg "The Hammer" Valentine

We go backstage where The Honky Tonk Man is standing with NWA World Champion VADER. What's the deal with Vader and number one contender Sean O'Haire. It's almost as if Vader "likes" O'Haire. We see a quick clip of the PPV where Vader raises Sean O'Haire's hand after his victory over Sting. Vader says that he sees a lot of himself in the young O'Haire and respects the kid. HTM asks about the title match tonight. Vader responds with he respects O'Haire, but he lives and breathes that NWA World title... and they'll have to kill him t take away his belt. It's VADER time tonight!

We see Disco with the West Hollywood Blondes. He wants them to come to ringside with him for his match. Lenny says that they have to get ready for their title shot against the Outsiders. Disco looks disgusted, grabs his duck and says he doesn't need them anyway. He's going to the ring.

(commercial)

It's back to Gary Michael Capetta...

NEW YORK CITY STREET FIGHT

DISCO INFERNO versus "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT

Disco is waiting as Valiant storms the ring and unloads several fists on Disco's head. Boogie pulls out a chain and attempts to nail Disco, but gets a kick in the guts. Disco goes to the floor and gets a trash can full of junk fron under the ring. He nails Valiant with a stop sign and starts stomping away. Valiant does the shakey thing he does and Disco gets a kendo-stick. He swings, but Valiant ducks and rakes Disco's eyes. Trash can lid shot by Valiant and he starts pounding away at Disco. Disco grabs the front of Valiant's tights and pulls him face first into the corner. Fists by Disco and he goes for a chair. Valiant catches Disco before he can use the chair and kicks him in the stomach. Valiant has the chair and swings wildly at Disco, but Disco pulls the referee in front of him. The ref catches the chair shot and is down. Valaint nails Disco with a punch and goes to check on the fallen referee. Disco rolls to the corner and grabs his duck. Valiant turns around and "BLAMMO" - Disco nails him with the duck. The referee slowly counts as Disco covers Valiant and gets the pin.

Winner: Disco Inferno

We cut to the back and see Harley Race telling someone in an office to wait to come out until Race calls them. Missy Hyatt is there and she wants to know what the big news is that Harley has. She'll find out in a few minutes when Harley gets to the ring. Well, what about what Jimmy Hart said about Race being jealous of Hulk Hogan? Harley stops walking and replies that Hogan has been leeching off the sweat and blood of others for too long and he deserves whatever he gets. As for Race being jealous, he was the NWA World Champion 8 times... And he earned his titles with blood and hard work. Hogan was a politician who was given everything all his life. Race has nothing to be jealous of. But Race has something to say for Hogan. He'll say it whe he gets to the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and Harley Race is standing in the ring with Tony Schiavone. He tells Tony to go sit down because he's got big news and wants to do this solo. First off - Hulk Hogan. Race admits he doesn't like Hogan and thinks Hogan is a blemish and insult to every man who ever stepped foot in the squared circle. Hogan was a great showman, but he was never a "wrestler". Harley has enjoyed making Hogan squirm over the past few months, but it's time to end it. Hogan is injured now as a result of his match with the Macho Man. Race tells Hogan to stay home and rest and heal up.. because at the next NWA PPV - "Bad Moon Rising", coming on November 11, 2005 - Hogan will get his wish. He will face Harley Race in the middle of the ring and they can settle their differences once and for all.

And now for the bigger news that concerns the future of the NWA and the Danger Zone. Since the debut of NWA Danger Zone Wrestling, it's been a three hour program. The ratings for this Sunday night series have been phenomenal and the network is very happy. But sometimes, changes have to be made. And this is one of those times. So beginning next week, at the request of the network, the NWA Danger Zone will be only two hours. But, beginning in two weeks on every Friday, there will now be a second edition of NWA Wrestling on television. The NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue... or NWA W.A.R. This is the future of the NWA and he expects the new show to make an immediate impact as the NWA will be stronger than ever.

Race talks about the new show for a few moments and says that he wants to announce the newest members of the NWA family who will be announcing the new broadcast. Schiavone and Dutch Mantell will remain at the Danzer Zone. And the new announcers for NWA W.A.R. will be... "Above Average" Mike Sanders doing the color commentary. Mike Sanders comes out to a resounding chorus of boos as the fans remember him from his WCW days. He shakes the hand of Harley Race and gets on the mic. He thanks Race for the opportunity and says that he's looking forward to this new role in his life. He'll call the action and do his best which has always been 'above average"... And if anyone has a problem, well, they're S.O.L.. and we all know what that means!

Race takes back the mic to introduce the man who will be doing the play-by-play for the new show. He's no stranger to wrestling fans. He's been a prominent wrestling announcer for a long time now and is one of the best of all time. The fans start to chant "J.R... J.R..." as they seem to know who Race is preparing to introduce. Race calls out the new voice of NWA R.A.W. - the one and only... Rich Landrum.

Rich Landrum, the long time voice of World Wide Wrestling, comes to the ring. The fans are shocked as many don't remember this man. Landrum takes the mic and thanks Harley for the opportunity to come back to the greatest sport in the world. He's been out of wrestling for too long, but it's in his blood and he's back and ready to go.

Race raises the arms of Landrum and Sanders and plugs the new show one more time. Coming in two weeks - NWA W.A.R.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS (c)

versus

LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES

It starts off quickly as Nash just starts punching away at Lenny in the corner and levels him with some elbows. Kicks and a tag to Hall. Hall chops at Lenny and allows him to tag Lodi. Lodi comes in, but is greeted by a takedown and some slaps by the bigger Hall. Lodi escapes and flees to the floor to regroup. Lenny and Lodi confer on the outside as Hall acknowledges some of the cheers by the capacity crowd. Lenny is up on the apron to distract Hall while Lodi tries an ambush from behind. No good as Hall catches him with a chop and a suplex. Tag to Nash who decides to end it with a powerbomb on Lodi. Cover and pin.

Winners: The Outsiders

We cut to the back where the Honky Tonk Man is standing with Arn Anderson. HTM asks Arn about his match against Shane Douglas tonight for the North American title. Arn says he's ready and he's going to win. Any more dumb questions? HTM asks about "The Horsemen" and if we will see a reunion. Arn replies that you'll see it if it happens. But he can guarentee two things. If the Horsemen do return, heads will roll. And tonight, it's a return to greatness for "The Enforcer". Arn walks off from HTM.

We see Charlie Haas and Greg Valentine in the back. Haas congratulates Valentine on his victory over Buff earlier in the night. Here's Miss Jackie. Valentine looked good tonight, but he could never do that against someone like her Charlie. Valentine just smiles and says, "You think so? Maybe we'll just have to find out!" as Haas and Miss Jackie walk off.

(commercial)

Scott Steiner is in the back with Midajah. He's pissed off as always and is headed towards the ring. He comes across Blackjack Mulligan in the back on his cellphone. He roughly bumps into Mulligan as he walks pass, causing Mulligan to drop his phone. "Get out of my way, old man!" Mulligan starts to move after Steiner, but Midajah jumps in his way to protect her man. "What ya gonna do, redneck?" Steiner yells at Mulligan. Mulligan just steps back and smiles! Steiner says, "That's what I thought" and storms off. Midajah just glares at Mulligan before taking off after her man.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

MUHAMMAD HASSAN (with the Iron Sheik) versus VAMPIRO

Vampiro starts off on the offensive with forearms and kicks. Suplex and chops and Vamp gets two. Hassan powers back with punches and a big backbreaker. Suplex by Hassan and he locks in a big bearhug. Vampiro rips at the eyes to escape and kicks Muhammad in the gut. Facebuster by Vampiro for a quick two. Slam by Vampiro and he tosses Muhammad into the corner. He dives in, but the Sheik is up and pulls Muhammad out of the corner at the last second. Vampiro crash and burn as no one is home. Muhammad moves in and locks in the Camel Clutch. Vampiro has no choice but to tap.

Winner: Muhammad Hassan (with the Iron Sheik)

(commercial)

We're back and Lisa Moretti is in the back talking to Molly Holly. Here is Luna Vachon and Sherri Martel. It's a fluke that Lisa won the title at the PPV. They both want to know when they'll get their shots at the title. Lisa tells them to stand in line because she'll be a fighting champion. Luna asks what if she doesn't want to stand in line? Ivory tells her to bring it and slaps Luna across the face. Sherri and Luna jump at Ivory. Molly gets involved and helps Ivory fight them off. "It's not over" shreiks Luna as they flee the scene.

Missy Hyatt is with Sean O'Haire. Tonight is his chance at the NWA Championship and Vader. What are his thoughts? O'Haire says that Vader is a tough S.O.B. and he has a lot of respect for him. But Sean's tasted gold and it's addicting. He wants more! And if he has to kill Vader to take his belt, it's not personal - it's business.. That's just what he'll do. Anything it takes.. and he does mean anything!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS (c) versus "THE ENFORCER" ARN ANDERSON

They lock up and Anderson quickly takes down Shane with an armlock. Douglas fights back with some elbows. The strategies quickly become apparent as Arn works the Anderson style of concentrating on the arm. Douglas seems focused on the back and neck of Arn. Slam and stomps by Douglas. A big suplex for two. Clothesline by Douglas and he seems to have the match in control. A cocky strut and Shane moves in for the kill. Arn grabs Shane by the tights and tosses him to the floor. Arn follows and the men exchange fists. Arn puts Shane into the ringpost before putting him back in the ring. DDT by Arn and he covers, but Douglas gets a foot on the ropes. Arn argues with the referee as Douglas pulls a chain from his tights. He goes to nail Anderson, but Arn catches him with a spinebuster at the last second. Arn has the chain and waits. Douglas is up and Arn nails him with his chain-wrapped left hand. A cover and a pin.

Winner and NEW NWA North American Champion: "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson

(commercial)

Back to Tony Schiovane and Dutch Mantell as they talk about the matches signed for next week.

"Macho Man" Randy Savage & KRONIK versus Brian Knobbs, Brutus Beefcake and a mystery partner (with Jimmy Hart)

Lisa Moretti and Molly Holly versus Luna Vachon & Sherri Martel

Greg "The Hammer" Valentine versus Charlie Haas (with Miss Jackie)

Cut to the back and Arn Anderson is standing with Missy Hyatt. Barry Windham is there also. Arn talks about how everyone doubted him and his returning to the ring. Well, the proof is the belt he's now holding! Barry congratulates Arn and slaps him on the back as they walk off. It's time to celebrate.

Here's Gary Michael Capetta...

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus RON SIMMONS

Steiner quickly starts off with power moves and tries for a suplex. Ron reverses and scores with a suplex of his own. Slam by Simmons and Steiner rolls to the outside. Midajah is up on the apron to distract Ron. He's nailed by Steiner who starts to pound away. Suplex by Steiner and he follows with a powerslam. Steiner flexes for the crowd. Ron comes back with punches and a kick. Steiner scores with a low kick and places Ron in the corner. Frankensteiner by Scott. He starts to cover, but here is Blackjack Mulligan coming from the back. And he's wearing Steiner's chain-mail headgear on his head. Steiner sees this and gets distracted, screaming at Mulligan. Simmons rolls up Steiner to get a quick pin.

Winner: Ron Simmons

Ron quickly rolls out of the ring as Steiner starts screaming at the referee and Mulligan and anyone else he sees. Mulligan raises Simmon's hand in victory as Steiner nails the referee for making the count. Steiner places the referee in the "Steiner Recliner" as other refs and security come from the back to break it up.

(commerical)

Brief video clip showing scenes from the Great Wall of China. And the words "Coming soon!"

In the back with the Honky Tonk Man is The Masked Superstar. He feels kind of lost in the shuffle these days with the NWA. It's getting old fast and he may need to take drastic measures to make an impact. Here is Jim Cornette and the Midnight Express - Stan Lane and Bobby Eaton. They agree with Superstar and feel the same way. Maybe they can all scratch each other's back, so to speak. Superstar agrees and goes off with the Express and Cornette to talk.

We come back and are informed by Tony Schiavone that Scott Steiner has been fined by the NWA Commissioner Harley Race for attacking the referee after his match. Also, signed for next week, it'll be Scott Steiner versus Blackjack Mulligan.

Cut to the dressing room where Vader is beginning to make his way to the ring. He's psyched up and ready for action. The title match is next!

(commercial)

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

VADER (c) versus SEAN O'HAIRE

They lock up and Vader just tosses O'Haire back across the ring. It's the power game for Vader. O'Haire just nods and takes Vader down with an armdrag. Vader with the slam and several forearms. O'Haire fights back with punches and chops and levels Vader with a superkick out of nowhere for two. Vader is on the defensive as Sean attempts to wear him down with a dropkick and a big slam. Sean pounds away at Vader. Vader fights back and nails Sean with a stiff punch to the mouth. Slam by Vader and he lands a big splash. He moves O'Haire to the corner and works him over. Sean fights back, but the power is too much. Vader with a huge power-slam and he goes up to the 2nd rope. Big splash. Vader up on top and moonsault. It connects and Vader gets the pin.

Winner and still champion: VADER

We go back to Schiavone and Mantell who remind up that NWA W.A.R. is coming in just two weeks. Next week on the Danger Zone, it's Steiner versus Mulligan, the ladies wrestle in a tag match, and Greg Valentine takes on Charlie Haas. Plus so much more. It's must-see-action at it's best! Don't miss it!

(TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

October 23, 2005

Cleveland, Ohio

Gund Arena

Disclaimer: This is just fantasy and just for fun. It's not real!

We open with Tony Schiavone standing in the middle of the ring. He has a special guest. The Immortal Hulk Hogan. Hogan comes out on crutches, accompanied by Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake. Hogan gets the mic and rambles first about the injury to his knee, caused by "Macho Man" Randy Savage at the "Pain, Blues & Agony" PPV. Savage is a psycho and needs to be locked away. He'll get his soon enough. But it's not Randy's fault. It's the fault of that jealous has-been piece of trash, Harley Race. Race has challenged Hogan to a match at the upcoming "Bad Moon Rising" PPV in November. Hogan says he's saying his prayers and he'll be ready to put Harley out of the business for good! "Whatcha gonna do, Race, when Hulkamania runs wild on you!"

Jimmy Hart takes the mic and talks about their match later tonight with Knobbs and Beefcake and a mystery partner taking on Kronik and Randy Savage. They're ready for action and they're going to put Randy Savage out of his senile misery once and for all. As for Kronik, they need to learn to mind their own business. Being involved with Savage has given them a check they won't be able to cash! Knobbs says that Adams, Clark and Savage are on a one way trip to Nastyville!

Cut to Missy Hyatt in the back who's standing by with Kronik. What's their thoughts on what they just heard. Adams says that they're there to watch Savage's back and if Hogan's lackies want to get in their way, it'll be bad times for them. Clark interjects, "Not bad times, but high times!" Kronik is all about breaking necks and cashing checks, but where Hogan and his cronies are concerned, this one is on the house! Here's the "Macho Man!" He and Adams go back a long way. He's a true friend and a good man - unlike Hogan, who isn't a man! Hogan sends his stooges to do his dirty work. It doesn't matter who their partner is tonight. It's all about the madness and it's all about Kronik! Dig it!

(commercial)

We see video clips of the friendly challenge last week as Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie implied they they could beat Greg Valentine and Valentine said they'll just have to see about that.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie)

Just before the bell rings, we hear some music and none other than Nancy Benoit, aka "Woman" comes out and walks to ringside, taking a seat next to the time-keeper. Schaivone and Mantell speculate as to why she's here and at ringside as the ref calls for the bell.

Both men begin slowly with a series of lock-ups and counters. Haas seems to be going after the arm of Valentine, while Greg is just taking his time, looking for the right opening. Valentine backs Haas into the corner and this is it! SMASH! Big forearms to the chest and a big chop by Greg. Haas tries to fight back, but Greg seems to feel no pain. Dropkick by Haas and big slam. Up to the top, but Valentine moves quickly and catches him with a fist. Haas kicks Greg away and scores with a missle-dropkick from the top. Cover for two as Valentine just barely kicks out. Whip to the corner by Haas and he charges in, but Greg moves away and Haas's knee eats turnbuckle. Greg seizes the injured leg and quickly drops two elbows before locking in the figure four. Haas tries to make it to the ropes, but can't so he's forced to tap.

Winner by submission: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Woman just watches the finish and nods knowingly as the ref raises Valentine's arm in victory. Miss Jackie is in the ring and trying to console her man as he holds his knee and tries to get to his feet. Valentine approaches Haas and helps him up with an "I told you so!" look on his face. The two men hug and Haas raises Valentine's arm.

(commercial)

We cut to the back where Harley Race is talking to Sting. Sting wants a match against the NWA World Champion, VADER. Harley agrees that Sting should have a one on one shot. Sting wants it tonight. Harley says that Vader isn't here tonight. He had a prior committment in Japan. But how about on the premiere edition of NWA W.A.R. coming next week. Sting likes the idea and says that when W.A.R. hits the air, it's showtime!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta as he makes the introductions for the next match..

Woman is still at ringside watching the matches.

SCOTT HALL versus VAMPIRO

Schiavone explains to the fans that Kevin Nash had a movie committment and couldn't be here tonight. But Hall was wanting to wrestle anyhow so Harley Race signed this match.

Vampiro starts off strong with forearms and chops. Kicks by Vampiro and he locks Hall in a chinlock. Hall uses the elbows to escape and tosses Vampiro to the floor. He follows and both men start exchanging blows on the floor. Vampiro tries to send Hall into the ringpost, but Hall switches it and Vamp eats steel. Hall rolls Vampiro back into the ring and signals it's time for the Razor's Edge. He scores and covers for the pin.

Winner: Scott Hall

And here comes Buff Bagwell and Shane Douglas to the rampway. They congratulate Hall on his win and want to know when they are going to get a title shot against the Outsiders. Hall says that's up to Race and the guys in the back. Douglas says that maybe he and Buff should come to the ring and make it up to Hall. Hall says, "Don't sing it - bring it!" Douglas and Buff start down towards the ring, but stop about halfway. "Not now!" says Buff. Buff and Douglas head to the back as Hall flips them off and acknowleges the cheers of his fans.

Cut to the back as we see NWA Women's Champion Lisa Moretti and Molly Holly getting ready for their tag team match. It's next!

(commercial)

We see another shot of Woman who is still at ringside, taking notes and watching the matches.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI & MOLLY HOLLY versus SHERRI MARTEL & LUNA VACHON

The heels attacked Molly and Lisa almost as soon as they hit the ring. Molly is sent to the floor and Luna & Sherri do a double-team pounding on the Women's champion. Luna claws at the face of Ivory and give a bone-jarring slam to the mat. Tag to Sherri who rips and claws at Lisa and tosses her into the corner. Sherri charges and Lisa catches her with an elbow. Fists by Lisa and the hot tag to Molly. Molly cleans house and chops away at Sherri and Luna. Slam on Luna and a toss to the corner. Molly-Go-Round on Sherri and cover for the two. Luna breaks it up. Lisa is in and all four women are brawling. The ref is bumped and sent barreling into Molly. Sherri and Luna doubleteam Ivory and, seeing that the ref is down, Luna goes outside and gets a chair. She swings at Moretti, who ducks and the chair hits Sherri Martel. Molly nails Luna who goes flying across the ring. Moretti covers Sherri and gets the pin.

Winners: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI & MOLLY HOLLY

Sherri and Luna are in each others face after the loss and blaming each other. Slap by Sherri to Luna and Luna charges Sherri. Cat fight brawl as refs come down to pull them apart.

Cut to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with Blackjack Mulligan and Barry WIndham. Mulligan talks about Scott Steiner as we see footage of their confrontation last week with Mulligan costing Steiner a match against Ron Simmons. Mulligan calls Steiner a "loud mouth punk" and says that his mouth bites off more than his ass can chew. Tonight, Steiner gets a good old butt-whoopin' from a good ol' boy! Missy asks Windham about his relationship with Arn Anderson. Are the Horsemen reuniting? Windham addresses the question and says that he and Arn are old friends. It's great to see "The Enforcer" back in the ring and right now, Barry is just taking things as they come and having fun. As for the Horsemen, never say never, but that's not in the books right now! Maybe next week!

(commerical)

A promo airs showing several pictures of The Great Wall of China. And it says, "Coming Next Week"...

Sirens blare as Scott Steiner and Midajah make their way to the ring. Steiner is pissed off (as usual) and quickly cuts a profanity laced promo on Blackjack Mulligan, Harley Race, the NWA, and anything else that seems to pop into his mind at the time. He yells for Mulligan - he's not waiting until later in the night, so Mulligan needs to get his redneck, broken down cowboy ass out there now.

Here comes Blackjack Mulligan and we have a match...

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

Mulligan hits the ring and immediately the brawling begins. Chops by Steiner. Fists by Mulligan. Steiner lands a knee to the gut and scores with a suplex for two. Mulligan kicks out. Steiner threatens the ref and goes to nail Mulligan with a fist. Mulligan blocks and slaps the snot out of Steiner. It's Mulligan in control as he pounds away at Steiner. Suplex by Mulligan and he whips Steiner into the ropes. Steiner drops out of the ring and bails, heading to the back with Midajah at his side. The ref counts to 10 and Mulligan is the winner.

Winner by countout: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

The Honky Tonk Man is waiting as Steiner comes into the backstage area. "What's going on?" HTM asks! Steiner just grabs HTM and slams him into a wall. As refs and agents come into the picture, Steiner just walks off, mumbling and cussing under his breath.

(commercial)

A promo video for the NWA's next PPV - "Bad Moon Rising" airs. Coming on November 11, 2005 from the Alamo Dome in San Antonio, TX. Already signed: Hulk Hogan versus NWA Commissioner and former 8-time NWA Champion Harley Race. More to come...

Missy Hyatt is with Harley Race. She asks about the incident with Scott Steiner from a few moments ago. Harley calls Steiner a "loose cannon", but says that this matter will be addressed. Steiner will be fined for attacking an announcer. And since Steiner didn't seem to want to finish his match tonight, next week on the "Danger Zone" - Steiner will take on Mulligan again. It's no count outs or DQ's. And the special referee will be The Honky Tonk Man.

Here are Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell. They want a title shot against the Outsiders. Harley tells them that tonight, they have a match against DOOM. The winning team will get a title shot against The Outsiders next week on the Danger Zone! Douglas and Buff appear happy with this and and go to prepare for their match later.

Cut to the ring and Sean O'Haire is in the ring. We see another shot of Woman at ringside. O'Haire talks about the high of winning the NWA World Championship and the lows of losing the belt to Vader. He feels as if he let everyone down. Vader is a tough man and beat him - he has no problems with that. But he's not through. He's tasted gold and he's addicted. He wants more!

Music sounds as Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich come out and come towards the ring. Gilbert talks about how they're tired of hearing O'Haire "whining and crying" out here. Rich says that O'Haire needs to grow up and be a man. They're in Sean's face. O'Haire unloads and levels Rich. Gilbert attacks and the two start pounding away at O'Haire. A beatdown begins, but here comes Barry Windham from the back. Windham has a chair and clears the ring of Gilbert. O'Haire is back up and levels Rich with a super-kick, sending him flying to the floor. O'Haire and Windham stand tall in the ring as Gilbert and Rich flee to the back.

(commercial)

We come back and Schiavone & Mantell have been replaced at ringside by Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders. They want to give everyone a sample of what to expect with the NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue - beginning next week. They plug their show again and lets the fans know that Harley Race has signed a big tag match for the debut edition of NWA W.A.R. - it's Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert versus Barry Windham and Sean O'Haire. Next up is six-man action. Cue Gary Michael Capetta who introduces Jim Cornette.

Cornette comes to the ring and rants and raves about how the Midnight Express has been overlooked repeatedly by the NWA. That's about to change. He's fighting back and forming a militia. And his army consists of The Midnight Express, Beautiful Bobby and Sweet Stan, and the best masked man of all time - The Masked Superstar. Cornette talks about their match tonight and how he hates fairys and loud mouthed jackasses - and their opponents, Disco Inferno and the West Hollywood Blondes need to grow up and become real men... like him! Cornette introduces his team and throws the mic at Capetta who introduces the opposing team. And it's time for action.

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette) versus LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES & DISQO INFERNO...

Eaton and Lodi start off. Eaton goes after the arm, but Lodi escapes by grabbing Eaton on the butt. Tag to Stan Lane who uses martial arts to take control. Lodi reverses and tags Lenny. Double-team and Disco is in. Triple team repeatedly. Disco is in control, but stops to dance for a moment and gets nailed by a spin-kick by Stan. Tag to the Superstar who cleans house with clotheslines and fists. It's chaos as everyone is in the ring fighing. Disco has the duck and nails Superstar and covers for the pin. Eaton comes off the top with a legdrop and nails Disco. He places Superstar on top of Disco. Here comes Lenny with an elbow on Superstar and he covers Superstar. Cornette is up and distracts the ref as he tosses the tennis racket to Stan Lane who nails Lenny and quickly gets rid of the evidence. Superstar covers and gets the pin.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette)

(commerical)

We come back and Missy Hyatt has come down to ringside and asks Woman, who's been at ringside all night taking notes, why is she here. Woman gets up and tells Missy that it's not any of her business before walking off.

We cut to the back and Muhammad Hassan is talking to The Iron Sheik. Sheik is telling Hassan that he needs to win the NWA North American Championship tonight. And here is "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson - the North American Champ. He goes nose to nose with Hassan and tells him that he's looking forward to meeting him in the ring. But he wants to know why Hassan wastes him time with The Iron Sheik? Hassan isn't even Arab - why does he listen to the B.S. that the Sheik keeps talking. Hassan is better than that. Hassan says he doesn't need the Sheik to beat a "gimp" like Anderson. Anderson tells him that talk is cheap, but he'll need to prove it in the ring. The Arabs look ready to attack Arn, but he just tells them not to make the mistake of a lifetime and they back off. Sheik & Muhammad just glare at Arn as he walks off.

Schiavone and Mantell are back at ringside. Next up is the # 1 Contenders match for the NWA World Tag Team Title. They are joined at ringside by "The Bad Guy" Scott Hall who has decided to do a little scouting.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM versus "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL.

Great tag action as Buff starts off with Simmons. Arm drags by Buff and he struts. He is the stuff! Ron responds by busting Buff in the face and tagging off to Reed. Double-team and Reed locks in the chinlock. Buff escapes with elbows and tags off to Douglas. Reed is ready and slams Douglas to the mat. Reed whips Douglas into the ropes but puts his head down too soon - neckbreaker by Douglas. Tag to Buff and doubleteam. And so it goes - Buff and Douglas continue to work on Reed while Simmons is frustrated in the corner, wanting a tag. Finally, Reed manages to belly-to-belly Douglas. Both men down. Hot tag to Simmons and he's on fire. Slams and clotheslines to everyone. Picks up Douglas for a side suplex, but Douglas has slipped a chain out of his tights and wrapped it around his fist. He pops Simmons in the head and falls on top of him. Reed tries to get in, but Buff cuts him off. Cover and pin by Douglas for the win.

Winners: BUFF BAGWELL & SHANE DOUGLAS

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

"THE ENFORCER" ARN ANDERSON (c) versus MUHAMMAD HASSAN (with the Iron Sheik)

Arn looks confident as he stands in the ring. Sheik and Muhammad are arguing as they come out. The bell rings and Arn quickly moves in and goes after the arm of Muhammad. Muhammad uses a body slam and locks Arn in a chinlock. Arn fights out with elbows and kicks. Lefts by AA and Muhammad is reeling. Sheik is livid on the outside and tries to distract the referee. He succeeds, but while the ref is distracted, Arn hits Muhammad with a low blow. Spinebuster by AA for two. Sheik climbs on the ring apron and is grabbed by Anderson. Muhammad tries for a knee from the back, but AA moves and Muhammad knocks the Sheik to the floor. He turns around and Arn hits the DDT for the pin.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON

Arn leaves the ring area with his arms raised in victory. Muhammad is just shocked at how quickly things ended in the match. The Iron Sheik is up in his face and yelling at him for losing the match. Hassan tries to explain, but the Sheik will have none of it and slaps Hassan across the face. Muhammad is livid and goes after the Sheik who quickly bails to the floor and stomps off.

(commercial)

Schiavone and Mantell show a replay of what just happened in the ring with the Iron Sheik and Muhammad Hassan following Muhammad's loss to Arn Anderson. During the break, Missy Hyatt caught the Sheik as he entered the back and asked him what just happened. Sheik sputtered something about giving the kid a break and he blows it. Here is Muhammad and he wants to know why the Sheik walked off like that. Sheik slaps him again and Muhammad attacks into a quick pier-sixer pull apart brawl. Schiavine announces that next week on the Danger Zone, it's teacher versus pupil as Muhammad Hassan will take on the Iron Sheik. Plus Hall & Nash defend the tag team titles against Buff Bagwell & Shane Douglas. Plus the debut of "The Great Wall of China".. It'll be a great show, so look for it.

THE MAIN EVENT

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

"MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE, BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

versus

"NASTY BOY" BRIAN KNOBBS, BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (managed by Jimmy Hart) & MYSTERY PARTNER

Savage and Kronik are waiting in the ring. Hart and his team come on the ramp. It's time to bring out their mystery partner. Lights flash and smoke fills the arena as The Great Muta makes his return to American television. Watching Muta's entrance from the ring, Kronik and Savge just shrug. They don't seem surprised. Now, it's time to take care of business.

Savage starts off with Beefcake, who wants to play rough and unloads several punches at the Macho Man. Randy fights back and levels Brutus with a slap to the kisser before tagging off to Bryan Clark. Brutus moves in quickly, but feels a bone-crushing slam for his efforts. Elbow by Clark and he tosses Beefcake to the floor. Brutus slowly climbs back into the ring and tags in Knobbs. He's had enough for now. Knobbs unloads with fists and kicks and sends Clark to his knees. Clark fights back and levels Knobbs with a clothesline before tagging in Brian Adams. Adams gets a two on Knobbs before tossing him across the ring and allowing the Great Muta to tag in. Muta is strong with the kicks and chops on the former "Crush", but BA fights back and catches Muta with a backbreaker. Both men are down. Hot tag to Savage. He goes to the corner and nails both Beefcake and Knobbs. Slam on Muta and Savage goes up for the elbow. Connection and a cover for two as Beefcake breaks it up!

(commercial)

We come back and Knobbs & Muta are double-teaming Savage in their corner while Beefcake distracts the ref and Kronik. Huge slam by Knobbs and he decides to go up for an elbow of his own. Savage catches him on the ropes and clips the legs. Knobbs sings soprano. Savage makes the hot tag to Clark who comes in with clotheslines for everyone. Jimmy Hart is up on the arpon and he gets blasted by the former "Adam Bomb" and knocked to the floor. Muta takes advantage and kicks Clark in the stomach and knocks him to the floor. Muta follows and Knobbs and Hart are there to hold Clark while Muta prepares to blow the mist. Savage is on the other side of the ring slugging it out with Beefcake. Here comes Brian Adams and he nails Muta just as the mist explodes from Muta's mouth, totally missing Clark, but nailing Jimmy Hart smack dab in the kisser. Adams goes after Knobbs and puts him into the steps with a big kick. Clark throws Muta back into the ring and scores with a huge powerslam to pick up the pin.

Winners: "MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE, BRYAN CLARK & BRIAN ADAMS - KRONIK...

Tony Schiavone quickly plugs NWA W.A.R. coming up next Friday as well as the NWA Danger Zone which will return next Sunday. Next week on the Danger Zone, it's Mulligan versus Steiner, The Outsiders versus Buff & Douglas... and so much more. Plus the long-awaited debut of "The Great Wall of China". Don't miss it!

(TBC)


	9. Chapter 9

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (NWA W.A.R.)

October 28, 2005

Municipal Auditorium

Nashville, TN

Disclaimer: This is pure fantasy wrestling and not real in any way, shape or form except inside my warped little mind, which is just too bad because with shows like these, we could kick the WWE's butt.

We have a retro-style opening with pics and graphics of the various wrestlers associated with the NWA. We open up to a big crowd shot as Rich Landrum and "Above Average" Mike Sanders welcome us to the premiere edition of "NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue" - NWA W.A.R. for short! It's a big show and they're starting things off with action. It's time to go to ring announcer David Penzer.

Dave Penzer makes the introductions...

DISCO INFERNO versus THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette)

Disco is the first man out and he gets the mic. This show will be huge because the fans get what they want - to see the Disco Inferno dance. Disco = ratings. Disco starts to dance and then gets rudely inturrupted by the intro-music of The Masked Superstar

Cornette gets the mic and verbally tears into Disco about how he's a lousy dancer, a lousy wrestler, and lousy at everything he does. Disco asks Cornette if he thinks he can outdance the Disco Inferno. Cornette says "Heck yeah, even my grandma can and she's been dead for fifteen years!" Disco asks the fans if they want to see Jim Cornette dance. (Big pop!) Cornette starts to do some kind of off-beat steps and Superstar attacks Disco from behind as the ref calls for the bell. Cornette bails to the floor and the match is on.

Superstar just lays into Disco with clubbing forearms and stomps. Disco fights back with chops and a couple of armdrags. Kick by Disco and Superstar is doubled over. It's time for the chartbuster. Disco hits and covers, but the ref is being distracted by Jim Cornette who has jumped on the ring apron. Disco grabs Cornette and pulls him into the ring. He nails Cornette, who manages to drop his tennis racket within reach of the recovering Masked Superstar. Superstar nails Disco with the racket as the ref puts Cornette to the outside. Superstar locks in the cobra-clutch and Disco is out. The ref calls for the bell.

Winner: THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette)

We see clips of Sting versus Vader from the "White Castle of Fear" match at WCW Super Brawl III from 1993. Tonight, Vader defends the NWA title against Sting.

(commercial)

We come back and see again the action that transpired between Disco, Cornette and Superstar. Cornette & Superstar are in the back and are stopped by backstage interviewer The Blue Meanie. Cornette is livid and ranting about Disqo putting his hands on him. Meanie wants to knowif Cornette thinks he's a better dancer than Disco. Cornette says he's better at anything and everything than that loud-mouthed pompus jackass, Disco Inferno. Jim Cornette hates loud mouthed loser like that who are all talk and can't back up anything. The Superstar proved that Disco can't wrestle and Cornette says that Disco can't dance either. Meanie wants to know if maybe Cornette will face Disco in a dance-off. Cornette calls Meanie a "fat, blue haired freak" and says he's better than Astaire, Patrick Swayze and John Travolta together. He's a "dancing machine". And Superstar is a wrestling machine. It's just a matter of time before there's gold around his waist. So all the champions has better be on call. Cornette and Superstar walk off as Meanie starts practicing his dance steps with a killer "Saturday Night Fever - John Travolta" imitation.

We go to the ring and it's fixed up like a good old fashioned BBQ pit. It's the debut of "BLACKJACK's BBQ". Blackjack Mulligan is standing in the ring and he's got a mic. Coming up in a few days, he's facing Scott Steiner in a No DQ match on The Danger Zone. Steiner is a loud mouth punk and old Blackjack is just the man to teach him a little respect. Honky Tonk Man is the special referee. Mulligan has a message for HTM. Stay out of the way and be ready to raise Jack's hand in victory.

As for now, BJM says that he decided to drag the BBQ out of retirement at the suggestion of his old friend, Harley Race. BJ knows he's getting a little older. His wife and family want him to slow things down, but he's planning on sticking around for quite a while with the NWA. Mulligan will still be taking care of business in the ring, but this is his side-project to keep the family happy while still being a part of the mix. His guest is none other than "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson.

Arn comes out and shakes Mulligan's hand. Mulligan congratulates him on a successful return to the ring and points out that Arn is already the NWA North Amercian Champion. Arn says that he had a few small doubts at first about being able to return to the ring after his injuries, but winning that title quickly ended those. He's better than ever and more dangerous than ever. He's "The Enforcer" and he's all business in that ring.

BJ wants to know what's ahead for Double-A. Arn says, "You mean 'the Horsemen' right? Well, without Ric Flair, my best friend, there are no Horsemen. Simple as that! I speak to Ric daily and we've had this discussion. We know what we want to do and what matters have to be rectified. Will there be a Horseman reunion here in the NWA? Just wait and see."

Mulligan mentions that Arn has been teaming with BJ's son, Barry Windham. Arn says that Windham is a fantastic wrestler. They've been together in the past as both allies and opponents. Right now, they're on the same page and that's taking care of business and winning matches.

BJ asks Arn for closing comments. Arn says to just watch and see what happens. They have a plan and an agenda. Simple as that. It's just a matter of connecting the dots and letting the pieces fall where they may!

Arn and Mulligan shake hands as we go to a commercial.

We see clips of Sting battling Vader in WAR GAMES from WCW Fall Brawl 1993...

(commercial)

We come back and see Doug Gilbert and "Wildfire" Tommy Rich backstage with interviewer Michael P.S. Hayes. Hayes wants to know why Gilbert and Rich went after Sean O'Haire on this week's edition of the Danger Zone. (We see a clip of Rich & Gilbert attacking O'Haire. Barry Windham makes the save.) Rich says that he's tired of seeing these new punks get everything handed to them on a silver spoon and then whine and cry about it when things don't go their way. O'Haire was crying because Vader beat his ass. He'll be crying more when they beat his ass. Hayes asks about Barry Windham coming down and making the save. Gilbert says they don't know why Windham is sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, but it's a mistake he'll end up paying for with his blood.

We cut to ringside and Nancy Benoit, aka "Woman" have moved to a seat at ringside with a clipboard in her hands.

Cue David Penzer...

LUNA VACHON versus SHERRI MARTEL

Landrum mentions that the winner of this match will get a title shot against the NWA Women's Champion, Lisa Moretti on next week's edition of NWA W.A.R. We see clips of the tag match from this past weeks Danger Zone with Sherri and Luna losing to Jackie Moore and Moretti. After the loss, they both blamed the other and a brawl ensued.

Luna & Sherri start off circling and Luna scores with an armwhip and armbar. Sherri with elbows and kicks and she tosses Luna to the floor by the hair. Sherri follows and the women trade slaps and chops on the outside. Luna pushes Sherri into the ringpost. She puts Sherri back in the ring and covers for two. Luna starts clawing and ripping at the face of Sherri. Big slam and Luna goes to the top. Crossbody by Luna, but Sherri moves and Luna eats canvas. Sherri with a slam and kicks. She goes up and goes for the crossbody, but Luna moves and Sherri crashes and burns this time. Luna with stomps. She goes to argue with the ref and shoves him a couple of times. She moves back in and Sherri snares her with a roll-up to get a three count.

Winner: SHERRI MARTEL

We see clips of Vader eliminating Sting from the ring to win WCW Battle Bowl in 1993.

(commercial)

We come back and see video of what happened after the match. Luna was upset with losing and attacked the referee before being escorted to the back by NWA officials and agents.

We see Vampiro in the back talking to the Blue Meanie. He wants to be the North American Champion and plans on beating the crap out of Arn Anderson tonight. We see KRONIK walk by in the background. Vampiro excuses himself and walks over to Brian Adams and Bryan Clark as the cameras follow. He wants to talk to them in private. Clark & Adams agree and walk off with Vampiro.

We go to ringside and Mike Sanders has decided to ask Woman just why she's at ringside for the second week in a row. We see clips from the Danger Zone as Missy Hyatt approached and asked Woman that same question, only to be told it's none of her business. Sanders asks Woman why she's at ringside and what's up with the clipboard. She flirts a bit with Sanders and tells him that it's really none of his business why she's there, but when she's ready to reveal the reason, he'll be among the first to know.

We go the back and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is standing with Michael P.S. Hayes. He reveals that he's been in negotiations with Hulk Hogan's lawyers and at the upcoming NWA PPV, "Bad Moon Rising" on November 11 from San Antonio, TX - a stipulation has been put in place for his match with Hogan. If Race wins, Hogan is gone from the NWA. If Hogan wins, he gets to be NWA Commissioner for 90 days. Race also announces that at the PPV, all the current NWA titles will be defended. As for now, Race has signed a "dancing contest" for next week on W.A.R. between Jim Cornette and the Disco Inferno. Also, Sherri Martel will be facing the NWA Women's Champion for the gold.

We go the ring again and David Penzer...

He introduces the team of "Dirty" Doug Gilbert and "Wildfire" Tommy Rich as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

TOMMY RICH & DOUG GILBERT versus BARRY WINDHAM & SEAN O'HAIRE

All four men start off brawling as the match begins. Rich and Gilbert try to isolate Windham and work over his knee with lots of quick switching and double-teaming. Windham fights back and catches Rich with a hotshot on the top rope. Hot tag to O'Haire who cleans house and sends Gilbert flying to the floor. DDT on Rich and tag back to Windham. Windham with a slam and suplex with the roll-over for two. Another slam and a tag to O'Haire who comes off the top with a Swanton as Windham goes after Gilbert to prevent him from entering the ring. As Barry & Doug brawl on the floor, O'Haire hits Rich with the superkick to get the pin.

Winners: SEAN O'HAIRE & BARRY WINDHAM

(commercial)

We come back and The Blue Meanie is with the NWA World Champion, VADER. Tonight, he's defending the title against Sting. What are his thoughts. Vader says that Sting is a fool for wanting to get back in the ring with him. He used to beat the mess out of Sting daily just for fun. Sting should have learned his lesson back in the day. Now, he's going to beat him again and take care of Sting once and for all. Here's Sting. He's in Vader's face and says that Vader better be ready. Sting is. Vader tries to intimidate Sting, but Sting doesn't care and tells him to "bring it!" Vader storms off and Sting says, "it's showtime, folks!"

We see a shot of "Woman" still at ringside.

David Penzer makes the intros for the next match..

NWA NORTH AMERCIAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

ARN ANDERSON (c) versus VAMPIRO

Arn starts off by working on the arm of Vampiro in classic "Anderson" fashion. Vampiro fights back with kicks and chops and scores with a gutbuster for two. Vampiro goes after the head and neck of "Double-A" with some clubbling forearms. DDT by Vampiro, but Arn gets a foot on the ropes at the two count. Vampiro whips Arn into the corner and runs into a big boot as he charges in. Lefts by Arn and he scores with a huge spinebuster for two. Arn goes back to the arm of Vampiro. Vampiro powers out with elbows and slams Arn to the mat. Big elbow for two. Vampiro goes to whip Arn into the corner, but Arn reverses and Vampiro goes crashing into the referee. Referee bump. Arn nails Vampiro with a DDT and covers but there's no ref. Arn goes to check on the ref and Vamp signals to the back. Here's comes Brian Adams and Bryan Clark - Kronik. Vampiro comes up behind Arn and hits him witha low blow. Adams & Clark are in the ring and Vampiro signals for them to put Arn away while he gets the fallen ref. Clark and Adams look at each other and grab Vampiro, giving him some "high times" before slamming him hard to the mat. Clark puts Anderson on top of Vampiro while Adams puts the ref in position to count the pin.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON

Vampiro slowly pulls himself together and can't understand what happened. By this time, Clark and Adams are over by the announce position and grab the mic from Landrum and Sanders. "Hey Vampiro, next time you hire someone to do something, make sure there's money in the bank to cover the check!", says Adams as Clark holds up a check and rips it in half. They go back into the ring to beat on Vampiro some more, but he bails to the other side of the ring and flees through the crowd.

We see clips of Vader fighting Sting in a match from WCW Fall Brawl 1994. The main event, Sting versus Vader is next...

(commercial)

We come back and Landrum announces that next week on W.A.R., Vampiro will take on one half of Kronik, Brian Adams. It's time for the main event...

David Penzer makes the introductions...

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

VADER (c) versus STING

We start off and Vader is just ruthless, pounding away at Sting. Sting tries to fight back and scores with several chops. Vader just shrugs them off and slams Sting hard to the mat. Stomps by Vader and he clubs Sting in the corner. A whip into the ropes and Sting rebounds with a flying forearm. Vader is stunned. Sting hits a running clothesline and both men go to the outside as we go to a commercial

(commercial)

We come back and Vader is in control with a chinlock. He just clubs away at Sting in the head and face area. Sting is bleeding from the nose and things are looking rough. Vader throws Sting into the corner and charges in after him. Sting moves and Vader hits the corner hard. Sting with a roll for two. Sting with chops and kicks as he seems to have gotten his second wind. Slam by Sting and he's going up top. Vader catches him and does the gorilla press before slamming him hard to the mat. Vader moves Sting to the corner and goes to the second rope for the big splash. He connects and covers. He pulls Sting up at two. That's not enough for Vader. He moves Sting back into position. Vader climbs to the top for the big moonsault. Sting rolls and Vader crashes and burns. No one home! Both men are down.

Sting is the first up and chops and kicks away at Vader. He clips the leg and Vader goes down. Sting tries for the Scorpion leglock and manages to get it locked in. Vader is in pain and looks ready to tap, but manages to reach the ropes. Sting breaks on four and continues to go after the leg of Vader.

Vader catches Sting with a hard shot to the head as Sting tries to grab the leg. More clubbing blows by Vader and he picks Sting up for a powerbomb. The leg of Vader buckles and he goes down with Sting on top. Sting manages to hold on as the ref makes the count and Sting gets the pin.

Winner and NEW NWA WORLD CHAMPION: STING

Wrestlers come from the back to celebrate with the new champ as we see a replay of the final moments. The leg buckles. Sting is on top and gets the pin. New champion.

Landrum and Sanders remind the viewers to tune in next week for more W.A.R. The Danger Zone is coming up on Sunday with Steiner versus Mulligan, The Outsiders defending the tag titles against Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell and much more. Landrum thanks the fans for watching as the show ends.

THE END...

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

October 30, 2005

Louisville Gardens

Louisville, KY

Disclaimer: This is just fantasy wrestling and not the real thing. It's for entertainment purposes only...

We open up the show with Tony Schiavone standing in the middle of the ring. He has big news for all of the NWA Fans. There's a new NWA World Champion. We see clips from two days earlier at the premiere episode of NWA W.A.R. and see Sting pin Vader to capture the NWA Championship. Schiavone introduces the new champ... here is STING..

Big pop for the champ. He comes down and thanks the fans and everyone for their support. The path back to the gold has been a long time coming and he's on top of the world.

The former NWA Champion, VADER appears on the big screen moniter facing the ring. He bellows that Sting was just lucky at W.A.R. and he'd better enjoy the title because he won't be holding it for long. Vader has talked to NWA Commissioner Harley Race and he'll be getting his rematch at the NWA PPV, "Bad Moon Rising" on November 11th from San Antonio, TX. Until then, he's asked and Race has agreed to suspend all title shots to guarentee that Vader has the first crack at the new champ. Sting says that's cool and he'll beat Vader at the PPV just like he beat him on W.A.R. Vader says that Sting better not be too confident because their match at the PPV will be a CAGE MATCH. Sting just smirks and says that Vader can get any kind of stipulations that he wants because Sting is keeping the NWA title for a long time. At Bad Moon Rising, in the steel cage, for the title, it's showtime, folks!

We cut to the back and see Charlie Haas and Greg Valentine talking about their match from last weeks show. Valentine wants to make sure that he and Haas are on the same page tonight and that there are no hard feelings since Valentine won. Haas assures Greg that he's cool and that tonight, the Midnight Express are going down. Miss Jackie steps in and tells the guys that it's time to head towards the ring. Valentine & Haas versus The Midnight Express is next!

(commercial)

We see a shot of Nancy Benoit aka "Woman" sitting at ringside with a clipboard in hand, just as she has for the past couple of shows.

Schiavone and Dutch Mantell are at ringside to call the action. Schiavone plugs that tonight will feature the debut of "The Great Wall of China". We see a brief video featuring shots of "The Great Wall of China" and saying "Appearing tonight!" Schiavone also plugs the main event of The Outsiders defending their NWA Tag Team titles against Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell. It's time for action so...

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie) versus

STAN LANE & BOBBY EATON - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

As the match starts, Haas and Bobby Eaton exchange takedowns and armdrags. Cornette is mouthy at ringside and talking trash to Haas, Valentine, the referee and anyone else who will listen. Haas and Eaton exchange holds again for a second, but neither man can get an advantage. Haas tags in Valentine. Greg clubs away at Eaton in the corner and hits a big slam. He misses an elbow drop and Eaton tags in Lane. Lane uses the martial arts kicks to take down Valentine and locks in a chinlock. Valentine powers out with elbows, but gets trapped in the wrong corner and the Midnight's double-team. Valentine takes a beating, but manages to clothesline Eaton before crawling towards his corner. We see a shot of Woman at ringside and she stands up and grabs Miss Jackie. Woman just says "Now" and Jackie goes over and taps Haas on the back of the leg. Valentine is almost there for the tag. Haas drops down and walks off towards the back with Miss Jackie. No one knows what is going on and even Cornette can be heard asking the ref and the Midnighter's what's going on. Woman just sits back down in her chair and smirks. Valentine has been left out to dry by his partner. Lane is tagged in and nails Greg from behind. Several tags later as the Midnights take advantage of the 2 on 1 and Eaton hits the legdrop from the top and gets the pin.

Winners: STAN LANE & BOBBY EATON - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

As the Midnights and Cornette celebrate, we quickly cut to the back where Missy Hyatt is attempting to stop Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie and find out why they abandoned Valentine during their match. Jackie tells Missy that they have answered the call of greatness. Missy doesn't understand what she means. Haas tells Jackie to come on, and they walk off, leaving Missy confused.

(commercial)

We come back and see the ring set up for "The Money Pit". Ted DiBiase is in the ring, It's time for what we've all been waiting for. Over the past few weeks, several vignettes have appeared talking about "The Great Wall of China"... Now it's time for the debut.

Music plays and pyro goes off... And no one comes out from the ring entrance. DiBiase does the into again and gets... nothing. DiBiase is confused and doesn't know what is happening. Different music hits and out comes Madusa. She takes the mic from DiBiase and says that "China" couldn't make it tonight. Yeah, "China" is former WWE diva Joanie Laurer. She's probably just off being drunk again on some reality TV show. Or maybe making some trashy porn movies. Madusa says that Laurer is a piece of trash and a joke. There's only one woman who really matters in the NWA and that's her, Madusa. Chyna beat a man for a title. So what? So did Madusa.. and she didn't have to screw half the lockerroom to do it. DiBiase looks very uncomfortable as Madusa continues to shoot on Joanie Laurer. Madusa continues that "Chyna" was sleeping with everyone but her boyfriend, who dumped her to marry the boss's daughter. And so it goes. Madusa concludes by saying that if Chyna can ever get her drunken carcass to the NWA, expect the beating of a lifetime because it's all about Madusa here.

(commercial)

We come back and take a look at what happened during the break. Madusa was backstage, so proud of herself. Here is NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He is not happy. Joanie Laurer was the surprise known as the "Great Wall of China". Harley talked to her earlier and knew she wasn't going to be appearing due to a prior committment. He told Madusa earlier to inform DiBiase so he'd have time to arrange another guest for his segment, which she evidently didn't. And he doesn't appreciate Madusa airing all of Laurer's dirty laundry on the Danger Zone. He's not sure of what Madusa's game is. So, Joanie Laurer will still be debuting, but it will be at the "Bad Moon Rising" PPV... when Chyna Doll takes on Madusa. Madusa starts to object, but Race stops her. Be careful what you ask for because you just may get it!

We cut to The Honky Tonk Man who is standing by with Greg Valentine. Valentine is incensed about Haas & Miss Jackie walking off on him earlier. He wants another match with Haas. He doesn't care where or when - but Haas walked off on the wrong man. Last week, Valentine beat Haas, and that was a nice Valentine who played by the rules. Next time, forget the rules. "The Hammer" vows to break Haas' leg.

We see another shot of Woman who is still sitting at ringside.

Cut to the crowd and we see actor Sean William Scott & singer Shooter Jennings at ringside, enjoying the action.

Back to the ring and Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA (IVORY) MORETTI versus JACKIE (JACQUILINE) MOORE

The two former WWE divas shake hands as the ref rings the bell. Jackie goes after the arm, but Ivory reverses. Ivory takes down the leg, but Jackie manages to escape. Back and forth is goes with every move by one lady being countered the other. Jackie catches Lisa with an elbow to the face and tempers start to flare. Slap by Moretti and a flip that sends Jackie to the floor. Lisa follows and the fists are starting to fly. Jackie gets the adavantage and hits Moretti with a powerslam for two. Elbow by Jackie, but Lisa moves and nobody home. A hard whip by Lisa sends Jackie into the corner. Suplex by Lisa and she's going up top. Jackie is stunned and Ivory hits the bulldog from the top. Cover and pin.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Schiavone announces that at the "Bad Moon Rising" PPV, there will be a Women's "Four Corner's" match for the NWA Women's Title. Lisa Moretti will be defending against Jackie Moore, Sherri Martel and Luna Vachon. Also, for next week on the Danger Zone, Harley Race has signed a match with Charlie Haas versus Greg "The Hammer" Valentine.

We cut to the back and see Blackjack Mulligan talking to the Honky Tonk Man. He tells HTM to stay out of his way later tonight in the match against Scott Steiner. Just be ready to make the three count. HTM says that he owes Steiner too, and will enjoy counting that pin after Mulligan kicks Steiner's ass. And if Midajah wants to get involved, he's got a little shake, rattle and roll for her as well.

(commercial)

We're back and Missy Hyatt is talking to the Iron Sheik. Why did he slap Muhammad Hassan last week after Muhammad lost to Arn Anderson. Sheik calls Muhammad a "poser" and "wannabe". He'll never be a true Arab like the Iron Sheik. Sheik doesn't have time to waste with screw-ups! Muhammad is a screw-up and tonight, he pays! Now, zoom cameraman, zoom!

Another crowd shot and we see Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top in the audience.

Woman is still at ringside and Dutch Mantell decides to go and ask her once again why she's at ringside and how was she involved in the earlier match when Haas walked out on Valentine. Woman tells Mantell that she just giving Haas an opportunity. As for why she's at ringside, she's Woman and does what she wants when she wants. And he'll find out when she wantds him to so he needs to mind his own business for now.

We see a clip of last week where Scott Steiner decides to bail out of a match with Blackjack Mulligan and gets counted out. In the back, he grabs the Honky Tonk Man and slams him hard into a wall. Back to live action:

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NO DISQUALIFICATION - Guest Referee: The Honky Tonk Man

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Steiner gets the mic and blasts Honky Tonk Man who is standing at ringside waiting for both men to get into the ring. He cuts a profanity-laced promo on Mulligan as well and says that the only reason he walked out last week was that he didn't want Mulligan to have a heart attack and die on him like old-saddle bum cowboys are prone to do. He's going to kick Mulligan's ass! Here comes Blackjack to the ring. Honky calls for the bell and the match begins.

It's just fists and brawling. No wrestling here. Mulligan clubs at Steiner. Steiner rips at the eyes and sends Jack to the floor. He follows and puts Mulligan into the steel post, busting him open. Steiner gets a chair, but HTM grabs the chair from Steiner and tosses it away. Steiner shoves HTM, but gets nailed from behind by a bloody Mulligan. Fists and chops by Mulligan and he sends Steiner into the ringpost, busting him open as well. Both men are a bloody mess as they continue to pound away at each other. Mulligan scores with a suplex, but gets distracted as Midajah climbs up on the apron. HTM goes after Midajah and she drops to the floor to get away from the aging Elvis impersonator. Mulligan locks Steiner in the claw. Midajah is up again and she has Honky's guitar that was sitting at ringside. HTM goes after her again and grabs the guitar away from Midajah. He has the guitar in his hands and looks at Mulligan, who still has Steiner locked in the claw. OINGO BOINGO! WHAM! Honky crashes the guitar across Mulligan's head. Steiner is dazed and doesn't realize what's happening, but he sees Mulligan down and makes the cover. HTM counts three and Scott Steiner is the winner by pinfall.

Winner: SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

Steiner goes over and pulls up Mulligan. Honky takes hold of Mulligan and does the "shake, rattle & roll" on the big Texan. Steiner locks in the "Steiner Recliner" as other refs and NWA officials run into the ring to restore order. Finally Steiner breaks his hold and leaves as the officials check on the fallen Mulligan.

(commercial)

We're back and Missy Hyatt talks to Muhammad Hassan. He's tired of dealing with the crap being tossed at him by the NWA. He didn't want the Iron Sheik in his corner, but the promotion insisted. He's done what he was told, but when the Iron Sheik dared to cost him a big match for a championship.. and then slapped him in the face, it was just too much. He has no qualms about beating up an old man. And the Iron Sheik is just that to him - just another old man who needs to be put out to pasture.

We see in the background as the Honky Tonk Man comes quickly by carrying his bags with him. The cameras follow as he goes out to the parking lot and gets into a car, speeding away.

Cut to World Champion Sting who is standing in the back talking with Ron Simmons. Ron congratulates Sting on his win and mentions how he'd like to get back in the running for that gold belt one day. Sting asks if that's a challenge. Ron says, "Yeah, I guess it is!". "Well, there's a freeze on title shots right now because of Vader, but I'll be glad to wrestle you any time", say Sting. Simmons says he'd like that and they'll have to do it sometime soon. Sting agrees.

We see the Iron Sheik and he's headed towards the ring. Muhammad Hassan versus The Iron Sheik is next...

(commercial)

We see another shot of Woman who is still at ringside.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

THE IRON SHEIK versus MUHAMMAD HASSAN

Muhammad starts off by pounding away at the Sheik with fists and forearms. Sheik fights back with a kick and a suplex. Knees to the back by the Sheik. Hassan rolls to the floor to escape. Sheik follows and gets caught with a sucker punch before being tossed hard into the steel ring steps. Slam on the floor by Muhammad and he tosses Sheik back into the ring and covers for two. Muhammad with the chinlock. Sheik uses the elbows to escape and kicks Muhammad in the gut. Another suplex by Sheik for two. Sheik starts to kick and stomp away at Muhammad. Muhammad fires back with a big clothesline and he covers for another two. Stomps and kicks by Muhammad. Suddenly at ringside, Woman stands up and starts walking to the back. She signals Muhammad to follow and he goes to the floor and just walks to the back with Woman, totally forgetting about his match. Sheik pulls himself to his knees as the ref begins to count. He reaches ten and the Iron Sheik is the winner.

Winner by count out: THE IRON SHEIK

(commercial)

We're back and Tony Schiavone announces that two more big matches have been signed for the NWA PPV "Bad Moon Rising" on November 11th from San Antonio, TX. In a Texas Street Fight, Blackjack Mulligan will take on The Honky Tonk Man. Plus, Arn Anderson will defend the NWA North American Championship against "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner.

We go the back and Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell are standing with Missy Hyatt. Tonight, they get a shot at the NWA World Tag Team Championship and the Outsiders, Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Douglas says that Hall & Nash are washed-up has beens and need to go back to the retirement home. Tonight, they're going to get their asses franchised. Buff talks about how sexy he is and flirts with Missy a bit before getting serious. He's been a tag champion many times before, including with Douglas as his partner. He likes that feeling and he wants to do it one more time. And tonight, he and Douglas are going to do it! And they're going to do it right now...

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

He introduces Scott Hall and Kevin Nash - the Outsiders. Hall gets the mic and does his bit. "Hey, yo! Time for a survey! Are you here to see me & Kev, the Outsiders?" (big pop by the crowd) "or are you here to see Dean Douglas and Judy's son?" (boo's by the crowd!) Hall smiles and says, "One more for the good guys!". Nash gets the mic and is all business. They wanted to mess with Scott while Kevin was away last week? That's fine! He's there tonight so Buff and Shane,... let's do it

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS (c)

versus

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL

Scott and Buff start off and immediately trade fists. Armdrag by Buff and he poses to the crowd. He's buff and he's the stuff. Scott comes right back and armdrags Buff. Then Scott poses. Big pop! Buff is mad and shoves Scott. Scott shoves him right back and then takes him to the floor with a hiptoss. Buff is on the floor and Shane comes to him to talk strategy as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Douglas is in and choking Nash on the ropes. Clawing at the eyes by the "Franchise" and he starts kicking and stomping at the knee of Kevin Nash. Kevin fights back with fists and elbows and traps Douglas in the corner. Choke with the boot by Nash. Douglas tries to fight back with fists and manages to stun Kevin. Douglas hits the ropes for a shoulderblock, but Nash is ready with a big spinebuster. Tag to Hall and he's in quickly with chops. Douglas goes to the eyes and tags in Buff. Buff with fists and a big slam. He goes to the top for the "Buff-buster" , but Kevin comes over and pushes him off the top to the mat. Hall grabs him and levels Buff with a suplex. He signals for the "Razors Edge", but Douglas breaks it up by nailing Scott from behind. Nash is in and kicks Douglas to the floor. Douglas and Nash begin to brawl on the floor as Buff tries to give Hall a neckbreaker. Scott blocks it and kicks Buff in the stomach. Razor's Edge by Scott and he covers for the pin.

Winners and still champions: THE OUTSIDERS - SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH

We're running out of time, but Schiavone quickly plugs two big matches for next week: Greg Valentine versus Vampiro and Arn Anderson defending the North American Championship against The Iron Sheik. See you next week fans. Watch NWA W.A.R. on Friday and the Danger Zone will be back on Sunday. Have a great night!

(TBC)


	11. Chapter 11

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue

November 4, 2005

Civic Center

Florence, SC

Disclaimer: This is just fantasy and not the real deal! It is for entertainment purposes only.

NWA W.A.R.

We open up and The Blue Meanie is standing in the center of the ring. Tonight, on W.A.R., there will be a dancing contest between The Disco Inferno and Jim Cornette. We go back to last week and see Cornette rag Disco about his dancing skills. Later in an interview with the Meanie, Cornette says that he can out-dance Disco Inferno.

Back to Meanie who says that both men will have the chance to dance for 30 seconds and the fans will vote for who they feel is the winner. Ring announcer David Penzer makes the introductions for both men.

DANCING CONTEST

DISCO INFERNO versus JIM CORNETTE

Cornette is accompanied by "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton. Meanie says that both men selected their music earlier and flipped a coin. Cornette will go first.

The sounds of "Time Warp" fill the arena as James E. Cornette starts to shake his groove thing and do the "Time Warp"... very badly. The fans boo and Disco is standing in the corner with Meanie laughing his head off. Cornette stops after a few moments, and throws a tantrum about the fans booing him. Eaton gives him a hug and consoles his hot-tempered manager. Disco's turn - and he brings out the disco classic "Jive Talking" from the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack and proceeds to shake his booty to a big pop from the crowd. Cornette is upset as he's watching this and sends Eaton to attack Disco Inferno. Eaton hits Disco with a running knee and proceeds to beat the crap out of him after the sneak attack. Cornette is in and slams Disco with the tennis racket across the head. Eaton goes to the fop and hits the "Alabama Jam" on the fallen Disco Inferno. Eaton and Cornette then head to the back as referees and The Meanie check on the fallen Disco Inferno.

We cut to Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders at ringside as we see referee's helping out the injured Disco Inferno the the back. Later tonight, Vampiro will be taking on one-half of Kronik in Brian Adams. Also, Vader will be wrestling. Lisa Moretti will be defending the Women's Championship against Sherri Martel. And The Outsiders will be defending the Tag Team titles against the team of Sean O'Haire and Barry WIndham. It's a big show so stay tuned.

(commercial)

We come back and Landrum informs us that a match has been signed for later tonight with Disco Inferno taking on Bobby Eaton. Now it's time for action and we go to ring announcer David Penzer.

ROBERT GIBSON versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT (with Tommy Rich)

Landrum comments that Gibson is working as a singles wrestler now. Sanders injects that Gibson's long-time partner, Ricky Morton, is in jail for being a deadbeat dad! Landrum ignores Sanders comment and says that Gibson is moving on with his career and may be looking for a new partner down the road. Gilbert & Gibson are no strangers and have wrestled many times in the past. Gibson starts off by working on the arm. Gilbert counters with power moves and a big suplex for two. Gison finally gets a good advantage. Tommy Rich jumps on the ring apron to distract Gibson and the referee. Gilbert pulls a chain from his tights and nails Gibson to get the pin.

Winner: DOUG GILBERT

We see VADER in the back with Michael P.S. Hayes. Vader is mad. He's livid. He feels that he was ripped off by Sting last week and he wants his NWA World Title back. At the PPV, Bad Moon Rising, he's going to be champion again. He's going to hurt Sting. He's going to hurt everyone!

We see clips of Vader's loss to Sting for the NWA Championship last week on W.A.R. Cut to David Penzer for the introductions.

KROWBAR versus VADER

Vader attacks Krowbar before the bell and just pounds away at his opponent, sending him to the floor. Vader follows and rams Krowbar into the ringpost. Vader starts moving mats and sets Krowbar up for a powerbomb on the concrete floor. Referees and agents are quickly out to try and prevent Vader from doing this dastardly deed. Here is Sting. He goes after Vader and a big brawl ensues. The match is a no-contest as Vader and Sting fight up the rampway and into the back. Several wrestlers come out to pull the men apart. Harley Race gets between the two incensed wrestlers and tells them to quit now or he'll fire both of them. Save it for the PPV. Vader allows himself to be led off as wrestlers continue to restrain Sting.

(commercial)

David Penzer is in the ring and he introduces one of the participants for the next match - Vampiro. We see clips of last week where Vampiro tried to hire Kronik with a bad check and fell victim to some "high times" as a result. We cut to the back where The Blue Meanie is standing by with Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK! Adams says that Vampiro is an idiot and deserves what he has coming to him. It's not personal - or at least it wasn't until Vampiro tried to screw with Kronik. Now, it's time to pay for that check with his ass! Adams tells Clark to stay backstage. Clark tells Brian that he'll be watching to make sure Vampiro doesn't try to get slick. They high-five and Adams heads to the ring.

BRIAN ADAMS versus VAMPIRO

It's what you'd expect from these two men - a big time brawl. Adams pounds away at Vampiro, who keeps taking shots with the kicks and the martial arts moves. The ref gets bumped in the corner as he gets caught by a Vampiro elbow. Adams presses Vampiro over his head and throws him to the mat with a hard slam. Here is the Great Muta from out of nowhere and he sprays at Adams with the green mist. Brian gets his arm up to deflect most of the mist. Bryan Clark is out and goes after Muta. Vampiro is back in and goes after the half-blinded Adams. The ref is finally getting to his senses and calls for the bell.

Official Decision: DOUBLE-DISQUALIFICATION

Road agents and refs come down to the ring and break up the four men.

(commercial)

We come back to Landrum & Sanders and they run down the matches signed so far for the NWA PPV - "Bad Moon Rising" coming on November 11th from the Alamo Dome in San Antonio, Texas. Programming note - on that week, W.A.R. will air on Saturday, November 12th instead of the usual Friday airdate.

Signed so far:

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP - STEEL CAGE MATCH

STING (c) versus VADER

FOR CONTROL OF THE NWA

NWA Commissioner HARLEY RACE versus HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart)

NWA North American Championship

ARN ANDERSON (c) versus SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

NO DISQUALIFICATION

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie)

FOUR CORNERS - NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA MORETTI (c) versus JACKIE MOORE versus SHERRI MARTEL versus LUNA VACHON

MADUSA versus JOANIE LAURER

TEXAS STREET FIGHT

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE HONKY TONK MAN

And just added:

KRONIK versus VAMPIRO & THE GREAT MUTA

We cut to the back and see Michael Hayes standing by with Woman. Hayes wants to know what's going on with Woman? Why has she been at ringside lately and what's the deal with Charlie Haas and Muhammad Hassan walking ourt of their matches at apparently her urging? Women just smiles and promises that all will be revealed at "Bad Moon Rising!"

(commercial)

We see clips of earlier tonight as Disco and Cornette have a dance-off. Eaton attacks Disco and along with Cornette, leaves him laid out.

Cue David Penzer as we go the ring...

DISCO INFERNO versus "BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette)

It's obvious that Disco is still feeling the effects of the earlier beating by Eaton & Cornette. He attacks quickly with punches and kicks. Eaton fights back and takes Disco to the floor with a hiptoss. Cornette provides the distraction and Eaton rams Disco into the steel post. It's just a matter of time and Eaton wears down the injured Disco some more before finally putting him away with an Oklahoma roll for the pin.

WInner: BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette)

Bobby & Cornette start to beat on the fallen Disco. Stan Lane and the Masked Superstar come out to join in the fun. Here come Lenny & Lodi - the West Hollywood Blondes and they have chairs. Lenny & Lodi clear the ring of Cornette's militia and check on Disco as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We see Michael Hayes in the back with Lenny, Lodi and Disco. Disco is being tended to by

the medics. Lodi tells Hayes that they want to wrestle Jim Cornette's militia... and issues a challenge for a six-man tag next week.

We cut to The Blue Meanie who is standing with the World Tag Team Champions, Kevin Nash & Scott Hall. Hall and Nash talking about being fighting champions and taking on all the challengers. Tonight, it's Windham and O'Haire. Tough team and two great wrestlers, but they're still going down. They need some challengers for the PPV. Harley Race needs to get on the ball about that!

Cut to Lisa Moretti talking to Jackie Moore in the back. Lisa is getting ready for her match. Jackie wishes her luck and Lisa is headed towards the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and see clips of Sherri Martel defeating Luna Vachon last week on W.A.R. to get this title shot.

Cue David Penzer..

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA MORETTI (c) versus SHERRI MARTEL

Back and forth cat-fight with Sherri taking the early advantage. Kicks and fists by Sherri and she scores with a slam and elbow. To the top, but Lisa slams her off and drops a leg across Sherri for two. Slam by Lisa, but Sherri rolls her up for two. Fists and kicks by both ladies. Sherri rolls up Lisa and grabs the ropes for extra leverage for two. Lisa reverses her weight and rolls up Sherri. Lisa grabs the ropes for the extra leverage and manages to get the pin.

Winner: LISA MORETTI

We go the back where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing with Sean O'Haire and Barry Windham. Hayes announces that Harley Race has signed a handicap match for next week with The Midnight Express, The Masked Superstar & Jim Cornette versus Disco Inferno & The Hollywood Blondes. Hayes asks Windham and O'Haire about becoming a tag team and wrestling for the titles. Windham says he sees a big star in the making in O'Haire and is glad to be teaming with him. O'Haire says he still plans to get the NWA title back, but he'd be a fool to turn down a chance to team with Windham and go after the tag straps. They proved last week that they work well together and they might have a few surprises for Hall & Nash tonight.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS (c)

versus

SEAN O'HAIRE & BARRY WINDHAM

Windham starts off with Hall by going after the arm. Scott fights back with a slam and some chops. O'Haire tagged in and they double-team Hall. Kev breaks it up with a boot to Windham. Hall makes the tag to Kevin and he works over Windham in the corner with elbows and a big boot to the chops. Tag to Hall who scores with a backdrop and clotheslines. Windham comes back with a cradle on Hall for two. Hot tag to O'Haire who trades fists with Hall. Suplex by O'Haire and he goes up top. Swanton by O'Haire, but no one is home as Hall rolls out of the way at the last second. Both men down.

(commercial)

Windham and O'Haire are doubleteaming on Scott. Hall manages to catch Windham with the hotshot and rolls to the corner for the hot tag to Kevin. Nash with the clothesline on both Windham and O'Haire. O'Haire is tossed to the floor and Nash slams Windham to the mat. Tag to Hall who signals for the Razor's Edge. He has Windham up, but O'Haire catches Hall in the kisser with a superkick. Windham covers Hall and gets two as Nash breaks up the count. Nash goes after O'Haire and nails him with a clothesline that sends O'Haire back to the floor again. Nash follows. Hall and Windham are slugging it out in the ring. Windham gets the advantage and hits with a suplex. He rolls through and gets 2 1/2 before Hall kicks free. Windham whips Hall into the ropes for a clothesline, but Hall catches him with an inside cradle to get the pin.

Winners and still champions: SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS

Landrum & Sanders close out the show by reminding viewers to watch NWA Danger-Zone Wrestling on Sunday. Next week on W.A.R., Jim Cornette wrestles with his militia against Disco Inferno and the West Hollywood Blondes. The "Bad Moon Rising" PPV is coming up on November 11. They're out of time and the show ends.

The End...

(TBC)


	12. Chapter 12

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

November 6, 2005

Greensboro Coliseum

Greensboro, NC

Dsclaimer: This is fantasy wrestling and not the real deal unfortunately. It's for entertainment purposes only!

We open up to Tony Schiavone & Dutch Mantell at ringside. They welcome up to the "Danger Zone" and quickly plug what's coming up for tonight. NWA World Champion Sting takes on Ron Simmons in a non-title match. Arn Anderson defends the NWA North American Championship against former WWF Champion, The Iron Sheik. Plus, Ted DIBiase will have a special edition of "The Money Pit" with his guest, Randy "Macho Man" Savage.. Let's go the back and Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Blackjack Mulligan.

Mulligan is not in a good mood, as we see clips of Mulligan versus Scott Steiner from last week. Special referee Honky Tonk Man turns on Mulligan and clips him with a guitar shot. Back to Missy & Mulligan. Mulligan tells Missy that he's tired of the crap around here. Things never change and punks and cowards think they can get one over on the old cowboy. It's not going to happen - not now or ever. Honky Tonk Man signed his death warrant with that ambush and he'll pay for it at the PPV, "Bad Moon Rising" when he's facing Mulligan in a "Texas Street Fight". And think about this - they're going to be in Texas and surrounded by thousands of wild, redneck cowboys. Honky gonna be hurting! As for Scott Steiner, their business isn't finished. It's just put on hold for a while while Mulligan deals with Honky. But Steiner has something coming to him and Mulligan is just the man to do it!

Cue to Gary Michael Capetta for the first match.

SCOTT STEINER & THE HONKY TONK MAN (with Midajah) versus

LENNY & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES.

Steiner gets on the mic and tears into Blackjack Mulligan. He's an old cowboy-drunk and he'd best stay out of Scott's way! At the PPV, he's going to take home some gold and kick Arn Anderson's ass - Arn should have stayed retired cause now he's going to be hurt! And for the Blondes tonight, Scotty says he's a freak, but he don't go that way and they're in for a beating. Honky gets the mic and says that everyone wants to know why he beat up Mulligan last week with the guitar. Because he wanted to! He's not scared of Mulligan or anyone. He's the greatest IC champ of all time and he's all man and all business.

(commercial)

We see clips from NWA W.A.R. a couple of days ago where the W.H. Blondes made the save for Disco Inferno who was getting beat down by Jom Cornette's militia. Back to the ring.

The Blondes make their entrance and it's on. Steiner and Lodi are just slugging it out and Lodi is tossed around from piller to post. Lenny gets in a cheap shot from the outside and trips Steiner up. Lodi gets two. Steiner clubs away and tags in the Honky Tonk Man. Honky goes after the back of Lodi. Slam and elbows. Lodi fights back and catches HTM with a hotshot. Hot tag to Lenny who's on fire with fists and clotheslines for everyone. Steiner gets knocked to the floor. Lodi goes after him. Lenny and HTM are brawling in the ring. Here comes Jim Cornette and his militia (The Midnight Express, Masked Superstar) and they attack the Blondes on the outside. Disco Inferno is out and he goes after Cornette. Here's Blackjack Mulligan and he attacks The Honky Tonk Man. It's pure chaos and a total brawl both inside and outside the ring with everyone fighting everyone. The ref calls for a bell and summons agents and referees from the back to break up the mess.

Official Decision: DOUBLE DISQUALIFICATION...

We cut to a commercial as the referees and agents attempt to restore order..

(commercial)

We come back and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is standing in the middle of the ring. He is incensed about the melee that just took place. He understands about wrestlers letting their emotions getting the best of them and wanting to settle things but he will have order in the NWA and fines will be issued. If anyone else chooses to interfere DURING someone else's match tonight, they will be FIRED! NO EXCEPTIONS! There will be a PPV coming up in five days and the wrestlers can settle their differences there. But for next week week on the Danger Zone, he's ordering a 12-Man elimination tag team match - Scott Steiner, Honky Tonk Man, The Midnight Express, The Masked Superstar & Jim Cornette versus Blackjack Mulligan, The West Hollywood Blondes, Disco Inferno and two partners of their choosing.

We hear the sound of "Real Amercian" filling the arena and here comes Jimmy Hart, Brutus Beefcake & Brian Knobbs. They get in the ring and gather around the NWA Commissioner. Hart reminds Race that at "Bad Moon Rising", he will be wrestling Hulk Hogan for control of the NWA. When Hogan wins, he will run the NWA for 90 days... and Race will be back out on the street in the retirement home where he belongs. Race reminds Hart that if he wins, Hogan will be gone forever... not that anyone would miss him in the first place. Hart tries to get up in the face of Harley and Beefcake/Knobbs move in closer. Harley reminds them that HE is the Commissioner right now and if they want to start something, that's fine, but everyone of them will be FIRED immediately. They back off a bit. Hart says that Race is the boss now, but in just a few days, it'll be all Hogan, baby! Race says that Hogan could never beat him - and never will. Hart says watch and see.

(commercial)

We come back and go to Gary Michael Capetta...

THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette)

versus

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

We see clips of Charlie Haas walking out on Valentine last week in a tag team match. Schiavone mentions that this was supposed to be Valentine versus Haas, but Haas "allegedly" had another committment, so that match will take place at the PPV. The Superstar has Jim Cornette with him, but no signs of the Midnight Express, thanks to the edict set down moments earlier by Harley Race.

Both men start off slowly and circling each other. Star with chops and a knee. Valentine with a forearm and some clubbing blows. A big elbow sends Superstar to the floor where he and Cornette regroup. Star is back and goes after the arm of Valentine. Greg centers in on the leg and hits a chop-block. We see Charlie Haas & Miss Jackie walk out on the rampway to watch the match. So much for the "other committment". Superstar takes advantage of the disrtraction and nails Greg with a clothesline. Kicks and stomps by the masked man. Greg fights back and scores with a knee. Suplex by Greg. Cornette is up on the arpon and Valentine goes after Cornette. Superstar charges and Greg moves, so Star collides with Cornette, knocking him to the floor. Roll up with a handful of tights by Valentine and he gets the pin.

Winner: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

As the referee raises Greg's hand, here is Charlie Haas up on the apron. Valentine goes after Haas, but Charlie drops back to the floor and backs off, pointing at Greg and saying "At the PPV, Valentine! At the PPV!" The ref raises Valentine's hand one more time as the fans cheer!

(commrcial)

In the back, we see Missy Hyatt stopping Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie. What just happened there? Haas explains that he's just playing mind games with Valentine - which is hard since Greg is senile anyhow. Haas says that he was sick of Valentine trying to steal his thunder and ride his coattails. Valentine used to be a legend - now he's just sad. And at the PPV, Haas will put the old horse out to pasture. Missy asks about Haas walking out of his tag match a few weeks ago and what is Haas's connection to Woman? Haas and Jackie just look at Missy and walk off.

We cut to The Blue Meanie who is standing by with Jim Cornette. Cornette is beside himself about everything. None of his wrestlers are on the PPV. It's a conspiracy by Harley Race and he hopes that Hogan destroys Race at the PPV and restores some dignity and class to the NWA. As for the 12 man match next week, Cornette knows that everyone will be gunning for him. He's not scared. He has the Midnight Express. He has the Masked Superstar. They can get whatever partners they want. Cornette is a lean, mean fighting machine and he has his militia. So bring it on!

We see Arn Anderson talking to someone as he leaves his dressing room to head to the ring. His match with the Iron Sheik is next!

(commerical)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is with the Iron Sheik. He doesn't want to talk about Muhammad Hassan tonight. Tonight, the Sheik is going after gold. He retired Backlund. He beat Hogan. And he's winning the North American Championship tonight. Arn is just like Backlund. He was good, but he should have stayed retired. Now, zoom cameraman, zoom!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

"THE ENFORCER" ARN ANDERSON (c) versus THE IRON SHEIK

We see Woman sitting at ringside again with her notepad and clipboard in hand. Arn & The Sheik start off with basic chain wrestling, both men scoring with takedowns and reversals. Arn goes after the left arm of the former WWF Champion and locks in a hammerlock. Sheik fights out with the elbows and scores with several suplexes. Sheik gets two, but Arn makes the ropes. Sheik with the chinlock. Arn escapes with elbows and several hard left hands. Dropkick by the Sheik and Arn goes to the floor.

(commercial)

We come back and Sheik has Arn in a chinlock again. Arn with elbows and a slam. Arn to the top, but he jumps right into the boot of the Sheik. Sheik with a kick and a suplex. He goes for the camel clutch, but Arn makes the ropes for the break. Sheik with boots. He whips Anderson into the ropes and we get a double-clothesline. Both men are down. Both men slowly rise and start throwing fists. The music of Muhammad Hassan fills the arena and Sheik is distracted for a moment. Arn hits a spinebuster out of nowhere and covers for a quick pin, using the ropes for leverage.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON

Woman stands and applaudes Arn's victory as the ref raises Double-A's arm.

We go the back and Blue Meanie is standing with Robert Gibson. Where is Ricky Morton? Robert says that Ricky is taking care of personal matters right now and can't wrestle. Meanie says he heard Ricky was in jail. Gibson ignores Meanie and says that he was ready to make his mark in the NWA as a singles performer, but he likes tag teaming better. Tonight, he's facing two old nemesis in Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert. So he found a partner who can rock & roll with the best, Jimmy Valiant. The Boogie Man comes in and dances around as he cuts a promo on Rich and Gilbert. He hugs Gibson and kisses the Meanie before dancing away from the interview area. Gibson & Valiant versus Gilbert & Rich is next!

(commercial)

We're back and go to Rich Landrum in the "BAD MOON RISING" PPV Control Center. Rich run down the matches for the upcoming PPV.

"Pepsi-Cola" presents:

BAD MOON RISING

Friday, November 11, 2005

Alamo Dome

San Antonio, TX

STEEL CAGE MATCH: NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

STING (c) versus VADER

FOR CONTROL OF THE NWA

HARLEY RACE versus HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart)

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (c) versus SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

NO DISQUALIFICATION

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie)

FOUR CORNERS MATCH - NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA MORETTI (c) versus JACKIE MOORE versus LUNA VACHON versus SHERRI MARTEL

MADUSA versus JOANIE (CHYNA DOLL) LAURER

TEXAS STREET FIGHT

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE HONKY TONK MAN

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus VAMPIRO & THE GREAT MUTA

and just added...

TAG TEAM BATTLE ROYAL

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS (c) versus BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS versus BUTCH REED & RON SIMMONS - DOOM versus DOUG GILBERT & TOMMY RICH versus LENNY & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES versus SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL versus BARRY WINDHAM & SEAN O'HAIRE versus ROBERT GIBSON & JIMMY VALIANT

We see Missy Hyatt in the back with Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich. They poke fun at their opponents for the night with lots of "old age" jokes and shots at Ricky Morton for being in jail. At the PPV, it doesn't matter it it's eight teams or eight-hundred, Gilbert and Rich plan on beng the next tag team champs. Time to go to the ring for their match.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

ROBERT GIBSON & JIMMY VALIANT versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT & "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH

Gibson & Valiant start off strong with lots of quick tags as they work over Tommy Rich & Gilbert. Valiant scores with the elbow on Gilbert for two. Gibson is tagged in and hits a dropkick on Rich. He tries for Gilbert, but Gilbert moves and no one is home. Gilbert with fists and kicks for the advantage. Rich & Gilbert tag in and out with lots of double-teaming on Gibson. Gibson fights back and gets the hot tag to Valiant who unloads on the heels with a barrage of fists. Cheap shot from the outside by Gilbert and Valiant is down. Gilbert goes over and pulls Gibson off the apron, brawling on the outside. The ref is distracted and Rich nails Valiant with a low blow to get the pin.

Winners: DOUG GILBERT & TOMMY RICH

We see Blue Meanie in the back with the Iron Sheik. He wants a match against Muhammad Haasan next week on the Danger Zone. He wants to end it once and for all!

(commercial)

We're back and Ted DiBiase is in the ring. It's time for "The Money Pit". Ted's guest is "The Macho Man" Randy Savage. Savage hasn't been on TV for a couple of weeks - DiBiase asks why? Macho says that he had business to take care of and couldn't be here. But he's here now and wants a shot at the World Championship. So next week, on the Danger Zone, he's talked to NWA Commissioner Harley Race and he wrestles the winner of the Sting - Vader match at "Bad Moon Rising".. And big news for both Sting and Vader. "Macho" is the special guest referee for their cage match at the PPV. Can you dig it! Oooooh yeah! Music sounds as we see Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK make their way to the ring. Clark & Adams high-five Savage and apologize for interupting his time. Savage says that's OK. Kronik puts over their match for the PPV and says that Muta & Vampiro will learn first hand - that it's all about Kronik! And next week, after the PPV, they've also talked to Harley Race and regardless of who walks out of the tag team battle royal as the World Champs, their first title defense will be next week on the Danger Zone against KRONIK! DiBiase plugs the PPV and next week's show as we head to commerical.

(commercial)

We come back to see clips of Sting winning the NWA World Championship from VADER in the premiere edition of "NWA W.A.R.". We see clips of Sting talking to Ron Simmons last week on "DZW" and Simmons challenges Sting for a match. Sting agrees.

Back to live action and Gary Michael Capetta..

NON-TITLE MATCH

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION STING

versus  
>RON SIMMONS<p>

Schiavone explains that it's a non-title match because NWA Commissioner Harley Race has frozen all World title shots until after Vader gets his rematch in the cage at "Bad Moon Rising". Simmons and Sting shake hands and go to it -exhanging takedowns and armdrags. They keep it clean for a while until Ron nails Sting with a clothesline that sends Sting flying to the floor. Ron follows Sting to the outside. Sting uses some chops and it's on. Ron puts Sting into the steel post as we cut to our final commercial break.

(commercial)

We're back and Simmons is working over Sting in the corner with punches. Sting reverses and chops away. Slam and dropkick by Sting. Ron whips Sting into the corner, but Sting reverses. Stinger-Splash, but Ron moves and Sting crashes and burns. Ron with the cover for two. Simmons with the chinlock. Suplex and Ron goes to the top. He jumps into a dropkick by Sting. Ron up and goes for a suplex. Sting reverses into a scorpion-death drop for two. Sting whips Ron into the ropes, but misses a clothesline. Ron connects with an elbow. He goes for the corner-whip, but Sting reverses. Stinger Splash and this time, it connects. Sting locks Simmons in the Scorpion Leg Lock and Simmons is forced to tap.

Winner: STING

From the crowd, it's VADER. He throws Simmons from the ring and goes after Sting. quickly beating him down. Slam and splash by Vader and he moves Sting to the corner. Vader climbs and hits the big moonsault. Vader gets up and looks at the fallen Sting before going to ringside and picking up Sting's NWA World Title belt. Vader looks at the belt and holds it over head as we run out of time and the show ends.

(TBC)


	13. Chapter 13

NWA BAD MOON RISING!

PAY-PER-VIEW

November 11, 2005

Alamo Dome

San Antonio, Texas

Disclaimer: This is fantasy wrestling only and not real! Too bad because my N.W.A. rocks!

The show opens up as pop/blues legend Rickie Lee Jones sings "America the Beautiful" in the center of the ring. We then cut to ringside where the voices of NWA Danger Zone Wrestling, Tony Schiavone & "Dirty" Dutch Mantell are joined by NWA W.A.R. commentator Rich Landrum. They welcome everyone to the show and we go straight to the ring and ring announcer David Penzer.

EIGHT-TEAM BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP:

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS (c) versus STAN LANE & BOBBY EATON - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS versus RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM versus DOUG GILBERT & TOMMY RICH versus LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES versus SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL versus BARRY WINDHAM & SEAN O'HAIRE versus ROBERT GIBSON & JIMMY VALIANT..

All the teams make their entrances and the ref calls for the bell. It's on. Tommy Rich is quickly tossed over the top rope by Scott Hall. RICH & GILBERT ELIMINATED. Hall is attacked by Bobby Eaton & Shane Douglas, but Lenny Lane comes over to help him out. Nash nails Buff Bagwell with a boot. He goes over, but hangs on to avoid elimination. Barry Windham takes out Butch Reed with a clothesline that sends Reed to the floor. DOOM ELIMINATED. A superkick by Sean O'Haire sends Stan Lane out and the MIDNIGHT EXPRESS ARE ELIMINATED. Jimmy Valaint and Robert Gibson are trying to eliminate Shane Douglas in the corner. Scott Hall & Barry Windham team up to knock all three men over the top and to the floor. SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL ELIMINATED. JIMMY VALIANT & ROBERT GIBSON ELIMINATED. It's down to three teams. Lodi tries to toss O'Haire out, but Sean reverses and flips Lodi to the floor. THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES ARE ELIMINATED. It's now down to two as Hall & Nash square off against Barry Windham & Sean O'Haire. O'Haire has Nash on the ropes and one leg over. Hall breaks it up and nails Sean with a big chop. Windham launches himself at Nash with a flying clothesline, but Nash ducks down and backdrops Windham to the floor. O'HAIRE & WINDHAM ELIMINATED.

Winners and still NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS

We go to Gary Michael Capetta who is standing with Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs and Brutus Beefcake in the back. Capetta asks Hart about Hulk Hogan, who's wrestling against NWA Commissioner Harley Race tonight. If Hogan wins - he becomes Commissioner for 90 days. If Hogan loses, he's gone from the NWA for good! Hart says that everyone had better get ready because things are fixing to change. Hogan never loses the big matches and Harley Race is nothing but a jealous never-was. Capetta asks about Hogan's knee injury that he suffered a few weeks ago against Randy Savage at the last PPV. Hart says the knee is fine and the fans had better be ready because Hulkamania is preparing to run wild tonight!

We go to "Above Average" Mike Sanders who is standing by with the NWA Women's Champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. What are her thoughts about the Four-Way match tonight? Lisa says that she's had a great run as the champion and that isn't going to end anytime soon. She respects all the ladies - even though she thinks Luna is a bit nuts, and they're not taking her title away. No one is!

We see shots of several members of the San Antonio Spurs in the audience. We see a quick video package highlighting the recent problems with Kronik & The Dark Carnival.

Cue David Penzer...

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus VAMPIRO & THE GREAT MUTA - THE DARK CARNIVAL

Adams & Muta start off and it's a brawl. Muta uses the chops and kicks to get an early advantage. Adams uses the power and press-slams Muta before tossing him hard to the mat. Muta bails and Clark is tagged in. Clark just manhandles Muta and sends him flying back into the corner. Vampiro is tagged in and he quickly falls victim to the power of Kronik. Clark and Adams tag in and out several times, working that five-count for maximum double-teaming. Finally, they end it as Vampiro falls victim to some "High Times". Clark covers and gets the pin as Adams nails Muta to prevent the save.

Winners: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK!

We go back to a clip of Ted DiBiase's "Money Pit" two weeks ago where his guest was supposed to be Joanie Laurer aka "Chyna Doll". She never showed, but here is Madusa who goes on a bitter shoot-style rant about Laurer. Harley Race makes the match for the PPV and here we are.

MADUSA versus "CHYNA DOLL" JOANIE LAURER

This is Joanie's NWA debut. Joanie starts off strong with punches and a slam, but Madusa comes back hard with several kicks to the head. Slam by Madusa, followed by a big suplex. Laurer with several fists and chops and she's fighting back. A big knee by Laurer and a press-slam. She does the handspring elbow thingee in the corner and looks ready to put Madusa away. From out of nowhere. Sean Waltman is on the ring apron and Laurer is distracted. She looks very upset and has lost her focus. Madusa plants a big kick out of nowhere on Laurer's head and covers for the pin.

Winner: MADUSA

Waltman gets in the ring and he hugs and kisses Madusa as the ref tends to the fallen Laurer. Laurer just looks in shock as she watches Madusa & Waltman celebrate as they head to the back.

We go back now to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Blackjack Mulligan. Tonight, he wrestles The Honky Tonk Man in a street fight. What are his thoughts? Mulligan is not in a good mood and keeps it short. Honky doublecrossed him a few weeks ago. Now, Honky is in for the beating of a lifetime.

We see some video detailing what Mulligan is talking about and Honky Tonk Man, serving as the guest referee in a match versus Scott Steiner, nails Mulligan with a guitar shot. Time for the next match. Cue David Penzer:

TEXAS STREET FIGHT

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE HONKY TONK MAN

The two men start to fight even before Penzer can finish the introductions. They quickly go the outside and Honky rams Mulligan into the ringpost, busting him open. Honky digs some plunder out from under the ring and nails Mulligan with a trash can lid. Mulligan is gushing blood. Honky looks cocky and stops to dance a moment for his fans. Mulligan has had enough and is incensed. Hard fists to HTM and Mulligan takes off his belt to start strapping HTM across the back. A big slam on the floor by Mulligan and he pulls out a table from under the ring. He picks HTM up to slam him through the table, but HTM rips at the eyes to escape. Low kick by HTM and Mulligan is down. HTM rolls Mulligan back into the ring and stops to argue with a fan at ringside. He finally gets into the ring and it's time for the "Shake, Rattle & Roll". Mulligan pushes HTM off and into the ropes and catches him with the claw. HTM struggles, but he can't escape and goes out as Mulligan picks up the pinfall and the win.

Winner: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

We go back to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with NWA Commissioner Harley Race. She asks Harley about his match with Hulk Hogan for later tonight. Race calls Hogan a "blemish on the face of wrestling" and says that for his entire career, Hogan has taken and taken and never given back. But now, there are no backstage politics to protect Hogan. Race signed Hogan to the NWA because he thought it would be good for the company, but Hogan is a parasite and needs to be eliminated. Harley's not the flashiest guy in the world, but anyone who knows anything will tell you that Harley is one of the toughest. And tonight, Hulkamania ends forever.

Here is Jimmy Hart. He's in Harley's face and slaps the former 8-time NWA World Champion. Harley grabs Hart. From out of nowhere comes Brutus Beefcake and Brian Knobbs, attacking Race. They quickly administer a beating to the NWA Commisioner before fleeing when referees and agents enter the scene. Race is a battered mess as we switch scenes and head to the ring.

It's Ted DiBiase and we're set up for an edition of "The Money Pit". Ted's guest is the always lovely and always dangerous Woman. We see clips from the past few weeks where Woman was sitting at ringside and taking notes. Ted asks Woman what's the deal. She told Mike Sanders that everything would be explained at the PPV. So explain. Woman says that rather than have her explain, there's someone else better suited. Music hits and here comes the NWA North American Heavyweight Champion, Arn Anderson, along with Barry WIndham. Arn & Barry hug Woman and then Arn just raises 4 fingers in the air as the crowd pops wildly.

DiBiase asks if the Horsemen are back. And who are the other members if that's the case? A big chant of "We want Flair" fills the arena. Arn says, "I want him too, but that's not possible at this time! Ric is busy up North right now." Arn mentions that he just got off the phone with Flair and he has Flair's blessing to resurrect the Horsemen, but there is one small catch. He'll get to that in a moment. As for who are the new recruits, let's bring them out. Here comes Charlie Haas (with Miss Jackie), Muhammad Hassan & Sean O'Haire. They join Anderson, Windham & Woman in the ring. Anderson puts over Haas, Hassan & O'Haire as three of the finest talents in the business today. But they need to clarify something. Hassan will now be known by his real name, Mark Copani. With Arn Anderson and Woman showing the way, this group will easily dominate the NWA just like the original Horsemen did back in the day. Arn and the new Horsemen raise the 4 fingers in the air and prepare to leave, but then Arn says that he almost forgot something. Arn says "Now" and O'Haire, Copani & Haas immediately attack Barry Windham and begin pounding him into the mat. Woman and Miss Jackie get their shots in as well as Arn directs traffic. As O'Haire & Copani hold Windham, Arn gets the mic again and asks Barry if he remembers when he sold out Flair to become Eric Bischoff's flunkie? Arn does! Flair does! And payback is a bitch! Arn finishes off WIndham with a big DDT. Arn directs traffic again. Copani levels Windham with a big powerslam. O'Haire comes off the top and nails the body of Windham with a swanton bomb. And finally, Haas administers the "Haas of Pain". Windham is out and the new Horsemen leave the ring as NWA officials come into the ring to check on Windham.

We go to the back and Mike Sanders is standing by with NWA World Champion Sting. Tonight, he takes on VADER in a cage. What are his thoughts? Sting says that Vader is an animal and needs to be caged. Sting fought hard to get the NWA title and he's planning to keep it. Vader is a lunatic - a madman. But Sting will do what he has to - and will keep his title. And at the end of the night, it's showtime, folks!

Back to the ring and David Penzer to make the introductions for the next match.

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus LUNA VACHON versus JACKIE "JACQUILINE" MOORE versus SHERRI MARTEL

Lisa starts off with Jackie, exchanging armlocks and wrestling moves. Luna tags herself in and chops at Lisa. Lisa with kicks and a facebuster for two. Sherri is in and she slams Luna. Two count before Jackie breaks it up. Lisa blind tag by Jackie on Sherri. Lisa sends Sherri to the floor. Jackie and Lisa are exchanging fists and kicks. Luna comes in and scores with clotheslines on both ladies. Luna claws and rips at Lisa and chokes her in the corner. Sherri slaps Lisa on the back to tag herself in. The ref sees it, but Luna doesn't. Sherri acts as if she's going to help Luna double-team Lisa, but as soon as Luna turns her back, Sherri rolls her up with a handful of tights for the pin.

Winner and NEW Women's Champion: SHERRI MARTEL

Everyone is just shocked. Luna can't believe she just got pinned. Lisa can't believe she just lost her title and wasn't even pinned. Sherri quickly bails from the ring. The ref gives her the belt and raises her hand in victory. She's the new Women's Champ.

We go to the back again and Mike Sanders is trying to get a word in with Joanie Laurer. She won't talk and goes by him. Tears are still running down her face. Sanders asks her what her thoughts are and she stops for a minute. But breaks out in tears and walks off again as Sanders makes a face and asks, "Have you been drinking?"

We cut to Gary Michael Capetta who's tracked down Sean Waltman and Madusa. They're all hugged up and laughing about their earlier stunt. Madusa calls Laurer a "basket case" and says that she'd better get used to Waltman and Madusa together because he's her man. Waltman says he doesn't want to talk about Joanie and he and Madusa are going to celebrate. They walk away, leaving Capetta speechless.

We see a video clip highlighting the recent problems between Charlie Haas & Greg Valentine.

NO DISQUALIFICATION

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie, Woman)

Haas tries to start off by wrestling, but Valentine just wants to pound away and clubs Haas across the back and chest. Haas bails to the floor and Greg follows. Haas hides behind Miss Jackie. Valentine shoves her aside, and Haas nails him with a cheap shot and sends Greg into the ringpost. Kicks and stomps by Haas and he looks like he's setting him up for the "Haas of Pain". Greg isn't through yet and scores with an elbow to the kisser. Suplex by Valentine and he drops a big elbow for two. Jackie is up on the apron and she slaps Valentine across the face. Greg grabs Jackie, but is jumped from behind by Woman who wraps a cord around his throat and chokes. Greg shrugs both ladies off and they fall to the mat. Haas takes advantage of the confusion and scores with a running knee that drives Valentine into the corner. It's the "Haas of Pain" and Charlie Haas gets the pin.

Winner: CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie, Woman)

Schiavone informs us that Barry Windham has been taken to a nearby medical facility as a result of the attack by the new group of Horsemen. We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner and Midajah. Steiner is wrestling Arn Anderson tonight. Soctty doesn't care about the Horsemen and none of them had better get in his way. He's taking home the North American title tonight and then he's going to go party with all his freaks!

We go to Mike Sanders who attempts to talk to the challenger for the NWA Championship later tonight in the cage, Vader. Vader is throwing stuff around the locker room and bellowing "Sting - No Pain!" Vader stops long enough to tell Sanders that "Sting will hurt! Sting will bleed! Vader is getting his belt back!" Vader then tells Sanders to leave him alone and Sanders leaves the locker room quickly.

To ringside and David Penzer.

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (with Woman, Miss Jackie) versus SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

Steiner takes the early advantage, beating on Arn and going after the back and neck. Arn fights back with lefts and kicks and scores with a DDT for two. Steiner hits an elbow and becomes a human suplex machine on Double-A. Scotty gets two as Arn makes the ropes with his foot. Midajah starts to get involved with a cheap shot, but Woman and Miss Jackie quickly cut her off and pull her from the apron. Jackie and Midajah are fighting on the outside. Steiner gets distracted by this for a second. Woman tosses Arn a set of brass knucks and Arn nails Steiner across the chops. Scott is out. Arn covers for the pin and the win.

Winner: ARN ANDERSON

Coming on December 14, 2005 - the next big NWA Pay-Per-View: "SEASON'S BEATINGS!"

We cut to Schiavone, Landrum & Mantell at ringside and they discuss everything that's happened so far tonight. The attack on Harley Race by Jimmy Hart's goons. The reformation of the Horsemen and their attack on Barry Windham. The debut of Joanie Laurer and the appearance of Sean Waltman. Plus a new Women's Champion in Sherri Martel. Hall & Nash retained the tag titles in the Battle Royal. And it's not over yet. Coming up next - it's Race versus Hogan.

We see video clips of the history of Hulk Hogan and Harley Race. Race has made Hogan's life miserable since Hogan arrived in the NWA - putting him in matches against Blackjack Mulligan, Vader, The Iron Sheik and finally, Randy Savage. And then, it's down to David Penzer who explains the stipulations of this next match. If Hulk Hogan wins, he becomes the NWA Commissioner for 90 days. If Harley Race wins, Hogan leaves the NWA forever!

HARLEY RACE versus HULK HOGAN (with Jimmy Hart)

Harley is battered and moves slowly as he comes to the ring. Hogan has his knee heavily taped. The bell rings and it's on. Landrum informs us that Knobbs and Beefcake, Hogan's cronies, are banned from ringside. Hogan starts off strong and pounds away at Harley, opening up the forehead of the NWA Commissioner. Slam by Hogan and he goes for a legdrop, but Harley rolls out of the way at the last second. Harley kicks at the knee of Hogan and lands a judo thrust to the throat. Suplex by Race and a big knee to he head. Harley goes on top for the diving headbutt. Hogan moves and Race crashes and burns. Hogan pounds away at Race and hits the legdrop. He covers and gets a two as Race makes the ropes with his foot. Hogan argues with the ref and pounding away at Harley. Race fights back and fists are flying everywhere. The ref is bumped and goes down. Jimmy Hart is on the ring apron with his megaphone. Hogan holds Race and Hart nails him with the megaphone. Hogan covers, but there is no referee. Randy Savage is out and he nails Jimmy Hart. Hogan sees him coming and nails Savage, but Randy catches him with a low blow. Hogan is down. Harley is back up and goes to the top. Diving headbutt and it connects this time. Savage puts the referee in position as Harley covers for the pin. The ref counts three and Hulkamania is history!

Winner: Harley Race

Hogan pulls himself up as the ref raises Race's hand in victory. He can't believe it! The fans start chanting and singing the "Nah Nah Nah Nah - Goodbye" song as Hogan & Jimmy Hart slowly make their ways towards the back. Hogan gets a mic and says that "To hell with the NWA and to hell with Harley Race! He's going back to the WWE where they know how to treat a legend! And the NWA fans - they can go to hell too!"

At ringside, Schiavone says that "No Hogan - you can go to hell!" Landrum and Schiavone plug what's coming up on this week's editions of Danger Zone Wrestling and W.A.R. On W.A.R., it's Sean O'Haire versus Scott Hall. Also, Jim Cornette's militia versus Disco Inferno and The West Hollywood Blondes. And on the Danger Zone, Hall & Nash defend the tag titles against Kronik. Plus the Iron Sheik takes on Mark Copani in a "Persian Death Match". Plus the winner of the Sting/Vader cage match defends the NWA title against "Macho Man" Randy Savage. It's a big weekend for the NWA.

Now to David Penzer and the main event...

CAGE MATCH - NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

STING (c) versus VADER

It's as brutal and bloody as you would expect. Sting tried to use his speed advantage to stay away from Vader and nail him with hit & run tactics. Vader just tried to use the power advantage and beat Sting into a pulp. Both men were successful to a point. Sting would take shots and then back away and Vader was getting noticibly weary giving chase. Vader finally managed to get Sting caught in the corner and worked him over with clubbing forearms and fists. Sting goes face-first into the cage and come up a bloody red mess. Vader with the slam and the big splash. Vader goes for the pin, but Sting barely manages to roll the shoulder for two. Vader tosses Sting around and tries to slam him into the cage again, but Sting reverses and Vader eats steel. Fists and chops by Sting and he takes Vader down with a dropkick to the leg. Sting goes after the leg and keeps Vader on the mat where he can't use the power advantage. Vader tries to club away at Sting, but can't get his weight and strength behind the blows so they have marginal effect. Vader finally gets the comeback and sets up Sting for a suplex. Sting reverses and hits a Scorpion Deathdrop. Sting whips the dazed Vader into the corner and hits the Stinger Splash. It's Scorpion Deathlock time and Sting drags Vader out to the center of the ring. Vader resists, but eventually has no choice and is forced to tap out.

Winner and still NWA World Champion: STING

Schiavone & Landrum plug the TV shows - NWA Danger Zone Wrestling and NWA W.A.R. one more time. Thanks to everyone for watching and good night!

The end!

(TBC)


	14. Chapter 14

NWA Wrestling All-Star Review (W.A.R.)

November 12, 2005

Reunion Arena

Dallas, TX

Disclaimer: This is just fantasy and unfortunately not real.

We open up the show with a shot of hosts Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders standing at ringside. They talk about the "Bad Moon Rising" PPV from the night before. It was a great PPV and a great night for the NWA. We'll have clips later in the show, but first, let's go the ring and Ring Announcer David Penzer for the first match of the night.

RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM versus

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL

Both teams seem evenly matched at the start as Simmons and Douglas start off by trading armlocks and takedowns. Neither man can secure a definite advantage. Buff gets a shot at Simmons from the outside and gets nailed in the kisser by Ron for his trouble. Reed in with clotheslines and slams on both Buff & Douglas. Doom continues to dominate until Buff twists his knee coming off the ropes and goes down hard. The ref calls a halt to the action to check on Buff's injury. Reed moves too close to see what's going on and Buff nails him with a low kick from his "injured" leg. Douglas nails Simmons and takes him out of the ring. Buff covers Reed and gets the pin.

Winners: BUFF BAGWELL & SHANE DOUGLAS

(commercial)

We come back and The Blue Meanie is in the back talking to "Chyna Doll" Joanie Laurer. We see clips of her match from the night before against Madusa and see Laurer's ex-boyfriend, Sean Waltman get involved. We see clips of later as Waltman and Madusa were making out and mocking Joanie Laurer. Back to Laurer and the Meanie. Meanie asks Laurer what her thoughts were on what happened last night. Laurer just kind of mumbles something. Meanie doens't understand and pushes the issues a bit. Laurer just looks at him and suddenly attacks the Blue Meanie, knocking him to the ground and pounding away. Refs and agents are quickly in to pull Laurer off the fallen announcer/wrestler.

Back to Landrum and Sanders. Sanders calls Chyna Doll a "psychotic nutjob". Landrum ignores Sanders and talks about the PPV the night before. We see a video highlight reel showing clips of some of the action from "Bad Moon Rising". NWA Commisioner Harley Race is coming up next.

(commercial)

Michael P.S. Hayes is in the ring and has a special interview - the man who ended Hulkamania last night at the PPV, the former 8-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion and current NWA Commissioner, Harley Race. Race receives a standing ovation from the NWA fans as he comes to the ring. We see clips of the Hogan - Race match from the night before. Jimmy Hart gets involved and so does the "Macho Man" Randy Savage. In the end, Race takes Hogan down and gets the pin. Hogan is gone from the NWA. Race looks pleased and tells the fans that getting rid of Hogan felt almost as good as winning those 8 World titles. Race shoots on Hogan for a bit and says it's time to get back to business. We see clips of an ambush by Brian Knobbs and Brutus Beefcake on Harley early in the PPV. Race says that both men have been fined and placed on intensive probation. He has them under contract and Hogan isn't here to protect them anymore. They're not here tonight, but tommorow night, they'll be facing Jimmy Valiant and Robert Gibson on the Danger Zone. Tonight, Joanie Laurer will face the Blue Meanie in a match. He thought she would be a positive asset for the NWA, but he's beginning to have his doubts. Race talks about big things happening for the NWA in the future and assures the fans that they haven't seen anything yet so stick around.

Here comes former NWA Champion Big Van Vader to the ring. He's mad and gets in Race's face. Vader wants another shot at Sting. Vader wants to hurt someone. Race tells Vader he'd better turn it down a notch or else. If Vader wants another shot at Sting, then fine. They can do it next week on W.A.R. But tonight, Vader has other problems. We see video of last week as Vader attempted to powerbomb Krowbar on the concrete floor, but Sting made the save. We come back to Race and he tells Vader that tonight, he faces Krowbar... in a hardcore match.. and it starts right now!

Crowbar comes out of the audience and goes straight after Vader as Race & Hayes clear the ring. Krowbar has a krowbar (duh!) and nails Vader, sending him to the floor as we go th commercial.

(commerical)

We come back and the match is in progress.

HARDCORE MATCH

KROWBAR versus VADER

Krowbar has a trashcan lid and is whaling away at Vader. Vader knocks it away and appears livid. Clubbing fists and forearms by Vader and a big clothesline. Vader slams Krowbar into the corner and follows with a splash. Powerbomb by Vader in the middle of the ring. He covers for two and pulls Krowbar up. Vader tosses Krowbar to the floor and follows. Vader goes under the rng and gets out a table. He sets it up and CRASH! A powerbomb by Vader puts Krowbar to the floor. Vader covers for the pin.

Winner: VADER

EMT's and referees quickly rush down to tend to the injured Krowbar as Vader stands tall in the ring with his arm raised high, and calling out Sting.

(commercial)

We come back and see Sean O'Haire in the back talking to Woman. Scott Hall walks by and O'Haire decides to smart off to him. Hall just laughs and tells O'Haire "don't sing it - bring it!" O'Haire looks ready to go, but Woman whispers something in his ear and he quickly calms down. He's got business to attend to right now, but when he's finished, Scott Hall had better watch out. Scott just sighs and says, "Yeah! Whatever, Chico!"

We go back to the ring and David Penzer.

This next match is a four on three handicap match. Penzer introduces the teams as we see clips of the different situations, including the "dance contest" that led up to this match.

THE MASKED SUPERSTAR, "BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY & "SWEET" STAN - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & JIM CORNETTE versus

DISCO INFERNO, LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES.

It's non-stop action from the beginning as the Blondes and Disco keep trying to get Cornette into the ring, but the Express and Superstar keep using the double and triple team moves to keep everyone away from their mentor. Lenny scores with a dropkick and locks Lane in a go-behind. Lane uses the martial arts kicks and takes control. Tag to Superstar and he works over Lenny by beating and pounding on the neck. Chinlock by Superstar and we go to commerical.

(commercial)

We come back and Superstar is still working over Lenny. He mises a clothesline and Lenny scores with a big dropkick. Hot tag to Lodi who goes after Superstar, but falls victim to a shot from the outside by Eaton. Eaton works over Lodi and finally tags in Cornette. Cornette slaps Lodi several times. Cornette goes for a neckbreaker, but Lodi reverses and gives Cornette a neckbreaker. Hot tag to Disco who cleans house with clotheslines for everyone. Lenny and Lodi knock Lane to the floor and begin to brawl with Superstar and Eaton. Disco gives Cornete a "chartbuster" and covers to get the pin.

Winners: DISCO INFERNO & THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES.

Landrum announces that Harley Race has signed Sean O'Haire versus Scott Hall as our main event for the evening.

We cut to the back and see Arn Anderson and the Horsemen headed to the ring. They're up next.

(commercial)

Rich Landrum is in the ring and introduces the newest incarnation of "The Four Horsemen". Arn Anderson leads the way to the ring, accompanied by Woman, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie and Mark Copani.

We see clips of "The Money Pit" segment from the night before at the PPV where Arn and company turned on and beat up teammate Barry Windham. Arn talks about the future of the Horsemen. These new recruits, led by himself and Woman, are the future of the NWA. As for Windham, he made the mistake of forgetting his roots and what made him great. The Horsemen didn't turn on Windham. He turned on them a long time ago. Arn mentions that Windham is still laid up in a hospital somewhere and if he's smart, he'll stay there as long as he can. And when he returns, he'd better stay out of the Horsemen's way.

Here comes Blackjack Mulligan storming to the ring. He gets in Arn's face and wants to know the deal. Barry never betrayed the Horsemen. It was business. Barry's his son and no one is going to treat Blackjack's kid like they did. Arn tells Mulligan that, out of respect, he should walk away right now before he gets hurt. Mulligan nails Arn across the side of the head. O'Haire nails Mulligan with a clothesline and the Horsemen attack and proceed to beat down Mulligan until he's senseless. O'Haire and Copani hold Mulligan while Woman and Miss Jackie take turns slapping him. Finally referees and agents come out and the Horsemen leave the ring, raising the 4 fingers in triumph as they head to the back.

(Commercial)

We come back and Mulligan is in the back being tended to by medical personal. Harley Race is there and he tells the enraged Mulligan that he'll make a match for next week - it's Blackjack Mulligan and Barry Windham teaming against two of the Horsemen, Arn Anderson and Sean O'Haire. Mulligan mutters something about "them sumbitches are dead!" as we head back to the ring.

We see a clip of the attempted interview earlier with the Blue Meanie attempting to talk to Joanie and Laurer's attack of the rotund interviewer.

Cue David Penzer:

"CHYNA DOLL" JOANIE LAURER versus THE BLUE MEANIE

Meanie appears unsure of whether or not to grab Chyna when Laurer nails him with several forearms and a big kick. Meanie goes for a backdrop, but Laurer uses a sunset flip to get two. Whatever problems she may be facing, Laurer seems ready to wrestle now. A hard whip into the corner by the Meanie. Laurer reverses the second attempt and sends Meanie into the corner. The flippy elbow by Laurer and she's firmly in control. Here comes Madusa out of the back and she's not alone. She has Sean Waltman with her. They stop on the ramp and just when they're sure that Laurer is watching, they begin to kiss. Laurer is distracted and isn't moving. Meanie moves in and tries to roll Laurer up. Madusa and Waltman move to the ring and Waltman jumps on to the apron to prevent the referee's count. Madusa is in the ring and gives Meanie a big superkick to the chops. While Waltman is holding the referee, Madusa places Laurer on top of the Meanie. Waltman releases the referee who turns around to see Laurer covering Meanie. The ref counts and Laurer is the winner.

Winner: JOANIE "CHYNA DOLL" LAURER

Madusa and Waltman applaude Laurer from the rampway as she gets her arm raised and looks bewildered in the ring.

We go backstage and hear agents hollering for medical personal. Someone is down. We look closer and see that a bloody Kevin Nash is laid out on the floor. Scott Hall is there and trying to help his big buddy. Harley Race is there and tells Hall that they'll take care of Nash. Hall has to go the ring because his match is next.

(commercial)

We come back and see a replay of the Kevin Nash being found laid out backstage. Sanders and Landrum speculate on who could have attacked Nash like that. We go to David Penzer who makes the introductions for our main event.

SCOTT HALL versus SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman, Miss Jackie)

Hall attacks O'haire strong with fists and chops and works over Sean in the corner. O'Haire fights back and sends Scott to the floor. Sean follows and sends Scott into the ringpost. Sean tosses Scott back into the ring for two. O'Haire slams Hall and goes up for the Sean-ton bomb. Hall rolls and Sean crashes and burns as no one is home. Hall is up and pounds away at O'Haire. Slam and Hall says it's time. He sets up O'Haire for the "Razor's Edge" and here comes Mark Copani and Charlie Haas into the ring to attack Hall. Hall tries to fight back, but O'Haire has recovered and joins in the attack as well. The ref calls for the bell and O'Haire is DQ'ed.

Winner by DQ: SCOTT HALL

The Horsemen continue to beat on Hall. We see two very battered men in Blackjack Mulligan and Kevin Nash come clear the ring with chairs in hand as the Horsemen clear the ring. We hear Landrum say we're out of time and we go off the air.

The end!


	15. Chapter 15

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

November 13, 2005

Lakefront Arena

New Orleans, LA

Disclaimer: It's all fantasy folks and not the real thing! Too bad!

We open up the show with a banner and picture of WWE Superstar Eddie Guerrero that says "Eddie Guerrero 1967 - 2005 Rest In Peace". We have a ten bell salute for Guerrero as the fans chant Eddie's name.

We start off with Tony Schiavoine and Dutch Mantell at ringside. They briefly talk about Eddie Guerrero and then go on to plug the matches on store for tonight here at the Danger Zone. Two big main events as NWA World Champion Sting defends the title against "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Also, The Outsiders, Kevn Nash and Scott Hall defend the NWA World Tag Team titles against the team of Brian Adams and Bryan Clark - Kronik. Plus we have a twelve-man elimination match as Jim Cornette and his militia, The Midnight Express and the Masked Superstar, are teaming with Scott Steiner and The Honky Tonk Man to take on the unusual grouping of Disco Inferno, The West Hollywood Blondes and Blackjack Mulligan, plus two mystery partners of their choosing. And Mark Copani, formerly known as Muhammad Hassan takes on The Iron Sheik in a "Persian Death Match". It's a big show, so stay tuned.

We go to the back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with the NWA World Tag Team Champions, Scott Hall & Kevin Nash. They're battered and beaten men and we see a brief video clip of the attacks by The Four Horsemen the night before on W.A.R. Neither man is 100%, but they want revenge and the Horsemen need to watch their backs. Kronik steps into the scene and Hall & Nash tense up. Kronik have a title shot against the Outsiders tonight and remind Kev and Scott of that. Don't look ahead at the Horsemen - you need to worry about Kronik. The four men have a stare-down and Nash assures them that they're not overlooking anyone - especially Clark & Adams. They'll be ready tonight. Clark and Adams tell them to be sure because they don't want to hear excuses when Kronik takes home the titles. Kronik leaves as Hall & Nash watch.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta.

PERSIAN DEATH MATCH - The only way to win is when your opponent can't make a ten count.

THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI (with Woman, Miss Jackie)

It starts off slowly and quickly degenerates into a brawl. Woman gets in a few shots at the Sheik as well, but he pretty much ignores her and stays focused on his main target, the former Muhammad Hassan. Copani scores with a suplex on the Sheik that sends him to the outside. The ref count reaches 8 before Sheik can pull himself together. The brawling continues and Sheik kicks Copani with a low kick. Copani pulls himself up at the 7 count. Sheik goes on a roll and hits a series of suplexes on Copani, sending him rolling to the floor. Copani decides that he's had enough and just bails, walking to the back with Woman and Jackie beside him. The ref counts to 10 and declares the Iron Sheik as the winner.

Winner: THE IRON SHEIK

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is with Mark Copani and Woman. Missy wants to know what just happened there. Why did Copani walk out of the match? Copani says that he's through with the whole "Muhammad Hassan" character and anything that was related to it. The Iron Sheik situation was part of his past and he's not wasting his time on that anymore. He's a Horseman now and he's focused on winning gold and making an impact. He has no time for petty feuds with old men. Let Sheik enjoy hsi moment in the spotlight. He beat "Muhammad Hassan" by a count out. Big deal! Any more questions? Copani and Woman glare at Missy and stalk off.

We go back to the ring and Ted DiBiase is set up for an edition of "The Money Pit". His guest is the NEW NWA Woman's Champion, Sherri Martel. Sherri comes out and does a brief promo, saying that winning the 4 corners match at the PPV proves that she's the best woman wrestler around. Here comes Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Sherri won the match and the title, but she didn't beat the champion. Ivory wants her rematch... now! Sherri says that she has too many things to do this week, so the answer is "No!". Ivory slaps Sherri in the face and we end up with a catfight. DiBiase and several referees seperate the two ladies. While the refs calm Ivory, Sherri takes advantage of the distraction and nails Lisa Moretti across the head with the Women's Title belt. The refs get between them again and we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Schiavone informs us that for next week, Sherri Martel will be defending the Women's Championship against Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. We cut again to the back where The Blue Meanie is standing by with Disco Inferno, The Hollywood Blondes and Blackjack Mulligan. All four men take turns ragging on Jim Cornette and his "army". Mulligan mentions The Horsemen and their attack on his son, Barry Windham and himself last night at W.A.R. He's not 100%, but their time is coming. Tonight, he's finishing business with Steiner and Honky Tonk Man. Meanie asks if they're ready to reveal who their two mystery partners are yet? Lenny says to wait until the match and then everyone can find out.

Back to the ring and Gary Michael Capetta.

We see clips of Knobbs and Beefcake's attack on NWA Commissioner Harley Race at the "Bad Moon Rising" PPV and Schiavione mentions that Race ordered this match to take place.

BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart) versus ROBERT GIBSON & "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT

Valiant and Gibson storm the ring and quickly clear everyone out. When the dust settles, it's Valiant and Gibson using quick tags and a mixture of Gibson's science and Valiant's brawling to maintain a strong advantage. Knobbs takes advantage of a Jimmy Hart distraction and catches Valiant with a low blow as we go to a commerical.

(commercial)

As we return, It's "pit city" for the Boogie Man and we see lots of clubbering and double-teaming by the two Hogan cronies. Valiant fights back with a thumb to the eyes of Brutus and does the hot tag to Gibson. Gibson scores with dropkicks and clotheslines and seems to be in control. Jimmy Hart is on the apron for the distraction and Gibson nails him with a hard shot to the head. Knobbs nails Gibson with Jimmy Hart's megaphone that has been tossed in the ring. Knobbs tosses the megaphone out of the ring and goes to nail Valiant in the corner. Beefcake locks in a sleeper on the unconscious Gibson, but it's all academic as the ref calls for the bell.

Winners: BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

As the Hart family celebrates their victory, we see a shot of NWA Commissioner Harley Race standing in the back and watching a moniter. Clearly, he's not happy about the end of this match. He's approached by Joanie Laurer aka "Chyna Doll". She apologizes and starts making excuses about her behavior at the PPV and last night at W.A.R. It's just that having Sean Waltman around drives her crazy. Harley stops her. He doesn't want excuses. She can suck it up and do something about Madusa and Sean Waltman or she can get back out of wrestling and leave the NWA. He's heard all the excuses before and the next step is up to her. Laurer watches as Race walks off.

(commercial)

We see shots of the "Godfather of Soul" James Brown and his entourage sitting at ringside enjoying the show.

We go back to the dressing rooms where Missy Hyatt is standing by with Jim Cornette, The Midnight Express, Masked Superstar, Scott Steiner, Midajah & The Honky Tonk Man. Cornette rags on Disco and talks about how he (Cornette) is the man who was the inspiration behind "Dirty Dancing". He's got an army assembled and they're not taking any prisoners tonight. HTM takes a few shots at Mulligan and the "Sissy Boys" as he refers to the Blondes, Lenny & Lodi. Steiner gets on the mic and goes into a 'roid rage rant about the NWA, Disco & the Blondes, Mulligan and anyone else they want to bring in. He's tired of crap and someone is getting hurt tonight.

We go to Gary Michael Cappeta at ringside where he makes introductions for the next match.

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS

SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS (c)

versus

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

We see a video of last night at W.A.R. as Hall & Nash were both victims of attacks by the new "Horsemen". The four men are introduced for the match and we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We join the match in progress as Hall and Clark are trading blows in the center of the ring. Adams is tagged in and scores with several clotheslines and a big slam for two. Nash breaks it up. It's just a total pier-sixer as neither team is able to take the advantage for more than a few moments and neither is backing down a step. We see Woman, Charlie Haas & Mark Copani come out to the rampway. Hall and Nash appear distracted by the presence of the Horsemen who are just watching. Clark levels Hall with a big clothesline that sends him flying to the floor where he goes hard into the ring barrier. Hall appears to be out. Nash is in, but quickly falls victim to the numbers game. He appears to be fighting back, but Kronik is just too much. It's "High Times" for "Big Sexy" and Adams covers for the pin.

Winners and NEW NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS - KRONIK

As Clark and Adams celebrate, Haas & Copani move down towards the ring, but quickly change their minds as they see Clark and Adams standing tall with their new titles and refusing to clear the way to allow access to the fallen Outsiders. Hall pulls himself back into the ring and along with Nash, has a stare off with Kronik. The two teams warily shake hands and hug in a sign of respect as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and see Hall and Nash confronting NWA Commissioner Harley Race during the break. Race tells them to calm down and that next week, they'll have a match against the Horsemen. Nash and Hall appear to be pacified by this and walk off from Race.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

12 MAN TAG TEAM ELIMINATION MATCH:

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS, THE MASKED SUPERSTAR, "BIG POPPA PUMP" SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah), THE HONKY TONK MAN & JAMES E. CORNETTE

versus

THE DISCO INFERNO, LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES, BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & TWO MYSTERY PARTNERS.

Disco and company call out their partners, MIKE ROTUNDO & KENDALL WINDHAM, the son-in-law and son respectively of Mulligan, and the group charges the ring and the match is on. It's a brawl and pure chaos and the referee has his hands full trying to keep a semblence of order. The first man eliminated is LODI as he falls victim to a quick roll and handful of tights by Honky Tonk Man. Honky is the next man out as Mulligan pins him after a suplex. Next out are Eaton and Rotundo who are both counted out as they brawl on the outside of the ring. Cornette is doing his best to stay away from everyone and not get involved in the carnage. Kendall is next as Scott Steiner scores with a frankensteiner for a pin. Cornette gets a shot at Disco Inferno with the tennis racket and Stan Lane takes advantage to get the pin. Disco is eliminated. It's down to Lenny Lane & Mulligan versus Scott Steiner, Stan Lane, and Jim Cornette. We go to commerical.

(commercial)

We come back and see that during the break, Stan Lane was eliminated by a clothesline by Mulligan and a roll-up by Lenny. Steiner takes advantage and nails Lenny to pin him. Lenny is gone and it's down to Mulligan versus Steiner and Cornette. Mulligan fights Steiner and appears to have matters in hand. Midajah is up on the apron and slaps Mulligan. Cornette tries to nail Mulligan with the tennis racket, but Mulligan grabs Cornette before he can swing and nails him. Midajah grabs the referee so he can't see and Steiner nails Mulligan from behind with the tennis racket that Cornette has just dropped when Mulligan hit him. Mulligan goes down and Steiner tells Cornette to "cover him". Cornette covers and gets the pin.

Winners: JIM CORNETTE & SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

We go to the back where NWA World Champion Sting is standing with Missy Hyatt. Sting talks about "Macho Man" Randy Savage and his title defense tonight. Savage is a friend - he's been a foe - and he's tough. Sting is the champ and likes being the champ. He didn't beat Vader in a cage two days ago at the PPV to lose the title this quickly. He tells Savage to "do your best" because it's showtime, folks!

(commercial)

We come back and it's time for Gary Michael Capetta.

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

STING (c) versus "MACHO MAN" RANDY SAVAGE

Both men start off with wrestling, but it quickly goes into a brawl as Savage uses hard fists to get an early advantage. Sting fights back with chops and begins to take shots at the leg of the "Macho Man". Savage fends off the attack and nails Sting with a clothesline that sends Sting to the floor as we head to a commercial.

(commerical)

We come back and Sting has control of Savage with a chinlock. Randy uses elbows to escape and levels Sting with a huge slam. Savage to the top and he scores with the big elbow. A cover, but it's only for two as Sting makes the ropes. Savage keeps control and clubs away at Sting. Savage goes for a suplex, but Sting reverses into a scorpion death drop DDT. Sting has his second wind and tosses Savage into the corner. Stinger splash and it's time for the Scorpion Deathlock. Savage counters by rolling Sting up into a cradle for two. Sting counters by shifting his weight and hanging on to roll over on top of Savage. The ref does a quick count and Sting has gotten the pin on Savage.

Winner and still Champion: STING

We're out of time as Schiavone quickly plugs the matches already signed for next week with Sherri Martel defending the Women's title against Lisa Moretti and Hall & Nash versus The Horsemen. See you next week.

THE END!


	16. Chapter 16

NWA Wrestlng All-Star Review

November 18, 2005

Boston Garden

Boston, MA

Disclaimer: It's all fantasy folks!

Announcers Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders welcome us to the show. It's the biggest show in W.A.R.'s history and we've got several huge matches. Sting defends the NWA World Championship against the former Champion, Vader. The NWA World Tag Team Titles are on the line as the new champs, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK, take on the team of Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell. The Horsemen take on The Mulligans - Blackjack & son Barry Windham. And so much more.

Cue David Penzer as we head to the ring for the first match.

We see clips of the 12 man elimination match from last weeks Danger Zone. The mystery partners for the face team were revealed as Kendall Windham and Mike Rotundo.

MIKE ROTUNDO & KENDALL WINDHAM versus BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

It's as faced paced as one might express with the Junior Mulligan team (Blackjack's son and son-in-law) keeping the Midnights on the denfensive with a combination of quick tags, power moves and some scientific brawling. Lane attempts the martial arts to come back for his team, to no avail. Rotundo has Eaton in an airplane splin and tags to Windham who sets up for the bulldog. Cornette interferes from the outside and nails Windham as he comes off the ropes with a chairshot to the back. Lane knocks Rotundo to the floor and catches Windham with a superkick. Eaton covers and gets the pin.

Winners: The Midnight Express (and Jim Cornette)

Cornette and the Midnights continue the beating on Windham after the match with Eaton holding Windham as Cornette slaps and mocks him. Lane keeps Rotundo on the outside with kicks and the tennis racket. From the dressing room, Blackjack Mulligan and Barry Windham enter the ring to save their faimly members. Cornette and The Midnghts' bail as the Mulligan family regroups in the center of the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and The Blue Meanie is in the ring. He calls out Joanie Laurer. We see clips of Laurer's loss to Madusa at the PPV, as well as her "tainted" victory over The Blue Meanie on last weeks W.A.R., courtesy of Madusa and Sean Waltman. We then see clips of Laurer being told by Harley Race to "do something about it!"

Laurer comes to the ring. She talks about her history and how she's hit rock bottom several times. Just when she thinks it's getting better, here comes Sean Waltman. As long as Waltman is around, she'll never able to truly get back on track and move on with her life. That chapter needs closure.

Here comes Sean Waltman and Madusa. Laurer needs to quit whining and go crawl back in the bottle somewhere like the loser she is. Just a vicious "shoot style" segment with Madusa and Waltman totally tearing into Laurer. She just remains silent and says nothing. Madusa gets into Laurer's face and just slaps her. Laurer says nothing and appears to be holding back her anger. Meanie, watching all this says that it's enough. Waltman tells Meanie to shove off and pushes him to the mat. Meanie rolls to the floor and gets a chair as Waltman and Madusa continue to verbally assault Laurer who continues to say nothing and just take it, but we can see tears forming in her eyes. Meanie's back with the chair and whams Waltman with it, sending him to the floor. Madusa quickly bails as well as Meanie chases them from the ring, swinging the chair wildly.

Laurer has fallen to her knees, sobbing as The Meanie checks on her and we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and see clips that, during the break, Meanie consoles the distraught Laurer in the back and tries to give her encouragement. She can't let Waltman and Madusa keep getting to her. She needs to fight back. They go into the dressing room to talk.

We go backstage and Michael P.S. Hayes is talking to the NWA World Tag Team Champions, KRONIK. They put over their title defense against Buff & Douglas coming up later tonight and say that it's going to be "high times" for Buff & The Franchise. We see clips of Kronik defeating the Outsiders to win the titles. Adams comments that they know that Hall & Nash weren't 100% - but that's the thing about being a champion. It happens. Whenever Hall & Nash are ready for the rematch, it's on. They respect the Outsiders, but they'll learn, just like everyone else, that it's all about Kronik!

We see clips of the "new Horsemen" at the Bad Moon Rising PPV beating down Barry Windham and kicking him out of the group.

We go to ring announcer David Penzer and the next match.

BARRY WINDHAM & BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

versus

THE HORSEMEN - ARN ANDERSON & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman, Miss Jackie)

Don't even look for moves here - it's a brawl with fists and kicks flying everywhere. Barry takes early control over Arn and levels him with a slam and a clothesline. Arn bails to the floor to talk to Woman and Jackie as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Arn has Barry trapped in a chinlock. We see a clip of during the break as Miss Jackie provided a distraction and Arn took advantage to clip Windham in the gut to take the adavantage. O'Haire tags in and we see lots of doubleteaming by the Horsemen. Windham fights back and ducks a clothesline from O'Haire before nailing him with a flying forearm. Hot tag to Blackjack Mulligan and Daddy Mulligan is fired up. Fists and punches to everyone. A slam to Arn and Mulligan locks in the claw. Windham nails O'Haire and the ref is in position. Woman is up on the apron and the ref goes to get her down. Miss Jackie is in and kicks Blackjack in the groin. Mulligan is down and Arn covers, using the ropes for leverage to get a three count and steal the win.

Winners: ARN ANDERSON & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman, Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

(commercial)

We come back and Rich Landrum announces that Blue Meanie and Joanie Laurer have asked Commissioner Harley Race for a match tonight against Madusa and Sean Waltman and he's agreed. So that's coming up later tonight.

We go to Michael Hayes who's standing by with NWA Women's Champion Sherri Martel. Sherri is just in a great mood and wants to thank all her fans for their support and love. She'll be their champion for a long time to come. VADER comes over and interupts. He tells Sherri to move her ass! Sherri wisely decides to leave. Vader goes on a rant! Tonight, it's Sting and Vader gets another shot at reclaiming his NWA World Championship. Sting's been lucky! Vader hasn't been mad yet! Now, he's mad! Sting is getting hurt... and the title is coming back to Vader!

Cut to the ring and David Penzer introduces the challengers for the next match. Its for the NWA World Tag Team Titles and it's next!

(commercial)

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c) versus "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL

Kronik starts off strong as Clark just levels both Douglas and Buff with clotheslines and shoulders. Adams tags in and has just as much success as Douglas and Buff just can't seem to get going. Finally, Douglas manages to hit a jawbreaker on Adams and the "Stuffed Franchise" team takes control. They're working on the neck and back of Adams with lots of quick tags and double-teaming. Adams hits a DDT on Buff from out of nowhere and crawls to his corner to make the hot tag to Clark. Clark unleashes the full power of Kronik on both men and slaps down Douglas with a full power slam. Suplex on Bagwell and he rolls to the floor. Adams tags in and it's "High TImes" for Douglas. Adams covers and gets the pin.

Winners and still champions: KRONIK

(commercial)

We go backstage where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with the World Champion, Sting. Sting is tired of this song and dance with Vader and is ready to move on to other challengers. Here is NWA Women's Champion Sherri Martel. She asks if Sting saw how Vader disrespected her earlier. She wants to be in Sting's corner during his match against Vader tonight. Sting brings up that Sherri is not the most trustworthy person in the world. She gives her word as a champion that she's sincere - she just wants Vader to pay for disrespecting her. Sting says he'll think about it.

Back to David Penzer..

INTERGENDER TAG TEAM MATCH

JOANIE "CHYNA DOLL" LAURER & THE BLUE MEANIE

versus

MADUSA & SEAN WALTMAN

Madusa and Waltman are all laughs and smiles as they enter the ring. Laurer seems very reluctant and upset as Meanie leads her towards the ring, constantly talking to and reassuring her. Meanie starts off with Waltman and manages to keep the former X-Pac on the defensive as Meanie unloads with kicks, punches and a facebuster. He tries to tag Laurer in, but she just stands there, watching. Waltman kicks Meanie low and tags in Madusa who slaps Meanie and nails him with a superkick. Madusa gets two. Waltman tags back in and hits a leg lariat and clothesline on the Meanie. Meanie fights back and scores with a DDT on Waltman. He tags in Laurer who climbs into the ring, looks at the fallen Waltman and then just walks out to the floor before heading towards the back. Meanie tries to stop her, but she just pushes him away. Madusa catches Meanie from behind wth a kick to the back of the head. She rolls Meanie into the ring and Waltman hits the X-Factor for the pin.

Winners: SEAN WALTMAN & MADUSA

Laurer is watching from the rampway before turning and heading into the back. Madusa and Waltman stand over the fallen Meanie and make out in the center of the ring as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We're back and we see a battered Meanie confronting Laurer. What happened? Why did you bail on me? Laurer doens't have any excuses and is just crying and walks off from Meanie, telling him to leave her alone.

Back to David Penzer and the next match - the main event.

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

STING (c) versus VADER

Vader comes out first. Sting gets introduced and stops at the bottom of the ramp. He waves to the back and here comes the NWA Women's Champion, Sherri Martel to be in his corner. She comes down and mouths off to Vader as the ref calls for the bell.

Back and forth action by both men as they seem determined to end it once and for all. Vader goes crashing into the corner. Sting goes for the stinger splash,but miscalculates as Vader drops down and Sting flies over the ropes and to the floor. Sherri checks on Stng as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Vader is working over Sting in the corner with fists and clothelsines. He tries several times for a pin, but Sting keeps getting the shoulder up at 2 - breaking the counts. Vader is getting frustrated and slams Sting to the mat. He's going up for moonsault. Sting rolls and Vader crashes hard to the mat. Both men are down. The ref counts and we get both men up around the nine-count and the fists are flying. The ref gets too close and gets nailed by an elbow. The ref is down. Sting manages to catch Vader with a big splash in the corner and a DDT. Sting covers, but the ref is still down. Sherri climbs to the top and flies, but Sting moves at the last second and Sherri crashes down on Vader instead of her intended target. Stng rolls Sherri out of the ring and locks the Scorpion Deathlock on Vader as the ref pulls himself together. Vader fights for a bit, but has no choice and finally taps.

Winner and still Champion: STING

We're out of time as Landrum and Sanders thank us for watching. See you next week on NWA W.A.R.

The end...


	17. Chapter 17

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

November 20, 2005

Civic Center

Providence, RI

Disclaimer: It's all fantasy and not real! Too bad because my NWA kicks ass!

We open the show with Tony Schiavone and "Dirty" Dutch Mantell at ringside. Schiavone informs the fans that Danger Zone Wrestling will NOT be airing this upcoming weekend. They will only be doing one show this upcoming week, NWA W.A.R. - to give the wrestlers a chance to spend Thanksgiving with their families. So look for a special edition of NWA W.A.R. on Saturday, November 26.. and Danger Zone Wrestling will return next Sunday at it's regularly scheduled time.

Schiavione and Mantell plug the matches signed so far for this week on the Danger Zone. It's the Outsiders, Hall & Nash, taking on two of the Horsemen, Charlie Haas & Mark Copani. Plus NWA Women's Champion Sherri Martel defends her title against the former champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. And in the main event, the leader of the Horsemen, Arn Anderson defends the North American Championship against his former teammate and partner, Barry Windham.

Here is Jimmy Cornette crashing the scene. He wants to see video from last week as he "singlehandedly" won the 12-man elimination match. Cornette tells the producers to run the video and a see a "very edited" clip of Cornette and Scott Steiner using the tennis racket to get the pinfall over Blackjack Mulligan. Cornette crows long and hard about how he's a great manager, dresser, dancer, ladies man... and a great wrestler. It's just Cornette ranting and being classic Cornette as Schiavone and Mantell look on and roll their eyes. Cornette notices this and snaps on Schiavone that Cornette is a great TV commentator too, and if Schiavone doesn't watch himself, Cornette might decide to kick him to the curb and take over that job too! Cornette heads to the back and we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We're back and it's time for Gary Michael Capetta..

We see clips of the Iron Sheik defeating Mark Copani last week on DZW in a "Persian Death Match" as Copani decided to just walk out, giving Iron Sheik the count-out win.

THE IRON SHEIK versus "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT

Valiant is wide open as he comes in and immediately goes after the Sheik with a rip to the eyes and fists. Kicks and a slam by Valiant and Sheik goes the outside. Valiant follows and runs Sheik into the ringpost before slamming him hard against the ring barrier. Valiant rolls Sheik into the ring and gets two. Valiant locks in a nervehold on the fallen Sheik. Sheik gets to his knees and lands some elbows before pulling the hair and putting the boots to Valiant. Several suplexes by Sheik and he gets two. Sheik slams Valiant and goes for the Camel Clutch, but Valiant is too close to the ropes and Sheik has to break. Sheik whips Valiant into the corner. Valiant comes out with a clothesline and some fists. The ref gets caught by an elbow and Sheik takes advantage of the situation to load his boot and kick Valiant in his "boogie-woogie men". Valiant is down and the Sheik locks in the Camel Clutch. The ref calls for the bell.

Winner: THE IRON SHEIK

From out of nowhere, Mark Copani and Charlie Haas hit the ring, followed closely by Arn Anderson and Sean O'Haire. It's the Horsemen in full force as they beat down the Sheik and quickly leave him a brusied and bloody mess. Haas lays out a chair in the ring and Anderson & Copani quickly apply a spiked piledriver to the former WWF Champion. The Horsemen flee the ring as Barry Windham, Kendall Windham and several NWA officials come down to break up the melee.

(commercial)

We come back and see the Iron Sheik being loaded into an ambulance. The Horsemen are standing by and watching... laughing, Here is Harley Race and he is not happy. What the hell is going on? Copani says that he was just giving Sheik a reciept for the disrespect he showed him. Harley informs the Horsemen that they will all be fined and there will be hell to pay.

We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with The Outsiders. They're still sporting bandages from the recent attacks by the Horsemen as well as their match against Kronik where they lost the titles. We see a clip of Hall & Nash losing the titles to Kronik last week on DZW. Kev says "hats off to Kronik - they were the better team last week and we have lots of respect for them. Kronik has offered rematch whenever Hall & Nash are ready and they're looking forward to it and getting their titles back. But the Horsemen - they think it's 1985 all over again? They made a big mistake by jumping on Kevin & Scott and paybacks are going to be a bitch. The usually talkative Hall is very somber as he just echoes what Kevin just said and says the Jackasses are going down!

We see Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake headed to the ring. They're coming up next.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

versus

"DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT & "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH

Gilbert gets on the mic and says that NWA Commissioner Harley Race has promised big things for he and Rich if they talk out the Hogan-stooges. Gilbert tells Harley to get ready to pay up because they're ready to get the job done. Jimmy Hart gets on the mic and tells Gilbert & Rich not to count their chickens before they hatch - Knobbs and Brutus aren't going anywhere and there's nothing they or Harley Race can do about that! Knobbs grabs the mic and tells Gilbert to prepare to take a trip to "Nastyville". Rich and Gilbert attack and the brawl is on as Hart flees to the floor. Lots of breaking the rules and brawling by both teams. Rich and Gilbert use the double-team on Beefcake and appear to have the match won when Jimmy Hart climbs on the ring apron. The ref is distracted as Hart tosses his megaphone to Knobbs who nails Rich with it. Beefcake makes the cover and gets the pin.

Winners: BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

We see Harley Race again watching the moniter in the back. He's not happy. Here is Jim Cornette. He is still bragging about how he "singlehandedly" won the big match last week. Race lets Cornette go on for a second about how great he is and then tells him to just shut up. Tonight, Cornette has a match... and he's wrestling Blackjack Mulligan. Cornette is speechless for a moment and then starts to make excuses about why he can't wrestle. Race tells Cornette that he'll either wrestle Mulligan or else Cornette's wrestlers (Midnight Express, Masked Superstar) will be barred from any future title shots. Cornette tells Race that isn't fair and he can't do that. Race says he's the Commissioner and can do whatever he wants. Now, Cornette needs to go get ready for his match. Race walks off as Cornette stands there, speechless and stunned.

(commercial)

We come back and Cornette is complaining to The Midnight Express and Masked Superstar about how he can't wrestle Mulligan. Mulligan will kill him. Bobby gives Corny a hug to console him. Superstar tells Cornette that he doesn't have a choice or all of them are screwed. But Cornette doesn't have to worry because they have his back and Superstar has a plan. Cornette looks slightly hopeful and relieved as we cut to..

Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Arn Anderson, Charlie Haas, Mark Copani, Woman, Sean O'Haire and Miss Jackie - The Horsemen. About the attack on the Iron Sheik - Copani says that it was a loose end from his former life and is now wrapped up. Haas & Copani are focused on The Outsiders now and proving themselves worthy to Arn, Ric, Woman and the rest that they're worty of carrying the title, "Horsemen". O'Haire goes off about Barry Windham and says that Double-A will wrap that up tonight. As for him, he's a former NWA Champion and he's beaten the current champ, Sting, in the past. And he'll do it again just as soon as he can get a shot. It's all about gold and glory for the Horsemen. Arn closes by talking about what a diversified and strong unit the new Horsemen are. It's a return to greatness for the most elite force in wrestling. As for Windham tonight, he burned his bridges a long time ago with a bad decision. He could have been back on top, but instead, he will remain stuck in mediocrity for daring to cross the boss and the Horsemen.

We see Sherri Martel polishing up the NWA Women's Championship belt in the back. Her defense against Lisa Moretti is coming up next.

(commercial)

We see clips of last week as Martel nails Moretti with the title belt while appearing on Ted DiBiase's "Money Pit". And a couple of days ago on W.A.R., Martel gets involved in the Sting - Vader match as she attempts a splash on Sting, but nails Vader instead. Sting rolls Martel to the floor and locks Vader in the Scorpion Deathlock to get the win.

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

SHERRI MARTEL (c) versus LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Sherri is arrogant and starts off with slaps and kicks. Lisa slams her to the mat and goes after the arm. Kicks by Martel and a big suplex for two. Martel with a slam and elbow. Sherri goes to the top for a crossbody. Moretti ducks and Sherri crashes and burns. Big bulldog by Moretti and she covers for the pin.

Winner and NEW NWA Women's Champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

(commercial)

Missy Hyatt is standing in the back with the NWA World Champion, Sting. Sting talks about the series of matches against Vader and how he's been through a war, but is still the NWA Champion. Sean O'Haire wants a shot? That's cool. Just bring it. Hyatt announces that next week on W.A.R., there will be an 18-Man Over The Top Battle Royal to determine the next # 1 contender for Sting and the NWA title. Sting thinks that 's cool and whoever wins, he'll be ready.

Cut to Gary Michael Capetta...

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus JIM CORNETTE

Blackjack is in the ring. Cornette comes to the rampway and gets a mic. He'll fight Mulligan and kick his butt, but he's worried about something. Cornette claims he's an animal when he's mad and he's afraid he might get disqualified for beating Mulligan up too much. So Cornette wants their match to be NO DQ! The ref asks Mulligan and he quickly agrees and tells Cornette to bring it on. Cornette smiles and waves to the back. Here comes The Midnight Express, The Masked Superstar and The Honky Tonk Man from the back along with Cornette. They come down and circle the ring and Mulligan. All of a sudden, Harley Race pops up on the big screen titantron. He thought Cornette might try something like this - but everyone is barred from ringside.. effective RIGHT NOW! If anyone interferes in the match... or tries anything after the match, they will be FIRED! Cornette looks ready to wet himself as we cut to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Jim Cornette is all alone against Blackjack Mulligan. Cornette gets his one moment of offense as he tries to nail Mulligan from behind with his tennis racket. Mulligan just smiles and proceeds to take his time and just beat the holy hell out of Jim Cornette. Fists and slams and a big elbow. Finally, Mulligan locks Cornette in the claw and allows the ref to make the count for the pin.

Winner: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

(commercial)

Back again to Gary Michael Capetta..

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS

versus

CHARLIE HAAS & MARK COPANI (with Woman, Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

Schiavone mentions that the rest of the Horsemen have been barred from ringside. Hall and Haas start off and after exchanging a few wrestling moves - Hall uleashed a series of chops and punches that send Haas fleeing back to his corner and the tag to Copani. Hall tags in Nash and he trades fists with the former Muhammad Hassan before planting him with several elbows in the corner. Slam by Nash and a choke in the corner before tagging off to Hall again. Scott works over Copani. Jackie trips Hall from the outside and we see some classic doubleteaming by the Horsemen. Woman even manages to get a few shots in before being chased off by Nash. Copani slams Hall and signals for the camel clutch. As he moves in, Hall rolls over on to his back and gives Copani a borderline kick. Tag to Nash who comes in with clotheslines and a big boot to the face of Copani. Haas gets a kick as well that sends him to the floor. Powerbomb by Nash and he tags off to Hall. Razors edge by Hall as Nash keeps Haas from interfering. Scott covers and gets the pin.

Winners: SCOTT HALL & KEVIN NASH - THE OUTSIDERS

(commercial)

We see Jim Cornette and his wrestlers in the back. Cornette is being tended to by medical personal and thinks he has a concussion. Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane make excuses and apologize for not being able to help Cornette against Mulligan, but he heard what Harley Race said. Cornette vows revenge and screams in pain as the medic puts an ice-pack on his head.

We cut to Missy Hyatt as she's joined by Disco Inferno and The West Hollywood Blondes, Lenny Lane & Lodi. Disco and the Blondes briefly talk about Cornette & his militia, Scotty Steiner, etc. and it's all not over yet. But they seem more concerned about where they're going to party after the show tonight and ask Missy if she's going out to "shake her booty" with them. Missy kind of rolls her eyes and says she's got plans. Lodi calls her "too old" and Lenny tells her to enjoy working the docks! Disco says it's her loss and they walk off as Missy looks stunned.

We go to Gary Michael Capetta as he introduces the challenger for the next match, Barry Windham.

(commercial)

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>ARN ANDERSON (with Woman) versus BARRY WINDHAM<p>

Schiavone mentions that Harley Race has banned the Horsemen from ringside during this match. Arn starts off by going after the arm of Windham. Windham fires back with clotheslines and a suplex for two. Windham concentrates on the back and neck of Anderson and pounds away before sending Arn to the floor with a big backdrop.

(commercial)

We come back and Windham has Arn locked in a chinlock. Arn uses the elbows to escape and scores with a DDT. Two count for Arn. A few lefts and Arn goes back after the arm. Windham reverses a whip into the ropes and scores with a bulldog. He covers, but Woman places Arn's leg on the ropes to make the break. Windham pounds away at Anderson and sets him on the top for a superplex. Cover by Barry and Arn just barely gets the shoulder up at two. Windham whips Arn into the ropes but both men go for a clothesline and collide. Both down. The ref counts as Woman shreiks at Arn to get up. Both men are up and trading punches. Windham backs into the ropes and Woman attempts to grab his leg. Distracted for a second, Windham gets caught by Arn and a spinebuster. Arn covers and grabs the tights. Windham makes the ropes, but Woman knocks his foot off and the referee doesn't see. Arn puts his foot on the ropes for extra leverage and gets the pin.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON

Schiavone reminds us that NWA Danger Zone Wrestling will not be airing next week because of the holidays. But look for a special edition of NWA W.A.R. next Saturday. And the main event will be an 18 man over-the-top Battle Royal to determine a new number one contender. Don't miss it!

The end!


	18. Chapter 18

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (NWA W.A.R.)

November 26, 2005

The Pryamid

Memphis, TN

Disclaimer: It's nothing but fantasy folks. And it is that damn good! It's true!

We open up the new edition of NWA W.A.R. with announcers Rich Landrum & Mike Sanders at ringside. They plug the main event for tonight - an 18 man battle royal to determine the new # 1 contender for the NWA World Championship, currently held by Sting. Time to move to the ring where Ted DiBiase is waiting with an edition of "The Money Pit"...

Ted introduces his guests for the night - The Horsemen. Arn Anderson, Mark Copani, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie & Woman come to the ring. Arn talks about the Horseman agenda - to dominate and control the NWA - by winning att the titles. Tonight is the Horsemen's night. Copani will be representing the Horsemen in the Battle Royal and Arn expects him to win and then go on to defeat Sting for the NWA title in the future. Copani talks for a bit and says it will be his pleasure. Tonight, Miss Jackie goes after the Women's title and Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Jackie talks about how the student has surpassed the teacher and tonight, it's going to be another trophy for the Horsemen. Haas & O'Haire are going after Kronik and the tag titles tonight as well and will be wrestling Kronik. Woman assures Haas & O'Haire that they are the best and will win. Tonight is the night of the Horsemen and the night the elite take over - just like it's supposed to be.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MISS JACKIE (with Woman, Charlie Haas)

A quick match to start. Jackie takes the early advantage, capitalizing on a distraction by Haas to catch Lisa with a knee to the gut. Moretti fights back with forearms and a big kick to the head. Haas is up and Ivory nails him with a slap. Gayda rolls up Lisa but only gets two as Moretti powers out. Woman & Hass interfere repeatedly and the ref finally gets frustrated and tells them to leave ringside and go the back. Gayda is distracted by the loss of her "advisors" and gets caught by Moretti and a big bulldog to take home the win.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

We cut to the back and see Jimmy Hart complaining to NWA Commissioner Harley Race in his office. Why are Knobbs and Beefcake not part of the Battle Royal later tonight? Harley says that Knobbs & Beefcake don't deserve to be in the Battle Royal... because they suck! Hart is argumentive and complains again. Jim Cornette is here and he's got a bone to pick with Harley as well since Harley made him wrestle Blackjack Mulligan last week on DZW. Both managers are going a million miles a second with their mouths and Harley is getting irritated. Finally he tells both men to shut up and if they want matches for their teams, they can wrestle each other - it's Knobbs & Beefcake versus The Midnight Express later tonight. Race kicks both managers out of his office before they can react.

(commerical)

We see Miss Jackie in the back with Woman & Haas. She's upset about the loss to Moretti. Arn steps in and tells her not to worry about it. He'll talk to Race and make sure she gets a rematch. Just stay focused and remember the agenda for the night. Her match was a minor setback, but it's the Horsemen's night. Jackie agrees.

We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Sean Waltman and Madusa. We see some clips of the recent issues with Waltman, Madusa & Joanie "Chyna" Laurer. Missy asks Madusa and Waltman why they're torturing Laurer like they are. Waltman does a quick rant about how Laurer used him to build her career and is a psycho. Madusa starts to talk, but they shut up as the camera zooms to NWA World Champion Sting, who is standing by and shaking his head. Waltman asks Sting if he has a problem. Sting tells them that they are two sick people to enjoy making someone hurt like they've been doing to Laurer. Waltman gets in Sting's face and tells him that maybe he should do something about it. Sting says that maybe he will. They go nose to nose for a second and then Madusa leads Waltman away as Sting stands and watches.

(commercial)

We see a brief video clip of Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich. Rich talks about how he's going to beat Arn Anderson and become the new North American Champion. Gilbert talks about the Battle Royal and says he's planning to win it all and Sting's days are numbered.

We return to live action and Landrum informs us that a rematch between Miss Jackie and Lisa Moretti has been signed for next weeks edition of NWA W.A.R. Also, for tonight, Sting will be defending the NWA World Championship against Sean "X-Pac" Waltman.

We go to the audience and see a clip of former WWE star Jay "Christian Cage" Reso sitting at ringside. He waves to the crowd and mugs for the camera. Mike Sanders makes his way over with a mic and asks Cage what he's doing here at W.A.R. Cage responds that he's just visiting friends and wanting to watch things and see some great wrestling action. Sanders asks if Christian will be joining the ranks of the NWA? Cage says that's he's meeting with Harley Race later tonight to discuss a few things, but nothing is definite yet. But he likes what he's seen so far and he thinks the "Peeps" in the NWA could make for some wild times. We then cut back to the ring announcer and the next match.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (c) (with Woman) versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH (with Doug Gilbert)

Both men start off slowly with wrestling, but a cheap shot by Rich quickly degenerates the match into a wild brawl. Fists and kicks by both men and Rich scores with a hot-shot to get two. Woman gets on the apron to break the count. Gilbert confronts her and gets a slap to the kisser as a result. Rich is distracted by the commotion and gets caught by an Anderson DDT. Arn covers, but only gets two as Gilbert puts Rich's foot on the ropes. More brawling and Rich catches Arn with a Thesz Press to get another two. Rich keeps the advantage until Woman grabs his foot from the outside. Arn scores with a big spinebuster out of nowhere and grabs the tights to score the pin.

Winner: ARN ANDERSON (w/ Woman)

We see a brief video clip of Lenny and Lodi - the West Hollywood Blondes as they talk about the Battle Royal and what they'll be able to do as the World Champion. Disco Inferno butts in and says that he's winning the contest and becoming the greatest disco dancing world champion ever. Lots of playful verbal sparring and comments by the three men.

(commercial)

Michael P.S. Hayes is in the back and talking with the NWA World Tag Team Champions, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - Kronik!..They put over their opponents for tonight, O'Haire and Haas as good wrestlers with a lot of talent and abilities. They're stars of tomorrow - but tonight, they learn the facts of life. It's all about Kronik! 'Nuff said!

Cue David Penzer...

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

versus

BRIAN KNOBBS & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

Controlled chaos is the best way to describe this match. Lane & Eaton try to use their speed and wrestling advantages to speed things up and go for several quick wins. Knobbs & Beefcake use the fists and kicks and want to make it more of a fight than a wrestling match. Beefcake manages to get Lane in the sleeper hold. Eaton nails Beefcake to break it up and ends up being taken to the floot by Knobbs. Jimmy Hart is in and tries to use his megaphone to nail Lane again, but Jim Cornette nails Hart with the tennis racket to take him down. Lane catches Beefcake with a superkick to score the quick win.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

We see a video clip of the Mulligan family together - Blackjack Mulligan, Barry Windham, Kendall Windham & Mike Rotundo. They make some comments about the main event Battle Royal and how they're all family, but in the ring, it's every man for himself.

(commercial)

A clip airs of Ron Simmons and Butch Reed - DOOM talking about the Battle Royal. Ron wants to be World Champion again and this could be his last chance. Reed talks about how Simmons has already tasted the gold - now it's time for "The Natural" to make that walk and get the gold.

VADER comes to the ring. He's wide open and very pissed off. He was cheated by Sting in their last couple of matches and he wants his NWA World Title match. To hell with the Battle Royal. He wants to be the champion now! And Vader demands that Harley Race come out and do something about it. Sirens blare and here comes "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner. Vader has nothing to be mad about. Sting beat his ass! Get over it! Steiner is mad that he's not even in the Battle Royal tonight. The NWA is scared to have Steiner as the World Champion. Vader takes exception to Steiner's comments and the two men exchange words before it erupts into a total slugfest. Referees and agents quickly fill the ring to try and break the brawl up as Vader and Steiner try to tear each other apart.

We cut to a video clip of Jimmy Valiant - the Boogie Woogie Man - and he talks about the Battle Royal tonight and that the Boogie Man is ready to party and rock hard to get a chance at Sting and the World title.

(commercial)

Video clip of Robert Gibson as he says that he will be winning the battle royal for the # 1 contendership spot tonight -and that everyone who thinks he's just a tag team wrestler had better watch out.

Landrum informs us that both Scott Steiner and Vader have been escorted from the building by order of NWA Commissioner Harley Race. That leaves a vacancy in the battle royal. Landrum specualtes who will fill the spot. Sanders offers himself as a choice.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c)

versus

SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie & Woman)

The match starts off with both members of Kronik just walking all over the smaller Haas, dominating him with power move after power move. Haas manages to escape and tag O'Haire who proves to match up very well against the Kronik team. It continues back and forth as we see several two counts by both teams. Miss Jackie attempts to interfere and distract Adams, but he nails Haas with a boot and goes to the floor to confront the blonde bombshell. She slaps Adams, and he gives her a big kiss in return. O'Haire tries to nail Adams from behind, but Clark cuts him off and sends O'Haire flying into the ringside fan barrier. More brawling ensures and all four men end up in the ring. Woman and Jackie pull the referee to the floor for a major distraction. From out of nowhere, Arn Anderson hits the ring and nails Adams with a loaded left hand. O'Haire covers and the ref moves in and makes the count.

Winners and NEW CHAMPIONS: SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS - THE HORSEMEN

The Horsemen celebrate their new gold and continue to beat on the fallen members of Kronik. From through the crowd come Scott Hall & Kevin Nash - THE OUTSIDERS. Hall & Nash team up with Kronik to clear the ring of the Horsemen and send them fleeing to the back.

Another brief clip airs of former WWF Intercontinental Champion The Honky Tonk Man, as he talks about how he's the greatest IC Champion of all time and after he wins the Battle Royal, will go on to become the greatest NWA Champion of all time!

(commercial)

Landrum reminds viewers that NWA Danger Zone Wrestling will return this coming week at it's regular time on Sunday so be sure to look for it. And just signed for next weeks DZW, it'll be an 8 man tag as The Outsiders & Kronik team up to take on The Horsemen. Also, next week on W.A.R., it's Scott Steiner versus Vader!

Time to go the ring and the NWA Championship Match.

We see a clip of the earlier encounter between Sting and Waltman backstage.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

STING (c) versus SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN (with Madusa)

Waltman and Sting exchange armlocks and shoulders to start. Waltman goes to the eyes and pounds away at Sting. Sting fights back with clotheslines and slams. Madusa tries to interfere, but the referee sees her and sends her to the back as we take a commercial break!

(commercial)

We come back and Waltman has taken the advantage outside the ring. Kicks and chops and Waltman sends Sting into the steel steps. Sting makes it back into the ring and finally has had enough, unleashing a series of hard chops on Waltman. Kicks and a whip to the comer. Big Stinger splash and Sting locks in the Scorpion Leglock. Waltman tries to escape, but Sting sinches down and Waltman is finally forced to tap.

Winner and still NWA Champion: STING

We see a clip of the Masked Superstar with Jim Cornette. Superstar talks briefly about all that he's done over the years, but he's never been the World Champion. Tonight and the battle royal is the first step to sealing his legacy as the greatest masked wrestler ever.

(commercial)

We see Arn Anderson and the Horsemen giving Mark Copani a pep talk. They kept the North American title and won the tag titles tonight. Now, Copani's job is to win the Battle Royal. Copani assures Arn and the Horsemen that he'll win.

We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with NWA Commissioner Harley Race. Since Vader has been removed from the building, who will be taking his place, if anyone, in the Battle Royal tonight. Race just smiles and says that he's found a very sutiable replacement. Christian Cage steps into the picture, smiling. He shakes Race's hand and assures all the "peeps" that they can be proud because Captian Charisma is back and going straight to the top! Because that's how he rolls!

We go back to the ring and David Penzer who explains the rules (over the top rope elimination with both feet touching the floor) and introduces the participants for the 18 Man Battle Royal. The winner of the Battle Royal gets to be the new # 1 Contender for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship.

MARK COPANI (with Woman), BARRY WINDHAM, BLACKJACK MULLIGAN, MIKE AWESOME, KENDALL WINDHAM, MIKE ROTUNDO, "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT (with Tommy Rich), RON SIMMONS, THE HONKY TONK MAN, BUTCH REED, "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT, ROBERT GIBSON, THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette), LENNY LANE, LODI, DISCO INFERNO & CHRISTIAN CAGE.

(commercial)

We come back and the wrestlers are going at it. Kendall Windham is the first man eliminated by a clothesline by the Masked Superstar. Lenny and Lodi team up to toss Robert Gibson out to the floor. He's eliminated. Mark Copani backdrops Butch Reed to the floor. Reed is eliminated. A fist by Jimmy Valiant takes out the Honky Tonk Man and he's eliminated. Christian and Doug Gilbert team up and send Lenny Lane to the floor. Lodi is distracted by the loss of his partner and get eliminated by Barry Windham. The West Hollywood Blondes are eliminated. Blackjack Mulligan levels Jimmy Valiant and the Masked Superstar with a big clothesline as they're fighting near the ropes. Both men go over and are eliminated. Copani and Christian team up and toss Mulligan, so he's the next one to go. Mike Awesome and Barry Windham eliminate Doug Glbert next. Christian is knocked to the ring apron by Disco Inferno. Christian hangs on and pulls himself back into the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and see clips. During the break, Ron Simmons was eliminated by Barry Windham and a running clothesline. Back to live action, Christian exits the ring by sliding under the ropes and is at ringside arguing with the referees who are telling him to get back in the ring. Mark Copani eliminates Mike Rotundo with an assist from Disco Inferno. Copani then turns on Disco and tosses him to the floor. Disco is out. It's down to four men - Barry Windham, Mike Awesome, Mark Copani & Christian, who is still on the floor outside the ring arguing with the referees. Awesome and Windham team up and toss Copani to the floor. Mark Copani is gone. Windham and Awesome lock up and are struggling for position. Christian sees the opportunity and finally slides into the ring, kneeling down in the far corner. Windham eliminates Awesome with a big clothesline. Christian comes from behind and catches Windham with a big knee to the back. Christian goes for the Unprettier, but Windham reverses and hits a DDT on Christian. Windham picks up Christian and goes to toss him over the ropes to the floor. Cage holds on to the top rope and pulls Windham over the rope with him. Windham falls to the floor. Cage manages to barely hang on to the top and prevents himself from being eliminated. Windham is eliminated.  
>Winner and NEW # 1 CONTENDER: CHRISTIAN CAGE<p>

Landrum says they're out of time and they'll be back next week with more W.A.R.

The end...


	19. Chapter 19

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (NWA W.A.R,)

December 2, 2005

The Recap

Disclaimer: Too bad it's just fantasy or Vince would be sweating bullets right about now!

We are welcomed to the show by announcers Rich Landrum & "Above Average" Mike Sanders. Tonight will be a big show with three big title matches. Also, NWA Commissioner Harley Race will have some big announcements about the NWA's next PPV, Seasons Beatings - coming up on December 20, 2005. That's coming up, but first, let's start off with action..

Cue David Penzer...

LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES (with Disco Inferno)versus

BARRY WINDHAM & KENDALL WINDHAM (with Blackjack Mulligan)

The Windham's come out to the sounds of "Rap Is Crap" from their West Texas Redneck Days at WCW and bring along daddy Blackjack Mulligan to ringside. The Blondes are accompanied by Disco Inferno. Disco gets on the mic to start and tells the Windham family that they need to go back out to the barn and hang out with the rest of the cowboys. The Windhams go after Disco and Lenny & Lodi attack for the quick advantage. Lots of tagging in and out as The Blondes work on the arm of Kendall - keeping him on their side of the ring. Kendall comes back with a hotshot and drops Lodi to the mat. Disco distracts the ref and Lenny stops Kendall from making the tag with a big elbow. More double-teaming from the Blondes. Finally, Kendall hits a double-clothesline & manages to hot-tag his older brother. Barry is in like a house of fire with clotheslines and fists for everyone. Disco climbs on the apron to attempt to interfere, but Blackjack Mulligan pulls him down and nails him with a hard left. Barry hits a bulldog on Lodi and tags to Kendall. Superplex by Kendall on Lodi and he covers Lodi to get the pin.

Winners: BARRY WINDHAM & KENDALL WINDHAM (with Blackjack Mulligan)

(commercial)

We come back and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is in the ring. He makes some announcements about the next big NWA PPV - "Seasons Beatings". It will be coming on December 20, 2005 from The Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta Canada. The main event, as a result of winning the battle royal on this past week's edition of W.A.R., will be "Captain Charisma" Christian Cage taking on NWA World Heavyweight Champion Sting in a match for the title. Also, Harley mentions that he has a piece of video tape to show. We go back to the 11/20 edition of Danger Zone Wrestling and see the Horsemen, Mark Copani and Arn Anderson attack The Iron Sheik after a match and spike-pilefrive him on a steel chair. Iron Sheik has been out of action since then. We cut back to Harley and he announces that at Seasons Beatings, it will be THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI in a steel cage match. More matches will be signed in the days and weeks to come.

We cut to the back and see Mark Copani complaining to fellow Horseman Arn Anderson and Woman. They put Sheik out of wrestling. Copani is not happy. Arn tells him to calm down and they'll take care of this later. They put the Iron Sheik out once and can do it again. Arn has to go get ready for his match against the Masked Superstar. It's coming up next!

(commercial)

We come back and see Jim Cornette talking to the Masked Superstar in the back. Things haven't been going all that great as of late, but they are fixing to change for the better. Last week, the Midnight Express beat Knobbs & Beefcake and Cornette is cool with Harley Race again. Tonight, Superstar wins the North American Championship and then, it's on to the World title and Sting.

Jimmy Hart walks into the picture and interupts. Superstar had better not count on Cornette for anything because he's a gutless parasite and loud mouthed jerk. Cornette and Hart begin to to argue and the Superstar has to break them up as the words get louder and louder. Superstar threatens Hart and then tells Cornette that they need to go take care of business right now. Worry about Hart later because right now, it's about the Masked Superstar winning that piece of gold. Cornette agrees and they head towards the ring.

Video Promo airs promoting the next big NWA PPV - Seasons Beatings - coming from Calgary, Alberta, Canada on December 20, 2005.

We go to ring announcer David Penzer who announces the challenger for the next match, Masked Superstar accompanied by Jim Cornette..

(commercial)

Penzer introduces the North American Champion, Arn Anderson and it's time for the match..

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (with Woman) - (champion) versus THE MASKED SUPERSTAR (with Jim Cornette)

Arn starts off by going after the left arm of the Superstar. Superstar uses the size advantage and decides to concentrate on the back and neck of Arn. Clotheslines by Superstar and he levels Arn with a hotshot on the top rope. Two count, but Woman breaks it up by putting Arn's foot on the ropes. Cornette argues with Woman and Superstar is distracted by the commotion. Anderson hits a low blow and a big DDT out of nowhere. Arn covers for two. Arn clubs away at the masked man and locks in a bearhug. Superstar rips at the eyes and connects with a big slam. Superstar misses a clothesline as Arn ducks and counters with a spinebuster from hell. Both men are down. Arn covers for two. We see the fists flying as the men decide to slug it out for a bit. Backdrop by Superstar and he scores with another clothesline. Superstar locks in the cobra-clutch on the North American champion. From out of the back, Jimmy Hart is out and he attacks Jim Cornette on the floor, leveling him with the megaphone. The ref goes to the floor to break up the fighting managers and Woman, taking advantage, goes in the ring and claws the eyes of the Masked Superstar, breaking his hold on Arn. Very low kick by Woman and Superstar goes down. Arn covers and grabs the tights for extra leverage as the ref gets back into the ring and counts the pin.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON (with Woman)

(commercial)

We come back from commercial and see Masked Superstar in the back giving Jim Cornette the third degree. Where was he when Woman interfered? Cornette tries to explain that he was fighting Jimmy Hart, but the Superstar doesn't care. Cornette dropped the ball and cost him the title. Superstar says that Cornette had better do something about it or else Superstar will... to him.. Cornette looks worried as Superstar stalks off..

We go to Michael P.S. Hayes who is standing by with Joanie "Chyna Doll" Laurer. Hayes asks Joanie about her erratic behavior since her NWA debut and we see clips of several incidents where Joanie broke down because of Sean Waltman and Madusa and even abandoned her tag team partner, the Blue Meanie, during a match. Laurer makes no excuses and says that Waltman makes her crazy - she still loves him, but the line between love and hate is mighty thin and he makes her irrational. But she's OK now - she's found help and support from several friends and is ready to end this once and for all.

Here comes Waltman & Madusa into the picture. What is Laurer going to to? She's a basket case and no one cares about her. Laurer, for once, doesn't back down and tells Waltman that he'd better back off now or she'll kick his ass again, just like she did when they were together. Waltman is shocked and backs off, but Madusa decides to run off at the mouth and wants to know why Laurer is so brave and bad all of a sudden. Laurer just smiles and says that over the past couple of weeks, she's been in touch with a few old friends and mended a few fences and has come to the realization that she doesn't need alcohol or pills. She's better than that. And she doesn't need Waltman in her life. She just needs herself. She's closing the book on the Sean Waltman chapter of her life at the next NWA PPV - Seasons Beatings - for good. Madusa wants to know how she's planning to do that. Laurer says by bringing in an old friend and kicking both your asses. Madusa and Waltman, who's regained his composure, ask who...? Laurer just smiles and says "Paul" before walking off.

Waltman and Madusa look at each other wondering, "Paul" and then a look of realization comes across their faces as they realize who Paul is...

(commercial)

Landrum and Sanders speculate as to who "Paul" might be and announce that for the PPV, a match has been signed with Sean Waltman & Madusa versus Joanie Laurer and "Paul".. Also, for tonight's main event, it will be manager Jim Cornette taking on manager Jimmy Hart in a match. Time to go backstage where Missy Hyatt is standing by with the NWA Womans Champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti.

Missy asks Ivory about the Womens Championship and her match tonight against Miss Jackie Gayda, which is a rematch from last weeks W.A.R. Lisa talks about how proud she is to be the Womens Champion for the second time in the NWA. She's a fighting champion and will take on everyone and anyone. As for Jackie, she's a great talent and has come a long way since her "Tough Enough" days. She's a member of the Horsemen now and Lisa is proud of her. But Jackie needs to remember who is the teacher and who was the pupil. It's time for "Miss Jackie" to go back to school and whatever it takes, Lisa plans on keeping her title. Now, it's time to head to the ring.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MISS JACKIE GAYDA (with Charlie Haas)

A quick match with both ladies immediately going for the punches and kicks and several attempts at quick pins. Jackie takes advantage with a headscissors and locks Ivory in a chinlock. Ivory with a jawbuster to escape and a suplex. Ivory to the top, but Charlie Haas pushes her off the top to the mat. Jackie covers for the two count as Ivory gets a foot on the ropes. Jackie and Haas decide to argue with the referee for a bit. Ivory pulls herself together and rolls up Jackie with a cradle (and a handful of ropes) for the quick pin. Ivory rolls from the ring in victory as a stunned Jackie tries to figure out what just happened.

Winner & still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert. They feel like they've been getting the shaft since coming to the NWA. They've beaten up everyone and still get overlooked. Tonight is their opportunity and tonight, Rich and Gilbert become the tag champs. Missy asks if they're worried about the other Horsemen getting involved? Gilbert says it doens't matter because he and Rich are from Memphis and are used to gang warfare. Anyone who interferes gets their butt kicked - simple as that.

We cut to Jimmy Hart, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake who are taking in the back. Hart assures Knobbs & Beefcake that he's ready to shut Jim Cornette up for good - and notes that Cornette is alone tonight. The Midnjght Express isn't here and Superstar isn't happy with Cornette -so that leaves a lot of possibilities available. Knobbs and Beefcake get the meaning and smile. Michael Hayes steps into the picture. He has a message from Commissioner Harley Race - the match is now NO DQ. But if anyone decides to interfere for their manager, that person and the manager will be FIRED! Hart's smile quickly fades as Hayes walks off.

(commrcial)

Cue David Penzer:

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman, Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN (c) versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

Great action back and forth as Gilbert and Rich prove they came to fight the Horsemen and are just as dirty and devious. Haas and O'Haire use a lot of doubleteaming and work over the back of Rich. Gilbert gets the hot tag and low-kicks both members of the Horsemen. Woman climbs on the apron and Gilbert plants a big kiss on her. O'Haire levels Gilbert from the back a superkick and the Horsemen are back in control. Haas hits the Haas of Pain on Gilbert and tags off to O'Haire and one swanton bomb later, the Horsemen take the pin and the victory.

Winners and still champions: CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE - THE HORSEMEN

The Horsemen aren't finished yet after their win and continue to beat down Rich & Gilbert. Arn Anderson and Mark Copani come from the back to join the fun and a vicious 4 on 2 beating ensues. The crowd erupts as Kevin Nash & Scott Hall - THE OUTSIDERS come from the back and clear the ring of the Horsemen. The Horsemen regroup on the outside and circle the ring before charging the ring and attacking the Outsiders. And here comes Kronik - Brian Adams & Bryan Clark. The odds are now even and the Horsemen bail to the floor and head to the back as The Outsiders and Kronik stand tall in the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with the new # 1 Contender for the NWA Championship, CHRISTIAN CAGE..

Christian talks about leaving the WWE and how he's ready to get out from under the corporate ladder and reach his true potential. Cage respects the NWA Champion - Sting, and feels it will be a great match when the two wrestle at Seasons Beatings. But as a Christmas present for himself and all of his peeps, Christian assures everyone that he will be the next NWA Champion...because that's how he rolls.

(commercial)

We come backand Landrum announces that at the Seasons Beatings PPV, it will be a four corners elimination tag match with The Horsemen defending the NWA WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES against The Outsiders, Kronik , and Tommy Rich/Doug Gilbert.

It's time for the main event so here is David Penzer..

NO DQ

JIM CORNETTE versus JIMMY HART

Landrum brings up that no one is allowed to interfere or else they'll be fired. Sanders puts over Cornette as a great wrestling technician. Fists by both men and they roll around on the mat and fall to the floor. Cornette slams Hart into the ring apron and gets a chair. He swings, but Hart ducks and Cornette's chair hits the ringpost instead. Cornette drops the chair and Hart charges him with a tackle. More rolling around on the floor and the ref breaks them up. Hart goes back in the ring and the referee counts Cornette. Cornette makes it back into the ring at the nine count. Jimmy Hart attacks again and uses a cradle (yes - a wrestling hold) to get another two. Hart pounds away at Cornette until Cornette pulls Hart forward into the corner by the front of his tights and Hart eats turnbuckle. Cornette with boots and kicks. Cornette gets his tennis racket and winds up, preparing to use it on Hart. Cornette misses and Hart catches Cornette with a spear. Both men are down. Hart puts an arm over Cornette and gets two. Both men are punching again and the referee gets caught with a shot to the chops and goes down. Here comes Knobbs & Beefcake to ringside. They are yelling at Hart to get up and get Cornette. Masked Superstar comes down as well to the other side of the ring and cheers on Cornette. We go to a commercial break.

(commercial)

We come back and the wrestlers are still at ringside cheering on their managers. Landrum brings up again that if the wrestlers interfere on behalf of their manager, they will be fired. It's still ugly inside the ring as Cornette and Hart are trading slaps and punches. Hart manages to get a chinlock on Cornette. Cornette backs into the corner and crushes Hart. Kicks by Cornette and he gets two. Cornette whips Hart into the ropes and they collide with the referee - cracking skulls. All three are down. Here comes VAMPIRO to the ring. He nails the Superstar from behind with a chair. Knobbs and Beefcake are estatic about their new ally... until he takes the chair and lays out both Knobbs and Beefcake as well. Vampiro looks into the ring and goes inside. Making sure the ref is still down, Vampiro picks up Jimmy Hart and delivers the "nail in the coffin". Vampiro places Cornette on top of Hart and slides to the outside as the referee comes to and see's Cornette covering Hart. The referee counts and Jim Cornette is the winner.

Winner: JIM CORNETTE

Landrum and Sanders thank the fans for watching and we're out of time. Be sure to check out NWA Danger Zone Wrestling on Sunday. See you next week.

The end...


	20. Chapter 20

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

December 4, 2005

Civic Center

Mobile, Alabama

Disclaimer: It's not real - just fantasy. Enjoy!

We open up the show and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is standing in the ring with Tony Schiavone. He has several matters to address. First of all, a match between Scott Steiner and Vader was scheduled to take place on NWA W.A.R. a couple of days ago. That didn't happen because neither Vader or Steiner were at the TV. Race has spoken to both men and they will wrestle - at Seasons Beatings - the next NWA PPV. Now, on W.A.R., a match occured between managers Jimmy Hart and Jim Cornette. Race told both men that if any of their wrestlers interfere in the match, they and the manager would be fired. We see clips and see Vampiro attacking Masked Superstar, Brian Knobbs & Brutus Beefcake at ringside with a chair and then applying the "Nail in a Coffin" to Jimmy Hart, allowing Jim Cornette to get the pin. Race demands that both Jim Cornette and Vampiro come to the ring NOW!

Cornette and Vampiro come out. Race is livid and is about to fire both men, but Cornette stops him and says that Race said that he can't fire Cornette for what Vampiro did... because Cornette doens't manage Vampiro. Vampiro says that Race specified wrestlers interfering on behalf of their manager - and since Vampiro wasn't managed by Cornette at the time, that edict didn't apply to him. Race thinks about it for a second and admits that they got him on that... so they keep their job. But they still have someone to answer to - and that's this man...

We go to the Titantron and see The Masked Superstar. He is PO'ed about the ambush by Vampiro and thinks Cornette is behind it. Cornette says that Superstar complained too much and disrespected him and had to pay. Superstar is FIRED from Cornette's militia. Superstar says that's OK - because Cornette isn't much of a manager anyway. Superstar vows revenge - no matter what it takes.

Harley Race steps back in. Superstar will have his chance at revenge at Season's Beatings. It's Masked Superstar versus Vampiro... and if Superstar wins, he gets five minutes alone in the ring with Jim Cornette. Cornette is shocked and upset. Superstar smiles and says that's fine with him. See you at the PPV. As for Vampiro and tonight, Race tells Vampiro that he will have tonight off... but next week on the Danger Zone - he gets to wrestle "Nasty Boy" Brian Knobbs... in a hardcore match. Race leaves the ring as Vampiro complains to Cornette.

(commercial)

We come back and at ringside, Tony Schiavone & Dutch Mantell talk about what we just heard from Harley Race. They plug the matches signed for later tonight with the big main event of an 8-man tag team match of Kronik & The Outsiders teaming up to take on the Horsemen. Plus, the final three men in last weeks # 1 Contender Battle Royal and the NWA World Champion will meet tonight in a tag team epic as Christian Cage & Sting team up to take on the team of Mike Awesome & Barry Windham. It's a big show! Now time to go to the ring...

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT versus THE HONKY TONK MAN

Boogie charges the ring and goes straight after the former WWF IC Champ, sending HTM to the floor. Boogie follows and claws at the eyes before sending HTM into the steps. Valiant tosses HTM back into the ring and goes to high-five some fans in the audience. He gets back in the ring and gets caught by a knee by HTM. Fists and a neckbreaker by Honky and he stomps away at Valiant. Suplex and HTM gets two. HTM puts Valiant in the corner and starts to pound away at him. Valiant fights back with several kicks and punches and a big roundhouse that has HTM seeing stars. Valiant whips HTM into the ropes and hits the elbow. Big elbow drop and Valiant gets the pin.

Winner: JIMMY VALIANT

We go to the back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Luna Vachon and Sherri Martel. Last time these ladies were together, they were trying to maim each other. Tonight, they're teaming against Jackie Moore & Molly Holly. What are their thoughts? Luna says that she and Sherri might not always get along, but they are both ladies who will do anything to win. And they're better together as a team than trying to hurt each other. Sherri agrees and says that Luna is the toughest lady she's ever fought. Better to be with her than against her. Less painful too. And tonight, Molly and Jackie will learn the meaning of pain.

(commercial)

We have Missy Hyatt standing by with NWA World Champion Sting and # 1 Contender Christian Cage. Tonight they're a team against Windham and Awesome. At the PPV, they wrestle each other for the title. What are their thoughts? Sting talks about the respect he has for Cage and he thinks they could be a good team. But when it comes to the title, respect goes out the door and it's all about keeping the belt. Christian agrees and calls Sting one of his "heroes". Awesome and Windham are two tough men, but no match for the Stinger and Captain Charisma... because that's how they roll!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

versus

ROBERT GIBSON & THE BLUE MEANIE

Cornette is obviously still flustered from the earlier announcement Harley Race and keeps looking around as if he's afraid of being ambushed or attacked. Meanie starts off against Lane and we see Meanie in total control with clotheslines and a big slam. Gibson tags in and goes after the arm of Lane with several armdrags and a dropkick. Eaton tags in and we see a virtual clinic of great wrestling between Bobby & Robert. Meanie tags in and the Rock & Blue Express doubleteams Eaton. Eaton fights back with fists and a big knee. Lane gets a cheap shot in from the outside and it's the beginning of the end as Lane works over Meanie with the martial arts kicks before tagging to Eaton who hits the Alabama Jam for the pin.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS

We go to the back and Disco Inferno is there. listening to a CD on a headset and practicing his dance moves. We see Mike Rotundo in the background talking to barry WIndham and they're having a conversation and laughing. Disco notices and takes offense - thinking they're laughing at him. He confronts Rotundo and Windham about it and they don't have a clue to what Disco is talking about. They were having a conversation. But if Disco has a problem, they can settle that in the ring. Disco pokes Rotundo in the chest and tells Mike that he's going to the ring. "See you there, Irwin!" Disco stalks off as Rotundo and Windham look at each other in confusion. Rotundo slaps Windham on the back and says he guesses he's headed towards the ring.

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

DISCO INFERNO versus MIKE ROTUNDO

It's just a slobberknocker brawl from the beginning as Disco attacks Rotundo as he enters the ring. Fists and kicks by Disco and he hits a neckbreaker. Disco decides to dance for the fans for a moment and Rotundo, taking advantage of Disco's momentary inattention with a cradle for the quick pin.

Winner: MIKE ROTUNDO

Rotundo rolls out of the ring and the ref raises his hand in victory as Disco stands stunned in the middle of the ring, wondering what happened.

(commercial)

We see a video package highlighting the recent problems between the Outsiders, Kronik and various members of The Horsemen.

We come back and Michael P. is standing by with Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark aka The Outsiders and Kronik. Adams says that Kronik and the Outsiders don't always see eye to eye, but they do have mutual respect. That's something the Horsemen don't understand. They've stepped on the wrong toes this time and it's time to pay. Nash agrees and asks if the Horsemen realize just what they're up against tonight. They're probably shaking in their little booties. Clark talks briefly about giving the Horsemen some "high times". Hall closes the segment by conducting a little survey - do the fans want to see The Horsemen (lots of boos) or The Outsiders and Kronik (big pop)... One more for the good guys!

We go to Gary Michael Capetta..

LUNA VACHON & SHERRI MARTEL versus JACKIE MOORE & MOLLY HOLLY

Actually quitea bit of good wrestling as all four of these ladies can do their thing in the ring. Lots of back and forth as neither team can keep the advantage for long. The end comes when Molly sets up Sherri for the "molly-go-round", but misses as Luna pulls her partner out of the way. Molly hits the corner hard and Sherri rolls her up for the quick pin.

Winners: LUNA VACHON & SHERRI MARTEL

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with The Horsemen - Arn Anderson, Charlie Haas, Mark Copani, Woman, Miss Jackie & Sean O'Haire. Arn talks about the upcoming match against Kronik and The Outsiders and speculates if they can trust each other. Kronik beat the Outsiders for the tag team titles recently. Are they on the same page? The Horsemen are unified and have one goal in mind - win titles and hurt opponents. The Horsemen rule the NWA and already have the North American Championship and Tag Team Titles. The other belts are coming their way soon enough. And tonight, the onslaught continues as one of their opponents are going out in an ambulance.

We see a video package promoting the upcoming PPV, Seasons Beatings, on december 20, 2005 from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. The matches signed so far include... NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP - STING versus CHRISTIAN CAGE, CAGE MATCH - THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI, MADUSA & SEAN WALTMAN versus JOANIE LAURER & PAUL (?), A FOUR-WAY FOR THE NWA WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES - THE HORSEMEN versus KRONIK versus THE OUTSIDERS versus RICH/GILBERT, and SCOTT STEINER versus VADER...

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

STING & CHRISTIAN CAGE versus BARRY WINDHAM & MIKE AWESOME

An extremely fast paced and entertaining match that sees both teams with the advantage time and time again and neither team able to keep it going for long. Awesome uses the power moves again and again on Sting and scores with a powerbomb. Suplex by Windham. Windham misses a clothesline and Sting makes the hot tag to Christian. Clotheslines and slam by Captain Charisma on Windham. Unprettier by Cage and he covers Windham for the pin. Awesome tries to get in to break it up, but he's cut off by Sting and a big Stinger Splash.

Winners: CHRISTIAN CAGE & STING

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

SCOTT HALL, KEVIN NASH, BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - THE OUTSIDERS & KRONIK versus

ARN ANDERSON, SEAN O'HAIRE, CHARLIE HAAS & MARK COPANI (with Woman, Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

It's exactly what you'd expect as all four men immediately start brawling in the opening minutes of the match. The ref has his hands full, but finally restores order as we end up with O'Haire and Hall alone in the ring. Lots of moves and counter moves and Hall unloads with several chops on the chest of O'Haire. Clark tags in and levels O'Haire with the clothesline. Powerslam by Clark and he gets two as the Horsemen break up the pin attempt. It's pure chaos again. Woman jumps up on the ring apron and we see her toss a handful of powder in the face of Brian Adams. Adams is blinded and gets nailed in the back of the head by Copani. The ref calls for the bell and we have a DQ for outside interference.

WInners by DQ - THE OUTSIDERS & KRONIK

The chaos continues as Miss Jackie hands Charlie Haas a chair from the outside and Haas goes on a chairshot rampage - laying out the blinded Adams, Bryan Clark and both outsiders. The Horsemen toss the bodies of Hall & Kronik to the floor and go after the knee of Kevin Nash. Copani and Anderson pull on the leg and hold it as Haas whacks it several times with the chair. O'Haire comes off the top with a knee onto the outstretched leg of Nash and it's obvious he's hurt. Hall and Kronik return to the ring with chairs of their own and the Horsemen flee the ring. But it's obvious that the damage has been done as Nash is screaming in pain, holding his leg. Hall screams for a stretcher as we see the Horsemen watching from the rampway, smiling and holding up the 4 fingers, symbolizing a job well done and mission accomplished as the show goes off the air.

The end..


	21. Chapter 21

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

December 11, 2005

Civic Center

Charleston, West Virginia

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, it's just fantasy.

We open up the show with announcers Tony Schiavone & Dutch Mantel at ringside. Schiavone announces that later in the show, NWA Commissioner Harley Race has a big announcement about the upcoming NWA PPV, Seasons Beatings, that will affect the entire NWA. Plus tonight, in a hardcore match, "Nasty Boy" Brian Knobbs will take on Vampiro. And the team of Kronik will take on two members of the Horsemen, Arn Anderson & Sean O'Haire. Plus, we'll have an update on the condition of Kevin Nash, who's leg was injured by the Horsemen at the end of NWA W.A.R. just a couple of days ago. It's a big show. Time to go to the ring and Gary Michael Capetta.

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus THE BLUE MEANIE & "ROCK & ROLL EXPRESS" ROBERT GIBSON

The two veterans and Hall of Famers are a unique team and Mantel talks about the long history dating back over twenty years between these two men - Mulligan and Valentine, both as friends and foes. Valentine beats on the Meanie with rugged forearms and clubbing blows. Several elbows and a tag to Mulligan. Jack slams Meanie and tosses him to the floor. Gibson is tagged in and he rattles Mulligan with some dropkicks, but to no avail as Jack is just too big to knock off his feet. Clothesline by Mulligan and Valentine tags in. Several elbows to the leg and Valentine locks in the figure four. Gibson is forced to tap.

Winners: Blackjack Mulligan & Greg Valentine

We see Harley Race headed towards the ring. He doesn't look happy.

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing in the middle of the ring with the NWA Commissioner Harley Race. Race has several matters to address.

The first one is Kevin Nash. Race has spoken to Nash's doctors and Kevin's knee will require surgery. Therefore, there is no way that Nash will be able to team with Scott Hall at the Seasons Beatings PPV on the 20th of December. We see video of the Horsemen ambush and attack on Kevin Nash from the most recent edition of NWA W.A.R. Harley has talked to Scott Hall and informed him that he can choose any wrestler he'd like to be his partner and take Nash's place in the Fatal-4-Way Tag Match for the Tag Team Championship at the PPV. Hall will be out later to let the fans know who his partner will be.

And secondly, this is what Race hates, but after talking to the investors behind the N.W.A. - some fat needs to be trimmed off the roster. There are just too many wrestlers currently under contract to the N.W.A. So at the PPV, there will be the first ever "Pink Slip Battle Royal" where the first eight men eliminated from the Battle Royal, by being tossed over the top rope and having both feet touch the floor, will have their contracts with the NWA terminated. The wrestlers who are currently involved in matches already signed for the PPV have nothing to worry about, but for the rest of the active roster, it will be a battle to survive and keep their jobs. The men who will be in this "Pink Slip Battle Royal" will be announced next week on the Danger Zone - the last edition of N.W.A. wrestling before the PPV.

(commercial)

We come back and see Disco Inferno, Lenny Lane & Lodi in the back talking about the Battle Royal and Race's announcement. They don't like what they just heard. Disco talks about his match later tonight against Christian Cage. Disco feels he has to win so he won't be part of the Battle Royal.

We cut to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with the NWA Woman's Champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Missy asks Lisa about the Battle Royal and Lisa says that since she's the NWA Women's Champion, she should be immune. But she's already talked to Harley Race and for now, the Women's Division is safe from the pink slips because Harley wants to build up a strong Women's Division for the company. Tonight, Lisa defends the title against Luna Vachon. They've done this dance before and tonight, it's just one more time that will end just as all the others did, with Ivory keeping her title.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta..

BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart) versus STAN LANE (with Jim Cornette)

Cornette and Hart both take turns with the mic and bash each other. It ends up in a shoving match between the two mouthy managers and Lane & Beefcake are forced to step inbetween their two advisors to stop things from getting out of control. Lane, taking advantage of the confusion, levels Beefcake with several martial arts kicks to the gut and starts clubbering away on Beefcake. Suplex by Stan for two. Beefcake kicks out and rips at the eyes of "Sweet" Stan. Slam and chinlock. Neckbreaker by Beefcake for two as Cornette puts Lane's foot on the ropes. Beefcake puts Lane in the corner and pummels him with fists and kicks. Lane fights back with kicks and chops, but misses a dropkick. Beefcake locks in the "Goodnight Irene" sleeper and Lane slowly goes out. Cornette tries to get involved, but Jimmy Hart cuts him off. The ref checks Lane's hand three times and declares Beefcake the winner.

Winner: Brutus Beefcake (with Jimmy Hart)

(commercial)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - Kronik. Tonight, they face two of the Horsemen in Arn Anderson and Sean O'Haire. Kronik knows the deal. The Horsemen want to take out Kronik tonight like they did Nash last week to help save the tag titles at the PPV. The Horsemen are scared. But they'd better get over it - because no one knows more about taking out people and causing pain than Kronik. And the Horsemen can do their worst tonight because it won't be enough. And at the PPV, Kronik is taking back the World Tag Team titles. As for tonight, someone will be feeling some 'high times" because it's all about Kronik!

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

HARDCORE MATCH

"NASTY BOY" BRIAN KNOBBS versus VAMPIRO

Schiavone mentions that the two managers, Jim Cornette and Jimmy Hart, have been barred from ringside for this match. Vampiro and Knobbs immediately lock up in the ring and begin to brawl. Vamp scores the first shot with a chair from the ringside area and then levels Knobbs with a trashcan lid. Knobbs fights back with a street sign and a kendo stick that he pulled out from under the ring. Vampiro manages to kick the sign back into Knobbs face and busts Knobbs over with a stiff kick to the kisser. Chairshot by Vampiro and then the "Nail in the Coffin" and Vampiro gets the pin.

Winner: Vampiro

We go the back and see Luna Vachon warming up. She's headed to the ring to face the Women's Champion... next

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI versus LUNA VACHON

Another great outing by both of these talented ladies as they mix science and brawling to put on a great back and forth match with neither lady able to maintain the advantage for long. Luna hits a backbreaker and clothesline. Suplex by Luna and she gets two. Luna argues with the referee and whips Lisa into the corner. Luna charges in, but Moretti moves out of the way. Lisa rolls up Luna into a small package as the referee counts three.

Winner & still champion: Lisa "Ivory" Moretti

Missy Hyatt is backstage with Madusa and Sean Waltman. What about Joanie Laurer's mystery partner at the PPV - the one she identified as "Paul". Any thoughts.

Waltman goes on the rant about how Laurer is psycho. There is no "Paul". Waltman has spoken to the only "Paul" it could be and has been assured that it's not him. Waltman doesn't know what kind of games Laurer is trying to play, but the psycho shouldn't be trying to play mind games when she's so unprepared. Madusa says that at the PPV, Laurer can bring whoever she wants - because this is all ending.. and Waltman and Madusa can be happy together without the baggage of Waltman's past mistakes coming back to bother them.

(commercial)

Time to go to Rich Landrum and the Season's Beatings Control Center. Landrum plugs the upcoming NWA Seasons Beatings PPV coming up on December 20th from the Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. It's the NWA's biggest PPV to date. Here are the matches signed so far for the show...

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

STING (c) versus CHRISTIAN CAGE

CAGE MATCH - THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI

MIXED TAG TEAM MATCH

SEAN WALTMAN & MADUSA versus JOANIE "CHYNA DOLL" LAURER & MYSTERY PARTNER (Paul)

FATAL 4-WAY DANCE FOR THE NWA WORLD TAG TEAM TITLES

SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (c) versus KRONIK versus MIKE ROTUNDO & BARRY WINDHAM versus SCOTT HALL & ?

MASKED SUPERSTAR versus VAMPIRO

(If Superstar wins, he gets five minutes in the ring with Jim Cornette)

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (c) versus MIKE AWESOME

PINK SLIP BATTLE ROYAL - The first eight men eliminated will be fired from the NWA. - Names to be announced at a later date...

Landrum plugs the PPV again and wishes all the fans Happy Holidays from everyone here at the NWA.

(commercial)

Michael P.S. Hayes is with Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Woman & Mark Copani - The Horsemen. Hayes inquires about the remaining Horsemen, Miss Jackie and Charlie Haas. Woman mentions that they decided to fly to Vagas for the weekend for an appearance. Tonight, phase two begins. The Horsemen have already taken out their biggest threat in the Outsiders. Nash is haivng surgery on the leg and won't be back. And Hall, without Nash to keep him straight, is no match for the Horsemen. And tonight, it's Kronik. Adams & Clark are two tough guys and in other times and situations, they'd be valued allies. But it's about the titles right now and keeping the gold belts in the Horsemen stable. So if that means that someone has to be hurt, so be it. Nothing personal - just business. O'Haire talks about respect - and how both Clark & Adams helped him learn the business back in the day. But now, he's moved on - he's a Horseman.. and it's all about keeping the titles.. at any price. They've got to finish getting ready for their match.

Cue Gary Michael Capetta...

DISCO INFERNO versus CHRISTIAN CAGE

Great openings by both men - Disco does some dancing and Christian breaks out a few "5 second poses" for the peeps. The match begins and we have a lot of great back and forth action mixed with a lot of compedy spots as both men really know how to excite the crowd. Disco decides to dance. Christian dances too - and we have the two men dancing in stereo in a hilarious spot. Disco lets his guard down and Christian nails him with a neckbreaker. Unprettier and the pin.

Winner: CHRISTIAN CAGE

(commercial)

Cue Gary Michael Capetta - it's time for the main event...

The men are in the ring when an image appears on the Titantron. It's Scott Hall. He says that the Horsemen may have gotten to Big Kev, but they can't keep a good man down and Nash will be back... and out for Horsemen blood. As for the PPV, Hall was told by Harley Race that he can have any partner he chooses. Well, Hall searched long and Hall searched hard for a partner - and then, in a small bar in Tampa, there he was - someone who is just as cool and can party just as hard as "The Bad Guy"... The camera pans and we see Hall's new partner for the PPV - and see a big grin. It's "Dancing" Stevie Richards. Richards and Hall embrace and look directly at the camera - see you at the PPV!

ARN ANDERSON & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman) - THE HORSEMEN versus BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

Kronik take advantage of the Horsemen's reaction to this new bit of news by attacking the Horsemen at the bell and sending Anderson to the floor, pounding away at O'Haire. Lots of quick tags and double-teaming as the Kronik seems intent to inflict serious pain and agony on the back of O'Haire. A double-clothesline by Clark & Adams sends O'Haire to the floor. Woman and Arn rush to the side of their comrade to regroup and we go to a commercial break.

(commercial)

We come back and Arn has Adams trapped in an armbar. We see footage of what happened during the break as the Horsemen managed to get the advantage on the outside, sending Adams into the ringspot on his arm and shoulder. Anderson slams Adams on the arm and tags back in O'Haire. Double-teaming in the corner by the Horsemen. Adams fights back and delivers a DDT to O'Haire before tagging off to Clark. Clark is on fire and levels everyone with clotheslines. Fists and it's time for the pumphandle slam on O'Haire. Adams cuts off Anderson and Clark scores. The two Kronik guys team up and it's "high times" for O'Haire. Clark covers and gets the pin.

Winners: KRONIK

Here comes Mark Copani to the ring with a chair. He levels both members of Kronik from behind and then Anderson & O'Haire join in as they kick and stomp away at the fallen Adams & Clark. The crowd erupts as Scott Hall & Stevie Richards hit the ring from through the audience. Stevie nails Copani with a Stevie-kick and sends him flying to the floor. Hall clotheslines Anderson to the outside as well. Clark and Adams have recovered enough and give another "high times" to O'Haire before kicking him to the floor. The Horsemen beat a hasty retreat as the Kronik team and the Stevie Richards - Scott Hall team eye each other warily before shaking hands as the show ends.

The end...


	22. Chapter 22

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R.)

December 16, 2005

The Mecca

Milwaukee, WI

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy folks - no Vince McMahon controlled wrestling here!

Announcers Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders welcome us to the show. It's another big night for W.A.R. as we head into the upcoming PPV, Seasons Beatings. NWA Commissioner Harley Race has put together a great card for the PPV. He'll be out in a few minutes with a few more announcements about the show. Also tonight, a big main event of "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson defending the NWA North American Championship against the challenge of Mike Rotundo.

We go to the ring and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with the NWA Commissioner Harley Race. Race talks about the PPV - and more specifically the "Pink Slip" Battle Royal. As he mentioned last week, eight men will lose their jobs at the PPV - the first 8 men eliminated. Well, the winner of the battle royal will get a shot at the NWA World Championship. And since Harley is in a good mood tonight, he's going to give some of the wrestlers who might be competing in the battle royal a chance for immunity. Tonight on W.A.R. and later this week on the Danger Zone, there will be several "Immunity matches" where the winners will not have to compete in the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" and risk being fired.. but will instead compete as part of a six man tag match at the PPV. He'll announce the Battle Royal line-up on Sunday on Danger Zone Wrestling - but for tonight, let the immunity matches begin.

Race leaves the ring as we go to ring announcer David Penzer..

IMMUNITY MATCH FOR THE PINK SLIP BATTLE ROYAL

DISCO INFERNO versus THE HONKY TONK MAN

Disco is all business tonight - no dancing. HTM tries to get on the mic and talk for a moment, but is nailed by the former "dancing fool" as Disco catches HTM with a big knee and several lefts. HTM fights back with fists and a cheap shot to the throat. Disco is stunned and HTM plays to the crowd, signaling it's time for the "Shake, Rattle & Roll", but as he goes for his finisher, Disco uses a small package to roll up Honky and get the pin.

Winner: DISCO INFERNO

Disco is now exempt from the Pink Slip Battle Royal. HTM is stunned and complains the referee but to no avail. Disco is estatic and dances for the fans as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and see Jim Cornette talking to Harley Race. The Midnight Express is too valuable a team to risk either man being fired by something as random as a battle royal. Race agrees that Eaton is a valuable performer and says that Bobby will wrestle tonight in an immunity match. Cornette asks Race "what about Stan?" Race just smirks and says that Lane is annoying, almost as annoying as Cornette - so he can just take his chances in the Battle Royal. And just for the heck of it, Lane can wrestle tonight. He'll be teaming with Cornette's other wrestler - Vampiro... against Sting and Christian Cage. Cornette almost pops a gasket at this announcement. Then Race calms him bysaying that if Lane & Vampiro can win their match, Harley will exempt Lane from the Battle Royal AND will give the Midnight Express a shot at the tag team titles. Cornette seems pacified by this and storms off. Race just watches and smirks.

We go to the ring and David Penzer...

PINK SLIP IMMUNITY MATCH

"THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS versus THE SANDMAN

Both men have been away from the NWA rings for a while and Landrum explains that they've both been under NWA contract, but not available due to other committments as of late. Now, they have to fight for the chance to keep those NWA contracts. Sandman makes the long entrance as he comes to the ring as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Sandman and Douglas are slugging it out in the middle of the ring. Douglas takes control with a slam and an elbow. Suplex by Douglas and he gets two. Douglas tosses Sandman to the floor and follows, nailing Sandman with some big chops. Douglas tries to put Sandy into the ringpost, but Sandman reverses and Douglas eats steel. Kicks and a powerbomb on the floor by Sandman. He tosses Douglas into the ring and covers, but Douglas gets a foot on the ropes. Sandman clubs away at Douglas and goes for the side-sweep suplex - Douglas manages to grab the ropes and Sandman takes the bulk of the impact. Douglas rolls to the floor and Sandman follows. Buff Bagwell is out on the opposite side of the ring and distracts the referee who is trying to keep Buff from interfering. Douglas takes advantage of the distraction and nails Sandman with a steel chair to the head. He rolls Sandman back into the ring and covers for the pin.

Winner: "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS

Douglas & Bagwell celebrate as we cut to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and see Sandman in the back complaining to Harley Race about Buff's distraction and the loss to Douglas. Race tells Sandman to calm down and he (Race) will take care of the situation. Sandman isn't happy and storms off.

We see Madusa in the back getting a shoulder rub by her man, Sean "X-Pac" Waltman. Tonight, she's wrestling against Molly Holly. Madusa is cocky and confident and vows to wipe the mat with Holly. Waltman gives her a kiss for luck and now, it's time to go to the the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and are treated to a video package of the whole Sean Waltman - Joanie Laurer - Madusa story as it's been developing over the past few weeks. At the PPV, it's Madusa & Waltman versus Laurer and a mystery partner known only as "Paul" in a mixed-tag team match.

Cue David Penzer...

MADUSA (with Sean Waltman) versus MOLLY HOLLY

Both ladies are ready to go and we see some great chain wrestling and back and forth by both women. Molly scores with a hair-toss and a face buster. Suplex for two. Molly whips Madusa into the corner and goes for the Molly-Go-Round, but Waltman pulls Maudsa out of the corner and Holly crashes and burns into the corner. Madusa catches Molly with a big superkick and covers for the pin.

Winner: MADUSA

We see Jim Cornette in the back talking to Eaton, Lane & Vampiro giving them a big pep-talk. Eaton tells Cornette not to worry -he's got his match covered, no matter who Race wants to throw out there against him. Vampiro mentions about how he wiped the mat with Sting in the past and set him on fire.. and tonight will be no different. Lane just needs to take care of Cage. Lane says that tonight, the "Peeps" will get their hearts broken and need a new hero - because "Captain Charisma" is getting demoted. Sean O'Haire and Charlie Haas walk into the picture, disrupting the mutual admiration society. They wish Cornette and company good luck in their matches. But don't get too confident because after The Horsemen take care of their competition at the PPV - they'll be looking for new challengers for the tag titles. And they'd love to beat up on the :legendary" Midnight Express. Cornette tells them that they have to survive the PPV first.. And the Midnight Express will be there to pick up the pieces and take the tag titles from anyone who has the belts. We have a tense moment before O'Haire hits Cornette on the shouder, smiles and once more, wishes the Cornette wrestlers "good luck!" before walking off.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

PINK SLIP IMMUNITY MATCH

'BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette) versus BRUTUS BEEFCAKE (with Jimmy Hart)

Cornette and Eaton don't look very happy at their choice of opponents. Beefcake and Hart are loud and cocky and pumped up. We see Bobby take early control of the match with armdrags and he locks in an armbar. Beefcake escapes with elbows and a neckbreaker. Suplex and a slam and big elbow by Beefcake for two. Eaton reverses a whip and catches Beefcake with a backdrop. Dropkick by Bobby and a big suplex. Bobby to the top for the Alabama Slam, but Hart distracts him and Beefcake gets a big slam on Eaton off the top. Beefcake goes up and looks like he's going to fly, but Cornette nails Beefcake from behind with the tennis racket and Beefcake falls to the mat like a sack of potatoes. Eaton unloads some lefts and a big neckbreaker. Up to the top again, but this time, Cornette grabs Hart before he can interfere and nails him. Eaton connects with the Alabama Jam and gets the pin.

Winner: "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton

(commercial)

We come back and The Horsemen are in the back talking and laughing. O'Haire is laughing about the look on Cornette's face when they wished him "good luck". Missy Hyatt approaches and wants to ask the Horsemen about Arn's title defense tonight as well as the upcoming PPV. Woman steps in and says that the Horsemen are all about taking care of business, both tonight and at the PPV. All Missy and anyone else needs to know is that Arn will remain the NWA North American Champion. Haas & O'Haire will remain the NWA World Tag Team Champions. Copani will end the wrestling career of the Iron Sheik once and for all. And the Horsemen will throw a Christmas party that will be talked about for years to celebrate. Any more questions? Woman and the Horsemen walk off, leaving Missy standing there alone and speechless.

Time to go to the "Seasons Beatings PPV Control Center" with Tony Schiavone. Seasons Beatings will be coming from the Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on December 20... Tony goes over the matches signed for the PPV so far.

NWA World Championship Match

Sting (c) versus Christian Cage

Cage Match

Mark Copani versus The Iron Sheik

Mixed Tag Team Match

Madusa & Sean Waltman versus Joanie Laurer & "Paul"

Fatal 4-Way for the NWA World Tag Team Championships

Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire - The Horsemen (c) versus Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - Kronik versus Mike Rotundo & Barry Windham versus Scott Hall & Stevie Richards

Scott Steiner (with Midajah) versus VADER

Masked Superstar versus Vampiro (with Jim Cornette) - If Superstar wins, he gets five minutes with Jim Cornette

North Amercian Championship

Arn Anderson (c) versus Mike Awesome

Pink Slip Battle Royal - The first eight men eliminated will recieve pink slips and will be "fired" from the NWA.

Watch for the PPV, Seasons Beatings on December 20th...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

ARN ANDERSON (c) (with Woman) versus MIKE ROTUNDO

Just before the match begins, Mike Awesome comes to ringside and takes a seat at the announce position with Landrum and Sanders. We see some great wrestling as Arn and Rotundo exchange hammerlocks and takedowns to start. Arn is distracted by the presence of Awesome at ringside and can't stay focused as Rotundo gets several two counts on the champ. Arn finally rolls to the outside to talk to Woman and regroup as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Arn seems to have regrouped as he catches Rotundo with a big left. Neckbreaker and a big slam. Arn goes to the second rope and jumps into the big boot of Rotundo. Mike gets a slam and goes for the airplane spin. Arn grabs the top rope and both men tumble to the floor. Arn is stunned. Woman comes up from behind Rotundo and claws at the eyes. Arn puts Rotundo's head into the ringpost. Arn rolls Mike back into the ring and gets two. Arn whips Rotundo in the ropes and catches him with a spinebuster. Arn signals thats it and covers for another two. Arn is getting frustrated. We see Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire & Mark Copani walking out to ringside as we go to another commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Arn is firmly in control with a chinlock as the Horsemen cheer him on. Barry Windham (Rotundo's partner) has come to ringside now and Awesome has left the announce position as well and is at ringside with Windham. Arn catches Rotundo with an elbow and tosses him to the floor. Copani and Haas get in some cheap shots before tossing Mike back into the ring. Arn whips Rotundo into the ropes and misses a clothesline as Rotundo ducks. Mike catches Arn in the airplane spin and spins him round. Rotundo dumps Arn and goes for the pin, but Haas grabs his foot from the outside. Rotundo is distracted and kicks at Haas. Arn comes from behind and catches Rotundo with a big DDT for the pin.

Winner and still champion: ARN ANDERSON

The Horsemen storm the ring and start beating on Rotundo. Windham and Awesome come into the ring, but the numbers take their toll and the Horsemen dominate over the other wrestlers. The crowd erupts as Scott Hall, Stevie Richards, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark all storm the ring. The Horsemen flee the ring and head to the back as Kronik, Hall & Richards, Rotundo & Windham & Awesome all stand tall in the ring and challenge the Horsemen to return.

(commercial)

We come back and it's time for the main event as we go to David Penzer one more time..

CHRISTIAN CAGE & STING versus VAMPIRO & STAN LANE (with Jim Cornette & Bobby Eaton)

Lane and Vampiro start off in control with quick tags and lots of double-teaming on the NWA World Champion, Sting. Christian makes the save twice to prevent Sting from being pinned in the early going. Lane uses the martial arts kicks and Vampiro scores with a clothesline. It just seems as if Sting can't get himself going. Finally, Sting fights back and chops away at Vampiro before hot-tagging Cage. Cage uses fists and elbows and a suplex to get two on Vampiro. Lane gets tagged in and takes the advantage with a hot-shot on Captian Charisma. Cage takes a tremendous beating and it's Sting's turn to make the save to prevent his partner from being pinned. Christian manages to tag off to Sting who goes on a rampage and cleans house with both Vampiro and Lane. Sting hits the Stinger Splash on Lane in the corner and signals for the Scorpion Deathlock, but Christian blind-tags himself in and nails Lane with the unprettier for the pin as Sting nails Vampiro and Eaton to keep them from breaking up the pin. Sting and Cage eye each other warily as the referee raises their hands in victory.

Winners: Sting and Christian Cage

Landrum reminds us from ringside that the PPV is next week on the 20th. Don't miss Danger Zone Wrestling on Sunday. They're out of time. See you next week!

The end!


	23. Chapter 23

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

December 18, 2005

General Motors Place

Vancouver, British Columbia

Disclaimer: It's pure fantasy folks - and that's all the people need to know!

We open up with announcers Tony Schiavone & Dutch Mantell welcoming us to the show. We go to the ring where "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase standing in the middle of the ring. It's time for "The Money Pit" and Ted's guest is none other than former ECW World Champion - The Sandman. Sandman is enraged at how the interference of Buff Bagwell cost him an "Immunity match" against Shane Douglas a few days ago on W.A.R. Sandman wants both Douglas and Bagwell... NOW! Here comes NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He tells Sandman to calm down. Tonight, Buff is wrestling "Nasty Boy" Brian Knobbs in an "Immunity Match" so he possibly won't have to be a part of the "Pink Slip" battle royal at the PPV. If Buff loses, he goes into the battle royal and may end up fired from the NWA. If he wins tonight, he won't be in the battle royal and Sandman can pick a partner and face Douglas and Bagwell in a tag team match. Sandman clairifes - if Buff wins tonight, I get him and Douglas in a tag match at the PPV? Race says yes. Sandman likes that idea as we go to a commercial.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer at ringside for the first match..

PINK SLIP IMMUNITY MATCH

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT

Valiant comes in wide open and immediately attacks the big cowboy with fists and elbows. A big slam by Valiant and he goes for a big knee to the head. Mulligan moves and Valiant crashes and burns. Mulligan unloads several lefts on Valiant and uses a big slam. Mulligan tosses Valiant to the floor and follows. Valiant grabs a chair and cracks Mulligan across the head, opening up the big Texan. Mulligan is stunned, but gets an incensed look on his face as he feels the blood running down his head. Valiant throws some punches, but Mulligan isn't feeling anything. Several punches by Mulligan and he locks in the claw. Valiant tries to fight out, but to no avail and he quickly goes down. The referee counts and Mulligan gets the pin.

Winner: Blackjack Mulligan

Blackjack gets immunity from the pink slip battle royal and gets his arm raised in voctory as the referee checks on Valiant.

We go to the back and see Joanie Laurer talking to the NWA Women's Champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Lisa is giving Laurer a pep talk because tonight, they have a match against Luna & Sherri Martel. Lisa needs for Laurer to have her head in the match or else they don't stand a chance. Laurer assures Lisa that she's ready for the match and it'll be a warm up for what she has planned for Madusa and Waltman at the PPV. Laurer walks off and Lisa doesn't look too reassured at Laurer's comments and attitude.

(commerical)

We come back and Buff Bagwell is in the back with Shane Douglas getting a last minute pep-talk. Douglas tells Buff to focus on Knobbs and winning his match so he doesn't have to go to the Battle Royal and risk being fired. Douglas has his back tonight, and if they have to fight Sandman in a match at the PPV, it's no big deal. They're former World Tag Team Champs and Sandman is nothing but a drunk idiot. Buff seems confident and heads to the ring. Douglas watches him walk off and we see Douglas turn and head into a dressing room. We hear a big "crash" as the door closes and a big thud. We see Sandman step out of the dressing room, holding a singapore cane and smiling.

Cue David Penzer..

PINK SLIP IMMUNITY MATCH

BUFF BAGWELL versus "NASTY BOY" BRIAN KNOBBS (with Jimmy Hart)

Buff comes to the ring, unaware of what just happened to his partner. Knobbs attacks almost immediately and pummels Bagwell with fists and kicks. Buff fights back with elbows and scores with a neckbreaker. Kicks by Bagwell and he goes to the top. Hart is up and pushes Bagwell off the top, sending him crashing to the mat. Knobbs hits several kicks and stomps and goes up for the big elbow from the top. Jimmy Hart is arguing with the referee. The Sandman is out and levels Knobbs with his Singapore Cane to the head - sending Knobbs hard to the mat. Bagwell crawls on top and the ref counts three.

Winner: Buff Bagwell

Buff is estatic as the referee raises his hand in victory until he looks over to the outside of the ring and sees The Sandman standing there, smiling. Sandman enters the ring and goes after Bagwell with the cane, but Bagwell escapes to the floor and through the crowd. So Sandman cracks Brian Knobbs across the head once more and takes a swing at Jimmy Hart before raising his arms in victory to the crowd.

(commercial)

We come back and Luna Vachon & Sherri Martel are in the back talking. We see them approached by Madusa who wants to talk to the ladies. They walk off talking.

We pan over to Missy Hyatt who is with The Sandman. It looks like since Bagwell won the Immunity Match - he's going to have to face Sandman at the PPV in a tag team match. Douglas & Bagwell may be a good team, but Sandman doesn't care. He has a partner lined up and it's time to kick some major ass. Missy asks who the partner is? Sandman smiles and says "Yoshihiro Tajiri" - laughing as he walks off.

We go back to Schiavione who confirms that just added to the Seasons Beatings PPV - it will be Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell teaming up to take on The Sandman & Yoshihiro Tajiri.

It's time to head to the ring again with David Penzer...

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus ROBERT GIBSON & THE BLUE MEANIE

It's total carnage from the get go as Clark & Adams just run over the Meanie and Gibson. Schiavone and Mantell talk about the Fatal 4-Way tag match coming up at the PPV and how Kronik will have a chance to regain the NWA World Tag Team Titles. Clark runs over Meanie with several clotheslines and tags in Adams who hits a running powerslam. Adams locks in the "Kona Krush" manuever and Meanie taps out quickly. Gibson never even made it into the match.

Winners: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

(commerical)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with the Horsemen, Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Mark Copani, Charlie Haas, Woman, & Miss Jackie. What about Kronik's impressive win earlier? O'Haire and Haas put over Kronik as a tough team against nobodies - but wait until Sunday against the Horsemen. It won't be so easy. The Horsemen already put Kevin Nash out of action and the best Hall could find as a replacement is Stevie Richards? Maybe Richards can censor people or be part of the bWo, but he's not in the Horsemen's league. As far as Rotundo & Windham go, it's not 1984 anymore. Sunday will be the Horsemen's day to shine. Anderson switches gears to Mike Awesome - he's big and bad and crazy. But Arn's "The Enforcer" and that makes all the difference. Copani does a brief rant about the Iron Sheik and how his career will end in the cage on Sunday. And Woman closes the interview by telling Hayes not to miss the party after the PPV - it will be a first class night to remember - Horseman style!

We see Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert annoying NWA Commissioner Harley Race. They want Race's assurance that if they beat Scott Hall & Stevie Richards tonight, they get their spot back in the Fatal 4-Way match for the tag team titles. Race agrees. But if they lose - they go to the Pink Slip Battle Royal and might be fired. Race wishes them good luck as Rich & Gilbert storm off.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

LUNA VACHON & SHERRI MARTEL versus LISA "IVORY" MORETTI & JOANIE "CHYNA DOLL" LAURER

Luna and Sherri attack at the bell and immediately toss Lisa to the floor, choosing to focus on Chyna. Chyna is just too strong and keeps tossing them off and around. Boot by Laurer as she levels Luna. Ivory is back in and she tosses Sherri to the floor. She follows her out and slams Sherri into the ringpost. Luarer is toying with Luna in the ring and hits a big backbreaker. She tosses her into the corner and hits the handspring elbow. Here comes Madusa & Sean Waltman storming the ring. They go after Laurer and Madusa levels her with a big kick. X-Factor by Waltman on Laurer as Madusa kicks Ivory in the head and sends her back to the floor. The ref is ringing the bell and has thrown this match out.

Official Decision: NO CONTEST

Waltman & Madusa are standing over Laurer and taunting her when the lights start to flash. The lights go out and DX music starts playing over the soundsystem. The lights come back on and Laurer is gone from the ring. But where she was laying is a sledgehammer. Waltman and Madusa see this and start to freak - and quickly head to the back as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

We see a shot of members of the band Lynyrd Skynyrd in the audience.

Cut to the back and we see Waltman and Madusa wirth their bags - trying to leave the arena. Harley Race is there to stop them. They can't leave yet! Waltman has a match tonight. Waltman says screw the match - they're gone. Race just smiles and says that's fine - then both of them are FIRED!... This stops Waltman and he turns around. Race assures him that he's safe for tonight. At the PPV on Tuesday, it might be another story though. Now he needs to get his ass to the ring for his match... or else. Waltman mumbles a few curse words to Race under his breath as he heads to the ring.

We go now to Rich Landrum and the NWA Seasons Beatings PPV Control Center. NWA Seasons Beatings will be on December 20, 2005 on PPV and will be coming from The Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Here are the matches signed so far for the big event.

NWA World Championship

Sting (c) versus Christian Cage

Cage Match

The Iron Sheik versus Mark Copani

Mixed Tag Team Match

Madusa & Sean "X-Pac" Waltman versus Joanie Laurer & "Paul"

Fatal 4-Way for the NWA World Tag Team Championship

Sean O'Haire & Charlie Haas (c) versus Kronik versus Mike Rotundo & Barry Windham versus Scott Hall & Stevie Richards

Scott Steiner (with Midajah) versus Vader

Masked Superstar versus Vampiro - If Superstar wins, he gets five minutes with Jim Cornette..

NWA North American Championship

Arn Anderson (c) versus Mike Awesome

The Sandman & Yoshihiro Tajiri versus Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell

Pink Slip Battle Royal - The First Eight Men eliminated will be fired from the NWA... The winner will get a shot at the NWA World Championship.

Landrum plugs the PPV once more and we go to commercial...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN versus LENNY LANE (with Lodi)

A quick match with lots of great action. Waltman is distracted and keeps looking to the back and Lane keeps taking advantage with several quick two counts. Back and forth it goes and finally, Waltman hits a facebuster. It's Bronco Buster time in the corner and Waltman covers to get the pin.

Winner: Sean "X-Pac" Waltman

As Madusa raises Waltman's hand in victory, the lights flash again and we hear the sounds of Motorhead as the theme of Triple H echoes throughout the arena. Waltman grabs Madusa by the arm and again they flee through the crowd as we go to commercial.

(commerical)

We come back and NWA Commissioner is standing with Harley Race. He has one more match to announce for the PPV as well as the names of the wrestlers that will be involved in the Pink Slip Battle Royal. Since they won their immunity matches for the battle royal - Disco Inferno & Bobby Eaton will be teaming up to take on the team of Blackjack Mulligan and Greg Valentine. Valentine didn't win an immunity match, but he did beat Race in a hand of poker last night so he's out of the Battle Royal too!

And the big news - these guys better update their resume because they will be participating in the first ever "Pink Slip Battle Royal" and the first 8 men eliminated will be fired from the NWA: Lenny Lane, Lodi, Ron Simmons, Butch Reed, Doug Gilbert, Tommy Rich, Honky Tonk Man, Kendall Windham, Blue Meanie, Robert Gibson, Jimmy Valiant, Stan Lane, Brian Knobbs, Brutus Beefcake, The Great Muta, Jimmy Hart & Alex Wright. Race notes that Rich & Gilbert can avoid the Battle Royal if they beat Stevie Richards & Scott Hall in the main event. If that happens, Hall & Richards will take their spots in the Pink Slip Battle Royal.

As Race concludes speaking, we cut to the back and see a group of wrestlers gathered around the moniter, watching and listening. The looks on some of the faces tells it all as they realize that they may be losing their jobs in a couple of days.

(commercial)

We come back and it's time for the main event. Cue David Penzer...

SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS versus DOUG GILBERT & TOMMY RICH

Rich takes the early advantage by attacking Richards at the bell with a big knee and a slam to the mat. Punches and a suplex and Tommy gets two. Gilbert tags in and they double-team the President of Stevie-Co. and work him over in the corner. Stevie fights out with elbows and punches and manages to tag in Hall. Hall unload on both Gilbert & Rich with clotheslines and a neckbreaker to Gilbert. Stevie is back in and scores with a suplex for two on Gilbert. Hall & Stevie illegally switch as the referee argues with Rich and Hall gives Gilbert a backbreaker. Stevie is back in and they double-team Gilbert. Gilbert pushes Stevie back into the corner and Rich tags in, nailing Stevie with several punches. Rich hits the hot-shot for two as Stevie just barely kicks out. Slam by Rich and he hits the Thesz-press for another two as Hall breaks it up. Gilbert tags in and they double-team Stevie who ducks a double-clothesline and nails Gilbert with a Stevie-kick. Another kick sends Rich to the floor and Stevie hot-tags Hall. Scott scores with a clothesline and a slam and signals for the Razor's Edge. Gilbert tries to run, but gets nailed by another Stevie-kick from the outside of the ring. Hall picks up Gilbert and smashes him to the mat with the Razors Edge. Hall covers as Stevie clotheslines Rich. The ref counts three and Hall & Richards are the winners.

Winners: Stevie Richards & Scott Hall.

Schiavine and Mantel plug the upcoming PPV - Seasons Beatings coming up on Tuesday night. They're out of time. See you next week!

The end!


	24. Chapter 24

NWA Seasons Beatings PPV

December 20, 2005

Saddledome

Calgary, Alberta, Canada

Disclaimer: If Vince doesn't own it (and he doesn't) - then it must just be fantasy folks! Merry Christmas!

We open up to the sounds of singer Robert Earl Keen Jr., who performs his song, "Merry Christmas From The Family" and welcomes up to NWA Seasons Beatings. And then, it's down to ringside and the announce team of Tony Schiavone, Rich Landrum & Dutch Mantell. They welcome us to the show and it's immediately to ring announcer David Penzer for the opening match introductions.

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE & BLACKJACK MULLIGAN versus THE DISCO INFERNO & "BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette)

There is obvious tension between Disco and Eaton to start as neither man wants to be teaming with the other. Almost immediately, we see Disco tell Jim Cornette to "shut the hell up" as Cornette tries to tell him what to do. Valentine and Disco start off and Disco takes the immediate advantage with forearms and a hammerlock. Valentine backs Disco into the corner and chops away. Disco gets pummeled and crawls to the corner to tag in Eaton. Eaton is in with fists and kicks and manages to get the advantage on Greg. Greg reverses a whip and catches Eaton with a big elbow to the face. Mulligan tags in and unloads on Eaton and Disco with clotheslines that send both Disco and Eaton to the floor. Disco & Eaton try to regroup as Cornette is telling them they need to work together. It seems to work for a bit as Eaton gets back in the ring and manages to catch Valentine in his corner where he and Disco double-team the big Texan. Disco gets in and suplexes Mulligan for two. Neckbreaker by Disco and he tags in Eaton who goes up top for the Alabama Jam. He connects, but Valentine breaks up the pin attempt at two. Eaton and Disco attempt another double-team, but Mulligan fights back and nails both with punches before tagging out to Valentine who actually moves quickly and cleans house on Disco & Eaton. Cornette is up and distracts the ref long enough for Eaton to catch Valentine with a low blow. Disco gets tagged in and while Eaton distracts the ref, Cornette signals for Disco to hold Valentine for a shot from the tennis racket. A reluctant Disco does do and at the last second, Valentine ducks away as Cornette swings the racket, nailing Disco instead. Miulligan is in and nails both Cornette on the ring apron and Eaton as Valentine covers Disco. The ref counts three and Valentine gets the pin.

Winners: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE & BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Cornette is livid after the match and is screaming at Disco for "losing" the match. Disco takes it for a few moments and then punches Cornette in the face, sending him sprawling to the mat. Eaton tries to go after Disco, but gets caught with a kick and a "Chart-Buster" that leaves Eaton laid out. Disco raises his arms to the cheers of the fans and walks out of the ring.

We go to the back where "Above Average" Mike Sanders is standing by with Joanie Laurer. Is she ready to reveal her partner for the mixed tag match yet? Laurer is all smiles as in steps Triple H aka "Paul Levesque" - Laurer's ex-boyfriend. HHH says that he and Laurer have worked out their differences and he owes her one for the way their relationship ended a few years ago. HHH always pays his debts. As for Waltman, HHH has a lot of love for "the kid", but Waltman has a lot of growing up to do - and it's time for HHH to show "the kid" what tough love is all about! Laurer says that tonight - the Sean chapter of her life is closed once and for all.

We see a brief video package highlighting the problems between Vader and Scott Steiner and several violent confrontations.

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus VADER

Steiner attacks Vader at the bell and is quickly all over the 450lbs monster with fists and kicks. Vader fights back with stiff punches and shoulders. Vader slams Steiner to the mat and moves quickly to the middle rope for the big splash. He splashes, but Steiner rolls out of the way and Vader crash and burns. Steiner goes back after Vader with kicks and punches and a big belly-to-back suplex. Another suplex by Scott and he gets two. Scott slams Vader hard into the corner and does something he hasn't done in years - the Frankensteiner. The ref counts three and Scott gets the clean pin and victory.

Winner: SCOTT STEINER

We go the back where Michael P.S. Hayes is with NWA Womens Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Ivory is hot about not being a part of the biggest PPV in NWA history and wants to know why the Women's Division isn't being represented tonight. NWA Commissioner Harley Race steps in and tells Ivory that he apologizes for not having her defend her title tonight, but asks how he can make it up to her. Ivory wants a top opponent at the next TV - and Race says he can do that. As for tonight, Ivory wants to be part of the action. Race says he'll see what he can do.

We see a brief video package of the recent troubles between the Sandman and the Bagwell / Douglas team.

We see a shot of Violent J, Shaggy 2 Dope - the Insane Clown Posse and several members of their entourage at ringside as we cut to David Penzer. He announces that the next match is an "ECW RULES MATCH"...

THE SANDMAN & YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI versus "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL

It's chaos from the word go as Buff & Douglas were expecting a wrestling match, but instead got tossed into a warzone. Tajiri unloads with several kicks and chops on Bagwell and hits the handspring elbow. Sandman levels Buff with a chairshot and a power bomb. Douglas jumps to the floor and just after a moment of watching, just walks off. Tajiri locks Buff in the tarantula as Sandman whales away at Bagwell with the kendo stick to the gut. Sandman & Tajiri realize that Douglas has walked out of the match and mercifully end it with a shining wizard by Tajiri to get the pin on the battered Bagwell.

Winners: THE SANDMAN & YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI

We see a shot of country music stars Shooter Jennings & Toby Keith in the audience as we go backstage where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Arn Anderson, Woman & Mark Copani - THE HORSEMEN. Arn talks about his North American Championship defense against Mike Awesome for later tonight. Awesome is a big and strong guy, but he's not a Horsemen and all that power doesn't mean anything if you're an idiot. Arn slams on Awesome for a few moments and then it's Copani's turn to talk. Ever since he started wrestling, first up north and now in the NWA, he's been stereotyped and ridiculed for a stupid gimmick. When he puts a legend, the Iron Sheik, out of wrestling for good tonight - no one will care about the gimmick of Muhammad Hassan. All they will see is Mark Copani - a very dangerous man. It's the beginning of a new career for Copani and the closing, once and for all - of the whole Hassan stigma.

We see a brief video package of the history of Masked Superstar and Jim Cornette and how Vampiro fits into the picture.

Back to ringside and David Penzer... For this next match, if Masked Superstar wins, he gets five minutes in the ring with manager Jim Cornette.

MASKED SUPERSTAR versus VAMPIRO (with Jm Cornette)

Superstar and Vampiro quickly go at it at the bell and Vampiro takes the early advantage with kicks and a clothesline that sends Superstar to the floor. Cornette is quickly there with several kicks to the fallen wrestler. Vampiro comes off the apron and nails Superstar with a double-axehandle . Vampiro slams Superstar into the steel steps and rolls him back in the ring for two. More punches and kicks by Vampiro and he scores with a suplex for two. Vampiro whips Star into the ropes, but Superstar ducks the clothesline and scores with one of his own. Both men are down. The ref counts, but Supersstar is the first man up. Fists and kicks to Vampiro and a big slam. Neckbreaker by the Superstar and he's going for the cobrahold. Vampiro is flailing about, trying to escape and nails the referee with an elbow. The ref is down and Cornette signals to the back. Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane are quickly out and attack Superstar. Lane levels Star with several kicks and then Eaton hits the Alabama Jam. Disco Inferno is out next and goes after Eaton with a chair to clear the ring. The ref comes to and sees all this going on - with Lane, Eaton & Disco all in the ring and calls for the bell. He's throwing this match out and DQ'ing both men for outside interference.

NO CONTEST

Superstar and Disco use chairs and manage to clear the ring of the Midnights, Vampiro and Cornette as the fans cheer.

We head back to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with the NWA World Heavyweight Champion Sting. Sting talks for a moment about his match tonight against Christian Cage. Cage is a good wrestler, exciting performer, etc... but people keep telling Sting to watch out because Cage can be a "creepy little bastard" if he's not careful. Sting says Cage can be whatever he wants - because Sting is the World Champion and he plans on staying the champion. It's showtime folks!

We see a clip of NWA Commissioner Harley Race from a couple of weeks ago announcing the first ever "Pink Slip Battle Royal". The first 8 men eliminated will released from their NWA Contracts and given a "Pink Slip". The winner of the Battle Royal will receive a future World Championship title shot.

Cue David Penzer...

PINK SLIP BATTLE ROYAL

LENNY LANE vs RON SIMMONS vs DOUG GILBERT vs HONKY TONK MAN vs LODI vs BUTCH REED vs TOMMY RICH vs KENDALL WINDHAM vs JIMMY VALIANT vs ROBERT GIBSON vs THE BLUE MEANIE vs STAN LANE vs BRIAN KNOBBS vs BRUTUS BEEFCAKE vs ALEX WRIGHT vs "MOUTH OF THE SOUTH" JIMMY HART vs THE GREAT MUTA...

The wrestlers are gathered in the ring and Jimmy Hart is complaining to the referee about why he's even included in this gathering. He's not a wrestler. The ref tells Jimmy he's there because "the boss" said so and he signals for the bell. Chaos erupts and the first man quickly eliminated as a result of a kick by Muta - Honky Tonk Man. HONKY TONK MAN IS FIRED! BLUE MEANIE is the next to go as he gets nailed by Alex Wright and tossed to the floor. A big kick by Stan Lane sends BRIAN KNOBBS over the top rope and he is gone. An elbow by Jimmy Valiant sends LENNY LANE to the floor and he's the next man gone! Butch Reed scores with a visious clothesline that sends both ROBERT GIBSON & BRUTUS BEEFCAKE to the floor. They're both eliminated. Jimmy Hart's mouth drops as he realizes that both of his wrestlers are gone. Hart sees Ron Simmons and Butch Reed approaching him and decides to take the high road, jumping over the top rope and fleeing to the back, thus eliminating himself. JIMMY HART IS FIRED! Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich team up and toss KENDALL WINDHAM to the floor so he's eliminated next! That's the end of the Pink Slips. Now, it's a matter of survival to see who gets the shot at the World title. Valiant kicks Stan Lane low and tosses him to the outside. STAN LANE is eliminated. Ron Simmons eliminates JIMMY VALIANT & TOMMY RICH with a big knee to the back of Rich who is grappling with Valiant against the ropes. A heel-kick by Muta takes BUTCH REED to the floor and Reed is eliminated. LODI is next to go as he gets backdropped to the outside by Alex Wright. Muta and Ron Simmons team up and send DOUG GILBERT to the outside. He's eliminated. A kick from Muta sends RON SIMMONS to the floor and he's eliminated too. It's down to the final two with Alex Wright and The Great Muta. Lots of great action as both men try to eliminate the other from the ring. Finally, Wright goes for a flying crossbody, but Muta ducks and backdrops ALEX WRIGHT to the floor. Alex is eliminated.

Winner of the "Pink Slip" Battle Royal - THE GREAT MUTA

Order of elimination:

Honky Tonk Man

Blue Meanie

Brian Knobbs

Lenny Lane

Robert Gibson

Brutus Beefcake

Jimmy Hart

Kendall Windham

(The preceding 8 men have been "fired" from the NWA roster)

Stan Lane

Jimmy Valiant

Tommy Rich

Butch Reed

Lodi

Doug Gilbert

Ron Simmons

Alex Wright

Winner: THE GREAT MUTA

We go to the back and see Michael P.S. Hayes with Sean Waltman & Madusa. Waltman doesn't care about Triple H and promises to send him running back up North with his tail tucked between his legs. HHH couldn't handle Laurer and Waltman had to pick up his slack and make her into a woman. And then, when Waltman got tired of her, he cast her aside like yesterday's trash! Now, he's with a real woman and it's all about Waltman and today. He and HHH were friends - he thought - but Hunter needs to learn to mind his business. Forget about tough love - it's HHH and Joanie who are in for some tough times tonight!

We cut to Scott Hall and Stevie Richards standing by with Missy Hyatt. Kevin Nash is at home right now recovering from knee surgery because of the Horsemen. The titles are important, but for Hall, the main thing tonight is giving a little payback to the Horsemen for what they did to Kev. Stevie says that he's proud to step in as Hall's partner and he won't let Hall or Nash down. Mike Rotundo and Barry Windham step into the picture. A lot of people owe the Horsemen some payback and tonight, the reciepts come due. Hall closes the segment by saying that tonight, survey says, the Horsemen are going down!

Back to ringside and David Penzer..

CAGE MATCH - (Win by pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage)

THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI (with Woman)

Copani starts off strong by attacking the Iron Sheik at the bell and quickly beating down the former WWF Champion with punches and kicks. Copani looks to end this quickly by repeatedly slamming Sheik into the cage and making the Iron Sheik a bloody mess. Backbreaker by Copani and he starts to climb the cage to escape. The Sheik proves that he still has life left in him as he clips the legs of Copani and causes him to crotch himself on the top ropes. Sheik kicks and punches away at the younger wrestler and quickly levels him with a series of suplexes for a couple of two counts. Slam by the Sheik and he looks like he's going to walk out of the cage. Copani nails him with a knee from behind and again tries to run the Sheik's head into the cage. Sheik reverses and Copani eats steel. The former Muhammad Hassan is busted open now as well and blood is everywhere. Another suplex by the Iron Sheik and he follows with a neckbreaker. Woman shreiks from ringside as Sheik loads up his curved boot and catches Copani with a low blow beow the waistline. Sheik looks as if he's prepared to walk out of the cage, but he stops and then Sheik smiles a bloody smile as he locks in the Camel Clutch on Mark Copani. Copani is trapped and has no choice but to tap.

Winner by submission: THE IRON SHEIK

Sheik leaves the cage to a big ovation from the crowd. Woman gets into the ring an shreiks at Copani as the referee helps him up. They head back to the dressing room - Copani holding his head down in shame as Woman is complaining and bickering at his side.

Missy Hyatt is standing by with The Great Muta. Muta speaks in broken english about how he's a former NWA Champion and wants to be so again. The NWA is scared of Muta and tried to get rid of him by placing him in that Battle Royal, but Muta showed everyone and will be champion again. It doesn't matter if it's Sting or Christian Cage - both will fall at the hands of The Great Muta. Jimmy Hart comes into the scene and tries to talk to Muta and convince him that he needs a manager. Muta laughs at Hart and says, "Aren't you fired?"... Hart starts to whine and complain and Muta blows the green mist all over the unemployed manager. Hart falls to the ground shreiking as Muta makes the sign of a title belt around his waist and walks off.

We go to ringside now and guest ring announcer Lisa "Ivory" Moretti announces the participants for the next match. It's for the NWA World Tag Team Championship and it's a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match. If a person is pinned, DQ'ed, submits, or is counted out - he and his partner are eliminated from the match and the match will continue until we have a winner.

FATAL 4-WAY ELIMINATION MATCH - NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Miss Jackie) (c) versus BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS versus BARRY WINDHAM & MIKE ROTUNDO

Haas and Windham start off and the quick pace of the match is quickly determined. They trade armdrags and takedowns and Haas gets a two. Windham kicks out and goes to fist city on Haas. Richards tags himself in and takes over on Haas from Windham. Superkick and another two count. Haas tags in O'Haire who powers over Windham and sends him to the floor with a clothesline. Miss Jackie gets involved as she claws at the eyes of Windham on the outside. DDT by O'Haire for another two count. Adams tags himself in on O'Haire and levels Windham with a suplex and a big slam for a two count. Adams tags Clark and they doubleteam Windham. And so it goes with lots of quick tags and every man managing to get in a piece of the action, but no one able to eliminate one of their opponents. Finally Hall & Richards set up Rotundo and as Stevie nails Mike with a Stevie-kick, he turns right around and walks into a Razors Edge. Hall covers for the pin and the ROTUNDO/WINDHAM team is eliminated. O'Haire is quickly in and nails Hall from behind with a belly-to-back suplex. Kicks and a double-team by the Horsemen. Hall fights back and manages to tag Richards in who unloads on everyone with clotheslines and fists. Richards is caught though by Bryan Clark who levels him with a running powerslam. A tag to Adams and it's 'high times" for Stevie Richards as he's slammed to the mat and pinned. HALL / RICHARDS are eliminated. It's down to the Horsemen and Kronik and a big time chaotic brawl ensues. The ref is caught by a stray elbow and goes down. Adams chokeslams Haas to the mat and another referee is out to count, but only gets to two before Haas kicks out. Adams locks Haas in the "Kona Krush" and then covers for the pin. At the same time, O'Haire manages to catch Bryan Clark with a superkick and covers. The second referee is counting O'Haire's cover of Clark while the first (original) referee counts Adams pin of Haas. Both men count three. Referee One raises Adams hand and calls for the title belts while referee two declares the Horsemen winners and still champions. The two referees argue over who is the winning team as Kronik & The Horsemen look on. Suddenly Haas & O'Haire attack Kronik again, grab the belts and flee the ring area. Kronik gives chase to the back.

Official Decison: NO CONTEST

We go back to back where Michael P.S. Hayes is talking to former ECW Champion Mike Awesome. Awesome talks about how everyone has underestimated him again and again. He's a former ECW World Champion and stole the show at the ECW One Night Stand PPV. But he's constantly overlooked. Tonight is his chance for immortality as he faces the legendary "Enforcer" Arn Anderson and it's for the NWA North American Championship. After tonight, no one will ever overlook Mike Awesome again.

The interview is interupted by the sounds of Kronik and The Horsemen, Haas & O'Haire brawling in the backstage area. Road agents, referees and several wrestlers are there to break things up and pull the four men apart.

We go back to ringside and guest ring announcer Lisa "Ivory" Moretti who introduces the next match.

MIXED TAG TEAM MATCH

SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN & MADUSA versus JOANIE "CHYNA" LAURER & TRIPLE H

HHH & Laurer come out to the music of DX and look very happy and united. Waltman and Madusa do not look happy. Lots of trash talking and words being exchanged between HHH & X-Pac as the referee gives the wrestlers their instructions. It's man versus man and woman versus woman. Madusa & Laurer start off and Laurer quickly takes control with punches and kicks and a suplex. Slam by Laurer for two and she nails Madusa with several chops. Laurer tosses Madusa into her corner and Waltman is tagged in. He points at HHH and says "bring it!" HHH comes in and Waltman bails to the floor. HHH gives chase and Waltman runs around the ring a couple of times before running to his corner to tag in Madusa. Madusa clearly is not ready to come back into the ring and looks confused by all this, but she gets into the ring. Laurer is ready and slams Madusa before tossing her into the corner and nailing the big flippee elbow. Powerbomb by Laurer and she covers Madusa to get the pin.

Winners: JOANIE "CHYNA" LAURER & TRIPLE H

Waltman is in and pushes Laurer away from Madusa. Laurer turns around and levels Waltman with a big slap. HHH is in and Waltman again flees to the floor. HHH raises Laurer's hand in victory and smiles. A big kick by HHH and Chyna is doubled over. Waltman is quickly in and grabs Laurer as HHH looks on and gives her the X-Factor! A big toss to the corner and Waltman delivers the Bronco Buster to Laurer as HHH calls the shots and plays Ring General. The whole thing was a stinking set-up! Laurer is down and Waltman and HHH are standing over her, talking trash. Madusa has pulled herself up and isn't sure what's going on. X-Pac speaks to her quietly for a second and then he & HHH raise her (Madusa's) arms in victory. Suddenly, HHH grabs Madusa and administers the pedigree. Madusa and Laurer are both out as Sean Waltman & HHH hug and high-five as the music of DX fills the arena.

We go to the back and Mike Sanders is with NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He announces that the NWA World Tag Team Championship has been held up by the NWA - there are no tag team champions right now. But on Friday night, at NWA W.A.R. - there will be the start of a "Best of 7" series between the teams of Sean O'Haire & Charlie Haas - The Horsemen and Brian Adams / Bryan Clark - to determine who are the NWA World Tag Team Champions. Also, Race announces that due to Christmas being on Sunday - NWA Danger Zone will be pre-empted for the week so that the NWA wrestlers can spend time with their families. So look for NWA W.A.R. on Friday and the Danger Zone will return next week at it's regular time.

Back to ringside and David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

ARN ANDERSON (c) (with Woman) versus MIKE AWESOME

It's not been a good night for the Horsemen so far and Arn is not a happy camper as he enters the ring. Awesome looks confident. Arn starts off with a takedown and a hammerlock. Slam by AA and he tosses Awesome into the corner. Arn charges and Awesome moves. Arn goes shoulder first into the ringpost. Awesome takes over with a slam and a suplex. Big elbow for two, but Arn makes the ropes. Awesome stays in control by working on the back and neck of Anderson and gets several two counts with Arn barely managing to escape each time. Awesome tosses Arn to the floor and then we see Mike as he goes airborne with an amazing suicide dive to the outside. Woman pulls Arn out of the way and Awesome crash and burns. Arn rolls Awesome back into the ring and gets a two as Awesome manages to kick out at the last possible second. Arn pounds away with hard lefts and tosses Awesome into the ropes, catching him with a spinebuster. Arn looks ready to put Awesome away adn lifts him for the brainbuster. Awesome reverses his weight and rolls Arn up into a small package. The referee counts three and we have a new North American Champion.

Winner and NEW CHAMPION: MIKE AWESOME

Arn is just stunned as the referee raises Awesome's hand in victory. The look of frustration and disbelief on his face tells the whole story as Arn is on his knees in the middle of the ring and watches Awesome get the title belt wrapped around his waist.

We see a video promo for the NWA's next big PPV event - coming on January 26, 2006 from Las Vegas, Nevada. It's NWA THUNDER & LIGHTNING - on PPV.

We see another video package highlighting Christan Cage's debut a few weeks ago by winning a # 1 Contender's Battle Royal and the rest of the history building up to tonight's main event.

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

STING (C) versus CHRISTIAN CAGE

Fast and furious from the start as both men seem to want to end it quickly. Sting unloads with several chops and a suplex for two. Cage fights back and catches Sting with a snake-eyes on the turnbuckle. Slam by Christian and he gets two. Another slam and Cage goes to the top. Sting catches him with a big powerslam and several chops. Neckbreaker and Sting tosses Cage into the corner. He goes for the Stinger Splash, but Cage drops to the mat and Sting eats corner. Kicks and punches by Christian and he looks ready to go for the Unprettier. Sting counters with a backslide for two. Clothesline by Cage and more punches. Sting no-sells the punches and levels Cage with several chops. Scorpion Death Drop by Sting and he covers, but Cage gets the foot on the ropes to break it up at two. Sting tosses Christian into the corner and this time, nails the Stinger Splash. He goes for the Scorpion Death Lock, but again, Christian is too close to the ropes and forces a break. Sting tosses Christian into the corner and goes for the Splash one last time, but this time, Cage is ready and rolls out of the way. Sting crashes and burns and Cage rolls him up, using the foot on the ropes for extra leverage - to get the pin.

Winner and NEW NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION CHRISTIAN CAGE

Cage is in tears and slaps his chest to acknowledge the peeps as the referee straps the big gold belt around his waist and raises his arm in victory! It's a dream come true for the NEW World Champion - Christian Cage - because that's how he rolls!

We end the show as several wrestlers come to the ring to congratulate the new Champion. Sting, in a show of class, hugs Christian and raises his arm as we fade to black.

The end!


	25. Chapter 25

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (NWA W.A.R.)

December 23, 2005

War Memorial Auditorium

Rochester, NY

Announcers Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders welcome us to the show and talk briefly about the NWA Seasons Beatings PPV from this past Tuesday night. It's was a big show with a lot of things happening including several new champions. There will be more on that later on. Right now, let's go straight to the ring where Blackjack Mulligan is standing by with an edition of "Blackjack's BBQ"...

Mulligan is in the ring and calls out his guest for the BBQ - it's NWA Womans Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Ivory comes out to a big pop and has a beef to get off her shoulder. At the PPV, she didn't have an opponent. She worked as a ring announcer. She's the Womens Champion and is ring-announcing at the biggest PPV of the year? That's not right... And she comes to work tonight, and doesn't have a match scheduled either. This isn't the WWE! Women here wrestle - and she wants to defend her title. She's calling out NWA Commissioner Harley Race right now to find out why she's being ignored...

Harley comes out and he apologizes to Lisa. He's not ignoring her.. She's already defeated all the women on the roster in the NWA and is a two-time Champion. Harley has been busy trying to find Ivory some fresh opponents. And he's found one. Ivory says to being her out. Harley signals to the back and out comes Diva Search Winner Christy Hemme... Christy waves to the fans as Ivory just smiles and shrugs her shoulders. This is the best Race can do - a Playboy centerfold bimbo? Christy takes offtense at Ivory's comments and gets in her face. Ivory backs off and then slaps the taste out of Hemme's mouth. CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! Race & Mulligan pull Hemme & Moretti apart and Race tells them both to quit now! Next week on W.A.R. - it's Lisa Moretti versus Christy Hemme - and it's for the Women's Title...

We see a clip from the PPV - showing highlights of the Copani - Iron Sheik cage match... and Mark Copani taps out - giving the Iron Sheik the win...

(commerical)

We come back and Mark Copani is in the back upset. Arn Anderson is also there trying to calm Copani down. Arn lost his title, but you don't see him getting all upset and flustered. Copani tells Arn that maybe he needs to get upset - the Horsemen lost it all at the PPV. Copani lost to the Iron Sheik. Haas & O'Haire lost the tag titles. And Arn lost the North American Championship. And all Arn can say is calm down! Woman steps in and tells Copani to watch himself - Arn is the leader of the Horsemen and he knows what he's doing! Copani says that maybe it's time for the Horsemen to have a new leader. Arn and Copani stare at each other as we go to the ring and David Penzer...

LODI versus ALEX WRIGHT

We see clips of the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" and Lenny Lane is eliminated, thus losing his job with the NWA. Lodi is on his own now and is a singles wrestler...

Both men circle and trade takedowns before Lodi moves in with a knee. Slam and elbow and Lodi gets two. Wright fights back with forearms and elbows and a suplex. Slam and a knee for two. More back and forth with neither man able to keep the advantage for too long a time. Finally, Wright catches Lodi with a flying forearm and goes up top. Missle dropkick by Lodi and he covers for two as Wright makes the ropes. Lodi is frustrated and decides to argue with the referee about the count. Lodi shoves the referee and the ref shoves back. Lodi falls back into a roll-up by Alex and the ref makes the count of three.

Winner: ALEX WRIGHT

Wright dances in the ring to celebrate as Lodi and the referee continue to argue.

We go to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with The Iron Sheik. Sheik is proud of his win at the PPV - be took the best Copani had to offer and beat him down, making him tap. Here is Mark Copani and he's in the Sheik's face. It was a fluke and nothing more. Sheik says that he can do it again anytime and that Copani is a punk - and will never be anything more. Copani attacks and starts brawling with the Sheik. From out of nowhere, Arn Anderson attacks the Sheik from behind and all of the Horsemen follow. It's a four on one beatdown on the former WWF Champion until the referees and road agents move in and break the scene up.

(commercial)

We come back and see the Iron Sheik being loaded into an ambulance. The Horsemen are standing by and watching. Here is NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He's mad as hell and tells the Horsemen that he's had enough of these four on one attacks. He tells them to get out of his building now. He'll deal with them later. Arn just smirks and says that Harley needs to get used to it - they're the Horsemen and do what they want - when they want. Race is livid and says that they'll see about that. The Horsemen start to leave, but Race tells O'Haire and Haas to stick around. They have a match tonight against Kronik in the "Best of 7 Series" for the Tag Team titles. They stay. The rest of the Horsemen have to leave the building now.

We see video from the PPV of Bobby Eaton & Jim Cornette trying to ambush Disco Inferno after their loss to the team of Blackjack Mulligan and Greg Valentine. Disco fights back and later helps Masked Superstar clear the ring after his match against Vampiro when the Express interfered.

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

versus

THE MASKED SUPERSTAR & DISCO INFERNO

Disco starts off by dancing a moment and then nailing Lane with a kick to the guts. Lots of double-teaming by Disco & Superstar to take the early advantage. A cheap shot by Cornette allows Eaton to take control of the match over the Superstar and score with several neckbreakers in succession. Lane & Eaton keep Superstar over in their side of the ring and repeatedly double-team the masked wrestler. Disco gets the hot tag, but the referee is out of position and doesn't see the tag or allow it. While the ref puts Disco back out of the ring, Cornette nails Superstar with the tennis racket from the outside. Lane covers and grabs the tights to get the pin.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

We go to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with the new NWA North American Heavyweight Champion - Mike Awesome. Awesome is proud of the belt and vows to be a fighting champion who takes on everyone and anyone. He'll give Arn Anderson a rematch whenever he wants it. Tonight, he takes on Greg Valentine in his first title defense and he knows Valentine is tough, but Awesome vows to keep his title.

(commercial)

We come back to the show and here comes Christian Cage to the ring. We see video footage of the match from Seasons Beatings against Sting and see Cage get the pinfall. Christian Cage is the NEW NWA World Heavyweight Champion. It's a big pop for the new champ as he does a trademark "Five second pose" with the championship belt and sends a big shout out to the peeps. It's a dream come true and the payoff for years of bumps and bruises and busting his tail. Tonight, he defends the title against the Great Muta, who won the Pink Slip Battle Royal at the PPV. That's cool! Muta will wish he had been fired when the night is over because Cage is primed and ready to take on the world. Cage is the champ and will be the champ for a long time - and they'll have to kill him to take the belt away from him. He's Captain Charisma and that's how he rolls!

(commercial)

Back again to David Penzer...

SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS versus MIKE ROTUNDO & BARRY WINDHAM

A quick handshake at the beginning in a sign of respect between the two teams, but the good sportmanship is quickly tossed out the window as tempers flare and the brawling begins. Lots of quick tags and double-teaming by WIndham and Rotundo as they work over Richards and keep Stevie-Cool trapped in their corner for most of the match. Stevie manages to hit Rotundo with a borderline punch to the lower realms and tags in "The Bad Guy". Hall is on fire and scores with clotheslines and a snake-eyes for Rotundo. Windham comes in and the fists are flying. Windham tries to go for the bulldog, but Stevie catches him with a Stevie-kick from the ring apron. Hall takes advantage and quickly applies the Razors Edge for a pin on Windham as Richards cuts off Rotundo to keep him from making the save.

Winners: STEVIE RICHARDS & SCOTT HALL

Back to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with Kronik. Brian Adams & Bryan Clark are both in fairly good moods. They didn't win the titles at the PPV, but they're just a few matches away from beng the champs again. It's a "Best of 7" series and Adams knows that no team can beat them in this kind of event. And especially with the Horsemen gone from the building - Haas & O'Haire are on their own. Clark predicts a easy victory and some high times for The Horsemen and lots of pain and hurt as a Christmas present. After all, it's all about Kronik and tonight, they're one step closer to being the World Tag Team Champs.

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

MIKE AWESOME (c) versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

A relatively short match. Valentine takes the early advantage with forearms and clubbing blows to the back and neck of Awesome, but Mike fights back with fists and a clothesline that sends Valentine hard to the floor. Awesome follows with a suicide dive that connects on the outside and both men are down. Back in the ring, Awesome keesp control with chops and a suplex. Running power bomb and Valentine is pinned in less than three minutes.

Winner: MIKE AWESOME

(commercial)

We see clips from the PPV as Hunter Hearst Helmsley and X-Pac do the swerve in the mixed-tag team match and turn on both Joanie Laurer and Madusa after the match. Next week on NWA Danger Zone Wrestling - both Laurer and Madusa will be the guests on Ted DiBaise's "Money Pit" to address this situation and what the future holds for both ladies.

Cue David Penzer...

BEST OF SEVEN SERIES - NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP - MATCH 1

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE

A brawl and utter chaos from the get-go as Clark just opens up a can of whoop-ass on Haas with several chops and a big clothesline that sends Haas flying to the floor. Adams goes after Haas on the floor and puts him hard into the steel ringpost. Back in the ring, a backbreaker by Adams and it looks like easy pickings for Kronik as they signal for the "high times". O'Haire manages to get in and break up the scene before Kronik can apply their finisher and catches Clark with a big kick. Adams and O'Haire are brawling and trading chops. Suplex by Adams. Haas is in and he gets nailed by a clothesline. Clark is in as well and all four men are in the ring brawling. The referee gets caught by an inadvertant elbow and goes down. Kronik hits the "high times" on Haas, but the referee is down and can't make the count. O'Haire is in with a chair and levels Adams from behind, sending him to the floor. Clark nails O'Haire, but is caught from behind by a low blow by Haas. Haas covers and the referee slowly crawls over and makes the count.

Winners of Match 1 - SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS

We go to the back and see Scott Hall and Stevie Richards watching this match on a moniter. Stan Lane walks by and asks if the're enjoying the show because watching from the back is as close as Hall & Richards will ever get to being tag team champions. Hall shoots back, asking how many titles Lane has held recently? It gets a bit heated for a moment as Bobby Eaton also steps into the picture and the four men go nose to nose, but that looks to be it as we cut to... a split screen with The Great Muta practicing his karate moves and Christian putting a final shine on his belt. They're both called to the ring. Christian Cage versus The Great Muta is next...

(commercial)

We see clips of Muta winning the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" at Seasons Beatings... and then later on, misting Jimmy Hart with the green mist.

Landrum and Sanders announce that the NWA's next big PPV will be coming from Las Vegas, Nevada on January 26, 2006. It's called "NWA Thunder & Lightning"...

Now to David Penzer and the main event...

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus THE GREAT MUTA

Muta starts off quickly with kicks and going after the leg of Cage. A takedown and Muta locks in an anklelock. Cage kicks out and rolls to the floor. Muta follows, but gets caught by a big chop by Cage. They trade chops on the floor and it looks as if Muta gets the best of this exchange. Cage drops down, grabbing Muta by the tights and pulling him face first into the ringpost. Muta eats steel and is down. Cge puts him back into the ring and gets two. Kicks and stomps by Cage on the challenger. Muta reverses a whip into the corner and catches Cage with a big kick to the face. Both men are down as we take a commercial break.

(commercial)

We come back and Muta has the advantage with Cage locked in a nerve hold. Cage uses elbows to escape and catches Muta with a high knee. Fists by Cage and a big slam. Cage goes up to the top, but comes off into a big boot and kick by Muta. Cage is down and Muta covers for two as Cage gets the foot on the ropes. Muta slams Cage and whips him into the corner. Big chops. Muta goes for the kick again, but Cage manages to duck it and catch Muta with a jawbreaker. Cage rolls Muta up in a small package, but Muta reverses and gets two. Cage reverses again and grabs a handful of the ropes. The ref counts and hits three.

Winner: CHRISTIAN CAGE

Muta complains to the referee as Cage raises his arms in victory. Muta is frustrated and goes after Cage who quickly drops out of the ring and to the floor to get away from the incensed Muta. The referee gets between Muta and the fleeing Cage and Muta sprays him in the face with the red mist. The ref goes down, thrashing around and we see a close up of Muta's face and a bewildered Cage on the ramp as the show credits appear and we fade to black...

The end...


	26. Chapter 26

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (NWA W.A.R.)

December 30, 2005

MCI Center

Washington D.C.

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy - it's all from my twisted little head...Hoo-Ha!

Hosts Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders welcome us to the show. It's the last show of the year for the NWA and it's going to be a big one indeed. In the main event, we have a match for the NWA North American Championship as champion Mike Awesome is defending the title against the former champion, "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson. Also, it's match 2 of the "Best of 7" series between The Horsemen, Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire and the team of Clark & Adams... Kronik. Plus, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti is defending the NWA Women's Championship against the challenge of former Playboy centerfold, Christy Hemme. Let's start off with action as we go to the ring and ring announcer David Penzer for the first match.

ALEX WRIGHT versus YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI

Both men do a qhick handshake in a sign of respect before locking up. Tajiri takes the early lead with kicks and a snapmare, leading into a chinlock. Wright fights back with elbows and a big slam. Backdrop and dropkick. Tajiri rolls to the outside. Wright follows and gets caught by a big kick to the noggin'. Tajiri covers for two. Kicks and chops by Tajiri and he manuevers Wright to the ropes where he locks in the tarantula until the ref forces a break. More kicks by Tajiri, but when he attempts the handspring elbow, signals get crossed and Wright & Tajiri collide heads. Both men are down. Wright is the first up and scores with several forearm uppercuts and a hard whip to the corner. Kick by Tajiri and he's set up for "Shining Wizard"... Wright ducks and scores with a clothesline. Roll-up by Wright and he puts the foot on the ropes for extra leverage to get the pin.

Winner: ALEX WRIGHT

We go to the back where Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK - are standing by with Missy Hyatt. They're down 1 - 0 in the series, but they're not worried. Last week was a brutal match and they took everything the Horsemen had to offer and it took a low blow and a lot of luck for Haas & O'Haire to pull out a cheap win. That's fine. Kronik can do the cheap shots too if necessary. Clark & Adams vow to win tonight and even up the series as they head to victory and the NWA World Tag Team Championships. It's going to be "high times" tonight for the Horsemen.

(commercial)

We come back and see NWA Commissioner Harley Race in the back with manager Jim Cornette. Cornette is ranting and raving at Race, as always and demanding a title shot for his team, The Midnight Express. Race informs Cornette that until the "Best of 7" series is over, there are no tag team champions so he can't give anyone a title shot right now anyhow. Cornette demands a match for his team. Race tells him that tonight, The Express will wrestle... he looks around and the camera pans to show, in the distance, Blackjack Mulligan & Greg Valentine sittting at a table, playing cards... So Race tells Cornette that the Midnight Express will wrestle Valentine & Mulligan. And the winners get a future shot at the tag team titles. Cornette says OK, although he's not happy with Race's choice of opponents, and storms off..

We see Lodi walking around the back. He's talking to himself out loud about how he needs to find a good partner now that Lenny is gone from the NWA, due to the results of the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" back at Season's Beating. But who would be a good partner for him. He walks by Mike Rotundo and Barry Windham who are standing and talking. :Lodi stops for a second and then walks on when Windham asks him what he wants. We follow Lodi as he approaches a figure wearing headphones and shaking (dancing) violently to the music. It's Jimmy "The Boogie Woogie Man" Valiant. Lodi looks at this figure and says out loud, "No!"... And then as he begins to walk off, he turns and looks again. "Well, maybe"...

We go back to the ring and David Penzer..

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus CHRISTY HEMME

Before the match, Moretti gets on the mic and says that this is a joke. Hemme is nothing but an inflated sex-bimbo. She's certainly not a wrestler and doesn't deserve a shot at the title. Ivory got to where she is by working hard and wrestling.. and not by spreading her legs and laying on her back. Hemme charges the ring and attacks Moretti as the ref rings the bell. It's all Hemme to start with fists and several tosses across the ring by the hair. Moretti fights back with a kick to the gut and a suplex. Slam and several slaps. Ivory has taken control. More kicks and Ivory tosses Hemme to the floor. Moretti follows and Christy manages to reverse a whip and send Moretti into the ring apron. Slaps and punches by Hemme and a clothesline. She covers for two as Moretti gets a foot on the ropes. Ivory reverses a whip into the corner and scores with a clothesline. Kicks and another suplex. Ivory sets up Hemme and hits her with a bulldog from the corner. Cover and pin.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

(commercial)

As Hemme is helped from the ring, Ivory gets on the mic. "Is that the best the NWA can do?" Ivory berates the NWA and Harley Race and the whole lack of competition for the Women's title when the lights start to flicker. We hear a modified version of Elton John's "The Bitch Is Back" pour out across the arena. Coming out on the ramp is Jazz! And she has a mic. Jazz tells Ivory to be careful what she wants because she's going to get it. "The bitch is back" and Jazz is here to take that NWA Women's Championship. And there isn't going to be a damn thing that Ivory or anyone else can do about it! Moretti glares at Jazz on the rampway as we cut to the back.

We see former NWA World Champion Sting talking to someone on the phone. A figure appears and Sting tells the person he's talking to that he'll call him back. It's Scott Steiner. Steiner mocks Sting for losing the title to Christian Cage at the PPV and says that Sting is a wimp. Always trying to be the nice guy and what does it get him? Nothing! Steiner goes on and on and finally Sting stops him and asks if he wants something. "Yeah", Steiner says. "To beat your ass!". Sting tells Steiner that they can go to the ring right now and "it's showtime!" Steiner says, "Fine" and we cut to a commercial as Steiner storms off...

(commercial)

We come back and STING is in the ring. He's calling Scott Steiner out. Here comes Scotty, Midajah and a referee who calls for the bell. And we have a match.

SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah) versus STING

Steiner and Sting immediately begin to brawl. Steiner uses the chops and Sting no-sells before unloading several punches and kicks to Scotty. Slam by Sting and several clotheslines. A hard whip to the corner, but Scotty ducks the Splash and Stinger crash and burns. Steiner pounds away at Sting and gives a couple of suplexes. Cover, but Sting kicks out at two. Another suplex by Steiner and another cover for two. Sting reverses a whip into the corner and levels Scott with a clothesline. Both men are down. Sting covers for two. Both men exchange fists and kicks and Sting gets the advantage. He pounds away on Scotty who's on his knees begging for mercy. Midajah is up on the apron and the referee and Sting are distracted. Steiner nails Sting with a low punch to the little stingers and covers, using the tights for leverage to get the pin.

Winner: SCOTT STEINER (with Midajah)

(commercial)

We come back and see The Horsemen gathered in a group talking. Arn is leading a discussion of the plans for the Horsemen's big matches tonight against Kronik and his match against Awesome. Here is NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He has a message for the Horsemen. Last week on W.A.R., they attacked The Iron Sheik. Well, Sheik is OK and will be on the Danger Zone on Sunday. And Mark Copani will be facing the former WWF Champion in a "Boot Camp Match". As for tonight, Haas & O'Haire are facing Kronik and that's enough punishment for anyone. But Arn - he's fighting Mike Awesome in a return match for the NWA North American Championship. The match tonight is "ECW Rules" and if anyone from the Horseman team wants to get involved, that person and Arn will be fined, suspended, and made to suffer like few men have before. Race tells the Horsemen to have a great night and walks off.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

"SWEET" STAN LANE & "BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY EATON - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette) versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Sanders and Landrum mention how this match will set the winners up for a future shot at the NWA World Tag Team Titles. Mulligan & Eaton start off as Eaton slaps BJ across the face and then flees to the corner. Mulligan storms in and pounds away at both Lane and Eaton. Lane catches Mulligan with a kick and the Express takes over. Lots of quick tags and double-teaming and a suplex by Lane for two. Mulligan takes several punches and finally has enough as he levels Lane with a clothesline and tags in Valentine. Greg moves slowly, but solidly as he chops away at Lane. Eaton comes in and catches an elbow to the noggin. Tag to Mulligan and a double-elbow. Mulligan and Valentine proceed to tag in and out and keep Eaton in their corner with double-teaming and lots of effective brawling. Eaton manages to tag Lane who runs into a fist by Mulligan. Suplex by Valentine and then Mulligan locks in the claw. Valentine nails Lane and Cornette, who's up on the apron. The ref counts the pin and we have winners.

Winners: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE & BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

As Valentine & Mulligan get their arms raised in victory, we see Cornette throw a hissy-fit in the ring at Lane & Eaton. He's pounding the mat and screaming as we head to commercial..

(commercial)

We see a promo commercial - this week on NWA Danger Zone Wrestling - both Madusa & Joanie "Chyna" Laurer will be the guests on a special edition of "The Money Pit" with Ted DiBiase.

Back to David Penzer as he makes the introductions for match two of the "Best of 7" series...

BEST OF 7 SERIES - NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

(Horsemen lead 1 - 0)

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Woman, Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

Kronik attacks at the bell and its a slaughter as O'Haire is sent to the floor by a vicious clothesline by Clark. Lots of quick tags and pounding away on Haas by the two members of Kronik. O'Haire manages to score on Adams with a kick from the outside and finally, the Horsemen start to fight back. Woman manages to get in a shot from the outside as she rakes the eyes of Adams and leaves him temporarily blinded. Haas with a couple of suplexes and a dropkick. Tag to O'Haire who hits the swanton for two as Clark breaks it up. Brawling erupts as all four men enter the ring. From the back is Mark Copani and he has a chair in hand. The ref is distracted by Woman, Miss Jackie, and O'Haire brawling on the floor with Clark. Haas nails Adams with a low blow and hold him. As Haas holds Adams, Copani swings the chair. Adams ducks and the chair clocks Haas across the skull. The ref turns around just n time to see Adams cover Haas and count the pin.

Winners of match 2 - Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK

The series is now tied at 1 - 1...

(commercial)

We come back and seeThe Horsemen again in the back. Haas & O'Haire are tearing into Copani, blaming him for costing them the match. Copani says that he can't help it if Adams ducked. Arn steps in and tells them all to clam up. They'll straighten everything out later, but right now, they have to be a cohesive unit. Arn is going to the ring to fight Mike Awesome in an "ECW Rules" match to attempt to regain the North American Championship. That's all that matters right now! Copani starts to say something, but Arn snaps, "Later!" O'Haire, Haas & Copani all glare at each other as we cut to...

Michael P.S Hayes is standing by with NWA North American Champion Mike Awesome. He's just moments away from defending the title against former champion Arn Anderson, but the match is "ECW Rules!". Any thoughts? Awesome is estatic. This is his kind of match and although Arn is a legendary wrestler, he's not Mike Awesome. Awesome vows to keep his title and teach "The Enforcer" what it's all about to be "awesome!"

The main event is next...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP - ECW RULES MATCH

MIKE AWESOME (c) versus ARN ANDERSON

A brawl from the very start as Awesome pounds away at Arn and sends him to the floor. Kick and a slam against the ring barrier. Anr reverses a whip and sends Awesome into the ringpost. Arn gets a chair and swings at Awesome, but hits steel as Awesome manages to duck. Chops by Awesome as they brawl on the outside. They get back in the ring and trade fists. Arn scores with the hotshot and goes for a brainbuster suplex. Awesome shifts his weight and scores with a DDT. Awesome rolls to the floor and gets a table. He brings it into the ring and sets up the table in the corner. He picks up Arn to deliver the running powerslam into the corner, but gets too close to the ropes and Arn grabs the ropes, causing Awesome to lose his grip on Double-A. Awesome quickly regroups and whips Arn into the corner and the table. He looks ready to charge, but here is Woman up on the ring apron. Awesome says something to her and charges Arn in the corner. But Arn falls away at the last second and Awesome hits the corner and table hard. Crash and burn! Arn and Awesome are both slow to get up. As they do, Awesome charges Arn, who responds with a perfect spinebuster. Arn covers Awesome and grabs a handful of tights for extra-leverage as the referee makes the count.

Winner and NEW NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPION: ARN ANDERSON

Woman quickly gets in the ring to raise AA's arm in victory as the referee checks on Awesome. And we fade out as we see another shot of Arn Anderson and Woman holding the gold.

The end...


	27. Chapter 27

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

January 1, 2006

First Union Center

Philadelphia, PA

Disclaimer: This is pure fantasy folks - only the names are real, but the rest comes from deep inside my head. Now just imagine what I could do with a roster like TNA's or the WWE's? Are you paying attention, Vince?

We open the show with Tony Schiavone and "Dirty" Dutch Mantell welcoming us to The Danger Zone. It's the greatest wrestling show ever as we have a huge event. In the first ever NWA "Boot Camp Match" - Mark Copani, of the Horsemen, takes on former WWF Champion The Iron Sheik. The NWA World Champion Christian Cage is here tonight, and in Ted DiBiase's "Money Pit", he will be talking to two very upset women - Joanie "Chyna" Laurer and Madusa. It's a big night. Welcome to 2006. Now, let's go straight to the ring for the first match...

Cue David Penzer...

MIKE ROTUNDO & BARRY WINDHAM versus THE DISCO INFERNO & THE MASKED SUPERSTAR

Schiavone & Mantell put over how the unusual pairing of Disco Inferno and Superstar came about as Disco does his usual pre-match ritual of demanding the mic and proclaiming that the best thing about 2006 is that the fans can go home and tell their friends and family that they had the chance to see the Disco Inferno dance. Big pop for Disco. Windham levels Disco with a clothesline and the match is on. Lots of great back and forth with a mixture of science and brawling. In the end, Disco manages to catch Rotundo with the "chart-buster".. He tags in Superstar to lock in the cobra-clutch and Rotundo goes out as Disco takes Windham to the floor to avoid having him break up the hold. The referee checks Rotundo's arm and calls for the bell.

Winners: DISCO INFERNO & THE MASKED SUPERSTAR

We go to the back and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is talking to someone on the phone and he doesn't seem very happy. Race slams down the phone in disgust. Michael P.S. Hayes is standing with Race and asks what's going on. Race growls that the powers-that-be behind the NWA are sending someone down to "evaluate" Race and the way he does his job. Hayes asks "Who's coming?" and Race just scowls and storms off, leaving Hayes standing there.

(commerical)

We come back and see Lodi standing by with Missy Hyatt. He tells Missy that he was upset when his partner, Lenny, lost his job as a result of the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" because Lenny was his friend, his partner, and so much more. But life goes on. And Lodi is searching for a new partner to make the best of things. He thinks he found one. Jimmy Valiant comes dancing in and he goes on a classic-boogey rant about different strokes for different folks and the "Boogie Man" loves everyone and they can kick butt in the ring. Valiant kisses Missy, Lodi and goes after the camera guy as we cut to...

Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich are watching the Boogie/Lodi interview on a moniter. They look amused at the antics of Valiant and the whole idea of Valiant teaming with Lodi. "Just another couple of freaks and losers!", Gilbert proclaims. Rich makes a couple of very off-key remarks about Lodi and says that maybe they ought to kick their ass tonight, just for something to do. Gilbet agrees and says, "Let's go find Race!"

A video promo airs for "NWA Thunder & Lightning" coming on PPV on January 26, 2006 from Las Vagas, Nevada...

(commercial)

We come back and see Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert in the ring. They were going to ask Harley Race to give them a match, but they don't need to ask anyone for anything. Freaks like Lodi and Valiant make them sick. Lodi is a disgusting pervert and just plain sick. Valiant is senile and needs to be put away! And Gilbert & Rich are the men to do it. They're calling out Valiant and Lodi to "get rid of the scum" from the NWA. Here comes Valiant and Lodi, charging to the ring. A ref calls for the bell and the match is on...

"WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT versus LODI & "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT

Forget about wrestling holds. This is just brawling at it's best as al four men go at it and just seem determined to pound the crap out of each other. Lodi scores with a kick and facebuster on Rich for two. Valiant tags in and throws fists and a big elbow. Elbow drop by Valiant on Rich and Gilbert makes the save to prevent the pin. Gilbert chokes Valiant on the ropes and levels Jimmy with a big knee. Double-team by Rich and Gilbert and they plant Valiant to the mat. The teamwork of Rich & Gilbert makes all the difference as they keep tagging in and out and kep Valiant on their side of the ring. Finally, Rich hits the "Thesz Press" and gets the pin. Lodi tries to make the save, but Gilbert cuts him off and sends him to the floor.

Winners: TOMMY RICH & DOUG GILBERT

We go to the back and see new NWA North American Champion Arn Anderson giving a pep talk to Mark Copani, who's dressed in camaflouge and ready for his upcoming match against The Iron Sheik. Arn drills home that Copani lost the cage match to the Iron Sheik at the "Seasons Beatings" PPV and let the Horsemen down. Copani cost Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire a match against Kronik at W.A.R. just a couple of days ago and let the Horsemen down then as well. Arn goes on to say how he likes Copani and thinks he's going to be a major star, but he needs to get his head into it and quit screwing up. Copani just listens to what Arn has to say and promises the leader of the Horsemen that he messed up before, but he won't do it anymore. He knows what he has to do and that's destroy the Iron Sheik tonight! He apologizes again to Arn and says he's ready to make the Horsemen proud. Arn tells him to go finish gettting ready for his match and pats him on the back. Copani walks off as Arn watches him leave.

(commercial)

We come back and it's time for "The Money Pit" with Ted DiBiase in the ring. DiBiase shows the ending of the "Mixed Tag Team Match" from Seasons Beatings as WWE Superstar Triple H turns on Joanie "Chyna" Laurer after the match, allowing Waltman to give her the "Bronco Buster". And Sean Waltman turns on Madusa, allowing HHH to give her the pedigree. It's a DX reunion as Waltman & HHH hug and celebrate after dumping both ladies with their finishers.

DiBiase calls out his first guest, Joanie "Chyna" Laurer. Laurer comes out and she's got herself pulled together and seems for anything. She's spent the past couple of weeks since Seasons Beatings just reflecting and thinking things through and she's tired of being a door mat. She let Waltman get to her. She trusted HHH, even though he's a liar and a snake. And she deserved what happened. She's been crazy and letting everyone else pull her strings and look what happened. She's better than that. She's an actress and a singer. She's making movies and doesn't need Waltman or HHH or anyone!

Laurer finishes ranting and DiBiase brings out his other guest, Madusa. Madusa & Laurer suprisingly embrace in a hug. Madusa says that she came back to wrestling at Sean Waltman's insistance, but she has a great career going with her Monster Truck. Waltman used her and manipulated her just to get at Laurer and like an idiot, she fell for it. Madusa reveals that since the PPV, she and Laurer have talked several times over the phone and put the pieces together. All of this was just a sick game on the part of Waltman and HHH. Who knows why and who cares. Well, ha-ha! They got to beat up a couple of women. They had their fun. Big deal! Madusa says that she got out of wrestling to start with because she was tired of the men and their stupid games. Some things never change and, just like Laurer, she's better than that as well.

DiBiase asks if he's reading them right - they're getting back out of wrestling? Laurer and Madusa kind of nod and music hits. Here comes Christy Hemme to the ring. She apologizes for interupting, but she can't believe her ears. Laurer and Madusa are role models and inspiration to women like her. And they're ready to quit because two lying scoundrels like HHH and Waltman played them. What kind of message does that send to women like her? Hemme just asks for a chance to talk with Laurer and Madusa. Listen to what she has to say and if they don't like it, she'll shut up, but just give her a chance. Laurer and Madusa say they're willing to listen and Laurer, Madusa and Hemme all leave the ring together as we go to a commercial..

(commerical)

We come to the ring and Vader is in the ring with The Great Muta. Vader is talking about how he's been in a rut lately. But on a recent flight back from Japan, he got to talking to another man who seems to be having the same kind of problems, The Great Muta. So they've decided to try teaming for a while and see what happens. And right now, they challenge any team from the back to come out and see what they can do with Vader & Muta...

Hey yo! Here comes Scott Hall & Stevie Richards on to the ramp... They make fun of Vader's gut and Muta's bald head and just have a fun old time tearing apart the two Japanese wrestling legends. Hall finally gets on the mic and says that if they want a match, that's fine. It's up to the fans and that means "Survey time!" Are the fans here to hear Vader and Muta cry and whine... (or) do they want to see Hall & Stevie kick their ass? Big pop as Stevie grabs the mic and says "one more for the good guys"..

Stevie & Scott head to the ring as the referee calls for the bell

SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS versus VADER & THE GREAT MUTA

Vader & Muta control the early action as they just power over Hall & Richards. Vader is just too big to move and clubs away at both men. Muta tags in and misses a big kick at Richards, who counters with a kick of his own. Suplex by Richards and a clothesline as he tags in Hall. Hall & Muta are exchanging chops and fists. Scott hits the "snake-eyes" for two as Vader breaks it up. Vader tags in and powers over Hall with shoulders and clubbing forearms. Vader sets up Hall for a powerbobm, but Richards is in and clips the leg of Vader to break it up. Hall seizes the opening and starts kicking and stomping away at the knee of Vader. Richards tags back in and he stays after Vader's leg with kicks and another clip. Figure-four by Richards, but Muta breaks it up. Vader whips Richards in the corner and charges in, but Stevie moves and Vader hits the knee again in the corner. Hall comes in and levels Muta with a clothesline as Stevie locks Vader in an Indian Deathlock in the center of the ring. Vader fights and resists for a time, but finally taps as the pain on the leg is too much to bear.

Winners: SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS

(commercial)

We come back and Michael Hayes is standing by with The Iron Sheik. Over twenty-five years ago, The Iron Sheik destroyed a wrestling legend named Pat Patterson in a "boot camp" match. Sheik went on from there to destroy the legend that was Sgt. Slaughter in a boot camp match. Sheik is undefeated in these matches and that will not change tonight. Sheik took Copani under his wing because he thought he would be a star. Instead, he's just punk! Sheik has taken everything that Copani and Horsemen had and keeps coming back. Tonight, Sheik makes example out of Copani and ends it once and for all. Now, zoom, cameraman, zoom!

Back to the ring and David Penzer..

LUNA VACHON versus MOLLY HOLLY

Luna attacks Molly as the bell rings and pummels her in the corner. Just a total squash as Molly never has the opportunity to get going. Shoulderbreaker by Luna on Molly and a big DDT for the quick win.

Winner: LUNA VACHON

We go back to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with NWA World Champion Christian Cage. He's been the champ for a couple of weeks now and it's a great feeling. The peeps around the world are still rejoicing and he's had to change his phone number several times already to get rid of the stalkers. Missy asks about his thoughts against defending the title tonight against Vampiro. Christian doesn't think much of "Count Chocula" and feels so long as Punkula doesn't bite him, he'll be OK. He'll just stake him with the unprettier and that will be that. Vampiro and Jim Cornette step into the picture. Vampiro tells Christian that he'd better start taking things more seriously or else he's going to be a former champion pretty fast. Cornette starts to talk, but Christian tells him to "shut the hell up" before he ever gets started. They'll do all their talking in the ring... because that's how he rolls. Christian walks off as Cornette and Vampiro watch.

We cut to Arn Anderson and Mark Copani preparing to head to the ring for Copani's match. Arn stops and says that he's not going. Copani is on his own tonight, and gets to prove himself by himself. Arn is keeping the Horsemen in the back. Copani says that's fine by him - he'll do it on his own and prove to everyone why he belongs in the Horsemen. Copani is headed to the ring as we go to commercial.

(commerical)

It's time for David Penzer. The following match is a "Boot Camp Match" which means that basically, anything goes. The way to win is when your opponent can't beat the ten count...

BOOT CAMP MATCH

THE IRON SHEIK versus MARK COPANI

Copani immediately rushes Sheik and levels the older Iranian with fists and kicks. Slam by Copani and he tosses the Sheik to the floor. Copani follows and puts the Iron Sheik into the steel ringpost. He tells the referee to count. The ref gets to "7" before Sheik pulls himself up. Copani rushes in and gets caught by a quick suplex by the Sheik. Two more suplexes and Sheik kicks Copani into the guts, sending him to the floor. Sheik follows and puts Copani into the ring apron. The ref counts to "6" before Copani tries to climb into the ring. Sheik kicks and stomps away at Copani as he enters the ring. Another suplex and Sheik decides to go for the Camel Clutch. Copani snapmares Sheik over and hits him with a karate thrust to the throat. Big slam by Copani and he tosses Sheik to the floor. Copani follows and grabs a chair, swinging it wildly at the Iron Sheik. Sheik ducks down and the chair bounces off the ropes, nailing Copani in the head. Sheik grabs the fallen chair and wails Copani across the skull, a sick crack echoing through the arena. Copani goes down. The Sheik rolls back into the ring as the referee counts. Copani tries to pull himself up, but at the "8" count, collapses back to the floor. The referee's count reaches "10" and he calls for the bell.

Winner: THE IRON SHEIK

We cut to the back and see Arn Anderson, Woman, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire & Miss Jackie - The Horsemen, all gathered around a moniter watching. None of them look happy. Arn excuses himself and says that he has to go make a phone call.

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with NWA Commissioner Harley Race. He's been on the phone all night and he can't prevent it. The NWA "Board of Directors" is sending someone down next week to "evaluate" Race's performance as NWA Commissioner. Race doesn't know who it will be, but he'll find that Race runs a tight ship here at the NWA. Race says that next week, despite this unknown person "snooping around", both NWA programs, Danger Zone Wrestling and W.A.R. will proceed with business as usual.

We go to the ring and it's time for the main event. Cue David Penzer...

NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHRISTIAN CAGE (C) versus VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

A very quick and fast paced match as both men seem determined to get an early pin. Vampiro scores with an inside cradle for two. Cage reverses the cradle and gets a two count of his own. Back and forth. Cage works mainly on the neck of Vampiro, clubbing away and scoring with a vicious neckbreaker. Vampiro goes after the back and manages to lock in a brutal bearhug on Cage. Cage claws at the eyes to escape and sends Vampiro flying to the floor as we go to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Cage had Vampiro locked in a chinlock. Cornette is on the apron, trying to distract the referee. Cage takes a swing as Cornette, who quickly jumps back down to the floor. Vampiro takes advantage with a knee to the back and anther bearhug. Slaps to the head frees Christian and he hits a quick snap-suplex for two. Clothesline by Christian and he goes to the top. Missle dropkick by Christian, but Vampiro moves and no one is home. The champ crash and burns. Vampiro covers for two. Vampiro slams Christian down and goes up top himself for a big legdrop. Christian rolls at the last second and Vampiro crash and burns as well. Christian moves in and uses a cradle to get two. Cornette reaches in and breaks it up. Cage rolls to the floor and chases Cornette around the ring. Cornette scurries through the ring and Christian is hot on his tale. Vampiro nails Cage with a kick and sets him up for the "Nail in the Coffin"...but Cage ducks in and rolls Vampiro into a small package. The ref counts three and Vampiro is pinned.

Winner and still NWA World Champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

Vampiro and Cornette argue as the referee raises Cage's hand in victory. Cornette and Vampiro attack Cage and start kicking and stomping away at him. From the back comes Disco Inferno and Masked Superstar. Vampiro and Cornette flee the ring as Superstar and Disco help Cage up. We see the three superstars together as the show goes off the air..

The end...


	28. Chapter 28

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue  
>106/06  
>Miami Arena<br>Miami, FL

Disclaimer: Nothing but fantasy here folks! It's not real, but damn, I really do wish it was sometimes...

The show opens as announcer Rich Landrum welcomes us to the show. He's alone and explains that his regular announce partner, Mike Sanders, will be wrestling later tonight in a match. But joining Rich on commentary is international wrestling superstar Juventud Guerrera. "The Juice" comes to ringside and takes a headset to provide color commentary during the show. It's a big show tonight so let's go straight to the ring and David Penzer...

ALEX WRIGHT versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH

Quick back and forth to start as both men exchange armdrags and takedowns. Rich decides to open up with the chops to the chest of Wright. Wright fights back with forearms and a big dropkick that sends Rich to the floor. Suicide dive by Wright and he connects. Both men down on the floor. They struggle up and Rich sends Wright into the ringpost. Back in the ring, Rich gets a near-fall with two. Fists by Rich and he misses a clothesline - Wright connects with a flying forearm. Inside cradle by Wright and he gets the pin for the victory.  
>Winner: ALEX WRIGHT<p>

Wright dances and celebrates as Rich argues with the referee. We go backstage where NWA Commissioner Harley Race is talking with Michael P.S. Hayes. Last week, Race said that the NWA Board of Directors was sending someone down here to "evaluate" him in his role as Commissioner - what's the status of that? Race says that he's been in meetings all week with the Board and some members feel that his (Race's) treatment of wrestling legend Hulk Hogan during Hogan's run with the NWA may have cost the NWA potentially millions of dollars - and Hogan's lawyers are raising a stink about Hogan's last match where he lost to Race and was "banned from life" from the NWA. Harley says that Hogan knew the stipulations and agreed to the match and Race beat him fair and square, but now they're whining and bringing the lawyers into the picture. Someone representing the NWA will be here later tonight to work "in partnership" with Race as an "Co-Commissioner" to help smooth the fallout from the Hogan situation over with. Race doesn't know who is coming and doesn't care - the NWA is his baby and he runs things his way. They'd do best to remember that. Now, he has work to do. Race walks off from Hayes.

We cut to The Horsemen and it looks as if they're headed to the ring.

(commercial)

We come back and Arn Anderson, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire, Miss Jackie, Woman & Mark Copani are standing in the ring. Arn has the mic and speaks. Things for the Horsemen have been up and down for a few weeks now. At the last PPV, Arn lost the North American title to Mike Awesome. Haas & O'Haire had their titles held up. And Copani lost in the cage to the Iron Sheik. Since then, they've rebounded somewhat. Arn regained the North American title from Awesome. O'Haire and Haas are tied 1-1 in their "Best of Seven" series with Kronik and will take the lead later tonight. But then, there is Mark Copani. Copani lost another match - a "Boot Camp" match - to the Iron Sheik. Copani is also the man responsible for Haas & O'Haire being tied in the series instead of being up 2 - 0. There's a problem in the Horsemen and it's Mark Copani. All the Horsemen glare at Copani as he looks around. Copani takes the mic. He proclaims that he's done his best to do what he's had to do. Things haven't been great, but it's not his fault. Arn takes back the mic and says that Copani needs to calm down. Arn likes Mark and sees a lot of potential in him. Everyone has bad days and rough times, but Copani is a star in the making and Arn feels he has what it takes to be a good Horsemen. But examples have to be made. Copani takes the mic again and asks what's the deal. Is this going to be an ambush, like they did Windham? Arn again tells Copani to calm down. Arn explains that he & Woman have been on the phone all week to Ric up in New York and Ric likes Copani as well. So it's no ambush - not tonight. Copani gets a chance to prove himself to the other Horsemen and the world. Next week, Mark Copani faces fomer NWA World Champion Sting on W.A.R. All Copani has to do is beat Sting... and his place in the Horsemen is safe and secure. If Sting wins, then all bets are off. Copani takes the challenge and says that he'll destroy Sting to within an inch of his life and make the Horsemen proud. Arn slaps him on the back and the Horsemen embrace as we cut to commercial...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer as we head to the ring..

YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

Gilbert takes the early advantage with a takedown and several fists and punches in the corner. Tajiri fights back with kicks and chops. Slam by Gilbert and he whips Tajiri in the ropes, missing a clothesline. Tajiri scores with the elbow and locks in the tarantula. He breaks on the four count and kicks away at Gilbert. Gilbert fights back with a clothesline and a slam. Gilbert to the top where he misses a fist-drop. Tajiri with the shining wizard. Gilbert is knocked senseless and Tajiri covers for the pin.  
>Winner: YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI<p>

We go to the back where Missy Hyatt is standing by with Sean "X-Pac" Waltman. Waltman has been up in New York living the high life and hanging out with his buddy, HHH. But now he's back and ready for action. Missy asks him about Joanie Laurer and Madusa and Waltman responds that they were just "tools" - and says that Missy probably knows all about being someone's tool. Missy is PO'ed, but tries to be professional and asks about Waltman's match tonight against Greg Valentine. Waltman says that Valentine will be his "bitch", just like Laurer and Madusa were. And just like Missy is... Missy throws the mic down and storms off as Waltman laughs and says, "What? What'd I say?"

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer as we get ready for the next match..

"ABOVE AVERAGE" MIKE SANDERS versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN

Landrum mentions from ringside that Sanders has been itching to get back in the ring again and asked for this match. They don't suspect that he was expecting to wrestle Blackjack Mulligan in his first match back in the ring. Sanders quickly attacks Mulligan at the bell and pounds away on the big cowboy. Kicks and stomps. Mulligan finally has enough and starts throwing lefts and Sanders flees to the floor. Mulligan follows and the chase is on. Sanders catches Mulligan as he climbs through the ropes with a knee and several punches. A quick takedown and roll by Sanders as he puts his feet on the ropes for leverage and Sanders gets a quick pin on the veteran Mulligan.  
>Winner: MIKE SANDERS<p>

Mulligan is incensed as the referee raises Sander's hand and goes after the arrogant young superstar who wisely flees to the floor and raises his arms again in victory.

We go backstage where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK. Tonight is the third match of the "Best of Seven" series and they predict another win. It's all about breakin' necks, cashing checks, and winning the gold. It's all about Kronik and the Horsemen are going to learn that fact of life soon enough.

We see NWA Women's Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti headed towards the ring as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

We come back and the NWA Womens Champion, Lisa Moretti is in the ring. Last week on W.A.R., after Lisa beat the bimbo, Christy Hemme, Jazz decided to make an appearance. We see video of Jazz coming out on the rampway and staring down Lisa. Lisa says that Jazz thinks she's the "bitch" - well, she needs to get her body down to the ring right now and they'll find out who the 'bitch" really is. Lisa is calling Jazz out.

Here comes Jazz running to the ring and the brawl is on. Referees and agents quickly fill the ring and seperate the two battling ladies. Here comes NWA Commissioner Harley Race out to the rampway. Let the women go. It's Lisa Moretti versus Jazz for the NWA Womens Championship tonight... and it's happening right now!

(commercial)

NWA WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP  
>LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus JAZZ<p>

We come back and the ladies are brawling in the center of the ring. Jazz is dominating Lisa and is stomping away, working on the small of the back. Bearhug by Jazz. Lisa claws at the eyes and scores with a roundhouse kick. Fists by Moretti and a flip across the ring. Chops by Moretti and Jazz responds in kind with chops of her own. Kick by Jazz and she tosses Moretti across the ring. More fists and a choke on the ropes. The referee counts and jazz shoves the referee to the mat, refusing to break the choke on Moretti. The referee calls for the bell and Jazz has been disqualified.  
>Winner by DQ: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI<p>

Jazz continues to choke and pound away at Moretti. She picks up Lisa and delivers a big shoulderbreaker before dumping Moretti to the floor outside the ring. Jazz raises her arms and smiles as the referee summons help from the back to tend to Moretti.

We cut to a camera posted outside the arena and see a limo pull up outside the arena as we go to a commercial.

(commercial)

Landrum and Juvi are speculating and wondering who might be in the limo as we go to David Penzer for the introductions for the next match.

GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN

Valentine takes the early advantage, pounding away at Waltman with strong elbows and forearms. Waltman's chest is quickly battered by the power of "The Hammer". Waltman fights back with kicks and chops and a leg-lariat that stuns Valentine, causing him to fall face-first to the mat. Kicks by Waltman and he tosses Greg into the corner. Waltman signals for the Bronco Buster, but charges in, only to be cause by the boot of Greg Valentine. Chops by Valentine and he sets up Waltman for the figure four. Waltman rolls Valentine into a cradle and uses the tights to hang on long enough to get the quick pin.  
>Winner: SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN<p>

Valentine complains to the referee as Waltman struts around the ring celebrating his tainted victory. Waltman charges at Valentine and attacks him from behind, but Greg catches Sean with a strong forearm shot to the noggin. Greg places Waltman in the figure-four leglock and has Waltman screaming and writhing on the mat in pain as the referee tries to make Greg break the hold. Finally, Valentine breaks the hold and raises his arms in celebration as the referee checks on Waltman, who is holding his knee on the mat.

We see a shot of the limo again outside the arena.

We cut to another shot of Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - Kronik. They're headed to the ring and the tag team title series match is next.

(Commercial)

BEST OF 7 SERIES - NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP  
>(Series tied at 1 - 1)<br>BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Woman & Miss Jackie Gayda) - THE HORSEMEN

A brawl ensues from the beginning as Clark works over Haas with forearms and kicks and a big powerslam for two as O'Haire is quickly in to break it up. Clothesline by Clark and he tags in Adams. Adams slams Haas and stomps away before locking him in a chinlock. Haas eascapes with a jawbreaker and tags in O'Haire. Kicks and punches from O'Haire on Adams. He tries for a clothesline, but Adams ducks and scores with a clothesline of his own for two. Kronik double-teams and works over O'Haire in the corner. They set him up and it's high times for O'Haire. Clark covers for the pin, but the referee is distracted by Woman who has climbed up on the ring apron and can't make the count. Adams comes around and pulls Woman off the apron, chasing her from the ring area. The referee goes to the floor to keep Adams from harming Woman. Clark goes after O'Haire again and sets him up for the pumphandle slam. Haas is handed a chair by Miss Jackie and nails Clark across the skull. He tosses the chair to the floor and places O'Haire across Clark as Adams returns to the ring and nails Haas with a clothesline. The referee sees O'Haire covering Clark and counts the pin.  
>Winners of Match 3 - CHARLIE HAAS &amp; SEAN O'HAIRE - THE HORSEMEN<p>

The Horsemen now lead the series 2 - 1...

We go to the back and NWA Commissioner Harley Race is watching the moniter and the end of the Kronik - Horseman match. Michael Hayes approaches Race. He's gotten word from inside the limo. The new "Co-Commissioner" is here and wants to meet Race in the ring - now. Race just scowls and says it's time to see what's going on. He's headed to the ring...

(commerical)

We come back and Harley Race is standing in the middle of the ring with Michael P.S. Hayes. It's time to meet the new "Co-Commissioner" as ordered by the NWA Board of Directors. So Race says for the new person to come on down. We cut outside to the limo and see nothing but feet as a person exits the limo. We see the feet walking and the camera scans upwards to reveal... Terry Taylor.

Race just sort of smiles and the crowd groans as Terry Taylor makes his way out on to the rampway and into the ring. Harley and Terry shake hands and Terry gets the mic. He's a glad to be a part of the National Wrestling Association and considers Race a good friend. But Terry is not the new "Co-Commissioner".. He's just here to introduce the new person who will be helping Race to run things in the NWA. This new executive and Race will have equal authority. Race scowls when he hears this, but says nothing. Terry gets the mic and says, "Prepare to meet the new NWA Co-Commissioner" - he turns and looks to the announce table - "Juventud Guerrera"..

Juvi stands up and climbs into the ring as Race and Hayes look shocked. Taylor shakes Juvi's hand as we go off the air...

The end...


	29. Chapter 29

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

January 8, 2006

Tampa, FL

Sun Dome

Please excuse this edition of DZW being a couple of days late. Between work and a certain someone who shall remain nameless - I haven't had much free time over the past couple of days. But I'm trying to get caught up.

Disclaimer: It's all fantasy and not the real thing. If it was real, Vince would be sueing me by now. Hang on a sec! My lawyer is on the phone...lol. : )

We open up the show and we have a live three piece Mexican band standing in the middle of the ring, complete with sombraros, maracas, and the funky little guitars. They're just playing away. Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell are dressed in parkas and sombraros and welcome us to the show. There's a new Sheriff in town - or a new "Co-Commissioner" if you will - and tonight, he's throwing a party to celebrate.

Here comes Co-Commisioner Juventud Guerrera to the ring, accompanied by three very busty and scantily clad mamacitas. Juvi gets on the mic and says that the party is just starting. He's the boss and along with Harley Race, runs the NWA. Race is old school and boring - but "The Juice" is here to liven things up. He has a big announcement for the upcoming "Thunder & Lighting PPV" coming up on January 26. Juvi is looking out for the smaller men - the cruiserweights - and at the PPV, a brand new NWA Cruiserweight Champion will be crowned. As for tonight, Juvi plans to party and celebrate with the mamacitas. De' Juice is in the house!

Here comes VADER storming the ring. Juvi quickly moves to hide behind one of the mamacitas as Vader grabs a mic and bellows. Last week on DZW, he and Muta were screwed by Scott Hall & Stevie Richards and cheated out of a big win. Vader is PO'ed and wants to know what Juvi is going to do about it. Juvi tells Vader to calm down and have a drink. Come join the party in the back. No go because Vader just wants to hurt someone. Juvi says that OK then... Vader can wrestle Scott Hall later tonight. And he can choose the match. Vader says OK and storms back off. Juvi breathes a sigh of relief at surviving his first test as Commissioner and hugs the mamacitas. We go to commercial...

(commercial)

We come back and Schiavone informs us that Juvi has the party going backstage and we'll be go back and forth to the backstage area from time to time to keep up with things.

We see a video package of the history and matches between The Iron Sheik and Horseman Mark Copani. We see Arn Anderson informing Copani that he's on thin ice and Arn says that he'll take care of the Iron Sheik problem himself.. Back to live action.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

ARN ANDERSON (with WOMAN) versus THE IRON SHEIK

Arn gets on the mic before the match and says that he's giving the Iron Sheik a chance right now to just quit - walk out of the NWA and pro wrestling, because if he doesn't, Arn is going to hurt him badly and end his career tonight. Sheik plays as if he's considering Arn's comments and looks as if he's going to leave. But he turns and kicks Arn in the gut as the bell rings and the match is on. Sheik is in early control with lots of suplexes. Arn is rattled, but fights back with lefts anda big DDT from out of nowhere. Kicks and stomps by Arn and he tosses Sheik to the floor. Woman is there to claw and rip at the eyes of the Iranian superstar and Sheik is blinded. Arn attacks again and puts Sheik into the ringspost, busting him open as we cut to commercial.

(commercial)

Back in the ring as the onslaught continues - the Sheik is blinded by blood gushing from his forehead and is helpless as Arn picks his shots with lefts and kicks. Finally, Sheik manages to score with another suplex for two, but Woman grabs Arn's leg and puts it on the ropes to break it up. Sheik tries for another suplex, but Arn counters with the DDT again. Arn sets up Sheik and scores with the brainbuster to get the three count and pin as Sheik is unable to continue.

Winner: ARN ANDERSON

Arn waves to the back and here comes Mark Copani, Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire - The Horsemen. A big four-on-one beatdown takes place until the ring fills up with agents and referees who manage to get the bloody and beaten Iron Sheik away from the bloodthirsty Horsemen. Woman raises Arn's arm in victory and he holds his North American Championship belt high as we cut to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and go to Michael P.S. Hayes who is in the back at Juvi's "Fiesta"... We see a Limbo Contest going on and are treated to a great shot of Christy Hemme going under the bar. Hayes talks to Scott Hall who is standing by with a lei around his neck. Hall laughs about Vader being upset and says that when Vader gets mad, he's like a big old bull. Stevie Richards interjects that Vader is more like a big fat cow than a bull. Hall says that "the fat cow" gets mad and makes dumb mistakes like challenging him. The kind of match doesn't matter because, as always, Vader will screw up and fall on his fat ass.. and then Scott will pick him up, slam him down and get the win...like always. Richards interjects with a "We'll show you! You'll see!" Scott just laughs at his partner and says, "Hey yo!" Now, they're going back to the party. And Scott tells Vader that he'll see him later in the ring.

We cut now to a clip of the ill-fated tag team pairing of Lodi and Jimmy valiant last week as they lost a match to Tommy Rich and Doug Gilbert. After the match, they both blamed the other for the loss and ended up arguing.

Cue David Penzer...

LODI versus JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT

Lodi attacks Valiant as he enters the ring with punches and kicks. A big knee by Lodi and he gets two. Valiant fights back with punches and kicks and rips at the eyes of Lodi. A slam by Valiant and he whips Lodi into the ropes, catching him with the elbow. Big elbow drop by Valiant and it's over, just like that.

Winner: JIMMY VALIANT

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with NWA World Champion Christian Cage, Disco Inferno & The Masked Superstar. We see clips of the attack last week by Vampiro and the Midnight Express on Cage and have Superstar and Disco making the save. Back to now and all three men are laughing and smiling. The Midnight Express are old men and Vampiro is a makeup wearing freak. They're letting Cornette write checks that they can't cash and will be paying for it with their ass tonight. The subject moves to partying and Disco talks about how all the mamacitas at the fiesta are just begging to see him dance. Christian calls Disco a dreamer and says that from what he's observed, Superstar is the big ladies man. Star talks about wearing the mask to keep the ladies from swarming him too much. Just lots of fun and cutting up. Christian closes by saying that he, Superstar and Disco are winners. He's the champ and nothing that Cornette, Vampiro, or anyone else does will change that. Because that's how they roll!

As Christian & Co. walk off, Missy spies Molly Holly standing over to the side and goes to talk to her while still on camera. Before Missy can talk to Molly, Luna Vachon and Sherri Martel step in and start snapping on both Molly and Missy, calling them the "losers squad". Sherri asks Molly when was the last time she actually won a match? Luna interjects that Missy doesn't even wrestle anymore - she just sleeps around like a trashy whore to keep her job. Missy and Molly are quickly fed up and tear into Luna & Sherri. Agents storm the scene to break the ladies up. Here is NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race. If the ladies want to fight, take it to the ring... now!

(commercial)

LUNA VACHON & SHERRI MARTEL versus MISSY HYATT & MOLLY HOLLY

We join the match in progress as the ladies are already in the ring and brawling away. Missy proves very quickly that she can still go as she pounds away at Sherri with her fists. Luna sends Molly to the floor and nails Missy in the back with a knee. Sherri and Luna double-team Missy and work her over in the corner. Missy fights back and scores with a DDT on Luna. Missy crawls to the corner and tags in Molly who is hot and on fire with clotheslines and kicks to both Sherri and Luna. Hard whip to the corner for Luna and Molly hits the Molly-Go-Round. Molly goes for the pin, but Sherri breaks it up. Missy is back in and takes Sherri to the floor with a clothesline. Molly picks up Luna for a suplex, but Luna pulls a piece of chain from out of her tights and pops Molly in the head. Molly is down and Luna covers for the pin.

Winners: SHERRI MARTEL & LUNA VACHON

We go back now to the back and the Juvi-Fiesta. Juvi is greeting old friends La Parka & Hector Garza who just arrived. Butch Reed approaches Juvi and wants a word. He and Ron Simmons are former tag team champions and Butch thinks that Doom should get a shot at the tag team champions. Juvi says that the belts are curently in limbo while Kronik and the Horsemen do the "Best of 7" series. Reed complains that he and Simmons don't get any respect from Harley Race or the NWA and want to know what Juvi is going to do about it. Juvi says he respects everyone - and if they beat someone of note, he'll see what he can do to get them a title shot for the tag belts once the champions are determined. Reed asks who Juvi wants them to beat? "How about us?" comes a voice from off camera. It's Barry Windham & Mike Rotundo. How about DOOM versus Windham & Rotundo and the winner gets the first shot at either Kronik or the Horsemen? Juvi likes that idea and Reed agrees. Later tonight, the match happens. Reed and Windham glare at each other before Reed walks off to find Ron Simmons...

(commercial)

We see a video promo highlighting the next big NWA PPV - "NWA Thunder & Lightning" coming on January 26th from Las Vagas, Nevada...

Michael P. is with Jim Cornette, the Midnight Express and Vampiro. Cornette is on a roll as he rants about Disco, Superstar, and Christian Cage and what he and his militia plan to do in the main event tonight. Cornette vows that he'll have the last laugh when his team wins and then he tells Hayes to "get a haircut" before walking off...

We go to the ring where Vader is standing by. He's decided about the match with Hall for tonight will be a Strap Match... Vader calls out Scott Hall and says that it's time for the match... right now...

LEATHER STRAP MATCH: Winner must touch all 4 corners in succession.

VADER versus SCOTT HALL (with Stevie Richards)

Hall comes to the ring and the two men are strapped together by a 12-foot piece of leather. Vader takes the early advantage by pulling Hall towards him and clubbing him to the mat with forearms and elbows. Big slam and Vader starts dragging Hall around the ring. Two corners and Hall fights back, using the strap to pull the legs out from under Vader. Fists by Scott and kicks. Chops by Hall and a big suplex. Hall starts dragging Vader around and gets to two corners before Vader uses a stifff elbow to break Hall's momentum. Vader with another slam and an elbow drop. Vader to the second rope and he comes off with a big splat on Scott. Vader clubs Hall again and starts dragging, getting to three corners before Hall uses the strap to administer a neckbreaker to Vader. More chops by Hall and he goes for the Razor's Edge. Vader is too big and fights it, but Scott manages to get him up and slams Vader hard to the mat. Scott drags Vader around to three corners and lunges for the 4th, but Vader manages to pull him back at the last possible second. The referee gets knocked senseless by the jerking motion of Vader's elbow and goes sprawling to the mat. Stevie sees the opportunity and comes into the ring, giving Vader a big "Stevie-kick" to the jaw. Vader is out. The ref comes to and see's Hall dragging the motionless body of Vader around. Vader starts to stir at the last moment, but Hall lunges again for the 4th corner and makes it, hitting the top turnbuckle with the tips of his fingers. The ref calls for the bell and we have a winner...

Winner: SCOTT HALL (with Stevie Richards)

(commercial)

We come to Missy Hyatt and she's at the Fiesta looking for Juvi. She finds him and asks if he saw what happened earlier in the ring with Luna & Sherri having to use a chain to beat her and Molly. Juvi smiles at a busty blonde and says that he was busy, but he heard something about someone using a chain. Missy says that she and Molly want a rematch against Sherri and Luna. Juvi says that's OK with him, but why settle for one tag team match. Next week, he wants to see two singles matches. Molly will take on Sherri and Missy will take on Luna. Missy asks if she can have a stipulation added to the matches. If Juvi will do that for her, she'll make it worth his while. Juvi just smiles and says, "Let's talk, chica!"

We see Sean O'Haire and Charlie Haas coming to ringside to join Schiavone & Mantell at the announce position. Since the winners of the next match apparantly get a shot at their tag team titles, they want to watch this match close up.

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

WINNERS GET A FUTURE TAG TEAM TITLE SHOT...

ROM SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM versus MIKE ROTUNDO & BARRY WINDHAM

Simmons and Windham start off trading armdrags and wrestling moves but then tempers begin to flare and Simmons decks Windham with a stiff left to the head. Let the brawling begin. Windham uses a clothesline to send Simmons to the floor. Reed is in and slams Windham. Rotundo is in for more of the same. Shoulderbreaker by Ron on Mike and Doom sets up Mike for the doomsday device. Windham scores with bulldog on Reed to break it up. All four men are in the ring and total chaos erupts. Finally, Rotundo catches Reed with a school-boy roll up to get the pin.

Winners: MIKE ROTUNDO & BARRY WINDHAM

O'Haire and Haas stand up and eye Windham and Rotundo as the ref raises Mike & Barry's arms in victory.

(commercial)

We see Juvi walking out of Missy Hyatt's dressing room, pulling himself together. He is whistling and says to himself that he loves this job. Here is Lodi. He stops Juvi. He needs a favor and he'll do anything.. Juvi looks a little panicked for a moment, but Lodi calms him. He doesn't mean that kind of favor. Juvi sighs in relief and Lodi asks him if they can talk in private.

They step into an office and we pan over to the other NWA Co-Commissioner, Harley Race who is standing there and watching. With a scowl on his face, Harley mutters, "Sick freaks!"... and walks off...

Back to David Penzer...

DISCO INFERNO, THE MASKED SUPERSTAR & CHRISTIAN CAGE

versus

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & VAMPIRO (managed by Jim Cornette)

Team Cornette starts off strong with Eaton & Lane taking control of the NWA Champion, Cage and beating him down with lots of quick tags and doubleteaming. Vampiro is in with a clothesline and Cage starts to fight back. Jawbreaker by Cage and a tag to the Masked Superstar who is all over Vampiro like white on rice. Disco tags in and we see lots of quick tags and good teamwork by Cage, Star & Disco as they work over Vampiro and keep him in their corner. Finally, chaos erupts and all six men are brawling in the ring. Cornette is up on the apron and takes a swing at Disco with the tennis racket. Disco moves and Cornette nails Stan Lane instead. Disco tags Superstar who hits Lane with a huge flying clothesline. Tag back to the Disco who scores on Lane with the chartbuster. Final tag to Cage who uses the unprettier and then covers for the pin. Eaton and Vampiro are cut off by Disco and Superstar. The referee counts three and we have our winners...

WInners: CHRISTIAN CAGE, DISCO INFERNO & THE MASKED SUPERSTAR.

Lane, Eaton & Vampiro are all tossed to the floor and Jim Cornette finds himself alone in the ring with Cage, Disco & Superstar. Cornette tries to run, but Superstar picks him up for a suplex. Disco pulls Cornette back up for a chart-buster and then hands him over to Cage who gives the motot-mouthed manager an unprettier. Cornette is tossed to the floor and his waiting militia and the ref once again raises the arms of Cage, Superstar & Disco as the show comes to an end...

THE END..


	30. Chapter 30

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R)

January 13, 2006

San Diego, CA

Cox Arena

Disclaimer: It's not real - kind of like Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny and men who can really go "all night long"... But fantasy can be cool too. Enjoy!

We open up the show with announcers Rich Landrum and Dutch Mantell at ringside. Regular color man Mike Sanders isn't there tonight - he had a "family emergency" and will return next week. They welcome the fans and we go straight to the ring where Blackjack Mulligan is standing by with an edition of "Blackjack's BBQ"..

BJM takes the mic and says that things are getting crazy here in the NWA. There are two Commissioners. The tag team titles are in limbo. All the women around here are acting like Mrs. Mulligan "during her monthly visit" and no one can trust anyone anymore. And that's just how he likes it. And one of the craziest situations is the one that involves Sean Waltman, Joanie Laurer & Madusa. It looks to be over. But is it? Mulligan wants answers and calls out Laurer and Madusa. Madusa and the former "Chyna" come to the ring, accompanied by Christy Hemme. They appear confident and tell BJM that things are NOT over yet. Sean and Triple H made fools of them and used them... and payback can be a bitch, especially when it comes from two of the biggest "bitches" on the planet. Madusa states how they (her and Laurer) were ready to throw it in when Christy Hemme approached them a few weeks ago. Hemme has been an amazing source of inspiration and has helped both of them realize just what they're capable of. And nothing Waltman or anyone else does can change that.

Here comes Sean Waltman out to the ring. BJM warns Waltman to keep it cool or else BJM will have to get involved. Sean tells BJM to "keep your depends on, Cowboy!" He wanted to talk to the "and I use the term very loosely, especially where Joanie is concerned" ladies. Madusa and Hemme hold Laurer back. Waltman wants to know what are Madusa and Laurer going to do? He suggest a threesome back at the motel. Hemme steps forth and calls Waltman "slime" and says that they want to settle it in the ring. How about Waltman call his buddy up in CT and they do a match at the upcoming PPV, "Thunder & Lightning" with Waltman & HHH versus Madusa, Laurer and Hemme. Waltman starts laughing and says that would be cool with him. An easy paycheck for "spanking those asses"... Hemme slaps Waltman across the face and says, "It's on! See you at the PPV, chump". Waltman smiles as the ladies leave the ring, rubbing his red face and says, "You'll be the chumps, bitches!"...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

We come back and Waltman is already waiting in the ring after the last segment. Penzer announces his opponent...

SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN versus ALEX WRIGHT

Waltman attacks Wright at the bell and tears into him with punches and kicks. A big slam and several chops in the corner. Wright fights back with forearm shots and a big dropkick. Suplex by Wright for two. Waltman reverses a whip to the corner and connects with a big clothesline. Waltman tries for the "X-Factor" - Wright tries to counter, but is still stunned from the clothesline and falls victim to the face-first bulldog by X-Pac. Waltman covers and gets the pin.

Winner: SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN

We go to the back where NWA North American Champion Arn Anderson and fellow Horsemen Woman & Mark Copani are standing by with Michael P.S. Hayes. Tonight here on W.A.R., Copani was supposed to take on Sting. But Sting isn't here. Arn just found out from Harley Race that Sting missed his flight and won't be here tonight. So Copani gets a reprieve. He's still on Horseman probation though. Copani says that Sting missed the flight on purpose because he knows that Copani would have destroyed him. Copani says that he might have messed up a few times.. Woman interjects, "more than a few"... "But he's a Horsemen through and through and will do whatever it takes to prove that to Arn and the rest!", Copani finishes. Arn says that's all he wanted to hear. Now, they need to go find Haas & O'Haire to get ready for the "Best of Seven" match for later tonight. Arn, Woman & Copani walk off.

We see NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera talking to La Parka and Hector Garza who are making their NWA debuts tonight in the ring. Juvi tells them that they're going to do great and he's glad they're a part of his N.W.A. Juvi spies Lodi standing over in the corner and excuses himself - he's got to go take care of some business.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT versus "HACKSAW" BUTCH REED

Landrum explains that this match was ordered by NWA Co-Commissioner Juvi, but no explanation was given as to why. Valiant storms the ring to the sounds of "Boy From New York City" and quickly goes after Reed with punches and an armdrag. Reed scores with a kick to the guts and a big slam. Reed clubs away at Valiant and tosses him into the corner. Reed charges, but Valiant moves and Reed eats ringpost. Kick and a big elbow off the ropes by Valiant. He hits the elbow drop and covers for the pin. Reed is too stunned to kick out and Valiant gets the pin.

Winner: JIMMY VALIANT

As Reed argues with the referee after the match, Valiant dances around and goes into the crowd, high-fiving and kissing several of the fans at ringside as his music plays.

We go the back again and NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race is hanging up his cell phone when he's approached by Missy Hyatt. Race tells Missy that he and Juvi have talked and that matches that she "requested" will is on. Her match will be on Sunday against Luna on the "Danger Zone" program, while Molly faces Sherri later tonight. Missy asks how Harley is adjusting to having a Co-Commissioner. Harley says that Juvi is a freak, but he's a good wrestler with some good ideas, so it's "OK"... Missy then asks about what the plans are for the upcoming PPV - "NWA Thunder & Lightning" since only one match has been announced so far. Harley says that he and Juvi are "working on it" and it will be a big show. There will be a new NWA Cruiserweight Champion established at the PPV, plus Harley just got off the phone with Vince McMahon. Triple H will be at the PPV and will be teaming with Sean Waltman against Madusa, Chyna and Christy Hemme. Harley tells Missy that there will be more matches coming so just keep her eyes open. Now, he has some phone calls to make. Harley walks off as we go to a commerical..

(commercial)

We come back and Jazz is standing in the middle of the ring. She wants Lisa Moretti to get out there right now. They wrestled last week and Moretti only kept the NWA Womens Championship because the referee was a punk and DQ'ed Jazz. But Jazz destroyed Moretti last week and is ready now to claim her prize - the NWA Womens Championship. Here comes Moretti from the back and she immediately spears Jazz upon hitting the ring. It's a brawl and we see referees and agents come from the back quickly to break things up. As the agents keep the ladies apart, here is NWA Co-Commissioner Juvi out to ringside. He announces that at the "Thunder & Lightning PPV", coming up on January 26th - it will be Lisa "Ivory" Moretti defending the NWA Womens Championship against JAZZ! The ladies glare at each other as we cut to a commercial..

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

LA PARKA & HECTOR GARZA versus TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

The two lucha-wrestlers take the early advantage with their speed and lots of quick tags and high impact moves. Gilbert slows things down with a borderline kick on Parka and several fists to the head. Garza comes in to help his partner and nails Gilbert with a hard shoulder, sending him to the floor. Rich is in and throwing fists at everyone. Garza goes to the top rope and hits a big corkscrew plunge on to Gilbert on the outside. Rich decides to join in the action and hits a cross-body over the top rope to nail Garza. La Parka is back up and rather than allow the referee to count anyone out, goes flying over the top rope with an amazing flip, nailing Rich. All four men are down on the outside. The referee is counting and reaches ten before the men can get themselves together and back in the ring. Both teams are counted out.

Decision: NO CONTEST - DOUBLE COUNT OUT!

We cut to the back and see Harley Race watching the action on the moniter. He just grunts in approval at the end of the match. Here is the other Co-Commissioner, Juvi. He asks Race why Race doesn't like him? Race says that Juvi has no business being the Co-Commissioner of the NWA. Juvi says that he was called and offered the job by the Board of Directors. He would be fool to turn down the opportunity. Juvi turns on the charm and plays up how Race is an 8-time World Champion and a true legend. All his friends like Mil Mascaras and lucha-wrestlers, but Juvi was a fan growing up of Race. Juvi is honored to work alongside Race. Race scowls - it's all true, but he doesn't need help running the NWA - especially not from a freak like Juvi. Juvi just smiles and says they need to bond. Race says he doesn't go that way! Juvi looks confused and says, "not like that!" How about a wrestling match? "Against each other?", Race asks? "How about as a team?" Juvi says. "Next week here on W.A.R.?" Race says OK - it might be fun! Juvi says that Race won't regret it and moves on as we cut to a commercial...

(commercial)

We come back and see video of Jim Cornette getting beat up after the six-man main event by the team of Masked Superstar, Disco Inferno and NWA World Champion Christian Cage last week on NWA DZW. We come back to live action and Cornette is standing by with The Midnight Express, Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane, ready to be interviewed by Michael P.S. Hayes. He is incensed. He calls Disco a "punk" and Superstar a "traitor" and says that Cage is the worst one of all. Cornette always liked Cage when they worked together in the past, but Christian has shown his true colors and is a "coward" and "bully"... Cornette issues a challenge for later tonight - Cage to put up the NWA World Championship against "Beautiful" Bobby Eaton... "if you're not the gutless wonder we all know you are!" Cornette says that he's tired of everyone being against him and his Militia - and he's taking names. Paybacks are coming due! He tells Hayes to "get a haircut" and then storms off the set, quickly followed by Lane & Eaton.

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

SHERRI MARTEL versus MOLLY HOLLY

Landrum mentions that Missy Hyatt and Luna have both been banned from ringside for this match by NWA Commissioner Juvi. The ladies exchange slaps as the bell rings and Molly quickly takes down Luna with a front facelock, moving it onto a hammerlock. Luna reverses and goes after the knee of Molly with a legwhip. Kicks and stomps by Luna and a bog slam as she locks the leg in a scissorshold. Molly uses elbows to escape and throws some chops. A whip to the corner and Molly hits the "Molly-Go-Round". Molly goes up top for the big "Butt Drop" but misses as Luna rolls out of the way. Luna moves in with a half-crab and cinches it in. Molly resists for a few moments, but the knee gives and she's forced to tap.

Winner: LUNA VACHON

Landrum informs us that he's received word from the back that Christian Cage has accepted the challenge of Jim Cornette from earlier. Tonight in the main event, it's Christian Cage defending the NWA Championship against Bobby Eaton.

(commercial)

We come back and see Michael P.S. Hayes standing by with former NWA World Tag Tag Team Champions Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK. They're down 2 - 1 in the "Best of 7" series against the Horsemen. It's time to quit playing and start inflicting pain and agony. Clark & Adams vow victory and to tie the series up because it's all about the NWA Tag Team Titles and it's all about Kronik. Clark & Adams head to the ring for their match.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP "BEST OF 7" SERIES

(Horsemen lead 2 - 1)

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Jackie Gayda) - THE HORSEMEN

versus

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

Kronik takes the early lead as Clark pounds away at Haas and floors the stunned Horseman with a huge slam. Elbow and a tag to Adams. Double-team by Kronik and Adams covers for two as O'Haire breaks it up. O'Haire tags in and we see him trade fists with Adams. A knee by O'Haire and he tosses Adams to the outside. Adams manages to land on his feet and slides back in the ring as O'Haire shows off to the fans at ringside. Kick and a DDT by Adams. More fists and a tag to Clark. Clark sets up O'Haire for the pump-handle slam but Miss Jackie is up on the ring apron to distract the referee so he doesn't see Clark cover O'Haire. All four men end up in the ring and a big brawl ensues. O'Haire is tossed to the floor and Adams follows to continue beating on the former Natural Born Thriller. Clark has Haas up for a running powerslam, but Miss Jackie grabs the leg of Clark and pulls it, causing Clark to stumble. Haas takes advantage and rolls Clark into a ball. The referee is down and counts three. The Horsemen take the advantage in the series 3 - 1 as the referee call for the bell.

Winners: CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Miss Jackie)

We go to the back and see Jim Cornette giving Bobby Eaton a last-second pep talk. He will achieve a dream tonight and become the NWA World Champion if he just listens to Cornette's plan. Bobby speaks and says that Cage doesn't stand a chance.

We cut to NWA World Champion Christian Cage who is preparing to head to the ring. Disco Inferno is there to wish him luck and asks if he (Cage) wants Disco to come to the ring with him in case Cornette has anything planned. Cage tells Disco thanks, but he's got it covered. He knows more about being sneaky and playing dirty than Cornette ever will. Cage is a fighting champion and win tonight - for all the "Peeps".. becuase that's how he rolls. Disco wishes him good luck and Cage heads towards the ring...

(commercial)

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP  
>CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus "BEAUTIFUL" BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette)<p>

A lot of really good textbook wrestling back and forth to start as Eaton and Cage both prove that they are truly masters of their craft. Cornette jumps on the apron to distract Cage and Eaton scores with a big left to take the advantage. Fists and kicks by Eaton and a big slam. Eaton goes up and scores with the big knee. He covers for two as Cage gets the foor on the ropes. Slam by Eaton and he goes back to the top. Eaton flies for the "Alabama Jam", but Cage rolls at the last second and Eaton crashes and burns. Cage has the advantage now and kicks and stomps away at Eaton. Cornette is up on the apron again and Cage grabs him by the shirt. Eaton charges and Eaton collides with Cornette, knocking the manager to the floor. Eaton is stunned and turns around into an unprettier by the NWA Champion who quickly covers for the three count and victory.

Winner and still NWA CHAMPION: CHRISTIAN CAGE

Cage is celebrating in the ring and here comes, through the crowd, Andrew "Test" Martin and "Big Poppa Pump" SCOTT STEINER. They attack Cage and start pounding away on the champ. Test works the ropes and nails Disco Inferno and a couple of NWA officials as they try to enter the ring. Steiner places Cage in the "Steiner Recliner" and cinches down with the hold. Cage is trying to escape and taps frantically as Steiner applies the pressure. Finally, Steiner releases the hold and Cage collapses to the mat. Steiner and Test flee the ring and Test raises Steiner's arms on the rampway as agents, referees, and Disco attend to the fallen Christian.

THE END...


	31. Chapter 31

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

1/15/06

Oakland, CA

The Arena

Disclaimer: It's not real - it's just fantasy - like the WWE "Creative Teams"...

We open the show with a big welcome from Tony Schiavone & "Dirty" Dutch Mantell. It's another big event as we are less than two weeks away from the NWA's next big PPV, "NWA Thunder & Lightning" on the 26th of January. Things have really blown up with the NWA World Champion Christian Cage and Scott Steiner. We cut to video from NWA W.A.R. a couple of days ago and see the end of the Cage - Eaton match. Cage pins Eaton with the "Unprettier" and is attacked by Scott Steiner & Andrew "Test" Martin. Steiner places Cage in the "Steiner Recliner" and they lay out the champ until referees and agents manage to clear the ring.

Music hits and here comes the NWA World Champion, Christian Cage to the ring. Cage talks about ambushes and sneak attacks. If Steiner wants to play like that, then it's OK because Cage can do it do. Cage is the World Champ and the "peepulation" doesn't back down from anyone. He's calling Steiner out right now..

Sirens blare as Scott Steiner and Test come out on the ramp. Steiner goes into a very explicit and profanity laced promo on Cage - and says that he's going to be Cage's ass right now. Steiner & Test head to the ring and attack Cage with the two-on-one attack. Here comes Disco Inferno from the back with a chair and he chases Steiner and Test from the ring. Cage & Disco challenge Steiner & Test to get into the ring, but Steiner keeps talking from the arena floor and not-so-respectfully declines Disco & Cage's offer.

Here comes NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race. He says that enough is enough. Next week, here on Danger Zone Wrestling, it will be Christian Cage & Disco Inferno versus Scott Steiner & Test. And since it's clear that Steiner and Cage have differences that need to be settled, they can do it at the PPV - in a "Tables, Ladders & Chairs" match for the NWA World Championship. Cage just nods in agreement as Steiner starts cursing Race, Cage and everything else he can think of.

We cut to a commercial...

(commercial)

We come back and see a video tribute to wrestling veteran Ricky Romero who passed away earlier this week...

Cue David Penzer...

RON SIMMONS versus VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

Simmons starts off strong with fists and forearms and a big slam that sends Vampiro rolling to the floor. Simmons follows Vampiro to the floor, but gets distracted by the presence of Jim Cornette and Vampiro sends Simmons face first into the steel ringpost. Chops by Vampiro and he rolls Simmons into the ring, covering for two. Simmons is dazed as Vampiro hits a spinkick and a suplex for another two. Reversal on the whip by Ron and he catches Vamp with a clothesline for two. Slam by Ron and he's coming back with fists and kicks. Powerslam by Ron and Cornette is on the apron. Simmons goes over and nails Cornette, knocking him to the floor. Vampiro takes advantage and catches Ron with a low blow from behind. One quick roll later and it's history as Vampiro gets the pin.

Winner: VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

We cut to the back and see Arn Anderson talking to The Great Muta. They're whispering and we can't hear what is said, but we see Muta nod and they shake hands. As Muta walks off, Mark Copani walks up to Arn. He's hyped about tonight and their match against Buff Bagwell & Shane Douglas. Arn doesn't appear too enthusiastic and tells Copani that this is his opportunity and he'd better come through. Copani tells Arn that he's going to prove once and for all that he deserves his place in the Horsemen and they can count on him tonight. Arn just says, "OK" and tells Mark that they need to go get ready.

(commercial)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Scott Hall & Stevie Richards. Scott is in a good mood and says that he and Stevie are ready for some action, but they can't find anyone ready to step into the ring with them. Maybe it's because they're too good, too cool, too sexy or just too sweeeet! Stevie asks where the competition is around here. In steps Blackjack Mulligan and Greg Valentine. If Hall & Stevie want competition, how about wrestling a couple of "old timers" tonight. Hall says that would be "sweet" and tells BJM not to forget to take his geritol before the match. We see some cold looks from Greg & BJM towards Hall & Richards as we go back to the ring.

Schiavone & Mantell speculate as to what Anderson was talking to Muta about and then send it over to ring announcer David Penzer for the next match.

"ABOVE AVERAGE" MIKE SANDERS versus YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI

Before the match, Sanders gets the mic. He's going to prove that he's the best wrestler/commentator in the business today. He's the future of the biz and anyone who gets in his way, like Tajiri tonight is S.O.L... and we know what that means. Tajiri just smiles and levels Sanders with a stiff kick as the bell rings. More kicks and Tajiri is on a roll. A hard whip to the corner and Tajiri hits the big elbow for two. Another kick and Tajiri locks in the tarantula. The referee makes him break and back off. Tajiri moves in as Sanders in down in the corner. Sanders pulls the front of Tajiri's tights and pulls him face-first into the corner. Sanders rolls up Tajiri and uses his feet on the ropes as well as a handful of tights for leverage as the ref counts three.

Winner: MIKE SANDERS

(commercial)

We go the back and see NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race talking to NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera. Juvi says that everything is ready for the Cruiserweight Championship at the PPV. It will be a "Running the Gauntlet" match with 8 men who will be announced next week, drawn at random and the last man standing will be the new Cruiserweight Champion. Harley asks if Juvi still wants to team up next week in a match. Juvi turns on the charm and says he's looking forward to teaming with the greatest NWA Champion of all time. He asks Race if he's decided who their opponents will be? Race whispers a name into Juvi's ear. Juvi smiles and says he likes it. Harley says that he has to go make some phone calls and walks off. Here is Missy Hyatt. She's getting ready to head to the ring, but wanted to thank Juvi for giving her the match tonight against Luna. Juvi says "no problem" and tells Missy good luck in her match. Missy smiles and says that she's not the one who's going to need it.

Cue David Penzer...

LUNA VACHON versus MISSY HYATT

Luna attacks Missy as she enters the ring and is like a crazed animal, pulling at the hair and throwing wild punches and kicks. She whips Missy into the corner and charges in. Missy catches her with a boot and then digs into her tights, pulling out a piece of chain. Missy wraps the chain around her fist and just clocks Luna in the head. The ref calls for the bell and the DQ.

Winner by DQ: LUNA VACHON

The referee tries to intercede, but Missy is like a woman possessed and just pounds away at Luna with the chain. Other referees come to the ring and restrain Missy as they get Luna to the floor and take her to the back. Luna is gushing blood as the referees tend to her. Missy finally calms down and smiles as she watches the referees help Luna...

We go to the back again and see The Iron Sheik working out and getting ready for his match. Here is Woman. She gets in Sheik's face. She doesn't know how he managed to come back after the beating that the Horsemen gave him last week. Sheik is old and too stupid to quit. Well, the Horsemen paid some good money tonight and Muta is going to finish off what Arn started - ending the career of the Iron Sheik. Sheik looks at Woman as she finishes her rant and asks if she's always like this or is it just that time of the month. Woman slaps Sheik and storms off as Sheik watches.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

THE IRON SHEIK versus THE GREAT MUTA

It's obvious that the Iron Shiek isn't 100% as Muta takes the early advantage with kicks and chops. Nervehold on the neck by Muta. Sheik fights back with some kicks and a suplex. Another suplex for two. Kicks by the Sheik, but Muta kicks back and knocks Sheik senseless with a big roundhouse kick to the head. Another beatdown by Muta and he covers for two. Sheik kicks out and uses a low blow to rattle Muta's senses. Another series of suplexes and Sheik covers for two. Woman is out and taunts Sheik from the outside. He is momentarily distracted, as is the referee and Sheik turns around to get a face full of the red mist by Muta. Sheik is blinded and Muta scores with a big kick to the back of the head to get the pin.

Winner: THE GREAT MUTA

We go to the back and see Lodi. It looks as if he's headed towards the ring.

(commercial)

Lodi is in the ring. He asked for this time to clear the air about a few things. He admits that his career has not exactly been stellar since his best friend and tag team partner, Lenny Lane, got fired as a result of the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" back at the Seasons Beatings PPV. He tried a couple of other partners, but it just wasn't the same. But now, he's found the perfect partner. Next week on Danger Zone Wrestling, will be the debut of Lodi's new partners. Yes, thats plural It's "The Rainbow Coalition" and it's coming to the NWA - next week.

We go to the back and see Sean O'Haire and Charlie Haas standing by with Michael P.S. Hayes. In the "Best of 7" series with Kronik, the Horsemen now lead 3 - 1. It's just one more match to go and the Horsemen will once again be the NWA World Tag Team Champions. Hayes asks about Mark Copani. Is everything cool with the Horsemen because Hayes senses a little discord in the ranks. Haas says that everything is cool. O'Haire is a little more vocal and says that Copani messed up, but he's got his chance later tonight with Arn to prove what he can do. And he'd better not screw that up... or else.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS versus BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG VALENTINE

Richards starts off with Valentine and gets pummelled almost immediately with forearms and elbows. A kick by Stevie and he tags in Hall. Hall with clotheslines and a fallaway slam on Valentine. Cover for two. Greg uses chops to fight back and tags in Mulligan. Mulligan & Hall exchange fists and BJM uses a suplex to get two. Hall fghts back with lefts and tags in Richards. Stevie with a bulldog, but BJM kicks out and nails Richards, sending him to the floor. BJM follows and Stevie eats ring-apron as Mulligan drops him, face first on the apron. BJM covers for two and tags in Greg. Valentine goes after the leg and kicks and stomps at the leg of Richards. Elbow drop and it's time for the figure four. Hall breaks it up and tags himself in. Stomps to Valentine and chops. The ref is bumped in all the action and goes down. Valentine rolls Hall up into a cradle, but there is no referee. Richards comes in and nails Greg to break it up. BJM nails Stevie and sends him to the floor. BJM nails Hall and then follows to the floor after Richards. Valentine covers Hall, but the ref is still out of position. Greg goes to check on the referee and Hall uses a small-package to roll him up. The ref is there and counts the three.

Winners: SCOTT HALL & STEVIE RICHARDS..

We go to the back and see Arn Anderson & Mark Copani headed to the ring. Their match is next...

(commercial)

A video promo airs - coming on January 26th - its "NWA Thunder & Lightning", exclusively on PPV..

Cue David Penzer..

ARN ANDERSON & MARK COPANI - THE HORSEMEN (with Woman)

versus BUFF BAGWELL & "THE FRANCHISE" SHANE DOUGLAS

Buff and Arn start off by trading armlocks and takedowns. Arn slaps Buff and it starts to get nasty. Arn goes after the neck of Buff and clubs away before planting a knee into the back of Buff. Copani tags in and slams Buff. Fists and kicks. Buff chops away and fights back, tagging in Douglas. Douglas & Copani trade fists and Copani scores with a judo thrust. Copani is gloating now and brags to Arn as he pounds away at Douglas. Shane catches the braggart with a jawbuster and a DDT. We see Arn look at Woman as Douglas tags in Buff who scores on Copani with a neckbreaker. Buff shuffles and locks in a rear chinlock on Copani. Arn and Woman are talking in the corner and we see Arn drop to the floor and he and Woman walk off, leaving the ring and headed towards the back. Copani uses elbows to escape the chinlock and punches away at Buff. A clothesline by Copani and he goes to his corner to make a tag. But it's empty. Arn and Woman have left. Copani looks confused and turns around to get nailed by Shane Douglas and a DDT. Buff climbs up and hits the "Buffbuster" on Copani before covering to get the pin.

Winners: SHANE DOUGLAS & BUFF BAGWELL

We see a closeup shot of Copani as he realizes that he was abandoned and just lost. His face is filled with pain and anger as we fade to black...


	32. Chapter 32

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R.)

January 20, 2006

East Rutherford, NJ

Continental Airlines Arena

Disclaimer: It's like the alleged sanity of "The Warrior" aka Mr. Warrior Warrior - pure fiction.

Rich Landrum and "Above Average" Mike Sanders open the show from ringside. Sanders crows about his recent victories over such stars as Blackjack Mulligan & Yoshihiro Tajiri in recent weeks. Landrum switches the subject to "The Horsemen" and how it appears that Mark Copani has been booted from the group. We see video from last week's "Danger Zone Wrestling" with Arn Anderson & Woman walking out on Copani in a tag match against Bagwell & Douglas, allowing Copani to be pinned.

Music hits and here comes Arn Anderson, Woman, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire & Jackie Gayda - The Horsemen - to the ring. Arn talks about opportunities and giving people a chance. He then talks about "tough love" and how sometimes, you have to hurt the ones you love to make them better. Arn calls Mark Copani out and to the ring.

Copani comes down and he's rightfully incensed about Arn & Woman walking out on him last week. Arn tells him to shut up. Copani has been messing up again and again. He was given a simple task - beat the Iron Sheik - and failed repeatedly. Arn had to employ an outside source, Great Muta, to finally put Sheik on the shelf. Arn then mentions how Copani cost Haas & O'Haire one ot their matches in the "Best of 7" series against Kronik. Copani starts to explain, but Arn tells him again to shut up! Copani has a choice. Arn says he likes Copani and thinks he can be a big star. But Copani can't keep screwing up. So here's the choice. It's about "Tough Love" - Copani can quit the Horsemen right now and then - and probably get beaten down to within an inch of his life by the other Horsemen... OR he can take one more challenge and prove himself to the Horsemen.

Copani quickly replies that he'll do "anything" to stay a member of the Horsemen. He's very apologetic and humble. Arn says that at the PPV, "Thunder & Lightning", all Copani has to do is beat Sting. He's on his own at the PPV and it's either beat Sting or face the wrath of The Horsemen. Copani gets cocky for a moment and says that Sting will be history. Arn says that Sting had better be or else Copani will be... period!

(commercial)

We come back and Landrum & Sanders talk about what just transpired. It's been signed for the PPV - Mark Copani versus Sting and if Copani loses, he's "fired" from the Horsemen. Later tonight, Arn Anderson defends the North American Championship against Buff Bagwell. Also, the "Best of 7" series continues as Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire take on Kronik. The Horsemen lead the series 3 - 1 and can put it away tonight to claim the NWA World Tag Team titles. And in a special match, the two NWA Co-Commissioners - Harley Race and Juventud Guerrera will be teaming up against the team of "Dirty" Doug Gilbert & "Wildfire" Tommy Rich. Landrum speculates how Race & Juvi will get along in the ring with their different styles. Time to go to the ring and David Penzer...

"THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" JIMMY VALIANT versus THE GREAT MUTA

As Muta comes to the ring, we see video of his match against The Iron Sheik last week on DZW. Landrum mentions that Sheik was injured in that match and will be out of action indefinitely. Valiant is dancing to his music and making nice to the fans at ringside as the bell rings. Muta goes to the floor and attacks almost immediately and unloads several chops and kicks on Valiant. Muta rolls Valiant into the ring and gets a quick two. Valiant rips at the eyes and starts to fight back with fists and kicks of his own. A spinkick by Muta knocks Valiant senseless and Muta covers for another two. Muta whips Valiant into the ropes, but Valiant reverses and catches Muta with an elbow. Fists and another elbow. Valiant moves in, but Muta hits him with a superkick out of nowhere. Dragon sleeper by Muta and Valiant quickly goes out. The ref calls for the bell.

Winner: THE GREAT MUTA

We go to the back and see Doug Gilbert and Tommy Rich talking to Michael P.S. Hayes. What are their thoughts about the match tonight against Harley Race and Juvi? Rich talks about beating 'em like dogs and mentions that Race is an old man and calls Juvi an illegal immigrant. Hayes brings up that if they get out of line against Juvi & Race, there could be ramifications since Juvi & Harley are still the Commissioners. Gilbert acts like he just realized this and looks shocked. It's damned if they beat them and damned if they don't. Rich says it doesn't matter - beat their asses now and worry about the consequences later. Gilbert agrees although he doesn't really look convinced like that's a great idea.

(commecial)

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette) versus "HACKSAW" BUTCH REED

Cornette tears into Reed verbally before the match, poking him in the chest. Reed swings at Cornette, but gets nailed from behind by Vampiro as Cornette goes to the floor and the referee rings the bell. Kicks and elbows by Vampiro and a big suplex. Chops and punches. Reed starts to fight back with fists and kicks, but misses a clothesline. Vampiro counters with the "Nail in the Coffin" and covers for a quick pin.

Winner: VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

In the back, Missy Hyatt is standing by with NWA Commissioners Juventud Guerrera and Harley Race. Tonight, they're in the ring as a team. What are their thoughts. Race says that he's still not crazy about the idea of Juvi as the Co-Commissioner, but he's a good lucha-style wrestler and Race respects his abilities in the ring. Tonight, they're going to see if they can work together. Juvi puts over Race again as a "true legend" and talks about what an honor it is to be his partner tonight in the ring and as the Co-Commissioner of the NWA. Harley slaps Juvi on the back and Juvi winces in pain as Harley ends the interview by saying that their opponents tonight are going "back to school" and getting beat - period!

We see Brian Adams & Bryan Clark, aka Kronik, in the back warming up. A referee sticks his head in and tells them it's time. Clark and Adams are headed towards the ring. The "Best of 7" series match is next.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

BEST OF SEVEN SERIES - NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

(Horsemen lead 3 -1 )

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

Haas starts out strong, taking down Clark with a firemans carry and a chinlock. Forearms by Haas. Clark with the clothesline and a big slam. Adams tags in and unloads with several kicks on Haas, knocking him to the floor. Haas climbs back to the ring and tags in O'Haire. Fists are exchanged as a brawl develops between Adams & O'Haire. Haas gets the cheap shots in from the outside and the Horsemen do the double-team. This continues for a little while and Adams takes a tremendous beating as Clark can do nothing but watch from the outside. Haas goes for a backdrop, but Adams catches him with a neckbreaker. Crawl to the corner and hot tag to Clark. Lots of clotheslines by Clark and he cleans house on the Horsemen. A slam sends O'Haire rolling to the floor. Tag to Adams and it's "high times" for Haas. Adams covers for the pin as Clark nails O'Haire as he tries to break it up. The ref makes the count and Kronik is still alive and wins the match.

Winners: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

Series is now 3 - 2 in favor of the Horsemen...

We go to the back and see Arn & Woman watching the match on the moniter. Arn curses as we see Kronik get the win. He tells Woman to tell Haas & O'Haire to meet him in their dressing room later. They need to talk. Arn's cell phone rings as Woman takes off to find O'Haire and Haas. Arn answers his phone as we cut to...

Michael P.S. Hayes standing by with Mike Awesome. Awesome says that he feels like a ghost around here. He won the North American championship and was ECW World Champion for a time, but no one seems to remember that when it comes time for making matches. Awesome doesn't think he gets any respect. Here is another ECW alumni, The Sandman. He tells Awesome that he shouldn't even mention being ECW champ, because as Sandman remembers it, Awesome deserted ECW and went to WCW - leaving ECW high and dry. Awesome asks how Sandy can remember anything since he stayed drunk all the time. Sandman gets in Awesome's face and says he might be a drunk but he can still kick Awesome's ass. Awesome and Sandman are ready to go when in steps NWA Commissioner Harley Race. If they want to fight - take it to the ring... right now! Awesome says fine and walks away, headed towards the ring. Sandman pulls a beer out of his tights and takes a big swig, He's ready and plans to beat Awesome's ass!

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

ECW RULES MATCH

MIKE AWESOME versus THE SANDMAN

Awesome is waiting in the ring as Sandman enters the arena to the sounds of Metallica and "Enter Sandman"... Sandman drinks a couple of beers in the crowd and makes his way to the ring. Awesome catches Sandman as he enters the ring with a high knee. Sandman goes to the floor and Awesome follows. Punches are exchanged on the floor and Sandman puts Awesome into the ringpost. Sandman pulls a fire extinguisher out from under the ring and nails Awesome with it. A big kick and Sandman puts Awesome in the ring and covers for two. Awesome fights back and nails Sandman with a kick to the guts. A neckbreaker and a big slam. Awesome goes out and pulls a table from under the ring. He sets it up at ringside and returns to the ring. Sandman is waiting and pounds away at Awesome. Chops by Sandman and a big suplex. Sandman goes outside and brings another table from under the ring into the ring. He sets it up into the corner and goes back after Awesome. Awesome reverses the whip into the corner and sends Sandman flying into the table in the corner. Awesome pulls Sandy up and tosses him to the floor. Awesome follows and after more punches, lays Sandman on the table outside the ring. Awesome goes back to the ring and runs across the ring into a big suicide dive/flip over the top on to the table and Sandman. Sandman rolls off the table at the last second and Awesome crash and burns, going through the table. Sandman rolls over on top of the fallen Awesome and covers. The referee counts the pin and Sandman is the winner.

Winner: THE SANDMAN

(Commercial)

We see Harley Race and Juvi talking and going over their match strategy. Harley is telling Juvi to just follow his lead. He knows Rich and Gilbert better than most and they're tough, but they're a couple of goofballs and prone to making stupid mistakes. Juvi is cocky and conident and says that it's time to rumble because "The Juice" is in de' house...

We cut to the "Thunder & Lightning PPV" Control Center... Tony Schiavone is there and goes over the matches signed for the big PPV coming up in just six days...Here is the card so far...

NWA World Championship Match - Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match

Christian Cage (c) versus Scott Steiner

NWA Women's Championship Match

Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (c) versus Jazz

Intergender Tag Team Handicap Match

Christy Hemme, Joanie Laurer & Madusa

versus

Triple H & Sean Waltman

8 Man Gauntlet Match to crown a NEW NWA Cruiserweight Championship

Sting versus Mark Copani (If Copani loses, he's "fired" from the Horsemen)

More matches will be signed within the next few days...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>ARN ANDERSON (c) with Woman versus BUFF BAGWELL<p>

Buff is first to the ring and he's all smiles, strutting and posing and showing his "stuff".. Arn comes to the ring and he's not happy - and all business as he unloads on Buff at the bell with several left hands and stomps. Buff fights back with punches and chops. Buff goes for a backdrop, but Arn catches him with the DDT. It's over quickly as Arn then moves in with a brainbuster for and a cover for the pin.

Winner: ARN ANDERSON

(commercial)

We come back and music hits as Christian Cage, the NWA World Champion and Disco Inferno come to the ring. They almost didn't make it to the show tonight - they were fighting off the women at the motel and have been partying all week with the Peeps in E. Rutherford. **cheap pop** At the PPV, it's Christian against Scott Steiner in a TLC match. Cage goes over his resume in that kind of match. Steiner is a freakzilla, but he's not "Captain Charisma" and Cage prefers the "Peeps" to the "freaks" anytime. Disco talks and he puts over hanging with Cage - it's the best thing since Donna Summer and KC and the Sunshine Band. Disco has a challenge for Test. How about him and Disco at the PPV? Disco says if Test has the guts, be there and they'll boogie all night long. Christian ends the segment by saying "cause that's how WE roll!"

(commercial)

Landrum says that he's gotten word from the back - Disco Inferno versus Test has been added to the PPV. It's time for the main event...

Cue David Penzer..

HARLEY RACE & JUVENTUD GUERRERA versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

Rich and Race start off and all of a sudden, it's 1981 again as they trade moves and punches. Rich with a "Thesz-Press" for a quick two. Harley with the fist and a belly-to-belly suplex for two. Juvi tags in with kicks and chops. He gets caught in the corner and double-teamed by Rich & Gilbert who work over Juvi pretty well. Gilbert with a slam and cover for two - Race breaks it up for the save. Juvi tags to Race who levels Gilbert with a suplex. Diving headbutt by Race and it scores on Gilbert. Race covers, but Rich is in with kicks and stomps. Juvi is in and we have pure chaos in the ring as all four men brawl. Gilbert is knocked to the floor and Juvi goes to corner and climbs to the top. Race catches Rich with a big suplex. Juvi flies off the top and lands on Rich with the crossbody. Great teamwork as Juvi gets the cover and pin on Rich.

Winners: JUVENTUD GUERRERA & HARLEY RACE

Juvi and Race celebrate in the ring as we fade out...

THE END...


	33. Chapter 33

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

January 22, 2006

Pittsburgh, PA

Mellon Arena

Disclaimer: It's all fantasy and not real! I wish it was real, but then again, I also wish Juvi was the "boy next door". Too sad!

We open up the show with Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell at ringside. It's another big show and we're just 4 days away from the big NWA PPV, "Thunder & Lightning" coming from Las Vegas, Nevada. Things are really on fire in the NWA and there is a big main event tonight as the NWA World Champion Christian Cage teams with Disco Inferno to take on Scott Steiner & Andrew "Test" Martin. And so much more. Let's start off with action as we go to ring announcer David Penzer..

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

versus

RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM

Cornette gets on the mic and cuts loose with a rant on DOOM, the NWA, tag team wrestling, and anything else he can think of. Cornette is fired up and thinks the world is conspiring against himself and the Midnight Express. He's tired of games and wants action. Simmons and Reed hit the ring and immediately go after Lane & Eaton as Cornette rolls to the floor to get away from the wrestlers. Simmons pounds away at Lane and slams him hard to the mat for two. Tag to Reed and a double-team by DOOM. Lane fights back with the martial arts and manages to tag Eaton. Eaton throws the lefts and sends Reed reeling. Slam and a big neckbreaker. Eaton goes up to the top, but Simmons interferes and pushes Eaton to the mat. Reed stomps Eaton and tags in Ron. Ron with clotheslines on Eaton and Lane who has entered the ring. Ron picks up Eaton and delivers a big powerslam. Reed cuts off Lane with a clothesline. The ref counts and Simmons manages to get the pin.

Winners: RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM!

We go backstage and see Greg Valentine sitting in the dressing room talking to several other wrestlers. They're telling stories about the past and Valentine is just finishing up a story about Blackjack Mulligan. Barry Windham happens by and doesn't hear the conversation, but just hears Mulligan's name and lots of laughs from the wrestlers. He wants to know what is so funny. Greg tries to explain that he was just telling a story about the old days and Windham takes exception to his dad being the punch line and feels he's being disrespected. Valentine tells him to watch it. BJM is his friend and tag team partner and Valentine isn't disrespecting anyone. Some harsh words are exchanged and the men look ready to rumble. NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race is walking by and steps in. If Valentine and Windham have problems - take it to the ring. Valentine asks Windham if that's what he wants to do - have a match? Windham says "yeah!". Valentine smiles and says that he'll see Barry in the ring and walks off.

(commercial)

We come back and Ted DiBiase is in the ring with an edition of "The Money Pit". DiBiase introduces his guest, Lodi. Lodi comes to the ring and talks for a moment about how his life has been in an uproar since his friend and partner, Lenny Lane was fired at the Seasons Beatings PPV last month. But Lodi has found support - a "coalition of friends" if you will. And he wants to bring them out now - Lodi introduces his new "team" - The Rainbow Coalition. A rocking new version of the song "Over The Rainbow" echoes throughout the arena as Lodi brings out former WCW star Kwee Wee and former WWE superstar Rico. The three men hug and say a new day is coming to the NWA. They have united into a union of sorts to spread love and harmony all throughout the NWA. And if they can't spread the love, then they'll just kick some ass! Lodi gets back on the mic and says that the group is strong and together, but they need a leader. And he might not be able to wrestle right now, because of the "Pink Slip Battle Royal" stipulation, but he can still manage other wrestlers. Please welcome the new manager of "The Rainbow Coalition", Mr. Lenny Lane. Lenny comes out and says that he will be refered to as "Mr. Lane" from now on. He's the manager for Lodi, Rico & Kwee Wee and no one will be able to stop them - because they are "family". And tonight, they plan to show the entire NWA just what they can do. Tonight, the NWA will have to "taste the rainbow" and we're not talking about skittles.

(commercial)

Cue ring announcer David Penzer...

KWEE WEE, RICO & LODI - THE RAINBOW COALITION (managed by Mr. Lane)

versus

HECTOR GARZA, LA PARKA & SILVER KING

A very quick paced with lots of action. Kwee Wee takes a beating from La Parka until the temper flares and he gets mad. As we all know, don't make Kwee Wee mad. He unloads some punches and tags in Rico who uses the kicks and martial arts to keep control. Silver King & Garza both use the high flying impact moves to keep it moving and Garza hits an amazing corkscrew plunge from the top to the floor, taking out Rico, Kwee Wee, Lodi and Mr. Lane. In the end, Lodi scores with a big superplex on La Parka. Rather than cover the masked man and pick up the pin, he gets a hug from Mr. Lane on the apron. After getting his hug, he turns around and walks into a inside cradle by Parka, The ref counts and the lucharodes get the pin over the Rainbow Coalition.

Winners: LA PARKA, HECTOR GARZA & SILVER KING..

We go to the back and some of the Horsemen, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire & Miss Jackie are standing by with Michael P.S. Hayes. They're tired of wrestling Kronik in this "Best of 7 series" and think they should have their tag team titles back now since the Horsemen lead the series 3 - 2. NWA Co_Commissioner Harley Race steps into the scene. He's ready to see other teams in contention for the World Tag Team titles as well, so at the PPV, it will be the end of the series between Kronik and The Horsemen. Since there are still potentially 2 matches left, this will be a "2 out of 3 falls" match. If the Horsemen win the first fall, they win the series 4 - 2. But if Kronik wins the first fall, the series is tied and they go for sudden death. And the winning team wins the tag team titles. Kronik is here now as Brian Adams & Bryan Clark step into the picture. This match is fine with them because they plan on beating Haas & O'Haire's asses. But they do have a favor to ask. Ban everyone from ringside to prevent interference. Race agrees and says that no one will allowed to interfere in this match and will be banned from ringside. The Horsemen start to complain, but Race tells them to "shut it!" If they're so great, they don't need anyone else so now they can prove it. Kronik laughs and walks off as does Race. Haas & O'Haire are mumbling and angry as we fade to commercial..

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

THE MASKED SUPERSTAR versus MIKE ROTUNDO

Both men kind of nod and shake hands in a sign of respect as the bell rings. They circle warily and Rotundo moves in, taking out the leg of the Superstar. A quick takedown and Rotundo locks in stepover toehold. Schiavone and Mantell at ringside are putting over the amatuer skills of Rotundo as well as discussing the segment from before the break. Kronik has their work cut out for them, beating the Horsemen two falls straight. Schiavone agrees, but says that if anyone can do it, it's Clark & Adams. In the ring, Superstar has capitalized on a Rotundo mistake and scores with a neckbreaker. Rotundo reverses a whip and goes for the airplane spin. Star shifts his weight and reverses the move into a backwards DDT, sending Rotundo crashing hard to the mat. Superstar locks in the cobra clutch and after a few moments, Rotundo is forced to tap.

Winner: MASKED SUPERSTAR

We see Scott Hall in the back, talking to Stevie Richards. He's headed towards the ring because he has something to say.

(commercial)

We come back and SCOTT HALL has come down to ringside. He gets the mic and says that he's been thinking. We're just a few days away from a big PPV and he's not on the show. What are the promoters thinking? So Hall has an idea. He thinks he should be wrestling Arn Anderson and challenging for the NWA North American Championship. Big pop from the crowd as Hall makes the challenge. So it's time for a little survey for the fans. Do they want to see a washed-up, bald headed, two-bit jackass like Double-A as the champion, or... do they want to see a sleek and slick latino lover, "the bad guy" as their North American Champion? (Big pop) Suirvey says, one more for the bad guy...

Here comes Arn Anderson & Woman on to the rampway. Arn has the mic. Arn snaps on Hall and says that Hall had better be careful what he asks for because he just might get it. Arn says he's surprised that Hall has the guts or coherence to challenge anyone to anything except for maybe a game of quarters at the bar. Arn accepts the challenge and says that Hall had better be on his game and ready to go at the PPV because he's going to learn first hand why Arn is "The Enforcer" and why Arn is a "Horseman"... Hall mocks Arn and plays at being scared at Arn's words as we fade off to another commercial..

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

BARRY WINDHAM versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

It's old school style as Windham & Valentine trade armbars and hammerlocks to start. Windham scores with a shoulderblock and Valentine gives as good as he gets with a shoulder of his own. Valentine with chops in the corner and a suplex. Windham with elbows and plants Greg with a DDT. It's back and forth as neither man can sustain an advantage for long. Finally, Barry scores with clothesline and goes for the figure-four on Valentine. Valentine catches Windham and rolls him up into a ball with a cradle. Greg manages to grab a handful of tights to keep the extra leverage and the referee counts three.

Winner: GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Windham complains to the referee as Valentine raises his arms in victory. We cut to the back where Michael P.S Hayes is standing by with Missy Hyatt. Missy has a street fight tonight with Luna Vachon. Missy says that she's not just another pretty face. She's learned from the best and proved that last week when she used a chain to bust Luna up. Missy says that Luna may belong in the streets since she's a ho', but tonight, it's Missy who will be coming out as the top lady in this war... Here comes Luna from out of nowhere and she attacks Missy. The brawl is on and it's all backstage for now as we fade to commercial...

(commercial)

STREET FIGHT

MISSY HYATT versus LUNA VACHON

We come back and Luna & Missy are in the crowd fighting as hard as any two men ever have, exchanging chops and slaps. They work their way to the ring as Missy tosses Luna over the ring barrier by her hair. Missy uses a t-shirt to choke Luna as she pulls her into the ring. Kicks and Missy scores with a face-first DDT in the ring. Missy covers for two. Missy tosses Luna to the floor and follows, going over to the announce table and moving moniters. Missy grabs Luna and pulls her up on to the announce table. Missy is going for a DDT on the table, but Luna reverses into a backdrop and Missy crashes hard on to the table. Luna is slow to get up, but grabs Missy and tosses her into the ringpost face first. Luna rolls Missy back into the ring. Missy is busted open and bleeding. Luna smiles as she see's the blood and scores with a big neckbreaker. A cover and Luna gets the pin.

Winner: LUNA VACHON

Luna smiles and shreiks and raises her arms in victory as the referee and EMT's come to ringside to tend to the bloody and fallen Missy Hyatt.

(commercial)

As we come back, we see Missy being loaded into an ambulance backstage. We cut to Michael P.S Hayes who is standing by with Scott Steiner & Test. Steiner is in rare form as he cuts loose on the NWA Champion Christian Cage about their match at "Thunder & Lightning"... It might be Cage's type of match - a "TLC", but Steiner will still beat his ass and take home the World title. Test talks for a moment and says that his opponent for the PPV, Disco Inferno is a joke. Test says that he'll beat Disco like a dog and just like the music died in the seventies, Disco will be dead! Tonight is the beginning and at the PPV, Disco & Christian are going down!

We go back to the ring and it's NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera in the ring. Juvi gets on the mic and says that at the PPV, it's a gauntlet match to determine who will be the 1rst NWA Cruiserweight Champion. Eight men will draw numbers. # 1 will wrestle # 2 and when that match has a winner, # 3 will come down and so on - until one man is left. That's the new Champion. Juvi wants to announce who the eight men will be. He signals Penzer to announce the men as they all come to the ring.

Penzer gets the mic. The eight men in the Cruiserweight Gauntlet will be...

YOSHIHIRO TAJIRI... KWEE WEE... KAZ HAYASHI... EVAN KARAGIAS... "PRIMETIME" ELIX SKIPPER... BILLY KIDMAN... and JEFF HARDY...

The seven wrestlers fill the ring and are all eyeing each other and acknowledging the big pops from the fans. Penzer realizes that it's only seven names on the list and questions Juvi. Juvi hands Penzer a card with the name of the 8th man in the match... JUVENTUD GUERRERA... Juvi has placed himself into the Gauntlet match for the PPV. We go to a commercial as the wrestlers file out of the ring and head towards the back.

(commerical)

We come back and go to Rich Landrum standing by with the "Thunder & Lightning PPV Control Center". The matches are set for the PPV and it will be coming up on January 26, 2006 from Las Vegas, NV. Landrum runs down the matches signed for the card (coming up shortly) and plugs the big event one more time. The main event is coming up next...

(commercial)

CHRISTIAN CAGE & DISCO INFERNO versus SCOTT STEINER & ANDREW "TEST" MARTIN

A total brawl and utter chaos from start to finish. Steiner beats down Disco with clubbing forearms and a big suplex. Disco hits the neckbreaker before hot-tagging Cage who nails Scotty with clotheslines and a big slam. Test catches Cage from the outside with a knee and tags in, pounding away on the champ. Lots of double-teaming on Cage by Steiner & Test as they keep Cage on their side of the ring and beat him unmercifully. Several two counts by Steiner, but Cage keeps kicking out. Steiner misses a clothesline and he and Cage collide in the ring. Both men are down. Cage tags Disco while Steiner tags in Test. Fists are exchanged and Disco scores with the neckbreaker. He signals for his finisher, but gets clubbed from behind by Steiner. Cage is back in the ring and sends Steiner to the floor with a clothesline. Cage follows Steiner. Disco is stunned in the ring and turns around into the boot by Test. Big kick to the head and Test covers to get the pin.

Winners: TEST & SCOTT STEINER

Cage checks on Disco as Steiner & Test raise their arms in victory outside the ring. Steiner signals that he plans on winning the belt and illustrates a belt around his waist as we fade to black...

The End!


	34. Chapter 34

NWA Thunder & Lightning PPV

January 26, 2006

Las Vegas, Nevada

Ceasars Palace

Disclaimer: This is just fantasy, like "love at first sight"... It sounds too good to be true... and it is.

As the crowd piles into the arena at Ceasar's Palace in Las Vagas, Nevada, ring announcer Dave Penzer welcomes the fans to NWA Thunder & Lightning. He announces the men who will call the action as they come to ringside: Rich Landrum, Tony Schiavone & "Above Average" Mike Sanders. After the announcers take their seats at ringside, Penzer gets the mic. It's time for action and he announces the participants for the first big event...

TOMMY RICH & DOUG GILBERT versus BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

Both teams start off slowly looking for the other to make a mistake. Eaton scores first on Rich with a series of lefts in the corner and a big slam. Rich fights back with kicks and tempers start to flare. Lots of double-teaming on the part of both teams and Cornette manages to get some shots in as well, grabbing the foot of Doug Gilbert from the outside to set him up for a big kick by Stan Lane. In the end, Lane nails Rich with a big kick and tags off to Eaton who scores with the Alabama Jam. Gilbert is going after Cornette at ringside and doesn't see the chaos in the ring until it's too late as Eaton scores the pin as the referee counts to three.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS

We go backstage and see NWA Co-Commissioners Harley Race and Juventud Guerrera talking. Juvi is talking about how he's going to win the NWA Cruiserweight Championship later tonight. Race mentions that Juvi will have a hard time being both a champion and the Co-Commissioner. Juvi says that he's "the Juice" and can do both. Race doesn't agree and says that he'll have to make a choice if he wins. Juvi says that they'll talk about that later. Right now, he's got to go get ready for the Gauntlet match later tonight. Juvi walks off as Race watches.

Back to ringside and David Penzer for another match...

MASKED SUPERSTAR versus "BIG STEVIE COOL" STEVIE RICHARDS

Superstar takes control from the beginning with punches and a big neckbreaker. Slam by the Star for two. He continues to beat on Richards and work on the neck, getting several two counts, but never being able to quite put Richards away. Finally, Star goes for a big clothesline, but Richards ducks and scores with a big Stevie-kick under the jaw of the masked man. Star is stunned, but charges Richards like a man possessed. Richards grabs Star and uses a cradle to get the pin.

Winner: STEVIE RICHARDS

We go to an interview position set up by the rampway, where Michael P.S. Hayes is with the NWA World Champion, Christian Cage. He asks Cage about his main event match tonight with Scott Steiner - a "Tables, Ladders & Chairs" match for the NWA World Championship. Cage is cocky and confident and says that he's there for the peeps - and will keep his title and celebrate all the way downtown to Chinatown... because that's how he rolls. Here comes Scott Steiner out and he's in Cage's face. Words are exchanged and from behind, Test attacks. Test and Steiner double-team and beat up on Cage in a vicious and violent ambush. Disco Inferno and several other wrestlers come out to chase off Steiner and Test, but the damage has been done. Medics rush in to tend to Cage as we go back to ringside and David Penzer for the next match..

LODI & RICO (with Mr. Lane) versus LA PARKA & SILVER KING

It's fast paced action from the start as Rico works over Silver King in the corner with kicks. King fights back with a dropkick and a big slam. La Parka tags in and the luchadores doubleteam Rico. Lodi makes the save and whops King with some elbows. All four men are in the ring and brawling. Mr. Lane slams La Parka with a chair in the back from the outside of the ring and he's stunned. Lodi with the brainbuster and the pin.

Winners: LODI & RICO (with Mr. Lane)

Back to David Penzer and he announces that we're about to go live on the PPV and encourages the crowd to make some noise. We go "live" and cut to Schiavone, Landrum & Sanders at ringside, They welcome the fans to the PPV and run down the card. Now, it's time to go the ring as Tom Jones is here to sing the National Anthem...

Jones sings "America the Beautiful" and receives a big pop from the Las Vegas crowd. We go now to David Penzer who is ready to introduce the first PPV match..

DISCO INFERNO versus ANDREW "TEST" MARTIN

Disco gets on the mic and talks trash to Test about the earlier ambush on Christian by him and Steiner. Test is a coward. Test attacks and lays into Disco with punches and kicks. Disco fights back with forearms and a slam. Test hits the clothesline and pounds away at Disco in the corner. Disco rips at the eyes and clips the knee of Test. Stomps by Disco and Test rolls to the floor. Disco follows and walks into a clothesline by Test. Test rolls Disco into the ring and covers for two. Test whips Disco into the ropes and goes for the big boot, but Disco ducks and Test misses. Disco scores with the chartbuster and covers to get the pin.

Winner: DISCO INFERNO

Disco dances in the ring to celebrate as the referee raises his arm in victory. Test complains about a fast count, but it's no good. Disco wins.

We cut backstage to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with The Horsemen. Arn Anderson defends the North American Championship later tonight against Scott Hall. Arn says that Hall is tough, but he's not a Horseman.. and Arn doesn't plan on losing that title. He'll do anything it takes. Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire talk about the "2 out 3" falls match against Kronik. Most people would be scared to fight Kronik twice in one night. Most people are not Horsemen though. Tonight, the NWA World Tag Team Championship titles come home. Conspicious by his absence is Mark Copani. Woman says that Copani is getting ready for his match against Sting. It's tough love for Copani tonight. He has to beat Sting or he's history with the Horsemen. No one wants that, but sometimes, things have to happen. Arn says that the Horsemen have faith that Copani will take out Sting and reclaim his place among the elite. And if he doesn't get the job done, well... Arn and the Horsemen walk off...

We see a video recap of the history between NWA Women's Champion Lisa Moretti and Jazz leading up to this match tonight.

Back to David Penzer...

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus JAZZ

Jazz takes control as she pounds away at Moretti, tossing her around the ring by the hair. Slam by Jazz for two. Jazz misses a clothesline and Moretti hits a crossbody for two. Jazz & Moretti trade chops and Jazz slams Moretti to the mat. Jazz to the top rope. She is caught by Moretti on the top and Lisa goes for a superplex. Score and Lisa gets two. Jazz takes back control with forearms and chops. She picks up Ivory and tosses her towards the corner. Moretti lands on her feet and goes up to the second rope. Jazz gets too close and Moretti scores with a big DDT to get the pin.

Winner: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

We go backstage and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Mark Copani. No one thinks he can beat Sting. But he knows he can. He earned his place with the Horsemen and no one is going to take that away from him. He made some mistakes, but he won't make any mistakes tonight. Sting is going down. Copani assures Hayes that his days of being the "black sheep" of the Horseman family is over with.

We see video highlighting the "Best of 7" series so far between Kronik and The Horsemen over the World Tag Team titles.

Back to David Penzer at ringside...

BEST OF SEVEN SERIES: NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE - THE HORSEMEN

Landrum mentions that NWA Commissioner Harley Race has banned everyone from ringside. Kronik attacks at the bell and sends O'Haire to the floor. Adams with a big powerslam on Haas and the ref counts the pin. Quickly as that, it's over and the series is tied 3 - 3..

Winners: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

The bell rings for the second fall and Kronik tries to repeat their earlier success by attacking Haas again. This time, Haas manages to fight back with punches and kicks and manages to tag in a fresh O'Haire. He uses the martial arts to put Clark on the defensive, but falls victim to a clothesline from the outside by Adams. Kronik looks ready to give O'Haire some "high times" when Miss Jackie runs out and climbs on the ring apron. The referee is distracted and tells Miss Jackie to go back to the back. While he's distracted by her, Haas comes from behind and nails Clark from behind with a low blow. O'Haire climbs on top as the referee turns around and gets the pin.

Winner of the second fall - and the series - 4 to 3 - and the NEW NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS - THE HORSEMEN

We go backstage where Missy Hyatt is standing by with Madusa, Joanie Laurer and Christy Hemme. Tonight is a fight for all women everywhere who have ever been screwed over by men. They plan to use show Sean Waltman & Triple H that women are their superiors - in life and in the ring. The ladies are confident...

We see video highlighting the "mistakes" made by Mark Copani in recent days including losses to the Iron Sheik, costing Haas & O'Haire a match against Kronik, and other mishaps. Finally, Arn declares it's time for tough love and gives Copani an ultimatum - beat Sting or he's gone from the Horsemen..

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

MARK COPANI versus STING

Copani starts off strong against the Stinger with fists and clubbing forearms on the back of the neck. Slam for two. Copani locks Sting in a chinlock to wear him down. Sting uses a jawbreaker to escape and unloads with several chops. Copani with forearms and a whip across the ring. Sting reverses and Copani slams hard into the corner. Stinger splash by Sting and he locks in the Scorpion Deathlock. Copani tries to escape and make the ropes, but he's in the middle of the ring. Finally, Copani is forced to tap. The ref calls for the bell.

Winner: STING

Copani realizes that he's lost and falls to his knees in despair in the middle of the ring as Sting gets his arms raised in victory. We cut to the back and see Arn Anderson, Woman, Miss Jackie and the new NWA Tag Team Champions, Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire watching the match on the moniter. They don't look happy at the final result and Arn lets out a sigh of frustration. He's has to go get ready for his match, but they now know where Copani stands...

We cut to the crowd and see rapper Soce the Elemental Wizard, Nelly & MIssy Elliot all at ringside together, enjoying the action.

We go backstage where all the Cruiserweights in tonight's "Gauntlet Match" are standing around. NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race is there and has a hat. In the hat are numbers for each man to draw to determine in what order they will enter the match. All the wrestlers take turns drawing numbers from the hat. Juvi doesn't like his number and curses loudly. Jeff Hardy & Evan Karagias just sort of nod. Kaz Hayashi & Tajiri converse in Japanese while Elix Skipper says that tonight will be "Prime Time"...Kwee Wee complains to manager Mr. Lane while Kidman just watches everyone around him and their reaction.

We see video of Scott Hall challenging Arn Anderson at the last DZW taping to wrestle him and put the North American Championship up. Arn agrees and that leads to now...

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

ARN ANDERSON (c) (with Woman) versus SCOTT HALL

Arn goes after the left arm of Hall and works on it with the hammerlock and a slam on the arm in traditional Anderson mode. Hall fights back with punches and some chops. Backdrop by Hall and a big fallaway slam. Hall gets two as Woman puts Arn's leg on the ropes. Hall goes after Woman and gets a big knee by Anderson upon his return into the ring. Arn goes back after the arm and locks in an armbar. Slam by Hall as he escapes and several kicks to the gut of Anderson. Hall signals for the "Razor's Edge" and Woman is up on the apron. Hall drops Anderson and grabsl Woman, giving her a big kiss. Anderson charges, trying to nail Hall from behind, but Hall moves at the last second and Arn collides with Woman, knocking her to the floor. Hall catches the stunned Anderson from behind with a roll-up and gets the pin.

Winner and NEW NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPION: SCOTT HALL

We go back to the interview position and Michael P.S Hayes is standing by with Sean "X-Pac" Waltman and Triple H. A woman's place is in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. Waltman & HHH go off on a very sexist rant about women and how they sometimes need to be put in their place. And HHH & Waltman are just the men to put those three uppity ho's back in their place. Loud boos from the audience at these remarks as HHH & Waltman head towards the ring.

We take another look out in the audience and see rockers Alice Cooper & Rob Zombie at ringside enjoying the action...

We see video highlighting the X-Pac / Laurer feud and the actions by HHH and Waltman that led up to this upcoming match.

Back to David Penzer...

INTERGENDER HANDICAP MATCH

JOANIE LAURER, MADUSA & CHRISTY HEMME versus TRIPLE H & SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN

Hemme is mouthy and in HHH's face to start. Laurer comes from behind and scores a low blow on HHH, putting him down to the mat. Waltman goes after Laurer, but gets nailed by kicks by Madusa. Both men are down and get stomped on by Laurer and Madusa as Hemme directs traffic. It's all the women as they keep control by tagging fast and keeping HHH & Waltman from having a chance to defend themselves properly. Laurer picks up Waltman for a slam, but Hemme pulls Waltman's leg down, to free him from Laurer's clutches. Laurer turns to ask Hemme what she's doing when Waltman scores on Laurer with a spinkick. Madusa is in, but HHH catches her with a kick. As Hemme looks on, HHH gives Madusa a pedigree. Waltman pulls up Laurer and gives her the "X-Factor". Hemme has turned on her partners and she hugs Waltman as HHH covers Madusa to get the pin.

Winners: TRIPLE H & SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN

We go to the back and see Christian Cage talking to a doctor & Harley Race. The medic tells Cage that he shouldn't wrestle tonight and might have a concussion. Race asks Cage what he wants to do. Cage grits his teeth and says that the match is on... and Steiner is going to get his ass beat... for the Peeps and because Steiner made a mistake. He only did the job half-way. As long as Christian can breathe, he's going to fight and he's not giving up his World title for anyone. Race tells Cage that he needs to go get ready then. The match is on.

We go back to ringside and David Penzer... The next match is a "Gauntlet Match" to determine a new NWA Cruiserweight Champion. Two men will start. When one man is beaten, another man will come from the back to wrestle the winning wrestler. And so on until one man is left. The order of entry has been drawn at random...

GAUNTLET MATCH - NWA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

TAJIRI versus KIDMAN versus KWEE WEE (with Mr. Lane) versus ELIX SKIPPER versus EVAN KARAGIAS versus KAZ HAYASHI versus JUVENTUD GUERRERA versus JEFF HARDY...

The first two men out are Kaz Hayashi & Kwee Wee. The action is fast and furious and Kaz takes the early advantage with chops and martial arts. But Kwee Wee gets angry and just unloads on Kaz with fists and kicks. Kaz goes for a big suplex. Mr. Lane at ringside reaches in and grabs Kaz's leg, causing him to lose his balance and fall back with Kwee Wee on top. Kwee Wee gets the pin and Kaz Hayashi is eliminated. Kwee Wee pulls himself up as Evan Karagias hits the ring with a big dropkick. Forearms and elbows. Kwee Wee with the backbreaker and some knees. He misses an elbow though and Karagias uses a cradle to get the pin. Kwee Wee is eliminated. Next out is Billy Kidman. Slam and clothelines by Kidman. He goes up for the "Shooting Star Press" but misses when Karagias manages to roll out of the way. Karagias covers and Kidman is pinned and eliminated. Jeff Hardy is out next and is flying around the ring with clotheslines and kicks. A big DDT by Hardy and he manages to get the pin on Karagias. Karagias is eliminated. Out next is Tajiri who kicks and chops away at Hardy. Tarantula by Tajiri and more kicks. Tajiri misses the last kick and Hardy manages to roll him up, using a foot on the ropes for leverage, to get the pin. Tajiri is eliminated. Here comes the Juice as Juventud Guerrera is the next man out. Hardy tries to fight off Juvi, but gets nailed with kicks and forearms. A big DDT by Juvi, but instead of pinning Jeff, he goes to the corner to pose for the fans. As he finishes and approaches Jeff, Juvi gets nailed with a twist of fate and pinned. Juvi is eliminated. And here is "Prime Time" Elix Skipper to the ring. Kicks and punches on the weakened Hardy. Primetime tosses Jeff to the floor and goes for a big suicide dive, nailing Hardy and putting him hard into the barricade at ringside. Skipper puts Jeff back into the ring and covers for two. Slam by Skipper and he goes to the top, but climbs back down as he sees Jeff trying to get up. Skipper goes for a suplex, but Jeff reverses into the twist of fate. To the top goes Hardy and he hits the swanton. Cover and pin. Skipper is eliminated and JEFF HARDY is the NEW NWA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPION...

We go back to Michael Hayes who is standing by with Scott Steiner. Steiner is hyped and plans to kick Christian's ass - and walk out tonight as the new World Heavyweight Champion. This match - the "TLC" match - might be Christian's speciality, but Freakzilla can adapt and will beat Christian no matter what kind of match it is. Steiner shoves Hayes and then leaves to head towards the ring. Hayes sends it to David Penzer...

TABLES, LADDERS & CHAIRS MATCH - NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus SCOTT STEINER

The NWA Championship belt is hanging high above the ring. Steiner is the first man out and he stops on the rampway to flex and pose for his fans. Here comes a bandaged Christian Cage and he nails Steiner from behind. Cage rushes to the ring and tries to get a ladder into the ring, but Steiner is up and on him before he can set the ladder up. Fists and slams by Steiner. He gets the ladder and sets it up and starts to climb, but Cage is up and pushes the ladder over before Steiner can get to the title belt. Cage then proceeds to use the ladder in every way imaginable as a weapon to injure or incapicitate Steiner. A big brawl is going on outside the ring and Cage sends Steiner into the ringpost, busting him open. Cage tries to get to the belt by climbing the ladder, but this time, Steiner manages to push the ladder over and Cage falls out to the floor and collides against the announcers table. Steiner follows and starts removing the moniters. He puts Cage on the table and climbs up - preparing to DDT Cage into the table. Cage reverses with a backdrop and Steiner hits the table hard before sliding to the floor. Cage moves slowly into the ring and sets up the ladder. He prepares to climb, but looks out at Steiner just starting to stir on the outside of the ring. Cage moves to the outside of the ring and grabs a chair. He pushes Steiner up against the ringpost and delivers a crushing one-man conchairto against the steel post with Steiner's head trapped inbetween. Test is out and attacks Cage from beind. Here is Disco Inferno and he nails Test from behind to break up the assault on Cage. Steiner is still down and not moving and now Test is down as well. Disco grabs another chair and tosses it to Cage - and Test is the victim of a double conchairto by Cage and Disco. Disco tells Cage to get the belt. Cage goes to the ring and slowly climbs up the ladder to grab hold of the World title belt. Steiner briefly stirs on the outside, but gets walloped by a chair shot from Disco to put him back down. Steiner is out and Cage grabs his title belt to win the match.

Winner and still NWA World Champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

Disco climbs into the ring and raises Cage's hand in victory. Cage's music plays and Disco dances while Cage celebrates and raises his arms in victory for the peeps. Disco still has the chair in his hand and nails Cage suddenly from behind in the back of the head. Cage goes down and Disco stomps him for a moment before picking up the NWA World Title belt. Disco looks at the belt for a moment and then tosses it down next to Cage. He raises his arms as the fans boo like crazy. Disco does a few dance steps as he leaves the ring and we fade out...

THE END...


	35. Chapter 35

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R.)

January 27, 2006

Las Vegas, NV

Thomas & Mac Center

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy - like Vince McMahon's real hair...lol

We open the show with Rich Landrum & Mike Sanders at ringside. Last night was a big PPV and we have several new champions in the NWA. There will be more about "Thunder & Lightning" later on in the show, plus some other big news as well. But first, let's go the the ring and ring announcer David Penzer...

STEVIE RICHARDS versus "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

A good opening contest with Gilbert reaching deep into his bag of tricks to take an early advantage and beat the holy hell out of Stevie. Stevie rebounds after Gilbert misses a dive into the corner and nails Gilbert with a series of suplexes. Gilbert is stunned and falls victim to the "Stevie-Kick" as the President and CEO of "Stevie-Co" picks up the win.

Winner: STEVIE RICHARDS

We go backstage where Missy Hyatt is standing by with the NEW NWA North American Champion, Scott Hall. We see some video from the PPV as Hall kisses Woman, and then rolls up champion Arn Anderson to get the pinfall and win the title.

Hall is elated and proud. This is his first piece of singles gold since his days in WCW and he feels redeemed. He's not just a lover and every woman's dream - he's also the NWA North American Heavyweight Champion. Hall is cracking jokes left and right when Woman steps into the picture. Woman hopes that Hall is happy. He's a crook and stole the title from Arn Anderson. She has a message for Hall from Double-A. Last night, he was distracted by Horseman business and Hall got lucky. But that all ends soon. Hall better watch his back because he's a marked man now and the Horsemen nver forget. Hall tells Woman to tell Arn to "don't sing it - bring it" and says he's got a message for the Horsemen. Scott grabs Woman and plants a long and hard kiss on the struggling manager. She huffs and puffs and storms off as Hall laughs.

(commercial)

We come back and the two NWA Co-Commissioner's - Harley Race and Juventud Guerrera are in the ring. They have two major announcements. Harley has the mic. First of all, next week, both of the NWA shows will be coming from the NWA Sportatorium in Dallas, TX - the legendary home of World Class Wrestling. It about paying respect to the past and remembering where we all came from. And the following week, the NWA will be coming to you from deep in the heart of Mexico. Juvi takes over. The next big NWA PPV will be coming on February 22, 2006. It's "NWA Excess"... More news about this will be coming in the next few weeks. Also, Juvi has another big announcement. Later tonight, the new NWA Cruiserweight Champion, Jeff Hardy will be defending his title against the man he beat in the finals of the Cruiserweight Gauntlet - Elix Skipper. But next week, right here on NWA W.A.R. - the winner of tonight's match will defend the title against... him, "the Juice"... And finally, Juvi didn't tell Harley about this earlier, but returning to the NWA next week, it's the one and only... Immortal Hulk Hogan. Harley doesn't look happy about this announcement and starts to question Juvi. Juvi says that he'll explain it in the back. Harley & Juvi leave the ring as we go to a commercial...

(commercial)

We see video of Test being beaten by Disco Inferno at the "Thunder & Lightning PPV" the night before.

Cue David Penzer...

ANDREW "TEST" MARTIN versus THE MASKED SUPERSTAR

As the referee signals for the bell, Test rushes forward and just nails The Superstar in the head with a huge kick and the big boot. Test covers and just like that, it's over.

Winner: TEST

We go backstage where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Sean Waltman & Christy Hemme. Waltman talks about how much fun he's had over the past few months making fools of Chyna & Madusa. We go to video and see clips from the PPV as Christy Hemme joins forces with Waltman & HHH, helping them to secure a victory in the handicap match against Hemme, Chyna & Madusa. Back to now as Waltman says that he invited HHH down to join in because he didn't want to hog all the fun. Hemme talks about what fools Madusa & Chyna were to believe all that nonsense about "getting even with HHH & Sean" and to believe that Hemme was on their side. She only cares about one person - herself... Hemme mentions how Laurer's left the NWA and gone back to reality TV with her tail between her legs. And if Madusa's smart, she'll go back to playing with her toy cars or whatever. Waltman says that the fun times are over. It's time to get serious and concentrate on winning big matches and making money. No more fun and games - it's time for X-Pac to make an impact! And later tonight, he starts with Barry Windham. Windham will be his bitch.

(commercial)

We come back and see Harley Race & Juvi arguing in the back about the announced return of Hulk Hogan. Juvi is trying to explain that Hogan's lawyers forced the NWA Board of Directors to reinstate Hogan. Race grumbles that he beat Hogan fair and square and sent Hogan packing from the NWA. Hogan is not allowed to come back. Juvi doesn't know what they can do - it's orders from the top. Race says he'll see about that and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him...

Back to David Penzer...

SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN (with Christy Hemme) versus BARRY WINDHAM

Windham has the early advantage with fists and several takedowns, but Pac takes advantage of a Hemme distraction and takes over with elbows and knees - concentrating on the back. Kicks by Pac, but Windham leapfrogs a backdrop attempt and scores with a DDT. Suplex off the ropes and roll over and Barry gets two. A slam by Barry and he sets up Pac - hitting the big bulldog off the ropes. Hemme grabs Pac's leg and puts it on the ropes, causing the break before the three count. Windham scores with anothe slam and Waltman rolls to the outside. He grabs Hemme and starts heading up the ramp. He's had enough and is leaving. The ref's count reaches "10" and he calls for the bell.

Winner by Count-Out: BARRY WINDHAM

We go to the back and see Arn Anderson, Woman, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas & Miss Jackie - The Horsemen - and they're headed towards the ring...

(commercial)

We come back and The Horsemen are in the ring. Arn has the mic and has several matters to address. First of all, he sends a message out to Scott Hall. Hall may have beaten Arn and taken his title at the PPV, but winning it and keeping it are two very different things. Arn was distracted the other night by Horseman business, but that will be rectified in just a matter of moments. Then, Hall will be the hunted and Arn will be concentrating 100% on getting that title back. And when Arn is 100% focused, no one can stop him. 2nd matter - congratualtions to the NEW NWA World Tag Team Champions - Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire. O'Haire takes the mic. Did anyone have any doubt that the Horsemen would win the "Series" against Kronik? O'Haire brags a bit and says that they could have won the titles back at any time, but only dragged it out to give Kronik a few more days in the spotlight. Haas speaks and says that with these titles, it proves once again what everyone already knew - that Haas & O'Haire are the best tag team in the NWA... and no one can beat them. Why? Because they're the Horsemen.

Woman takes the mic. She has a message for Scott Hall. He's a great kisser.. for a dead man. And when AA gets done with him, that's what he'll be - dead!

Arn gets the mic again. They run the footage from the PPV and we see Sting defeating Mark Copani by making him tap. Arn calls for Copani to come on down and take his medicine. He's fired from the Horsemen and now, it's time to pay up some past dues. We see Mark Copani's face appear on the Titantron. He's not stupid and there is no way in hell he's coming to the ring to get beaten up by Arn, Haas & O'Haire. But if Arn wants to fire him, he can do it face to face - next week... Copani says that he'll be at W.A.R. next week and Arn can meet him in the ring - one on one and beat him... if he can. Arn says that it's just one more week of Copani avoiding the inevitable,but if that's what he wants, that's fine. Copani says he'll see him next week... and the image fades off the Titantron as we go to commerical..

(commercial)

We see a shot of rapper Soce the Elemental Wizard at ringside. Landrum & Sanders mention how this self-titled "Jewish White Gay MC" is there as a guest of "The Rainbow Coalition". Soce holds up a sign plugging his website - .com/ - as we go to David Penzer..

THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette) versus LODI & KWEE WEE (with Mr. Lane)

Soce and Jim Cornette get into a war of words at ringside as Eaton starts off pounding on Kwee Wee with lefts. Kwee Wee gets angry and reverses, beating down Eaton in the corner with fists and kicks. Lodi tags in and we see an effective double-team by the two members of the Rainbow Coalition. Eaton fights back and tags in Lane - who goes to work with the kicks and chops to Lodi. Kwee Wee is in and feels a kick to the head. Mr. Lane is up on the apron and Stan kicks him as well. Tag to Eaton who uses the knee to take control. Sleeper by Bobby. Lodi escapes with a jawbreaker and tags to Kwee Wee. Eaton tags to Stan Lane and the brawl is on. As they're going back and forth in the ring, Cornette waves to the back and the remaining member of his "militia" comes down - Vampiro. Vampiro goes to ringside and grabs Soce by the shirt. Seeing this from the ring, Lodi is down to help his friend against Vampiro. While Lodi & Mr. Lane are dealing with getting Vampiro away from Soce, and the referee is watching that action, Cornette is up on the other side of the ring and nails Kww Wee with the tennis racket. Eaton covers and the referee turns around just in time to count the pin.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette & Vampiro)

(commercial)

We come back and Lodi, Kwee Wee & Mr. Lane are in the back with Soce. He's telling them that he's OK and apologizes for costing them the match. Mr. Lane tells Soce not to worry about it because they'll get it back.

We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Greg "The Hammer" Valentine and Blackjack Mulligan. Tonight, they get a shot at the NWA World Tag Team Titles. Greg says that he's held many tag titles over his career, but nothing would be nicer than to do it one more time with Mulligan as his partner. BJM tells the TV crowd to go round up the family - get Mama from the kitchen, Grandma from the bathroom, and wake up the old man - because there is fxin' to be a butt-whooping in the ring like no one has ever seen before. And BJM & Valentine are going to be World Champions. And now, they're headed towards the ring...

Cue David Penzer..

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN (c)

versus

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Valentine and BJM start off in control as they just pound away at Haas and toss him around the ring. Valentine opens up with the chops and they echo across the arena as Haas's chest turns a bright red. O'Haire manages to catch Greg with a cheap shot from the outside and tag in, working over "The Hammer" with fists and kicks. A suplex and O'Haire climbs to the top for the swanton - but Greg moves and O'Haire crash and burns as we go to a commercial break...

(commercial)

We come back and Mulligan has tagged in and is working over O'Haire with a series of big lefts. A suplex by Mulligan and he signals for the claw. A whip into the ropes and Mulligan locks the claw in on O'Haire. Haas is quickly in to break it up with a running kick to the back of BJM. Mulligan tags in Valentine who clotheslines O'Haire and then goes to the corner, pulling Haas into the ring. Big forearms by Valentine and a bionic elbow to the top of Haas's head. Haas flies to the floor from the impact. Valentine turns around and walks into a superkick by Sean O'Haire. Miss Jackie is around to the other side of the ring and grabs Blackjack's leg to prevent him from making the save in time as O'Haire covers Valentine and the referee counts three.

Winners & still champions: SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

(commercial)

We come back and the fireworks hit as the NWA World Champion, Christian Cage comes to the ring. Huge pops as the Champ acknowledges "the Peeps".. Cage gets the mic. Last night at the PPV, he had a helluva fight against Scott Steiner in a "TLC" match... and Scotty was tough, but Christian is still the NWA World Champion. But then, Christian's "friend" - Disco Inferno decided to get hima little bit. We see video footage of Disco attacking Christian after his match and stomping and kicking away at the fallen Champ before dancing off down the rampway. Back to Cage, who wants to know just what the hell was Disco thinking? Music hits and here comes Disco Inferno. What was he thinking? Disco talks about he decided that he was tired of Christian trying to live off HIS spotlight. Disco has all the fans and attracts all the women... and Christian kept trying to be Disco's friend so he might have a shot and so

some of Disco's charisma might rub off on Cage. Disco says that Cage is jealous of him and there are no peeps - just a bunch of excitement-starved people who only want one thing in their lives - and that's to see the Disco Inferno dance. Disco is tired of "carrying" Cage. Cage kind of smiles and says that Disco probably believes all that crap he's spewing, but which one of them is the NWA World Champion? Which one has the "Peeps" behind him? And which one parties "downtown to Chinatown" each and every night? Disco says that Cage is only the champ because Disco felt sorry for him. Cage tells Disco that he's fixing to feel a lot more than sorry because Cage is fixing to whip his ass. Cage goes to the floor and tears into Disco. Disco fights back and we have a Pier-6 Brawl on our hands. Road agents and referees are out to break it up. As the two men are held apart, here is NWA Co-Commisioner Juvi. In a few days, on Danger Zone Wrestling, Cage & Disco will fight in a street fight. But for now, they need to calm it down, or else "the Juice" will have to take action. Cage tells Disco to "bring it", but Disco tells Cage that he'll take care of him in the street fight...

(commercial)

We come back and the NEW NWA Cruiserweight Champion Jeff Hardy comes to the ring. He's glad to be the champion and glad to be a part of the NWA. As far as next week goes, Jeff says that Juvi had better come ready to wrestle because Hardy will still be the champ - and he's not giving up that title without a fight. As for tonight, Elix Skipper is a fantastic wrestler - but "Prime Time" is being cancelled because Jeff is holding on to his title and no one will beat him tonight.

Cut to David Penzer...

NWA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

JEFF HARDY (c) versus "PRIMETIME" ELIX SKIPPER

Both men are wide open from start to finish with several near-falls in the first minute or so by both guys. Skipper goes to the top and flies as he nails Jeff with several spinning kicks and a running clothesline for two. Hardy fights back with a neckbreaker and an enzaguri for two. Jeff with the slam and a legdrop. Jeff goes up top for the swanton, but Skipper knows what is coming and rolls to the floor. Jeff leaps from the top rope to the floor, nailing Skipper with a brutal suicide dive. Both men are down as we go to our final commercial break.

(commercial)

We come back and Jeff & Skipper are trading chops and fists in the middle of the ring. Skipper with a quick snap-suplex for two. Skipper goes up to the top and goes for the missle-dropkick, but Hardy drops down and Skipper misses - hitting the mat hard. Jeff goes for the twist of fate and scores. To the top goes Hardy and he hits the big swanton from the top. Cover and pin.

Winner and still Cruiserweight Champion: JEFF HARDY

Landrum and Sanders at ringside remind us that next week features Arn versus Copani and the return of Hulk Hogan. And we'll be in the old World Class Sportatorium in Dallas,TX. So long everyone and we fade to black...

THE END...


	36. Chapter 36

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

January 29, 2006

Tacoma, Washington

Tacoma Dome

Disclaimer: It's not real - it's just fantasy - like the idea of a WWE "creative team"...

We open the show with Rich Landrum and Dutch Mantell at ringside. Tony Schiavone is under the weather this week, but will return next week when DZW comes from the world famous Sportatorium in Dallas, TX. A big main event tonight as NWA World Champion Christian Cage takes on Disco Inferno in a non-title street fight. More on that later. But first, time to go to the ring and announcer David Penzer...

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus RON SIMMONS & BUTCH REED - DOOM...

Kronik moves quickly at the bell and Simmons is knocked to the floor as a result of a big clothesline by Bryan Clark. Reed is nailed by Adams and quickly sent crashing hard to the mat by Clark and Adams with some "high times". Adams covers and gets the pin.

Winners: Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK

Ron Simmons is back in the ring. He's complaining to the ref and gets in Clark's face. Adams nails Ron from behind and he too quickly falls victim to some "high times"... Adams gets on the mic. The Horsemen think that it's over. It's not! Kronik is through being nice! It's all about breaking necks, cashing checks and getting back the NWA World Tag Team titles. Clark adds, "and as the Horsemen and everyone else will be finding out - it's also all about Kronik"... Clark & Adams high-five as we cut to the back.

Missy Hyatt is standing by with Disco Inferno. Later tonight, he's facing Christian Cage in a street fight. Disco says that he's tired of Cage following him around and trying to cash in on his (Disco's) reputation. Disco is a ladies man and a man's man and deserves to be the World Champion. Tonight, it's non-title, but that's OK. Disco plans to kick Christian's ass and then he'll get it chance and the whole world will know that it's their duty to shake their booty and dance with the new World Champion, Disco Inferno...

(commercial)

We come back and NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race is in his office on the telephone. A knock at the door and Race tells them to enter. It's Madusa. She wants a shot at the NWA Women's Championship. Race asks if she's done playing "Jerry Springer" and ready to get back to wrestling. Madusa says she's ready to put that crap with Waltman behind her and concentrate on what really matters - the NWA Women's Championship. Harley says OK and tells her she has her match later tonight. As Madusa leaves, Mark Copani walks in. He asks if he can speak to Harley. Mark has a great idea for a match at the "NWA Excess" PPV coming up on February 22. Harley asks what his idea is. Mark starts to tell him as we cut back to Landrum & Mantell at ringside.

They plug the upcoming PPV for February and mention that in two weeks, the NWA will be down in Mexico. And now, back to David Penzer for the next match.

BUFF BAGWELL & SHANE "THE FRANCHISE" DOUGLAS versus ALEX WRIGHT & EVAN KARAGIAS

Before the match, Douglas & Buff cut a promo. They're ready to get back into the title picture and don't care who has gold - everyone is a target for Buff the Stuff and the Franchise. Buff cuts some poses and struts as the ref calls for the bell.

A pretty good match as Wright & Karagias prove that they can really move in that ring and use their speed advantage to keep Douglas off balance. A big double-dropkick by Alex & Evan and Shane rolls to the floor to regroup. Buff tags in and works over Karagias with knees and fists and a big neckbreaker. Suplex by Buff and he tags in Douglas who continues with the beating. The end finally comes as Douglas plants Karagias with a death valley driver and covers for the pin. Buff cuts off Wright to prevent him from making the save and Douglas gets the pin.

Winners: Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell.

(commercial)

We come back and see Miss Jackie, Sean O'Haire & Charlie Haas talking to Arn Anderson and Woman. Arn is preparing to go to the ring and make a challenge. Arn and Woman leave and we hear a voice from off-camera saying, "Charles?".. It's Rico. Miss Jackie squeals and hugs Rico. O'Haire tells Haas he'll see him later and walk off. It's a surreal moment as Rico & Charlie Haas stand face to face. Rico congratulates Haas on his success and being a Horseman. Haas doesn't really know what to say and just kind of mumbles "thanks". Rico has to go get ready for a match now, but wants Haas & Jackie to call him later. Jackie is still excited and says OK. Haas kind of mumbles, "OK" and Rico smiles big and says that he'll be waiting. Rico hugs Jackie again and smacks Charlie on the ass as he walks off. Haas is just kind of in shock and speechless as Rico walks off.

Back to the ring and here comes Arn Anderson and Woman. Arn has a message for Scott Hall. Arn has a rematch clause in his contract and he wants the rematch for the North American Championship right now! As for Mark Copani, Arn promises that next week in Dallas on W.A.R., Copani will get the beating of a lifetime - not because Arn wants to, but because he has to! But right now, Scott Hall needs to come out and face Arn like a man - because Arn is taking that belt home tonight, and no one will stop him!

(commercial)

Arn is in the ring and Scott Hall's music hits - a remake of "Smooth Operator" echoes throughout the arena as Scott Hall comes down, wearing the NWA North American Championship title belt. David Penzer does the introductions and the match is on.

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP

SCOTT HALL (c) versus ARN ANDERSON (with Woman)

It's a classic match-up of power as Arn & Hall both trade the advantage on several occasions as Hal works on the neck of Arn, while Arn seems focused on the left arm of "the bad guy". Arn has Hall in the corner and plants several knees into the gut of Scott. Some clubbing forearms, but Hall reverses and tears into Anderson with several chops. Hall hits a clothesline and the fall-away slam. Hall signals that it's time for the Razor's Edge, but as he picks Anderson up, Woman grabs his foot from the outside as a distraction. Arn takes advantage and scores with a big DDT. Arn takes Hall and next lands the spinebuster, but before he can cover, music hits and Mark Copani walks out on the rampway. Arn is distracted and is pointing at Copani and saying something to the referee. Hall rolls Arn up from behind and gets the pin.

Winner and still champion - SCOTT HALL...

Hall rolls from the ring and raises his arms in victory as Arn complains to the referee about the distraction and points at Copani who is still on the ramp. Copani smiles at Arn and waves before walking off to the back.

We see a video promo for the return next week of Hulk Hogan...

(commerical)

In the back, Michael P.S. Hayes is with the NWA Women's Champion, Lisa Moretti. What are her thoughts about facing Madusa tonight? Moretti doesn't care who it is - Madusa, Jazz, Molly, Sherri, or whoever. She's the champ and will stay the champ. Madusa was good at one time, but now she's all wrapped up in her little soap opera and isn't in Moretti's league. Ivory says that she's keeping her gold tonight!

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

RICO (with Mr. Lane) versus HECTOR GARZA

Garza uses the spped to take the early advantage on Rico before nailing him with a leg lariat that sends Rico to the floor. Garza flies with a suicide dive that nails Rico, driving him back into the ring barrier. Both men are slow to get up and Garza attempts to put Rico into the steel steps, but Rico reverses and Garza eats steel. Rico rolls into the ring to break the count and rolls back out to put Garza again into the ring barrier. Chops by Rico and he rolls Hector into the ring for two. Rico covers again for another two. Rico is getting frustrated and misses a clothesline. Garza scores with his clothesline and Rico goes down. Garza covers for two. Hector with chops and a suplex. Garza goes up to the top, but is distracted by the taunts of Mr. Lenny Lane at ringside and takes too long to move. Big flying bodypress by Garza, but Rico has moved and Hector crash and burns. Rico with a martial arts kick and a big neckbreaker. Cover and pin.

Winner: RICO

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is with the NWA World Champion Christian Cage. He cuts a pretty intense promo about trust and friends and how he thought Disco Inferno was different - that he could be counted on - but Disco proved that he's just like the music he loves and his dancing...he sucks! Cage is going to kick Disco's ass tonight - and then Christian and his peeps are going to party all the way downtown to Chinatown... because that's how he rolls!

We see Lisa "Ivory" Moretti warming up. Her match is up next!

(commercial)

We come back and go to David Penzer..

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MADUSA

Madusa uses her size advantage to take the early lead, working over Moretti with kicks and a bone-jarring slam. Another kick and Madusa gets two. Ivory reverses a whip into the corner and scores with a neckbreaker on Madusa for two. Fists by Lisa and a monkey flip that sends Madusa flying across the ring. Madusa pulls herself up in the corner. Moretti charges in and catches a big boot to the face. Slam by Madusa and she's going up to the second rope. Madusa comes off with a tornado DDT on Moretti. As she goes for the cover, music fills the arena and Christy Hemme comes out to the ringside area. Madusa is distracted and moves from covering Moretti to where she can watch and say something to Hemme. Hemme gets on the ring apron, but ducks down out of the way as Madusa takes a swing at her. Moretti takes advantage of the distraction and uses a fisherman's suplex to take Madusa over and get the pin.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Hemme smiles and waves at Madusa from the rampway as she heads to the back. The referee raises Moretti's arm in victory as Madusa looks on, disgusted...

(commercial)

We go to the back where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race. Next week, Hulk Hogan will be returning to the NWA. His lawyers found a small hole in the contracts and despite Race kicking his ass and running Hogan out of the NWA a few months ago, Hogan will be returning. But Race has a messag for Hogan. Harley is still the boss - and Hogan had better be on his P's & Q's. Don't expect any special favors because he won't be getting any. He's just another one of "the boys" and if he crosses Race again, he's had a very bad day!

Cue David Penzer..

STREET FIGHT - NO DQ

CHRISTIAN CAGE versus DISCO INFERNO

Cage & Disco immediately start trading fists and kicks. A chair enters the melee as Disco tries to nail Cage across the back, but gets a kick to the head instead. It's just total chaos and neither man is able to sustain an advantage for long. In the end, Disco puts Cage into the steel ringpost and busts him open. More fists and Disco starts moving the moniters off the announce table as Landrum and Mantell quickly move out of the way. Disco pulls Cage up on the table and signals for a piledriver. Cage reverses with a backdrop and Disco falls off the table to the floor. Cage drops down and gets a chair, nailing Disco across the skull. As Disco hits the floor, Cage signals to the peeps and picks up Disco, pulling him back up on top of the announce table. An Unprettier by Cage sends both him and Disco through the announce table and to the floor. Both men are down. Cage drapes an arm across the body of Disco and the referee counts three.

Winner: CHRISTIAN CAGE

As Cage wearily pulls himself up from the wreckage that was the announce table, the medics are out to check on Disco. The referee raises Cage's arm and hands him his NWA title belt. Cage raises the belt and slaps his chest to acknowledge the peeps as we fade to black.

THE END..


	37. Chapter 37

Top of Form 1

&&&&&&NWA Danger Zone Wrestling  
>February 5, 2006<br>Dallas, Texas  
>The Sportatorium<p>

Bottom of Form 1

Disclaimer: It's all just fantasy - much like the wrestling urban legends about Lita being a slut. Well, those are true - but this isn't. 'Nuff said!

Tony Schiavone & Dutch Mantell welcome us to the show. Joining them is the legendary voice of World Class Championship Wrestling - Marc Lourence. It's a big show with a lot of things happening.

Via video, We go back to the end of W.A.R. and see Mark Copani bust Arn Anderson in the head with brass knucks and getting DQ'ed in their match. As the Horsemen come to the ring, Copani smiles and points to the Titantron with a message for the Horsemen. The message reads "War Games - The Match Beyond coming to NWA Excess"...

Back to now and music hits as Arn Anderson, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire, Woman & Miss Jackie all come down to the ring. Arn is sporting a bandage from where Copani busted him open. Arn is in the mic. "So that's the surprise? War Games? Big deal!" Arn talks about the history of War Games - created for the Horsemen and by the Horsemen. If Copani wants to fight them in War Games - bring it on. But then Arn starts to count - there are three Horsemen right here and they only need one more to make their team complete. Just a phone call and they have a team. Who does Copani have? A traitor like Copani? He has no friends. He doesn't have a team for this match.

Mark Copani comes out on the ramp. It's true that he doesn't have many friends or a team assembled just yet, but there are a lot of people available who hate the Horsemen even more than they hate him. As a matter of fact, one man has already approached him about being a part of his team at the War Games... Out steps Barry Windham. Windham gets the mic. He was a Horseman. He was "fired" from the Horsemen for looking out for his best interests several years ago and just because he happened to rub Flair the wrong way. Well, thats OK. If Copani needs a partner - Barry is here and available. And unlike Copani, Windham has lots of friends and family in the business. So it's not the matter of finding partners, but just choosing which ones?

Arn looks hot and flustered. O'Haire gets on the mic. He tells Windham that he and Copani can get anyone they want. War Games is all about the Horsemen and it doesn't matter if Windham and Copani dig up Andre the Giant, they're still going to lose and suffer the beatings of a lifetime. Windham & Copani just smile and say "we'll see" as they turn and head to the back.

(commercial)

NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN (c)

versus LA PARKA & SILVER KING

Big pops for the Lucha wrestlers here in Texas from the large Mexican-Amercian population in the audience. Silver King and Haas start off and it's all King as he uses the high-flying and speed to keep Haas dazed until Haas finally grounds him with a snap-suplex. Both men make tags and it continues - the science of Haas and power of O'Haire versus the speed of the luchadores. Finally, Haas catches LaParka with the Haas of Pain. Rather than make the pin, he tags to O'Haire who comes off the top with the big swanton splash. O'Haire covers as Miss Jackie grabs Silver Kings leg from the outside to keep hm from making the save. The ref counts three. Winners and still champions - THE HORSEMEN

(commercial)

We go to the back and Missy Hyatt is talking to NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera. She wants to wrestle tonight to show the World Class fans how much better she's gotten since her days as part of Hyatt & Hot Stuff International here in Texas. Juvi says that she can wrestle if she wants - as part of a tag match. He'd rather see four senoritas than just two. NWA Womens Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti walks up. Did she hear "tag match"? If Missy wants a partner, Ivory will do it. She's not doing anything else tonight. Missy is estatic and tells Juvi to find them some opponents. Missy & Lisa leave as Juvi watches them walk away, checking them out as they leave..

Back to David Penzer...

ELIX SKIPPER versus EVAN KARAGIAS

Quick high flying action from start to finish. For every move, there is a counter and neither man is able to keep an advantage for long. Lots of kicks and chops from Skipper. Evan appears to be out of it as Skipper hits him with an enzaguri across the head. Suddenly, Hulk Hogan hits the ring. Hogan knocks Karagias to the floor and levels Skipper with a clothesline. The ref calls for the bell. He's thrown this match out. Hogan gets the mic as the referee checks on Karagias and Skipper on the outisde of the ring.

Sorry to interupt, but Hulk has something to say. First though, they need to run the footage.

We see footage of the last edition of W.A.R. - with Texas legend Kevin Von Erich as the guest of Ted DiBiase in the "Money Pit"... Kevin is talking about his career and the legacy of the Von Erich dynasty as Hulk Hogan decides to come down and interupt. Hogan bad mouths Kevin and his family - calling them "drug addicts" and "cowards who took the easy way out by offing themselves"... Harley Race comes down and whispers something to Kevin so Kevin leaves the ring without an incident. Later in the back, Race announces that Kevin Von Erich will face Hulk Hogan at the "NWA Excess" PPV on February 22.

Back to DZW. Hogan says that he's got a message for Harley Race and Kevin Von Erich. He doesn't have to wrestle anyone. He's Hulk Hogan and his lawyers have gauranteed him that this time around, he has the right to veto any match if he chooses. Von Erich is just a loser Texas from a family of drug addicts and he's not in Hogan's class. So here's the newsflash - Hogan is NOT wrestling Von Erich at the PPV. Race needs to find Hogan another opponent or else Hogan isn't wrestling at all.

Here comes NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race. He stops on the ramp and tells Hogan that he might have good lawyers, but he will be fined for interupting the match earlier with Karagias versus Skipper. Hogan doesn't care - that's just money. And Race continues - he can't force Hulk to wrestle against Von Erich, but at the PPV, Von Erich will be there. And there will be a referee and timekeeper. David Penzer will announce Hulk Hogan versus Kevin Von Erich. And the timekeeper will ring the bell. And the ref will start to count. And when the count reaches 10, Von Erich will be decalred the winner via count-out. And Race promises that he will make sure that every newspaper and wrestling website in the country has the headline - "Hogan Chickens Out - Von Erich Wins At PPV". And there isn't a damn thing that Hogan will be able to do to stop him. Whether he wrestles or not is his choice, but if he doesn't he'll have to deal with the consequences.

Hogan says that Race can't intimidate him. He's Hulk Hogan. And Race can make all the threats he wants. Hogan isn't wrestling Von Erich.

Race says "Fine!" From through the crowd comes Kevin Von Erich. He comes in behind Hogan and nails him with a running knee to the back. Von Erich is all over Hogan with fists. Von Erich whips Hogan into the ropes and goes for the Von Erich Claw, but Hogan drops and rolls out of the ring to the floor to escape. Hogan flees towards the back as Von Erich stands in the ring and yells for Hogan to come back.

Kevin raises his arms as we fade to commercial..

(commercial)

We come back and it's time for six-man action as we go to David Penzer..

THE RAINBOW COALITION - KWEE WEE, RICO & LODI (with & Soce the Elemental Wizard) versus STAN LANE & BOBBY EATON - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

Lots of quick tags and great action as all six men and the three men outside the ring all manage to get in their shots. No team is able to hold the advantage for long. The end comes in a chaotic moment that sees Lodi holding Stan Lane by the arms so Soce can toss some kind of powder in Lane's eyes. Lane ducks and the powder goes into the eyes of Lodi instead. Lane tags in Vampiro who delivers the "Nail in the Coffin' and gets the pin on the blinded Lodi.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS & VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

We see Ivory & Missy Hyatt headed towards the ring. Their match is next..

(commercial)

Moretti and Missy are waiting in the ring. Dave Penzer gets the mic and announces their opponents.

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI & MISSY HYATT versus JAZZ & LUNA VACHON

It's chaos from the beginning as Jazz immediately goes after Ivory - determined to injure the reigning Women's Champion. Luna attacks Missy like a madwoman with chops and punches and a ear-piercing shreik. Missy fights back and backdrops Luna to the floor. A dropkick sends Jazz flying as well and Missy helps Ivory back to her feet. Luna is back in the ring and Moretti sends her flying with a headscissors before tagging off to Missy. Missy gets backed into the corner and doubleteamed by Luna & Jazz. She fights out and hot-tags Ivory who cleans house with clotheslines and chops. Bulldog on Luna and a tag to Missy who comes off the top with a crossbody on to Jazz for the pin.

Winners: MISSY HYATT & LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

We go backstage to where Terri Runnels is standing by with Scott Steiner. Steiner is preparing to face North American Champion Scott Hall in a match for the championship. Steiner says that he's there for the freaks and all the ladies want to be with the "Big Bad Booty Daddy". He's kicking Hall's ass and taking the belt. And he tells Christian Cage that he's watching him too so don't get too comfortable with the NWA Championship because when he lease expects it, Steiner will be there..

(commercial)

Music hits and the NWA World Champion Christian Cage comes to the ring. Since winning the NWA title, he's had a great time. And he plans to keep having a great time. But he's wondering something. There is a major PPV coming up in two weeks and he doesn't have an opponent yet? He wants to know what's up? Here comes NWA Commissioner Harley Race out to the rampway. He apologies for the delays, but the contract has been signed. At the PPV, Christian Cage will defend the NWA World Championship against the challenge of former NWA Champion... Sting! Sting is invoking his rematch clause and will get the title shot.

And here comes Disco Inferno out on the rampway. Why is Sting getting the title shot? Disco thinks that he should be the one getting a shot at Christian and the NWA title. Harley chuckles upon hearing Disco say this. Cage says that he just finished beating Disco's ass last week in a street fight - Disco doesn't deserve a shot at any title right now. Disco says that he left Cage laid out at the last PPV - and he'll do it again. Cage just got lucky in the street fight, but he knows that he could never do it twice. Cage tells Disco to come to the ring and he'll show him.

Lights flash and the arena goes dark. We see a figure drop to the ring from the rafters. It's Sting. At the PPV, he plans on winning back the NWA World Championship from Cage and doesn't care if Disco is there or not. Sting tells Cage that they should let Disco be part of the match, just to shut him up. And when Cage and Sting get tired of beating up on Disco, they can just toss him out of the ring and settle it between themselves.

Harley Race asks if Cage agrees. Christian says that Disco can be in the match if he'd like because he doesn't have a chance of winning. Race says that since both Sting and Disco agree, the match at NWA Excess will be a triple threat for the NWA World Championship: NWA World Champion Christian Cage versus Sting versus Disco Inferno. Disco is happy and Sting & Cage stare at each other as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer as we go to the ring for the next match...

JIMMY VALIANT & THE SANDMAN versus BUFF BAGWELL & SHANE DOUGLAS

A brawl - nothing more that sees fists, kicks, low blows and every other illegal manuever that you can think of. The referee is having a fit trying to keep any order and gets nailed during a collision between Valiant and Douglas in the ring. Buff, seeing the ref is down, goes after a chair and nails Sandman across the skull on the outside. He slides into the ring and nails Valiant as well. Valiant is down and Douglas crawls on top of him as Buff tosses the chair and pulls the referee over into position. The ref counts three and Douglas gets the pin.

Winners: BUFF BAGWELL & SHANE DOUGLAS

(commercial)

Scott Hall comes to the ring. Time for a little survey. Are the fans in Dallas here to see stiffs and losers like Scott Steiner? or are they here to see "the bad guy" Scott Hall? Survey says - one more for the bad guy!

Cue David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SCOTT HALL (c) versus SCOTT STEINER

Steiner takes the early advantage by overpowering Hall and chopping away. Several suplexes by Steiner for several two counts. Hall fights back and chops away at Scotty before delivering a fall-away slam to Big Poppa Pump. Steiner goes to the floor and Hall delivers with a baseball slide to the kisser. Scott goes down and puts Steiner into the ringpost. More chops and Steiner grabs the front of Hall's tights, pulling him into the ringpost. The ref is counting and gets to 8 before both men roll back into the ring. Steiner with chops and another suplex attempt, but Hall tucks in and rolls Steiner up into a ball. The ref counts and Steiner is unable to break free in time. Winner and still champion: SCOTT HALL

Steiner complains to the referee, but to no avail. Hall gets his belt back and arm raised in victory as we fade to black.

The end!


	38. Chapter 38

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R.)

February 3, 2006

Dallas, TX

The Sportatorium

Disclaimer: It's not real - it's just fantasy - just like when men tell you they love you!

We open the show with Rich Landrum and "Above Average" Mike Sanders welcoming everyone to the world famous Sportatorium in Dallas, TX. Joining Mike and Rich at the announce position tonight is the former voice of World Class Championship Wrestling, Marc Lourence. It's a big nght with a lot going on. Let's go to the ring and announcer David Penzer for the first match...

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH & "DIRTY" DOUG GILBERT

Gilbert & Rich attack at the bell and send Clark to the floor. Rich holds Adams while Gilbert pounds away with punches and kicks. Clark comes back in and nails Rich with a big clothesline from behind. Adams reverses things on Gilbert and pounds him down in the corner. Adams tosses Gilbert to the floor while Clark sets up Rich for the big pumphandle slam aka "The Meltdown". Clark scores and covers for the quick pin.

Winners: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

Adams grabs Gilbert and pulls him back into the ring. Clark and Adams team up and administer some "high times" to Doug Gilbert before tossing him to the outside. The ref raises Kronik's hands in victory as we go to the back.

New NWA interviewer Terri Runnels is standing by with NWA Co-Commisioners Juventud Guerrera and Harley Race. Juvi is going after Jeff Hardy and the NWA Cruiserweight Championship tonight. Terri asks Juvi if he thinks it's fair to be wrestling for titles while also being the Co-NWA Commissioner. Juvi says that it's fair because he says it's fair. He should be the Cruiserweight Champion and it's not like he's making any special stipulations for the match or anything. He tried, but Race wouldn't let him. Terri asks Race about the return later tonight of Hulk Hogan. Any thoughts? Race says that Hogan's lawyers got him back into the company and Hogan's lawyers have threatened to sue him (Race) if he does anything out of line towards Hogan. So Race says that Hogan is back and he's just another wrestler in the NWA - they want Race to be impartial - then he will. But Hogan had still better watch his step... or else.

(commercial)

We come back and see a shot in the crowd of Texas wrestling icon Kevin Von Erich in the audience. Landrum mentions that Von Erich will be talking to Ted DiBiase in a special edition of "The Money Pit" later in the show. Back to David Penzer for the next match...

BARRY WINDHAM & MIKE AWESOME versus SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN & ALEX WRIGHT (with Christy Hemme)

Sanders mentions how hot the tag team scene is getting in the NWA these days and how several new teams have been formed recently with everyone wanting a shot at the Horsemen and the World Tag Team titles. Waltman and Windham start off and trade armdrags and takedowns before Waltman scores with a thumb to the eyes and a dropkick. Alex tags in and scores with a dropkick of his own. Windham reels back into the corner and Wright charges in, hitting a knee. Forearms by Wright and he hits a big suplex. Waltman gets cocky as Hemme cheers him on from the outside and tries for a splash, but Barry gets the knees up and knocks the air out of Waltman. Tag to Awesome who cleans house with clotheslines and big slams. Hemme is up on the apron to attempt to distract the referee, but here comes Madusa through the crowd. Hemme sees her coming and takes off, running up the ramp with Madusa right on her tail. Wright is watching this on the outside of the ring. He turns around and gets nailed by a suicide dive by Awesome through the ropes. Wright is down. Waltman is distracted and flustered by all the action and doesn't see Windham come up from behind and hit the bulldog. Barry covers and gets the pin.

Winners: BARRY WINDHAM & MIKE AWESOME

(commercial)

We come back and see video from moments ago as Hemme went backstage with Madusa on her tail. Madusa catches Hemme and nails her with some slaps before slamming Hemme hard into the wall. As Hemme collapses, referees and agents get in the way and pull Madusa away from the fallen Hemme.

We go back to now and Landrum announces that at the upcoming PPV, Madusa will be taking on Christy Hemme in a match. And now music hits as the NWA World Champion Christian Cage comes to the ring.

Cage is holding his NWA title up proud as he talks about all the wrestling history that has taken place in this very arena. He talks about great wrestlers such as the Von Erichs, Bruiser Brody, John Tatum, Iceman Parsons, The Freebirds, etc.. that made this arena rock. And he's going to add the name of Christian Cage to the list. He is issuing an open challenge to the back. The first man to come out from the dressing room gets a shot tonight at the NWA World Championship. Cage says he doesn't have to do this, but he will.. because that's how he rolls...

Music hits and here comes Stevie Richards. Stevie gets the mic. It's a good thing he was standing by the rampway when Cage made his open challenge, because now, the former leader of RTC and current President of Stevie-Co. will take the challenge and go on tonight to become the new World Champion. Cage says that's fine and Stevie can do his best because the match for the World Championship is coming up right now!

Cue David Penzer...

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHRISTIAN CAGE (C) versus STEVIE RICHARDS..

Stevie starts off in control and has several roll-ups for the quick two counts. Chops by Stevie and Cage is reeling. A dropkick by Stevie sends Cage to the floor and he goes hard into the fan barrier at ringside. Baseball slide by Richards and Cage is on the floor. We cut to a commercial break.

(commerical)

We come back and Richards is still in control with a chinlock. Cage uses a jawbreaker to escape and begins the great comeback with kicks and punches and some hard chops. Backdrop by Cage and he stomps away at Richards. Stevie rips at the eyes and levels Cage with a hotshot on the top rope. Clothesline and Richards gets two. Cage reverses a whip into the corner and catches Richards with a big knee. Chops and neckbreaker by Cage for two. Richards fights back with chops and goes for the Stevie-kick, but Cage ducks and nails Richards with the unprettier to get the pinfall.

Winner and still champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

We go backstage and see the legendary Hulk Hogan lacing up his boots. He's coming up in just a few minutes. We see a shadow and it's Blackjack Mulligan. Mulligan tells Hogan "welcome back". Hogan is naturally suspicious and wants to know what Mulligan wants. BJM tells Hogan that he just has a friendly warning. Hogan had better play cool and be "one of the boys" or he might end up getting his feelings hurt.. and a whole lot more. Hogan tells BJM that he has nothing to worry about - Hogan has always been "one of the boys". Mulligan kind of snorts and laughs and tells Hogan, "we'll see!" before walking off. Hogan doesn't look happy.

(commerical)

We see a video package highlighting some of the great history of the World Class Championship Wrestling organization with the Von Erichs, Missy Hyatt, Chris Adams, Gino Hernanadez, and so many others. A fantastic video piece.

We come back and the ring is set up for Ted DIBiase and "The Money Pit". Ted's guest is the only remaining member of the legendary Von Erich family - Kevin Von Erich. Kevin comes from his seat at ringside and comes into the ring. He's excited to be there with the NWA. He goes into a moving speech about what wrestling meant to him and his family and their legacy, most of which was created right there in Dallas. Kevin thanks the fans for their support and says he still loves all of them.

The music "Real American" hits and here comes Hulk Hogan to the ring. Big pop for the Hulkster although DiBiase and Von Erich don't seem to know what's going on. Hulk gets in the ring and gets the mic. He talks about the legacy of Texas and the Von Erichs. A bunch of drug addicts and losers who couldn't make it so they took the cowards way out and did themselves in. There is no Von Erich legacy. It's not like Hulkamania. Now, that's a true dynasty and legacy to be proud of. Kevin stiffens as he hears the venom flowing from Hogan's mouth and he gets in Hulk's face. Hogan is in Dallas, TX and in the Sportatorium. It's Von Erich country and if Hulk says one more damn word, he's going to learn exactly what that means. Hogan backs off a little bit, but tells Kevin that he needs to go back to the farm and obscurity. Hogan has a match tonight against a true wrestling legend and Von Erich is cutting into Hogan's time. Kevin is ready to jump on Hogan, but Ted DiBiase is whispering something in his ear and Von Erich backs off. Here comes NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race quickly to the ring. He doesn't say a word to Hogan, but gives him an evil glare as Hogan smirks and keeps repeating that all the "washed up losers" need to get out of his ring. Race whispers something to Von Erich and Kevin nods. Race, Von Erich & Ted DiBiase leave the ring and head towards the back as the Texas fans rip into and loudly boo Hogan.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer for the next match...

HULK HOGAN versus KAZ HAYASHI

Kaz is the "true wrestling legend" that Hogan was talking about? OK? Kaz starts off with the martial arts kicks and chops as the fans pop wildly. Several kicks and Hogan no-sells them and starts Hulking up. Several fists and the big boot! Legdrop and cover and Hogan gets the pin as the fans fill the ring with trash and debris, booing loudly.

Winner: HULK HOGAN

We go back to the back and see Race, DiBiase, and Kevin all watching Hogan's match on the moniter. Race asks Kevin if he's sure that's what he wants to do. Kevin says that he's very sure - no one and especially Hulk Hogan talks about his family like that and gets away with it. Race says OK and it's on - at the "NWA Excess PPV" on February 22, it will be Kevin Von Erich versus Hulk Hogan. Kevin smiles and says that he has two weeks to get ready. Hogan is in for the beating of a lifetime.

(commercial)

We come back and Missy Hyatt is standing by with Jeff Hardy. Tonight he defends the NWA Cruiserweight Championship against the NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera. Hardy says that's cool - he likes Juvi and it'll be a good match. But Jeff will keep his title and there's nothing that Juvi or anyone else can do about that. Jeff is headed now towards the ring.

Cue David Penzer...

NWA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

JEFF HARDY (c) versus JUVENTUD GUERRERA

Lots of quick action and high-flying in this clasic cruiserweight match. Hardy is on the offensive with chops and kicks and a dropkick thart sends Juvi reeling. Juvi fights back with chops and an enzaguri for two. Suplexes by Juvi and he uses a school-boy to get another two. It just goes back and forth. In the end, Juvi has Jeff set up for a backdrop, but Jeff counters with a twist of fate. Jeff climbs and flies with the swanton and nails Juvi. Cover and pin.

Winner and still champion: JEFF HARDY

We go to the back and see Arn Anderson and Woman talking to the other Horsemen, Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire and Miss Jackie. He's taking care of the Copani problem tonight and then it will be back to business as usual for the Horsemen.

(commercial)

We come back and Terri Runnels is standing with Mark Copani. He has news for Arn Anderson - Copani isn't going anywhere. Copani says that the weak link for the Horsemen was in the leadership. Flair phones it in from NY and Anderson the faithful little lapdog and can't think or act without Flair's OK. Well, Copani feels that the Horseman legacy is being tarnished by two old-timers who are out of touch, but he's got a wake up call for Arn later tonight. After Copani gets done destroying Arn in the ring, if Arn is capable, he needs to watch the Titantron immediately after their match for a piece of news that will rock the wrestling world and end the Anderson-led Horsemen once and for all. Now, Copani is headed towards the ring.

Cue David Penzer...

ARN ANDERSON (with Woman) versus MARK COPANI

Arn attacks Copani at the bell with lefts and kicks. Copani fights back with punches and a big slam for two. Anderson kicks out and throws forearms and elbows, pushing Copani back in the corner. As Copani goes down in the corner, the ref does his job and pushes Arn away. While the ref is distracted with Arn, Copani reaches into his tights and pulls out a pair of brass knucks. As Arn comes back to the corner, Copani nails Arn right between the eyes with the knucks. Arn is busted open and out cold. The ref calls for the bell and the DQ.

Winner by DQ: ARN ANDERSON...

Woman is quickly in the ring to check on Anderson. Here comes O'Haire & Haas from the back and Copani quickly flees the ring as the Horsemen enter to check on their leader. Copani smiles as he backs up the ramp and points at the Titantron. We see the Horsemen tending to Arn and watching as on the screen - a big logo appears. It says - "WAR GAMES - THE MATCH BEYOND" coming at NWA Excess! O'Haire and Haas have their jaws drop as it sets in what this all means and we fade to black..

THE END...


	39. Chapter 39

**NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (February 10, 2006) and NWA Danger Zone Wrestling (February12, 2006) **

I'm running about a week behind on these right now. It's my own fault Rather than do the long recaps - I'll just post the winners and catch things up with the storylines in the next shows - which will be the final two before the big "NWA Excess" PPV...

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue

February 10, 2006

Mexico City, Mexico

Arena Coliseo

Jazz defeated Missy Hyatt with an STF submission.

Jeff Hardy pinned the Ultimo Dragon after a twist of fate to retain the NWA Cruiserweight Championship.

Disco Inferno pinned Tommy Rich and then cut a scathing promo on both Sting and Christian Cage..

Hulk Hogan bad-mouthed Kevin Von Erich in a long winded promo provoking Von Erich to attack him from the crowd. After the dust was settled and Von Erich was hauled off by Miexican officials - Hulk Hogan pinned Billy Kidman after hitting the big boot and the legdrop.

Scott Steiner beat Stevie Richards in a very close match with a roll-up and handful of tights.

Scott Hall beat "Above Average" Mike Sanders with the Razors Edge to retain the NWA North American Championship...

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling

February 12, 2006

Mexico City, Mexico

Arena Coliseo

Silver King & La Parka defeated NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera & Hector Garza in a quick paced tag match that opened the show.

NWA Womens Champion defeated Molly Holly after hitting a bulldog from the top rope and getting the pin.

Greg "The Hammer" Valentine beat Mike Awesome when Awesome tapped out to the figure-four leglock.

KRONIK continued their winning ways as they ran over Sean "X-Pac" Waltman & Alex Wright (with Christy Hemme) - pinning Wright after some "High Times" in less than two minutes.

In six-man tag action, The Midnight Express & Vampiro (with Jim Cornette) defeated Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire & Charlie Haas (with Woman & Miss Jackie) - The Horsemen, after Vampiro pinned Haas. Haas was distracted by Barry Windham & Mark Copani who came out on the rampway.

After the match, Copani & Barry Windham revealed their 3rd partner for War Games at the PPV against the Horsemen... Cactus Jack. Cactus Jack comes out and cuts a great promo directed at the Horsemen and mentions pain, blood, dismemberment, and other little goodies. Jack then tells the Horsemen to "have a nice day!"...

NWA Champion Christian Cage & Sting defeated the team of Buff Bagwell & Kanyon. Shane Douglas, Buff's original partner, was unable to make it due to personal matters - so Kanyon was the last minute fill in. Buff & Kanyon worked well together, but were no match for Cage & Sting..

That's the very brief outline of this past weeks shows. Sorry for the abbreviated recaps, but I'm trying to get this stuff caught up. Have a great day and thanks to everyone who has been participating in my fantasy NWA. See ya later...

-Doug


	40. Chapter 40

NWA Wrestling All-Star Revue (W.A.R.)

February 17, 2006

Miami, Florida

American Airlines Arena

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy and not real - like the idea of Vince being Linda's "genetic jackhammer"...

Rich Landrum and Mike Sanders welcome us to the show. We're just days away from the next big NWA PPV, "NWA Excess" coming on February 22nd. There's a lot of stuff happening right now in the National Wrestling Association and it's going to be one of the biggest shows in NWA history.

Music hits as NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race comes to the ring. He has several announcements to make concerning the upcoming PPV and the future of the NWA.

1. For the PPV - since the current World Tag Team Champions, Sean O'Haire and Charlie Haas are involved in the "War Games" match - there will not be a title defense for the tag team titles at the PPV. However, there will be four tag team matches - two on W.A.R. and two on DZW - and the winners of those matches will compete in a Four-Corners Tag Match at the PPV with the winning team getting a shot at the tag titles when the NWA returns to TV.

2. There will not be any NWA shows up next week - no W.A.R. or DZW - they're getting pre-empted by a major dog show in various markets across the country, but the NWA will return the following week.

3. Later tonight, there will be a six-woman tag team match. The woman who scores the pin in that match will get a title shot against Lisa Moretti for the NWA Woman's Championship at the PPV.

Harely finishes up his statements and is prepared to leave the ring when music hits and the sounds of "Real American" fills the arena. Here comes Hulk Hogan to the ring.

Hogan gets in Race's face and wants to know "What's the deal, bro?" Hogan is facing Kevin Von Erich at the PPV. Hogan doesn't care about that. He's the man who slammed Andre the Giant straight to hell. But Hogan wants Harley Race to give his word that it's going to be one-on-one and no tricks by Race or anyone else. Race just smiles and says that he doesn't need to pull any tricks. Von Erich will take care of his business in the ring and kick Hogan's ass. Hogan says that he wants a special referee for the match - one that can be trusted. Race smirks and asks if Hogan has anyone in mind. Hogan says that he wants someone honest and fair - and mentions several names - Jimmy Hart, Ed Leslie, Brian Knobbs, etc. Race vetoes all those choices and says that if Hogan wants a special referee that will be fair and will call it straight down the middle - so be it. The special referee will be... him. Harley appoints himself the special referee of the Hogan - Von Erich match. Hogan starts to complain, but Race stops him and tells him that he's the ref. Period! Race tells Hogan he'll see him at the PPV and starts to leave the ring. Hogan grabs Race by the shoulder to stop Harley. Race turns and decks Hogan, sending him sprawling to the mat. Hogan sits on his butt and watches as Race leaves the ring and heads to the back.

(commercial)

We come back and see Hogan talking on his cell phone to someone, complaining as he climbs into his limo. The limo leaves and we cut to David Penzer for the first match.

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

versus

CHRIS KANYON & BUFF BAGWELL

Landrum explains that the winner of this match will advance to the 4-Way match at the PPV that Race was talking about earlier. Kanyon & Buff start off strong working together and trying to wear down Valentine in their side of the ring. Valentine fights back and manages to tag in BJM who cleans house with fists and forearms. Kanyon fights back and tries to take advantage of the big Cowboy, but BJM uses a wild left to send Kanyon to the floor. Valentine is in and clips the leg of Bagwell and locks in the figure four. Kanyon tries to make the save, but BJM traps him with the claw. Buff taps and the ref calls for the bell.

Winners: BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG VALENTINE

As Valentine and BJM leave the ring, Kanyon and Buff are arguing in the ring, each blaming the other for the loss. A shoving match ensues and Kanyon clocks Buff, sending him flying across the ring. Kanyon starts to leave and Buff nails him with a knee to the back and a big DDT. Kanyon is laid out as Buff heads to the back.

(commercial)

We come back and Terri Runnels is backstage with NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera. Last week, he and Hector Garza were tag team partners and lost a match to La Parka & Silver King. Juvi likes Parka & Silver King, but he thinks Garza lost the match for their team. They were in Mexico - and Juvi is a big star. Garza made Juvi look bad and for that, must face "The Juice" tonight. Garza steps into the scene and gives Juvi a dirty look. Words are exchanged between the two in spanish and Juvi quickly looks flustered as Garza switches to english and says, "See you in the ring!" before walking off.

Back to David Penzer..

JEFF HARDY (c) versus VAMPIRO (with Jim Cornette)

Sanders mentions that this is not a title match even though Hardy is the Cruiserweight Champion. Vampiro exceeds the weight limit. Great action and lots of high spots dominate this match. Vampiro might not be a cruiserweight, but he easily moves like one. Back and forth action. Cornette manages to get a few shots in from the outside as well. In the end, Hardy hits a leg lariat that sends Vampiro stumbling into Cornette, who has climbed on the ring apron. Cornette falls to the floor and Vampiro turns around and walks into a Twist of Fate. Hardy covers and gets the pin.

Winner: JEFF HARDY

After getting his arm raised by the referee, Hardy asks for the mic. He's the NWA Cruiserweight Champion, but he doens't have a match yet for the PPV. So he's giving out an open challenge to any Cruiserweight in the back to step up and face him for the title at the PPV. Before anyone from the back can come out, we see Mike Sanders getting up from the announce position at ringside. He calls to Hardy that if he wants a challenger, he's got one. Sanders is a former WCW Cruiserweight Champion and can be again. Hardy says OK and they have a match for the PPV. Sanders starts to talk smack on the mic while standing at ringside about how he's going to beat Hardy. Jeff listens for a few moments and then takes a running dive out of the ring and into Mike Sanders. Both men go hard into the announce table in a big crash and burn segment. Hardy is the first up and raises his arms as we cut to a commercial...

(commercial)

Back at ringside, Rich Landrum has been joined at the announce position by Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Mike Sanders has gone to the back for medical attention. It's time for the next match.

WOMAN WHO MAKES THE PIN GETS A TITLE SHOT AT THE PPV

SHERRI MARTEL, LUNA VACHON & JAZZ

versus

MISSY HYATT, MOLLY HOLLY & JACKIE "JACQUILINE" MOORE

It's the women at their best as the ladies quickly tear into each other with everyone attempting quick pins in the opening minutes. The referee is having a hard time keeping order as all six ladies are getting in their shots and trying to be the one to get that title shot. Finally, we see Jazz lock Molly in the STF. Molly tries to fight, but ends up tapping.

Winners: JAZZ, SHERRI MARTEL & LUNA VACHON

Jazz and Ivory have a staredown and Jazz motions that the title belt will be coming her way at the PPV as we cut to a commercial..

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

versus

THE SANDMAN & JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT

Moretti is still at ringside with Landrum doing commentary. She mentions that the winning team in this match will go on to the PPV and the 4-Way. Sandman & Boogie get big pops as they come to the ring. Kronik quickly storms the ring as the bell rings and it's pure brawling chaos. Just like they've done time and time again in the past few weeks, it's over as quickly as it starts as Bryan Clark catches Valiant with the "Meltdown" and covers for the pin. Adams prevents Sandman from breaking up the count and the ref counts three.

Winners: KRONIK

We go backstage and see Arn Anderson, Woman, and the rest of the Horsemen. They're headed towards the ring.

(commercial)

We see video from last week as Mark Copani and Barry Windham announce the 3rd member of their "War Games" team to compete against the Horsemen at NWA Excess. None other than Cactus Jack.

We're back to live TV and here come the Horsemen to the ring. Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie & Woman. O'Haire starts off. Windham & Copani can get anyone they want for War Games. They were kicked out of the Horsemen because they couldn't live up to the standards. They don't stand a chance and no one, not even Cactus Jack, will be able to do anything to help them. Just another loser in a group of losers.

Haas talks about the 4-Way for the PPV - it doesn't matter who wins - Kronik, Mulligan & Valentine, or anyone else. They'll end up just like everyone else - going down to defeat at the hands of the Horsemen!

Arn takes the mic. He applaudes Windham & Copani for their creativity. Cactus Jack is a crazy man. But he won't be enough to help them. War Games were created for the Horsemen and by the Horsemen. And the Horsemen will continue to dominate War Games... period! And now, it's time to announce who the 4th man for the Horseman team will be. He says that he thought long and hard - and several names came to mind - Tully Blancard, Mongo McMichael, Lex Luger, Jeff Jarrett, Dean Malenko. Woman interjects, "Chris Benoit!" Arn says that any of these Horseman alumni would be a great pick, but one name still stands out above all other. "Wooos" start to fill the arena. Arn says that he made a quick phone call to New York and - yes, it has been confirmed. Making his return to the NWA at NWA Excess - the 4th man on the Horseman team, Arn's best friend... "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair... And no one and no team will ever be a match for Arn & Ric reunited, along with O'Haire and Haas. No one!

Music hits and here comes Mick Foley aka "Cactus Jack" on the rampway, along with Barry Windham. Ric Flair as the 4th man. Not a big surprise. But Foley and Windham have a surprise. Guess who their 4th man is? Arn tells them to spill it! Who is their partner? Windham says that they'll tell them.. on Danger Zone Wrestling. But they'll give some hints - he's big and he's bad and Copani has gone to Japan to get him. The Horsemen get flippy and make several guesses - such as Tajiri? Inoki? Mr. Fuji? Foley tells them to just think about it and they'll find out in a few days. And to have a nice day!

(commercial)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Madusa. At the PPV, she's facing Christy Hemme. Her thoughts? Madusa is pretty straight forward as she says that Hemme is nothing but a cheap whore and doesn't belong in a wrestling ring. But she agreed to this match and that will be the biggest mistake of her life. And if Waltman wants to get involved, Madusa promises to kick his teeth out too!

Cue David Penzer...

JUVENTUD GUERRERA versus HECTOR GARZA

Friends turned foes as both men go nose to nose and exchange words before the shoving begins. And then the fists and fireworks as the tempers flare. Back and forth it goes as the two lucha-legends trade chops and punches. Suddenly, here comes La Parka and Silver King to the ring. They quickly break up the two men and Silver King tries to talk to Garza while Parka is saying something to Juvi in spanish. The ref calls for the bell and rules the match a no-contest.

NO CONTEST

(commercial)

We come back to Terri Runnels and she's talking to the NWA North American Champion, Scott Hall. Tonight in the main event, he's facing Test! Any thoughts? Scott says that he never liked taking tests. He always passes them though with flying colors. Why? Because he could! As for "Test", he's just a loud-mouth punk with too much attitude for his own good! He's not Scott Hall and never will be. And he's sure not taking Scott's title. Not tonight and not ever. Terri asks Scott if he knows what his role will be at the PPV? Scott says he doesn't know yet who he's facing. That's for Race and Juvi to decide. But whoever it is, it doesn't matter. Scott will keep his belt and win "one more for the bad guy!" Scott closes by sending out love to "my brother, Kev" - and now, he's headed towards the ring.

Cue Davidn Penzer..

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP  
>SCOTT HALL (c) versus ANDREW "TEST" MARTIN<p>

Test starts of strong by attacking Hall at the bell and unleashing a barrage of kicks and punches on Hall. Suplex for two. Test continues to dominate, but misses the big boot when Hall ducks. Samoan drop by Hall and he pounds away at the head of Test. Hall signals for the Outsiders Edge, but when he goes for the move, Test reverses into a backdrop. Hall hangs on though and uses a sunset flip and a handful of tights to get the pin and retain his title.

Winner and still champion: SCOTT HALL

As Test complains to the referee, Hall looks at the camera and shrugs while raising his title high above his head for the fans.

We fade to black - THE END!


	41. Chapter 41

Danger Zone Wrestling

February 19, 2006

Daytona Beach, FL

Ocean Center

Disclaimer: Just like the compassion Vince has for his wrestlers - it's all fiction!

We open up the show with Tony Schiavone and Dutch Mantell at ringside. It's another big show and the final one leading up to the big NWA Excess PPV. There are a lot of things happening in the NWA and tensions are high.

Music hits and NWA Co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera comes to the ring. He just wants to update the NWA Excess card for all the fans and make a few announcements. The biggest news is that there will be no W.A.R. or DZW next week. The shows are being pre-empted by some doggy shows. Now for updates for the PPV event. Harley Race will be the guest referee for the match between Kevin Von Erich and Hulk Hogan. Two big title matches have been signed. Ivory will defend her Womans Championship against Jazz.. and Jeff Hardy will defend the NWA Cruiserweight Championship against "Above Average" Mike Sanders. Two teams have been determined for the 4-Way Tag Team Match with the winner getting a shot at the tag team titles. Two more matches will take place tonight to determine the other two teams. And there is more news coming later.

Music blares and Disco Inferno comes out. He dances to the ring and gives Juvi a big hug! Disco reminds everyone that he's a part of the 3-Way Dance for the NWA World Championship against Sting and champion Christian Cage. But Disco wants to ask Juvi for a favor. Everyone knows that both Sting & Christian are jealous of the Disco Inferno. They don't dress as well, wrestle as well, look as good, and certainly don't dance as well. Disco doesn't think it's fair that he has to wrestle two guys who most certainly attempt to team up on him. So, to ensure fairness, Disco wants a special referee of his own choosing. Juvi says NO! Disco then says that Sting and Cage both need to have a hand tied behind their back. Juvi laughs at him. Well then, Disco says that he wants to add another man to the match and make it a four-man match. Juvi says that he doesn't even think Disco belongs in the match.

Here comes Sting to the ring. What is this? Disco is trying to maniplulate the match already? Sting doesn't care if anyone else is part of the match. Sting is going to win the NWA World Championship one more time and get his belt back! And Disco can bring anyone he wants to the match - it doesn't matter because when that bell rings - it's showtime folks!

And here comes the NWA World Champion Christian Cage out on the ramp. He also doesn't care who the opponents are. Disco wants someone else - fine! But Cage is the champ! He's the man who's there for the Peeps! And he's keeping the title. And no one - not Disco Inferno - not Sting - not anyone else - will ever take that title away from him. Juvi says that he has to talk to Harley Race first - but he'll give Disco an answer later tonight about adding someone else to the match. Juvi leaves the ring as we go to commercial...

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

SCOTT STEINER versus RON SIMMONS

Great power match as the two muscled-men try to outpower each other time and time again. Steiner opens up with chops, but Ron throws the forearms to counter. It's back and forth with Simmons finally getting the pin as he reverses a Frankensteiner attempt with a victory roll to get the pin.

Winner: RON SIMMONS

We go backstage where Terri Runnels is talking to Arn Anderson & Woman. She mentions that Arn announced who the 4th member of the Horseman team will be at War Games. We go back to W.A.R. and see Arn announce that Ric Flair will be returning to the NWA and the Horsemen at the PPV. Terri asks if Arn has any idea who the 4th man will be for the Mark Copani - Barry Windham - Cactus Jack team? Arn says he doesn't care. It can be anyone they want. The Horsemen are at full strength with the return of Ric Flair - and heads are going to roll. The War Games were created by the Horsemen for the Horsemen. And no one is going to beat them at their own game!

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..,

THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

versus

DOUG GILBERT & "WILDFIRE" TOMMY RICH

Great tag action as both teams seem determined to win this match and go on to the 4-way at the PPV. In the end, Cornette uses the tennis racket to whallop Tommy Rich across the noggin. Eaton takes advantage and rolls up Rich to get the pin.

Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)

Cornette gets on the mic and cuts a great promo. His team will now be a part of NWA Excess and it's just a matter of time -the writing is on the wall - it's time for the Midnight Express to regain their place of honor as the NWA World Tag Team Champions.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer..

SEAN WALTMAN & ALEX WRIGHT (with Christy Hemme)

versus

THE RAINBOW COALITION - LODI & RICO (with Mr. Lane & Soce the Elemental Wizard)

Very fast paced action with both teams getting controlling parts of the match and neither team able to keep the advantage for very long. Christy Hemme tries to interfere by grabbing the leg of Rico, but Madusa comes out and chases Hemme away from ringside and through the crowd to the back. Mr. Lane takes advantage of the confusion caused by Hemme & Madusa to nail Wright from the outside, thus setting up Wright for a neckbreaker from Lodi. Lodi goes for the pin, but the referee is distracted by Soce who climbs on the apron. The ref goes to Soce and tells him to get down off the apron. Waltman comes in while the ref is distracted and catches Lodi with the X-Factor. Wright covers Lodi as the referee turns around and makes the three-count.

Winners: ALEX WRIGHT & SEAN WALTMAN

We see Mr. Lane arguing at ringside with Soce about the way he distracted the referee and cost them the match. Soce is apologizing and making excuses as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

Hulk Hogan comes to the ring to a chorus of boos. He's tired of the NWA and all their crap! He's talking to his attorneys and Harley Race will not be the referee of his match against Kevin Von Erich, no matter what Race says. Hogan promises that! There are going to be some changes made around here - that's for sure. Hogan says that Von Erich is just a stepping stone. Hogan wants to go after the World title and Christian Cage. And what is Cage going to do when Hogan sets his eyes on you!

Cue David Penzer for the introductions...

HULK HOGAN versus KWEE WEE (with Mr. Lane)

Quick squash match as Hogan slams the heads together of Kwee Wee & who had climbed up on the ring apron to complain about something. A big slam followed by the boot and the legdrop. Hogan covers for the three.

Winner: HULK HOGAN

Hogan gets the mic. At the PPV, he's going to show everyone why Hulkamania is the strongest force in the Universe. Kevin Von Erich is a joke to him. And Harley Race wants to be the referee - well, he'd better call it straight if he knows what's good for him, bruthuh! And whatcha gonna do, Von Erich, when Hulk Hogan runs wild on you! Hogan poses as we go to commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes catches up with Harley Race and Juvi coming out of an office. They've talked it over with Disco Inferno, Sting & Christian Cage and there will be a fourth man involved in the main event at NWA Excess. Hayes asks who it is and Harley says that Disco will announce him following his match tonight against Masked Superstar. Scott Hall walks into the picture. He wants to know who he will be facing at the PPV. Race says that they have an opponent picked out for Scott, but they want to talk to him first. Hall says, "Well, yo then! Let's talk, Chico!" Hall walks off with Juvi and Harley as we go to David Penzer..

DISCO INFERNO versus THE MASKED SUPERSTAR

Disco & Superstar have a pretty even paced match to begin. It goes back and forth and Superstar starts to get the advantage after scoring with a big running clothesline. Superstar hits the neckbreaker and is setting Disco up for the Cobra Clutch. And here comes, from out of the back, Jake "The Snake" Roberts. He levels Superstar with a big DDT and stomps away at him as Disco pulls himself up. The ref calls for the bell.

Winner by DQ: MASKED SUPERSTAR

Roberts takes Superstar and tosses him to the floor as Disco gets the mic. This is Disco's secret weapon. The fourth man in the NWA World Championship match at NWA Excess is none other than "The Snake". And he's Disco's hired gun to ensure that Disco walks out of the PPV as the new NWA World Champion.

Jake gets on the mic. He doesn't care about titles. He's only here to hurt people who need to be hurt. Disco has offered him a great deal of money to make sure that Sting and Christian lose at the PPV. And it will be his pleasure! Disco & Roberts hug as we go to commercial...

(commercial)

Scott Hall comes to the ring. "Hey yo!", he starts! Hall talks about the title and how important it is to be the NWA North American Champion. But sometimes, being a champion means doing things you really don't want to do! He's been offered a choice by the Commissioners for the PPV. He can wrestle an opponent they picked or not - it's his choice. He was told that either way, there will be no hard feelings. It's up to him. So he's going to let the fans decide. It's time for a little survey. Should he defend the title at the PPV or not? Hall is ready to wrestle. But the guy they picked for his opponent - they should be teaming up and not competing. Yeah - at the PPV, it's going to be for the NWA North American Championship - Scott Hall versus "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash... So, what Scott wants to know is does he wrestle Nash or not? The fans pop big for the match. So Scott says that it's Scott Hall versus Kevin Nash - brother versus brother! They'll party together after the match regardless of the outcome, but Scott tells Kev to "come ready for a fight!". They're friends and brothers, but business is business and at the PPV, they're taking care of business. And when it's all said and done, it'll be "one more for the bad guys!"

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

ARN ANDERSON, SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Woman & Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN versus

ELIX SKIPPER, EVAN KARAGIAS & BILLY KIDMAN

It's just a quick slaughter/squash as the Horsemen quickly eliminate Kidman and Skipper from the ring, tossing them to the floor. Karagias is triple-teamed repeatedly and even gets clawed by Woman at ringside for good measure. A spinebuster by Arn, followed by a Swanton by O'Haire and Karagias is pinned for the three count.

Winners: ARN ANDERSON, CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Woman & Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN

After quickly disposing of their opponents, Arn gets the mic and calls out to Mark Copani and his teammates. It's time now to show your hand! We want to know now who is the 4th man for the PPV! Get your butts out here right now! Copani comes out, followed by Barry Windham & Cactus Jack! They want to know now! Well, maybe not! Copani & Co. tease going backstage and leaving, but Arn gets almost frantic demanding that Copani, Windham & Foley reveal who their partner is. As the Horsemen are focused on Copani & friends, verbally jarring with them, a hooded figure comes out from the crowd and climbs over the fan barrier, climbing into the ring. Woman & Jackie are the first to notice and shreik, giving the Horsemen warning. The Horsemen circle and eye this hooded figure warily - and the mystery man pulls down the hood to reveal the face of... BROCK LESNAR. Lesnar goes after the Horsemen as Copani, Foley & Windham storm the ring. The Horsemen quickly flee the ring - going to the floor. As Copani, Windham, Cactus Jack & Brock gather together in the ring - the Horsemen point and trade insults - as we fade to black.

THE END...


	42. Chapter 42

NWA Excess Pay-Per-View

February 22, 2006

Baltimore Arena

Baltimore, Maryland

Disclaimer: It's not real unfortunately! It's just fantasy.. (But it's real to me, damn it!)

We open up the show with Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantell & Rich Landrum at ringside. Tonight is the night of the big NWA Excess PPV - and things are red hot here in the National Wrestling Association. All the big stars are here and we have four big title matches including a 4-Way Dance for the NWA World Championship. Plus The Horsemen versus Mark Copani and friends in "War Games"... Plus Hulk Hogan versus Kevin Von Erich with NWA Co-Commissioner Harley Race as the special referee. A lot of action and a lot of excitement. Big reminder here - there will be no "Danger Zone Wrestling" or "W.A.R" this upcoming weekend. The NWA is being pre-empted by The Daisy Hill Puppy Farm Dog Show or something like that. But both shows will return next weekend. TIme to start off by going to the ring.

We see video showing the Kanyon / Buff tag team break-up from NWA W.A.R.

Cue David Penzer..

KANYON versus BUFF BAGWELL

Buff struts his stuff and mugs for the cameras and the fans. Kanyon nails him with a clothesline and a suplex from behind to take the early advantage. Buff fights back with the jawbreaker and a neckbreaker. Stomps and kicks by Buff and belly-to-belly for two. Buff tosses Kanyon to the floor and goes into pose mode - strutting around and flexing again. Kanyon is quickly up and slides in, catching the unsuspecting Bagwell with a spinkick. Kanyon mounts the top rope, holding on to Bagwell and slams Buff down with an innovative legdrop/bulldog. Kanyon covers and gets the pin.

Winner: KANYON

We go to the interview area and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with the tag team of Blackjack Mulligan & Greg Valentine. Tonight, there's a 4-day dance for the # 1 contendership for the NWA World Tag Team titles. Valentine & BJM are the "old timers" in this match, but that just means they're the smartest - been there and done that! Kronik might be big and bad! The Midnight Express has a sneaky weasly manager. Waltman & Wright are the high-flyers. But no one is going to out-tough Mulligan and Valentine. And in the end, the experience will be what wins out. And BJM & Valentine are destined to be the next NWA World Tag Team Champions.

We cut backstage and Harley Race is on the phone. Here is the other co-Commissioner Juventud Guerrera. He tells Harley that Hulk Hogan is complaining to everyone who will listen about Race being the special referee in the match against Von Erich. Juvi tells Race to please be fair and call it down the middle. Race tells Juvi that he'll be fair and call it straight. Don't worry about that!

We see video highlighting the problems between Madusa and Christy Hemme with Hemme turning on Madusa and alligning herself with Sean Waltman.

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

CHRISTY HEMME versus MADUSA

Hemme starts off by getting in Madusa's face and getting mouthy. Slap by Hemme and Madusa smiles. She grabs a hold of Hemme and applies a big suplex. Big slam by Madusa and she covers for two before pulling Hemme up. Madusa whips Hemme into the ropes, but Hemme ducks a clothesline and scores with a clothesline of her own. Hemme with chops and kicks and she chokes Madusa. Madusa pulls herself up and grabs Hemme, nailing her with chops and tosses her to the floor by the hair. Hemme says that she's had enough and starts to head up the ramp. Madusa follows and grabs Hemme by the hair, leading her back to the ring. Hemme tries to fight, but Madusa is too powerful and tosses her into the ring. Hemme gets up and gets nailed by a superkick by Madusa. Madusa covers and gets the pin.

Winner: MADUSA

As Madusa celebrates, we go to the interview area where Disco Inferno and Jake "The Snake" Roberts are standing by with Terri Runnels. Disco is all smiles as he talks about how tonight is the night that he becomes the NWA World Champion. And it's all because he's smarter than everyone else. He has his hired assassin, Jake Roberts in the match. And Jake will run interference and keep Christian & Sting on the defensive, so Disco can become the World Champion. Jake gets the mic and talks about how he doesn't care about anyone or anything. It's about making a payday and hurting someone. But it's occured to him, there's more money to be made as Champion than as a contender. Disco's mouth falls open as he hears Jake say that. Robert's talks about he's only out for himself and doing what he wants - including being the next World Champion. Disco is upset and what about their deal? Roberts cuts an evil smile and says "Never trust a Snake"... Disco is trying to talk to Roberts as we go back to the ring and David Penzer...

NWA CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

JEFF HARDY (c) versus "ABOVE AVERAGE" MIKE SANDERS

Sanders gets on the mic before the match and talks about Hardy and how he's a disgrace to the Cruiserweight title. Sanders talks about being a former CW Champion and a forner WCW Commissioner - and brings class to every role he's put in. Hardy is a deadbeat and a loser and tonight, he's S.O.L... and we all know what that means.

The match begins and we see a great contrast in style as Hardy keeps trying to fly and keep things moving as Sanders tries to keep things on the mat with some classic styled wrestling. It goes back and forth and both men start get cheers from the crowd as they really pull out all the stops and each man scores several two counts. Finally, Hardy reverses a slam into a cradle and hangs on to get the pin.

Winner and still Champion: JEFF HARDY

Both men get a standing ovation from the crowd as Hardy gets his hand raised and Sanders just glares from outside the ring...

We go back to the interview area where Terri Runnels is standing by with both the NWA North American Champion Scott Hall and his opponent for tonight - "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash. Hall is glad to see his big buddy back in action after a leg injury and he knows that Kevin is going to give his all tonight in their match. Kevin is glad to be back in the NWA and recovered from his knee surgery. He's 100% now and ready to step back into the spotlight. He's not crazy about wrestling his best friend tonight, but it happens. It's the nature of the business. And win, lose or draw tonight, there will be no hard feelings. Tonight is about the North American Championship and putting on a great match. Later tonight, they party and celebrate Nash's return to the ring. And then, they move on and focus to the men responsible for injuring Kevin and putting him out of action. Hall asks Kevin is he's ready to do it? Kevin says, "Oh yeah!" The two men hug as we go back to ringside and David Penzer...

NWA WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus JAZZ

Moretti and Jazz go chest to chest and talk trash as the referee rings the bell. Jazz starts off strong with chops and forearms and a big slam. She kicks and stomps away at Moretti before covering for two. Moretti kicks out and fights back with punches and a flip to the corner. Armdrag by Moretti and she locks in an armbar. Jazz reverses and levels Moretti with a chop. Bearhug by Jazz. Ivory claws at the eyes to escape and takes Jazz down with a quick suplex. Moreti covers for two as Jazz kicks out. Moretti sets up Jazz as she climbs to the top for a bulldog, but Jazz grabs Ivory and plants her with a side-slam instead. Another cover for two as Ivory gets a foot on the ropes. Jazz goes for a clothesline as Moretti ducks and tucks down into a roll-up for the pin.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

We go backstage where Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with The Four Horsemen - Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie, Woman & "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Hayes welcomes back Flair back to the NWA. Anderson speaks first. Tonight, it's "War Games" - the match created for the Horsemen. Mark Copani was kicked out of the Horsemen because he couldn't follow orders and get the jobs done! Copani has got an impressive group of friends - a washed-up Cowboy, a football player and a nut-case! But all of the friends in the world won't be enough because they're up against the Horsemen. And with the return of "The Nature Boy" - the Horsemen are complete and stronger than ever. Hayes asks Flair, "What about it Champ?" Ric starts to style and profile - he's been the World Champion 16 times - but nothing has ever meant more to him than coming back to the NWA and getting back in the ring with his best friend, "The Enforcer" - Wooooo! And he sees Haas & O'Haire - the NWA World Tag Team Champions. The 4 Horsemen! Copani had it all - he was one of the elite - but he couldn't hold up his end and didn't want to listen. Now he's just a loser among losers. Tonight, the Horsemen are reunited and going to party all night long! Woooooo! They're the Horsemen. It's the Enforcer. It's the Nature Boy! It's the World Tag Team Champions! It's the gorgeous Miss Jackie Gayda! It's the always vivacious Woman! Diamonds are forever and so are the Horsemen. Woooooooooo!

We go back to ringside and David Penzer...

NWA NORTH AMERICAN CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

SCOTT HALL (c) versus "BIG SEXY" KEVIN NASH

Both men start slowly as the ref rings the bell. Nash moves first with forearms and a big boot. Hall comes back with chops and a suplex for two. Back and forth it goes - and tempers begin to flare as Hall feels blood as he's busted open following a stiff kick by Kevin. Scott returns the favor by sending Kevin barreling into the ringpost outside and busting him open as well. The fists are flying and neither man is able to sustain an advantage for long. Finally, Kevin goes for the jackknife powerbomb, but Hall reverses into a DDT. A cover and the ref counts three. Hall gets the pin.

Winner and still Champion: SCOTT HALL

As Hall's arm is raised by the referee, Nash pulls himself up and slowly approaches Hall. They eye each other for a moment and then embrace in a hug. Nash raises Hall's arm in victory again as we cut away to the interview area...

We go back to the interview area where Terri Runnels is standing by with Jim Cornette and The Midnight Express. Cornette is on a roll and trashes Mulligan & Valentine for being old - Kronik for being thugs - Waltman & Wright for being punks - and Terri for dressing like a skank! Tonight is the night that The Midnight Express prove to everyone that they are the best tag team in wrestling, not just in the NWA, but ever. Cornette promises that Bobby Eaton & Stan Lane will win this match and go on to win the NWA World Tag Team titles. Cornette tells Runnels to "put some clothes on" and storms off with the Express in tow.

We cut now to Michael P.S. Hayes who is standing by with Kevin Von Erich. Kevin is happy to be back in the business and nervous. Tonight, he's facing Hulk Hogan - and Hogan is a legend. But he's doing this for his family - for his legacy - and for all the people who supported the Von Erich's over the years. Kevin knows that he hasn't been in a wrestling ring in years, but he knows that he can beat Hogan. Hayes mentions that he's been in the ring with Kevin hundreds of times and if anyone can come back from being out of the business for several years to beating someone like Hogan, Kevin is the one to do it! Kevin thanks Hayes for the compliment and says that tonight, win or lose, Hogan will know he's been in a fight. And he'll feel the Von Erich claw!

Back to David Penzer at ringside for the next match...

FATAL 4-WAY FOR THE # 1 CONTENDERSHIP FOR THE NWA WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP...

BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE versus BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK versus THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette) versus SEAN WALTMAN & ALEX WRIGHT

Chaos ensues from the very beginning as the referee has a hard time keeping any semblence of order and everyone seems to want to get inside the ring at once. In the end, Kronik give "High Times" to Sean Waltman in the center of the ring. As Bryan Clark circles around the ring, keeping the others away, Adams covers for the pin.

Winners and new # 1 Contenders: KRONIK

We go back now to Terri Runnels who is standing by with Mark Copani, Cactus Jack, Barry Windham, Brock Lesnar & Rena Mero. Copani talks that The Horsemen didn't kick him out - he quit. And now he's really with the true elite of the business. The legendary "King of Hardcore" Cactus Jack, "The Lone Wolf" Barry Windham & "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar. Brock talks about taking the "legends" and beating then at their own game. He thrives on challenges and it'll be a fight, but he's on the team that will win. Windham reminds everyone that he was once a Horseman and he knows all about "War Games" and what it's all about. He's coached his partners and they are ready to give Arn, Ric, and the other guys a beating of a lifetime! Cactus Jack finishes the promo by talking about blood and pain. His team doens't mind getting hurt. They don't mind bleeding! And they will do whatever it takes. "War Games?" No one plays games better than Cactus Jack. The Horsemen can think about that! Cactus tells the Horsemen to "Have a nice day!"

We see a video package presenting the history between Hulk Hogan & Harley Race during Hogan's first run in the NWA. And it moves on the words being exchanged between Hogan & Kevin Von Erich, leading to this match...

"Real Amercian" hits as Hulk Hogan comes down to the ring.. Hogan gets the mic and cuts a scathing promo, tearing apart both Kevin Von Erich and special referee Harley Race. Hogan says that Race had better call it fair and square because his (Hogan's) lawyers are watching and if Race cheats for Von Erich, Hogan will sue Race, the NWA, and everyone else involved. Hogan calls for Race & Von Erich to get their asses to the ring and let's get this over with...

We go to David Penzer for the introductions..

SPECIAL REFEREE: HARLEY RACE

HULK HOGAN versus KEVIN VON ERICH

Hogan tries to power over Von Erich as the bell rings, but is quickly hit in the kisser by a patented Von Erich dropkick. Punches and kicks by Von Erich, but Hogan fights back with the fists and by clawing at the back of Von Erich. Harley Race is quick to warn Hogan about the illegal tactics, but Hulk ignores him and continues to pound and stomp away at Kevin. Hogan misses a clothesline and falls prey another dropkick by Von Erich. Kevin unloads several chops and catches Hogan coming off the ropes with the famous Von Erich claw. Hogan tries to escape and finally resorts to grabbing Harley Race by the shirt and pulling him into Von Erich to break the move. Hogan catches Von Erich with a low blow and covers him, but Race won't count. Race pulls Hogan up and tears into him verbally about grabbing him earlier and using the low blow. Hogan shoves Race and Race responds with a big left that sends Hogan flying backwards. Von Erich rolls Hogan up and Harley drops down to the mat, slapping it quickly three times. Harley calls for the bell and declares Von Erich the winner.

Winner: KEVIN VON ERICH

Hogan is up and in the face of Harley Race - Harley cheated and "fast counted" him - and Hogan is PO'ed. Hogan and Harley get into a shoving match and Kevin Von Erich comes in and steps in between Hogan & Race. Hogan backs off and rolls out of the ring as Harley once again raises Von Erich's hand in victory. Hogan says it's not over as he heads towards the back.

As the match ends, we go back to the interview area where Terri Runnels is standing by with the NWA World Champion Christian Cage & one of his challengers in tonight's match, Sting. Cage talks again about the honor of being the World Champion - and no one is taking that title from him - not Disco Inferno, not Jake "The Snake" Roberts and not even the man they call Sting. He's Captain Charisma and he's doing it for the "Peeps" everywhere - he's keeping the title tonight because that's how he rolls! Sting is psyched up and he's ready to be champion again. He doesn't care who he pins - Disco, that psycho, Roberts or even the Champ. It's time for the little Stingers to get ready to rock & roll because it's showtime folks!

We go backstage now where Co-Commissioners Juvi and Harley are talking. Juvi is wanting to know what was up with the fast count? It's all going to hit the fan now! Harley snaps and tells Juvi to just shut up! Hogan can do whatever he wants to - Harley doesn't care. He'll deal with it! Juvi says OK, but he knows that it's going to cause some trouble...

Cue David Penzer for the next match...

FATAL 4-WAY FOR THE NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP - FIRST MAN TO SCORE A PINFALL OR SUBMISSION WINS THE MATCH AND THE TITLE...

CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus DISCO INFERNO versus JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS versus STING

All men are determined to show what they've got in this classic four-way match. Disco immediately goes after Sting and clips the leg, sending Sting to the floor. Roberts and Cage square off and trade blows. Disco attacks Cage from behind and we see Roberts & Disco pull the doubleteam on Cage until Sting comes back in and begins pounding away at both Disco & Roberts, thus making the save for Cage. The action continues. Finally, we see Robert's catch Sting with a vicious DDT. Rather than cover, "Snake" offers Disco the pin. Disco goes to cover and Roberts nails him with a breathtaking kneelift. DDT by Roberts on Disco and he goes for the pin. But Cage is in with a running knee to the back that sends Roberts flying to the floor. Cage covers Disco and the ref counts three.

Winner and still champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

We go to Michael P.S. Hayes standing by with an irate Hulk Hogan. Hogan complains repeatedly about the "fast count" by Harley Race. Hogan has already been on his phone with his lawyers and several members of the NWA Board of Directors. Harley Race thinks he can do what he wants - well, he can't. When the NWA returns to TV next week, he has to pay for trying to screw over Hulk Hogan. Hogan has already been assured that the crap will be hitting the fan and Harley will learn that Hulkamania is the strongest force in the Universe. Kevin Von Erich steps into the picture. What's wrong with this? The "great & legendary Hulk Hogan" crying over a referee's decision. Harley's count might have been a little fast - so what? It's not like Hogan hasn't benefited time and time again over the years from biased referees and officials! Hell, Hogan wrote the book on it! Hogan gets in Von Erich's face - "What you tryin' to say, bruthuh?" Kevin tells Hogan that he beat him earlier tonight and he'll beat him again anytime Hogan is ready to "grow a set and step up!" So how about when the NWA returns to TV next week, how about Von Erich versus Hogan - Part II? Hogan starts to go on a rant about how he has nothing to prove and ... Von Erich just tells him "shut up and think about it - if you're not a coward!" Kevin walks off as Hogan glares!

Back to ringside where the cage has been set up for the main event. Cue David Penzer. Penzer explains the rules - two men will wrestle for five minutes and there will be a coin toss - the winning team in the coin toss will send a man down for two minutes. And it will alternate until all four men are in the ring. Then "War Games" will officially begin until someone is pinned or submits. Penzer makes the introductions.

WAR GAMES - THE MATCH BEYOND

RIC FLAIR, ARN ANDERSON, SEAN O'HAIRE & CHARLIE HAAS (with Woman & Miss Jackie) versus MARK COPANI, CACTUS JACK, BARRY WINDHAM & BROCK LESNAR (with Rena Mero)

Arn & Windham are the first two men in the ring. They put on a classic brawl for five minutes and we see the coin toss - Copani's team wins. Cactus Jack joins the match and he proceeds to help Windham brutalize Anderson. Charlie Haas is the next man out to even the odds. Copani is next to get involved, followed by Sean O'Haire and Brock Lesnar. Finally, Ric Flair is in the match and the arena erupts in loud "Wooooos".. Lots of action and brutality as both teams pull out all the stops and sem determined to wipe the other team from existance. We see Cactus Jack use to clothesline to send Haas over the top rope and trap him in between the cage and the ropes. Big splash by Foley. Brock & O'Haire are just pounding away at each other. We even see Woman and Rena at ringside get involved in a pull-apart catfight. Finally, Arn catches Copani with the spinebuster. Ric comes in and locks in the figure-four on Copani. Copani taps and the match is history.

Winners: THE HORSEMEN

Ric continues to apply the figure-four on Copani as Anderson stomps away. Windham, Foley & Brock finally make it over to break up the hold as Ric & Arn head outside the cage to congratulatory hugs from Woman & Miss Jackie. The ref raises their hands as the other wrestlers continue to check on Copani in the center of the ring.

We fade to black and the end..


	43. Chapter 43

NWA Danger Zone Wrestling  
>March 15, 2006<br>Detroit, MI  
>Joe Louis Arena<p>

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy and not real - too bad!

We open the show with all of the NWA wrestling superstars surrounding the ring including NWA World Champion Christian Cage, Sting, Kronik, The Horsemen, The Midnight Express, Disco Inferno and others. Here comes NWA Co-Commissioners Harley Race and Juventud Guerrera to the ring. They have a very big announcement. The National Wrestling Association has a new owner. During the three-week hiatus since NWA Excess, negotiations have taken place and there is a new majority stockholder for the NWA. And that person wants to address the NWA superstars and fans about what the future holds for each of them.

Silence, and then a big chorus of boos fill the arena as David Penzer introduces the new owner of the NWA - Eric Bischoff. Bischoff comes to the ring with a big smile on his face as we frowns and skepticism on the faces of the wrestlers surrounding the ring. Eric takes the mic from Harley Race.

He has several big announcements to make. To begin with, he is the NEW owner of the NWA. And as the owner, he has a lot of big decisions to make. The first decision is purely business. The NWA is not quite ready at this point to run two full shows every week plus a PPV. So, effective immediately, there will just be one 3-hour "supershow" each week and a PPV each month. And forget about the names "Danger Zone Wrestling" or "Wrestling All-Star Revue"... It's Eric Bischoff's show and only one name fits. He's taken care of the legalities involved and the this new show will take place each Monday night - and be called "Monday Nitro!"...

But NWA Monday Nitro doesn't quite sound right either. So Eric placed a call to the guy up north and did some negotiating and effective immediately, the "National Wrestling Association" is just a minor technicality. Welcome to the new "World Championship Wrestling"... The "NWA" will now be known as "WCW"... and if everyone thinks that WCW kicked ass back in the nineties, they haven't seen anything yet!

Now, he has other matters to address. Since Eric plans on being a "hands-on owner", there is no reason to have "Commissioners". But he realizes that Harley Race and Juvi are both superstars and under contract to his company. So, effective immediately, they are both "fired" as Commissioners, but will be retained as active WCW wrestlers.

At this point, Race intercedes and says that he has no desire to wrestle full time again. Eric just smiles and says that's fine. Race can just leave and Eric will sue him into extinction for "breach of contract". It doesn't matter what Race wants to do. Eric is "the boss" and Race can just sit down and shut up. They'll talk in the back. Race kind of bows up and says "damn straight we'll talk, you S.O.B."... Race turns and leaves the ring, headed to the back. Eric watches him leave and smiles that big grin of his.

As for tonight, he has a show to run. Later tonight, as a result of winning the Fatal 4-Way Tag match at NWA Excess, the team of Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK, will get a shot at the WCW World Tag Team Champions, Sean O'Haire & Charlie Haas - the Horsemen. He's also received a request from the Disco Inferno for a match against Jake "The Snake" Roberts. Consider it done!

And now, if anyone else needs to talk to him, he'll be in his office and his door is always open. This is WCW "where the big boys play" and everyone had better be ready to work hard because they're going back to the top. He doesn't care what he has to do to get there either and anyone who's not dedicated to the cause needs to leave now or they'll be thrown out and left behind. He doesn't care! He's back and better than ever! Eric smiles one last time as he leaves the ring..

(commercial)

We come back and are welcomed to the show by Tony Schiavone, Rich Landrum and Dutch Mantell at ringside. They recap the events of a few moments earlier where new owner Eric Bischoff came down and announced the changes in effect for the NWA.. or shall we say "WCW"... Let's go to ring announcer David Penzer for the first match.

WCW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MADUSA<p>

Madusa, fresh off her victory over Christy Hemme at the PPV looks pumped up and ready for action and quickly takes control with several kicks and a big slam for two. Madusa clubs away, but Moretti fights back and uses a takedown to put Madusa on the mat. Fists fly as Moretti slams into Madusa. Backdrop by Ivory for two. Moretti tries another backdrop, but Madusa catches her with a kick. Suplex for two. Madusa decides to pose for the fans and rile up the crowd before going after Moretti again. Ivory is ready and rolls Madusa up with an inside cradle to get the pin.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Now we cut backstage into Eric Bischoff's office. Eric is on the phone when Hulk Hogan enters. Eric and Hulk shake hands. Hulk complains to Eric about how he was "screwed" at the "Excess" PPV. It was a bigger travesty than Montreal. Hogan wants to know what Eric is going to do about it! Eric offers Hogan a rematch against Von Erich. Hogan doesn't want that. He wants a shot at Christian and the WCW World Championship. Eric smiles that chesire cat grin and tells Hogan that can be arranged. But not just yet! He likes Christian Cage as the World Champion and has some big plans for him. Hogan doesn't like the sound of that. Eric tells Hogan that they'll work it out later. But how about tonight, a main event of Hulk Hogan and the partners of his choice against the team of Harley Race and Kevin Von Erich. Hogan asks if Eric is talking about what he thinks Eric is talking about? Eric smiles! Hulk agrees to the match and says that he has just the partners in mind. Time for a little "payback". But after the match, when he wins and Hulkamania is running wild, he wants Christian and the WCW World title - his title. Eric tells Hulk to go recruit his partners and they'll work out the rest later. Hogan leaves and we see the smile of Eric Bischoff turn into a scowl as we go to commercial...

(commerical)

We come back and see Lenny Lane, Lodi, Rico, Kwee Wee and Soce talking. They're making plans to induct a new person into their "Rainbow Coalition". They're all agreed and think that Rico should be the person to aproach the new potential member and offer him a spot. Soce offers, but Lane & Kwee Wee quickly bring up how Soce "screwed up and cost them a title shot" at the last TV tapings. Lodi adds that Soce is not a "wrestler" and "should leave the wrestling business to the wrestlers". The others laugh and walk off. Soce laughs with them, but as they walk off, we see a hurt and pained look on Soce's face.  
>Back to the ring and David Penzer..<p>

SEAN WALTMAN & ALEX WRIGHT (with Christy Hemme) versus THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS - STAN LANE & BOBBY EATON (with Jim Cornette)

Great tag team match as Waltman & Writght dominate the early part with high flying and the speed advantage, but Eaton & Lane slow things down by taking it to the mat and working on the arm of Wright. In the end, Cornette gets on the apron to distract the referee. Hemme pulls him down from behind and they argue on the outside. As everyone is distracted by the antics of Hemme/Cornette, a low kick by Stan Lane makes Alex Wright sing sporano and Lane covers for the pin.  
>Winners: THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS (with Jim Cornette)<p>

(commercial)

Back to the office of Eric Bischoff... Harley Race comes in and he's not happy. He's not an active wrestler anymore and gets in Eric's face. Race is telling Eric that he was not hired as a wrestler and has no desire to compete full time again. Eric says that Race is what Eric wants him to be and nothing more. Besides, Eric has an incentive for Race to compete again. What about a chance to be the WCW World Champion? Race appears intrigued for a moment and wants to know what the catch is. Eric explains the deal. You & Von Erich wrestle tonight against Hogan and his partners. If you & Von Erich win, you get a title shot against Christian and a chance to become a nine-time champion. Race asks Eric "won't that upset your friend, Hogan?".. Eric says Hogan will get over it. Eric doesn't like Race, but realizes that having him on the roster is a big plus for his company. It's purely business! Race agrees to the match and says he's already talked to Kevin so it's on. But Eric had better not try any tricks or else! Eric says "it's business! Win if you can!"

We see video tape of the 4-Way match for the NWA World Championship from NWA Excess. We see Jake Roberts turn on Disco Inferno and prevent him from winning the NWA World Championship.

Now to Terri Runnels who is standing by with Disco Inferno. He's mad! He and Roberts had a deal! Roberts was supposed to eliminate Cage and Sting and help Disco win the World title. But "Snake" got greedy and turned on Disco to try and win the title for himself. Disco vows revenge and says that the new "WCW Shake Your Booty Tour" begins tonight... and it starts with the "Snake" being defanged.

Back to ringside and David Penzer..

WCW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>JEFF HARDY (c) versus JUVENTUD GUERRERA<p>

The announcers mention how this title shot is Eric Bischoff's way of making it up to Juvi for removing him from his job as the Co-Commissioner. The match is fast paced and high flying and we see action all over the ring as well as in the audience and on the floor. Both men give 150% and put on a high-flying wrestling clinic. In the end, we see Juvi attempt the Juvi-Driver on Hardy, but Jeff manages to swing his body around and score with a DDT. Cover and a handful of tights for good measure and Hardy gets the pin to retain his title.  
>Winner and still champion: JEFF HARDY<p>

(commerical)

We come back and Michael P.S. Hayes is standing by with Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Miss Jackie, Woman, & "Nature Boy" Ric Flair aka "The Horsemen"... Haas speaks first. Tonight, he and O'Haire defend the tag titles against Kronik. Kronik has been on a tear lately and beating everyone. But they haven't beaten him and O'Haire. They haven't beaten the Horsemen. O'Haire reminds everyone that it was Kronik who the Horsemen beat in the "Best of 7" series to win the titles. And if Kronik couldn't beat them then, they sure as heck can't beat them now! We move to Arn - who informs us that a match has been signed for later tonight. Mark Copani is gone! His leg was broken by Ric and the Figure-4 during the "War Games" match at the PPV. But now his friends want revenge. Tonight, it's Ric Flair and Arn Anderson - together again - against Barry Windham & Cactus Jack. Ric gets on the mic. Woooooo! Copani became a problem. He's gone! Windham and Foley want to be problems! They can be hurt too... just like that! Time to style and profile! Woooo! Flair tells Cactus Jack and Windham to be ready to go "all night long!" Woooo!

(commerical)

Cue David Penzer for the next match...

LA PARKA, SILVER KING & HECTOR GARZA versus EVAN KARAGIAS, ELIX SKIPPER & JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT

Valiant has Skipper and Karagias dressed as street thugs and Mantell mentions that Valiant seems to have taken these guys under his wings in recent weeks. A great match with lots of high flying and impact wth the luchadores controlling most of the action. In the end, Skipper and Karagias hit a double-splash (each man from opposite corners) on La Parka and Karagias covered for the pin.

Winners: EVAN KARAGIAS, ELIX SKIPPER & JIMMY VALIANT

(commercial)

We see Hulk Hogan leaving a dressing room backstage. He tells the unseen persons inside that "it's a done deal bruthuh" and "we'll make history tonight" as he closes the door!

Cut to Kanyon who is stretching and warming up. Rico approaches Kanyon and mentions Kanyon's recent proclamation on MySpace. Kanyon asks "what of it?"... Rico offers Kanyon a spot in the "Rainbow Coalition"... Kanyon just laughs and says "thanks but no thanks".. He has better things to do than be part of wrestlings "Fab 5". He has a match to wrestle. Rico asks him to reconsider. Kanyon gets serious and tells Rico that he might be gay, but he's not planning on being part of a "gay mafia".. He's doing fine on his own. Rico tells him that he's either with them or against them. Kanyon asks if that's a threat! Rico says no, "it's a promise!". Kanyon tells Rico that he'd better be careful who he threatens because he might end up getting hurt! Kanyon walks off to go to his match as Rico watches.

(commercial)

Cue David Penzer...

KANYON versus BUFF BAGWELL

As Kanyon & Buff circle the ring and lock up, we see a commotion and see Lodi, Rico, Kwee Wee and Lenny Lane come down to ringside. They circle the ring and watch as Kanyon and Buff proceed to beat the holy hell out of each other. Everytime Kanyon gets an advantage, he gets distracted by the members of the Rainbow Coalition and Buff takes control. In the end, Buff is strutting and flexing and sets up Kanyon for a suplex, but Kanyon rolls Buff up and grabs the ropes to get the quick pin.

Winner: KANYON

As Buff rolls out of the ring after his loss, the Coalition quickly gets in the ring. Lane gets the mic as they circle and stare down Kanyon. Maybe he didn't quite get it. He's been offered a spot in their elite group - the most fabulous gathering since Carson & the boys hit prime time! He said "no" in the back, but that was just nerves and getting ready for his match against Buff. He has one more chance to join the Coalition. Kanyon gets the mic and once again... says "NO!" The Coalition quickly attacks Kanyon and proceeds to beat him down to the mat in a four on one mugging. Finally we see referees and NWA/WCW officials come out and break up the melee as we go to commercial...

(commercial)

Terri Runnels enters knocks and enters a dressing room to speak to Cactus Jack & Barry Windham who are playing checkers. Windham looks up long enough to say that it's just like old times, but Ric and Arn are in for a beating cause Windham has the insane Cactus Jack in his corner this time around. Cactus looks up and goes into a poetic-style rant about blood gushing and bones breaking. Flair doesn't like him and he doesn't like Flair and before he's done, Flair will be bruised and battered and the jet flying son of a gun will be grounded in pain and despair. With that, Jack jumps Windham's player on the checker board and says "crown me!"

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer

DISCO INFERNO versus JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS

A good match with Disco attacking Roberts at the bell and pounding away at him with kicks and stomps. Snake fights back with quick fists and a backdrop. A kneelift by Roberts sends Disco to the floor. Disco manages to pull Roberts out as well and sends him into the steps. Disco goes after Roberts, but gets leveled by a short clothesline. Roberts signals for the DDT on the floor, but Disco backdrops him to escape. The ref is counting and both men are counted out as he reaches 10.

NO CONTEST - DOUBLE COUNT OUT...

Neither man is ready to stop and they are exchanging fists on the floor. A chop by Snake sends Disco into the crowd. Roberts follows, but gets a faceful of beer that Disco has snatched from a fan. The brawling continues as they head back into the backstage area. Finally, referees and officials step in and break things up.

(commercial)

Ric Flair is on his cell phone in the back. Eric Bischoff approaches Ric and offers a handshake. Ric reluctantly accepts and wants to know what Eric wants. Eric tells Ric that he has nothing to worry about. They're on the same page. Eric knows that The Horsemen and Flair put butts in the seats and that makes money for Eric. He wants to bury the past and put aside their differences to start fresh. Ric is reluctant, but Eric is insistent and mentions that the Horsemen would be better suited to have him on their side than against him... as he well knows! Ric agrees and the two men shake hands.

Back to Michael Hayes who is standing by with Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK... They talk about winning the Fatal 4-Way tag match at the PPV. And now, it's their chance for the titles and to be the NWA / WCW World Tag Team Champs once more. It's about cashin' checks, breakin' necks and winning gold - not necessarily in that order... and it's all about Kronik!

(commercials)

We now go to the ring and Christian Cage - the NWA / WCW World Champion - is on the mic. Cage talks about the challenges of Sting and getting through the match at NWA Excess. He's a fighting champion and will take on any and all comers. He's also amazed that here, on the first night of Eric Bischoff's new reign as the owner of the NWA/WCW - he hasn't booked the World Champion in a match. Doesn't he want the show to be a success? Eric comes out on the ramp. He's all smiles and apologizes to Cage. He's been busy taking care of business and mending fences and agrees that the WCW World Champion should defend the title on the first night of the new WCW Nitro! Next week, on Nitro, Cage will defend his title against either Hulk Hogan or Harley Race, depending on who wins the handicap tag match later tonight. Of course, Cage might not be the champion by next week. Because after the next two matches, Cage will defend the NWA / WCW World Championship against... "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar.. Cage says he's ready for Brock right now! Eric tells him to go get ready and think about it first. He wants Cage to be ready so there are no excuses if Brock beats him!

(commercials)

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>CHARLIE HAAS &amp; SEAN O'HAIRE (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN (c) versus BRIAN ADAMS &amp; BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK<p>

Clark and Adams storm the ring ready to fight and immediately go after Haas & O'Haire with a vengence. Haas & Sean fight back and work on the neck and lower back of Adams. But Clark comes in and levels the Horsemen with clotheslines and suplexes, tossing them around like rag dolls. The Horsemen keep trying to fight back, but they no match for the power of Kronik as a clothesline by Adams sends O'Haire flying over the top rope and to the floor. Haas is up and it's "high times" as Kronik hits the double-slam on the former NCAA champion. Adams covers and it's official.

Winners and NEW NWA/WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

(commercials)

Eric Bischoff is on the phone talking to someone! Kanyon storms into the office. Did he see what happened earlier tonight! Kanyon wants a match against the members of the so-called Rainbow Coalition. Eric says OK - next week. There will be an 8 man tag! Kanyon has until next week to find some partners. Now, get out of his office. He's busy! Kanyon leaves and Eric aplogizes to the person on the other end of the phone conversation. He asks if it's a deal! Then he smiles and says, "See you next week!"

We go back to ringside and Schiavone, Landrum & Mantell speculate on who will be Kanyon's partners and also who will be coming next week! Mantell is sure that it will be someone big. Schiavione announces that the next PPV - the first one under the new WCW banner will be on Sunday, April 9, 2006. It will be "Slamboree - A Legends Reunion".. Look for more information over the next few weeks...

Go to Dave Penzer and the introductions for the next match.

ARN ANDERSON & RIC FLAIR (with Woman) versus CACTUS JACK & BARRY WINDHAM

A brutal match with four of the best in the business going at it. Lots of dirty tricks and double-teaming on both sides and we see the Horsemen at their best as Arn and Ric work over Windham and beat on him again and again. Cactus Jack tags in and rips at Ric and Arn both and takes Arn to the outside where he slams him hard with a chairshot to the back. Arn is laid out on the floor and Jack climbs to the ring apron. He goes for the running elbow to the floor and nails it on Anderson. Woman comes from behind and claws at the eyes of Jack, blinding him. In the ring, Flair and Windham have been trading chops and fists. Barry hits Ric with a DDT and covers for the pin, but the ref is distracted by the craziness on the outside of the ring with Arn and Jack and counts the pin too late. Flair gets out at two. As Windham argues with the referee, Woman is up on the far side of the ring and tosses Flair some brass knucks. Ric grabs the knucks and hides them until Windham comes over to grab him for a suplex. Flair pelts Windham in the head with the knucks and Barry is out. Flair covers and gets the pin.

Winners: RIC FLAIR & ARN ANDERSON (with Woman)

(commercial)

NWA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus BROCK LESNAR (with Rena Mero)<p>

Both men go at it fast and furious right from the opening bell. Lesnar proves that he hasn't lost a step since his WWE days and uses the power advantage to keep Christian on the defensive. Lesnar gets several two counts, but can't seem to put Cage away. Finally, Lesnar goes for the F-5, but this is what Cage has been waiting for. With a thumb to the eyes, Cage escapes and reverses it into an Un-Prettier. A foot on the ropes for leverage and Cage gets the pin to retain his title.

Winner and still NWA / WCW Champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

(commercial)

We see a video package of Harley slugging Hogan and giving Kevin Von Erich a fast pinfall win over Hogan at the NWA Excess PPV. New owner Eric Bischoff makes the match for tonight - Hogan and the "Partners" of his choice against Race & Von Erich. If Hogan's team wins, he gets a shot for the WCW World Title next week against the champion. If Race's team wins, he gets the title shot.

We go to David Penzer...

Race and Von Erich enter the ring first. Here comes Hogan to introduce his partners. nWo music hits and the crowd erupts as Scott Hall & Kevin Nash - The Outsiders - come to the ring. The band is back together.

HANDICAP MATCH  
>HARLEY RACE &amp; KEVIN VON ERICH versus THE N.W.O. (HULK HOGAN, SCOTT HALL &amp; KEVIN NASH)<p>

A fantastic three-on-two match and it almost seems even for the first part of the match. But the numbers game quickly takes it's toll and in the end, after a helluva fight, we see Harley Race fall victim to a vicious powerbomb by Kevin Nash. Kevin covers and the ref counts three.

Winners - SCOTT HALL, KEVIN NASH & HULK HOGAN

Hulk gets the mic and starts crowing about how next week, he gets a shot the WCW World Championship and the belt is coming home! The old ego is in full mode and he's bragging about how HIS nWo is back together and will rule the WCW once again. Hall steps in and takes the mic. "Hey yo!" They did Hulk a favor tonight, but it was just for one night. The nWo is not back together. The Outsiders are together. But the nWo is in the past where it belongs. And if Hogan does luck out and win the title next week, he needs to remember who got him that shot - Scott Hall and Kevin Nash! Hogan doesn't like that talk and asks Hall if he's been hitting the bar again! Nash steps up. For old times sake, they helped Hulk out! But if he gets the belt, he'd better be ready to lose it because it's all about Hall & Nash now - the Outsiders. And if Hogan doesn't mind his P's and Q's - he's liable to find that out first hand... right now! Hogan backs off and says to "calm down, bruthuh!".. It's about Hogan and the Outsiders. They'll cross the bridges when they come to them, but next week, Hogan fights Cage for the World title. "And whatcha gonna do, ya creepy little bastard, when Hulkamania and the nWo run wild on you!"

Fade out as Hogan starts to flex...

THE END...


	44. Chapter 44

WCW Monday Nitro

March 20, 2006

Atlanta, GA

Phelps Arena

We open up the show with a video package of last week. Eric Bischoff is revealed as the NEW owner of the NWA... and he promptly changes the name to "World Championship Wrestling".. It's the rebirth of WCW. Harley Race & Juvi are terminated as Commissioners and given spots on the WCW roster as wrestlers. Eric vows that he's back and WCW will be bigger than ever...

Pyro and explosions as we see WCW owner Eric Bischoff come to the ring and welcome everyone to WCW Monday Nitro. He's got a lot to do this week as he prepares to lead WCW back to the top of the world of professional wrestling and sports entertainment.

To start, Eric anounces an "open door" policy for WCW. Any wrestling superstar from any organization that wants to come to WCW and prove how tough they are... is welcome. Well, almost any superstar. There is one little nitch in the policy. Wrestlers who are double-dipping and are under contract to both WCW and a certain company up North. Eric and Vince currently have a "Gentleman's Agreement" in affect, but Eric will not tolerate Vince's boys trying to work him and pretend to be loyal to WCW when they're heading back up to Stamford every week and kissing Vince's ass as well. Eric says that the old owners may have allowed that, but he's not going to tolerate it. Which brings him to three names on the roster in particular. Others will be dealt with accordingly if necessary, but there are three "big names" that can't be ignored.

"Prime Time" Elix Skipper... While Eric hardly considers Skipper a "big name", he realizes that Skipper is a fantastic performer and is going to be a major player someday. Skipper was scheduled to be in a tag team match later tonight with Evan Karagias against the Horsemen. But Eric is removing Skipper from the match. Skipper can go home and decide if he wants to stay on a sinking ship or work for Eric and WCW. Skipper can let him know something next week.

Speaking of the Horsemen, Ric Flair... the "Nature Boy"... Eric and Ric have already talked and Ric has decided to return up North. His return to WCW and The Horsemen was just temporary and at this point and time, Flair feels that his place is up North. Eric says that if Ric ever decides to return to greatness, WCW will be here. But Eric understands Ric's decision and that's OK with him. It's not like Eric will take it out on the Horsemen that are still here or anything... right! Eric smiles...

And finally, there is one other person. And this one really gets Eric upset. Eric calls out the WCW World Champion, Christian Cage. Eric demands that Christian come to the ring... NOW!

A referee comes to the ring and whispers something to ring announcer David Penzer who relays the message to Eric Bischoff... Eric frowns and gets back on the mic. Christian hasn't arrived at the arena yet, but that's OK. Because he will be in the main event tonight when he defends the WCW World Championship against the Immortal Hulk Hogan.

Eric concludes with a message to all of the "boys in the back" as well as any wrestling superstar watching - he wants them to come to WCW - where the "big boys play" - and just like he did the first time around, WCW is headed straight to the top. But remember this, if you're not with him, you're against him and will be treated accordingly...

Eric leaves the ring as we go to commercial...

(commercial)

We return and go to the announce position where Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantell and Rich Landrum are at ringside. They talk about Eric's announcement and what it means to WCW. Later tonight, as a result of the reunited nWo defeating Harley Race and Kevin Von Erich, Hulk Hogan will get a shot and chance to wrestle for the WCW World Championship and Christian Cage. Plus three title matches and a big 8-man tag team match with Kanyon selecting three "mystery partners" to take on the "Rainbow Coalition"... It's a big show and it starts right now as we go to the ring and David Penzer...

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c)

versus

BOBBY EATON & STAN LANE (with Jim Cornette) - THE MIDNIGHT EXPRESS

Before the bell is rung, David Penzer makes a special announcement. He's just received word from the back that Eric Bischoff has declared that this will be the Midnight Express' last shot at the WCW Tag Team Titles. If they do not win the titles tonight, the Midnight Express and manager Cornette are FIRED!... Cornette looks in shock at ringside as Penzer makes the announcement. Schiavone explains that The Express earned this title shot by defeating X-Pac and Alex Wright last week at the last NWA taping. Mantell goes into a quick summary of the bad blood and history with Jim Cornette and Eric Bischoff and as to why he thinks Eric added that stipulation to the match. As for the match itself, Eaton and Lane fight with everything they have and appear to have the two bigger men from Kronik on the defensive. But a massive tilt-a-whirl slam by Adams on Lane ends that and it's "High Times" for Lane and a cover by Clark for the pin as the Midnight Express see their WCW careers come to an end...

Winners and still WCW World Tag Team Champions: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

(commercial)

We go backstage to Terri Runnels who attempts to catch a few words with Jim Cornette and the Express as they head to their locker room. Cornette stops for a brief second and goes into an expletive filled rant on Eric Bischoff - saying that he knew Eric was a sorry S.O.B. and that he'll get his one day!

As Cornette and the Express stalk off, former 8-time World Champion Harley Race steps into the picture. That sucks about Cornette, Lane & Eaton. But Harley has something else to talk about. Last week, Hogan and the Outsiders beat Race & Kevin Von Erich in a 3 on 2 handicap match. Race doesn't make excuses. They lost! But Race thinks things might be a bit different when the sides are even. Von Erich has gone back to Texas, but if Scott Hall & Kevin Nash are interested, how about a match tonight against Harley and his new partner, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine. Yep! That's a challenge - if the so-called Outsiders are willing, they'll be ready...

(commercial)

Back to the ring and David Penzer...

He introduces Charlie Haas, Sean O'Haire, Arn Anderson, Miss Jackie Gayda & Woman - The Horsemen..

Arn gets on the mic. First, he wants to address the Ric Flair issue. It's true that Ric has decided to return up North. That's OK. Ric is still a Horseman and Arn's best friend and they will continue to talk every day. Ric has some business to take care of first, but when you least expect it, expect it. Ric will be back. End of matter! As for what the future holds for The Horsemen, Arn gives a subtle warning to Eric Bischoff about his earlier statement. Right now, with Eric, the slate is clean. But what Eric said for himself holds true for the Horsemen as well. You're either with us.. or against us. The Horsemen will continue to dominate WCW just like they always have. And does Eric or anyone else really want to piss them off? Arn doesn't think so.

Woman takes over. Just when things look down, the cream always rises to the top. Look for Haas & O'Haire to regain the WCW Tag Team Titles. Kronik got lucky, but the luck will run out soon enough. And speaking of luck, later tonight, Ivory's luck is running out because she is facing Jackie Gayda in a match for Ivory's WCW Womens Championship. And Woman is confident that this is the night that gold returns to the Horseman camp. She "guarentees" it...

Back to Penzer to introduce the next match...

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE - THE HORSEMEN (with Woman, Miss Jackie & Arn Anderson)

versus

EVAN KARAGIAS & JIMMY "THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN" VALIANT

Valiant is down to wrestle in the place of Karagias's originally scheduled partner, Elix Skipper who was removed from the match by WCW Owner Eric Bischoff... Karagias & Valiant take the early lead with a combination of brawling and high-flying, but their advantage quickly fades as the teamwork of Haas & O'Haire, as well as a few cheap shots from Woman & Arn quickly spell the beginning of the end and, following the "Haas of Pain" on Karagias, the Horsemen bring home an impressive win.

Winners: THE HORSEMEN

We see WCW World Champion Christian cage entering the arena. Michael Hayes is quickly there to tell Cage that Eric Bischoff wants to see him in his office right now. Cage shrugs and heads on into the arena as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

Schiavone informs us that Kevin Nash & Scott Hall have accepted the challenge from Harley Race and Greg Valentine and that match will be coming up later. Time to go back to the ring and David Penzer...

JUVENTUD GUERRERA versus "ABOVE AVERAGE" MIKE SANDERS

Before the match, Sanders gets on the mic and does some major brown-nosing in regards to how happy he is that Eric Bischoff is the new owner of WCW. The two former bosses were jokes - one was a senile old man and the other, a drunken illegal alien.. He then trashes the Atlanta crowd and compares all the residents of Georgia to Larry the Cable Guy.. But Larry is too much of an intellectual for the people in this arena. Just general ragging on the crowd to get some great heat! The crowd pops big though as Juvi hits the ring and quickly tears into Sanders with a flurry of punches and chops and a enzaguri that sends Sanders quickly to the floor. Juvi follows with a suicide dive and both men are down on the outside. They slowly rise and start just plain beating the crap out of each other. The ref is counting and reaches 10 - both men are counted out as they continue to brawl up into the audience. Security and WCW officials are out and seperate the two men as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

We see video from last week as Chris Kanyon is offered a spot in the "Rainbow Coalition" by Rico. Kanyon says no. A little later as Kanyon is wrestling Buff Bagwell, we see Rico, Lane, Lodi & Kwee Wee all come to ringside and again offer Kanyon a spot in their group. He again says no and we see a beatdown on Kanyon by the four flamboyant superstars...

In the back, Rico, Lenny Lane, Lodi, Kwee Wee and Soce the Elemental Wizard are talking and trying to figure out who Kanyon has for his tag partners in their 8-man tag match for later tonight. Everyone is throwing out suggestions except for Soce, who is strangely quiet. Lane tells everyone to quit worrying about it. He knows who Kanyon's partners are. No one! Kanyon has no friends! Lane expects Kanyon to back out of the match and then go make some big excuse about why and write about it on his blogsite or something. Everyone has a big laugh and Lane says that they need to go get ready for the match. As they all walk off, Lodi looks at Soce and asks why he's so quiet. Soce doesn't say anything. Lodi asks if it's about that comment about "leaving wrestling to the wrestlers" that he made last week to Soce. Soce is still quiet! Lodi apologizes and says that he was "just clowning"... He tells Soce that he's "an important part of the team... like the mascot!". Lodi embraces Soce and tells him to come on so they can get ready for the match. Soce follows as Lodi walks off and we see him mouth the words "mascot"...

Terri Runnels is with the NWA Women's Champion, Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Tonight, she faces Jackie Gayda. Lisa knows Jackie - she trained Jackie. She taught her a lot, but there's still so much more. Jackie will be a big-time player one day, but not here and not now. This title belt belongs to Lisa and will remain with Lisa when she leaves tonight. And if Woman wants to gaurentee something, how about Moretti's fist down her throat if she tries to get involved. Ivory is ready for action and she's not laying down for anyone! If they want a fight, she's ready!

(commercial)

We see a limo pull up in the back of the arena...

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

WCW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

JEFF HARDY (c) versus SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN (with Christy Hemme)

Fast paced action that went back and forth with high impact and several two counts on behalf of both men. In the end, Hardy was whipped into the corner and went down. Waltman runs in for the bronco-buster, but Hardy manages to get a knee up at the last second and catches Waltman in the grapefruits. Hardy rolls up Waltman in the corner with a foot on the ropes and handful of tights to get a pin.

Winner and still champion: JEFF HARDY

We see the door of Eric Bischoff's office and hear loud voices coming from behind the door. It opens and Christian Cage storms out. Eric follows and tells Cage that he wants an answer by next week. Michael Hayes comes up with a microphone and asks Eric what just happened. Eric tells Hayes that "it's none of your damn business!".. Then Eric says that he's got some business to take care of. He see's that his "special guest" has arrived. Hayes asks "who's in the limo?" Eric tells Hayes again that, "it's none of your damn business!" Eric tells Hayes that if he has anymore stupid questions, he can join The Midnight Express and Jim Cornette on the unemployment line. Hayes wisely keeps his mouth shut as Eric walks off.

(commercial)

We go back to ringside and David Penzer who introduces the Rainbow Coalition - Lenny Lane, Rico, Kwee Wee, Lodi & Soce the Elemental Wizard - who all come down and get in the ring.

We take another video look at the beatdown of Chris Kanyon last week by The Coalition. Back to live action..

Kanyon comes out on the ramp. He talks about how he might be gay, but he's not a joke. Wrestling's answer to Queer Eye are nothing but clowns and queens. The Rainbow Coalition? Which one is Dorothy and who is the Tin Man? They all remind him of the Cowardly Lion because they have to do 4 on 1 attacks. Kanyon then singles out Soce. He's a great singer and entertainer. He's the next Eminem. Why is he wasting his time with that bunch of jokes in the ring? He can do so much better than just being "a mascot".. Soce doesn't say anything, but puts his head down.

Kanyon introduces his partners. It's true that he doesn't have many friends in wrestling, but he has a lot of people that he respects and respect him as well. He didn't have to look far for partners. Matter of fact, two men approached him first. These two men... Out come Barry Windham and Cactus Jack. As the crowd erupts, Kanyon talks again. As soon as the show aired last week, I also received another phone call. A man I've teamed with and fought against many times, and one of my best friends also volunteered to show up. So here you go! The crowd erupts again as "Self High Five" echoes throughout the arena and we see Diamond Dallas Page appear at the top of the arena in the crowd. As Page makes his way through the crowd to the ring, Cactus, Windham & Kanyon charge down the ramp and hit the ring as the referee calls for the bell.

LODI, LENNY LANE, RICO & KWEE WEE (with Soce the Elemental Wizard) - THE RAINBOW COALITION

versus

KANYON, BARRY WINDHAM, CACTUS JACK & DIAMOND DALLAS PAGE

It's pure controlled chaos as Kanyon and friends quickly work over Lane and friends with each man managing to hit his signature moves. Windham nails Kwee Wee with a big DDT before tossing him to the floor. Cactus flies with the big elbow to the ring floor and crashes hard on Kwee Wee. Lodi and Lenny doubleteam Page in the corner with punches and kicks. Page fights back with a neckbreaker on Lodi only to be nailed by a big kick by Rico. Kanyon sails across the ring and sends Rico to the floor with a running clothesline. On the outside, Kwee Wee has managed to get the advantage on Barry Windham and holds him for Soce to slap, but Soce doesn't do anything. He just shakes his head and walks off and heads to the back as Windham turns the tables and sends Kwee Wee into the ringpost. In the ring, Kanyon and DDP hit picture-perfect twin Diamond Cutters on Lodi and Lenny and cover for the pins.

Winners: KANYON, DIAMOND DALLAS PAGE, CACTUS JACK & BARRY WINDHAM...

(commercial)

We go to the back and see Eric Bischoff talking to the person in the limo. He tells the person that he'll introduce him immediately after the next match and then he can go to the ring. And welcome to the new WCW...

We see video from last week as the three man team of Hulk Hogan & The Outsiders - the reformed nWo - defeat Harley Race and Kevin Von Erich...

Back to David Penzer...

KEVIN NASH & SCOTT HALL - THE OUTSIDERS versus

HARLEY RACE & GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

A fantastic match as the two veterans prove that they haven't lost a step in the ring. They might be a little older, but they're still two very competent wrestlers. But in the end, the great teamwork proves the edge as Hall & Nash manage to isolate Valentine from his partner and get the pinfall follwing a great Razor's Edge by Hall.

Winners: THE OUTSIDERS

(commercial)

We return and Eric Bischoff is in the ring. He has a very special guest who is just an example of what is to come with the new WCW and the "open door policy" that he's decided to initiate. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome his guest...

Eric puts the mic down and walks off as the announcers speculate as to who it is. Then suddenly, this sound fills the arena..."If you smell... what the Rock is cookin'!" The arena is ready to explode as The Rock makes his way to the ring. He gets on the mic and starts to talk, "Finally, the Rock has returned to Atlanta!" The Rock starts to talk and goes into a fantastic promo about Hollywood and being a movie star. But as great as all that is, he misses one thing. He misses wrestling, He misses the fans. He misses geting in the ring and kicking jabronis asses. He could have just went back up to New York, but he's already been there and done that! He is the great one - the most electrifying man in sports entertainment.. and he's heard the buzz - the excitement... The new WCW is here. It's the best of old and new and just the right place for the Great One!

We hear a voice from the Nitrotron as the face of "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar appears along with Rena Mero in the background. Brock wants to know what the hell Rock is doing here. He's "Mr. Hollywood" now and needs to go back to L.A. to make some more exciting "straight to video" movies. Rock responds with, "No, I'm not your girlfriend, Brock" - a nice little shot at Rena. Brock gets upset and says that if Rock is so interested in getting back into the ring, then WCW has a big PPV coming up on April 9th called Slamboree. And Brock thinks... Rock cuts him off! "It doesn't matter what you think, jabroni!" Rock says that if Brock wants to go one on one with the Great One at "Slamboree - A Legends Reunion", then it's on! But Rock tells Brock that he'd better be ready for the beating of a lifetime. Brock says that he doesn't care what Rock says. Brock is "the next big thing" and also the IWGP Champion. He eats two bit punks like Rock for lunch. Rock says that he had forgotten that Brock was a champion. And that's great. Brock can bring his little trophy from Japan.. and his little trophy girlfriend from Slutsville, USA - and bring them both with him to Slamboree - so Rock can shove them both up his candy ass!

Brock starts to say something else, but Rock cuts him off. Slamboree 2006 - it's Brock Lesnar versus The Rock... Just bring it, Brock! "If you smell... what the Rock... is cookin!"..

(commercial)

We come back and see a replay of the back and forth between the Rock and Brock Lesnar in the previous segment. Schiavone confirms that it's official - Brock Lesnar versus The Rock at Slamboree...

We go backstage and see Lodi, Lenny and the Rainbow Coalition looking for Soce. They ask Alex Wright if he saw where Soce got to. Wright says that he saw Soce leave in a cab a few minutes ago. Lane tells the Coalition that Soce has some explaining to do for walking off like he did.

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

WCW WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MISS JACKIE GAYDA (with Woman)

Woman and Ivory exchange words as the referee rings the bell. Jackie attacks Ivory from behind and quickly pounds away at her before covering for a quick two. Moretti fights back and uses a facebuster to get two. Suplex by Moretti for another two, but the count is broken as Woman puts Jackie's foot on the ropes. Moretti slides out of the ring and goes after Woman, grabbing her by the hair and slapping her to the floor. Gayda is back up and nails Moretti from behind before tossing her in the ring. Gayda gets cocky and talks junk as she kicks away and slaps away at Moretti. Moretti catches her with an inside cradle and gets the pin.

Winner and still champion... LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Jackie and Woman are incensed as the referee raises Ivory's hand in victory. The two ladies quickly go after Moretti and try to attack her. Moretti fights back and manages to roll to the floor to escape the wrath of the two crazed women...

We go backstage where Terri Runnels is with Disco Inferno. Coming up next is the cage match with himself and Jake "The Snake" Roberts. What are his thoughts? Disco calls Terri an idiot and says that his thoughts are all about beating the hell out of Jake Roberts. Animals belong in a cage... even snakes.. and Jake will learn the painful and hard way that Disco Inferno is no man's fool. And then, after he runs Jake's face through the cage, he plans on doing what ever fan in Atlanta wants him to do - the Disco Inferno will climb to the top of the cage and dance...

(commercial)

We see a great video package highlighting the history of WCW Slamboree - The Legends Reunion. Also, as part of this great video package, we take a look at the current members of the WCW Hall of Fame. At Slamboree - on April 7, 2006 - eight new members will be inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame...

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer...

CAGE MATCH

DISCO INFERNO versus JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS

Just a brutal battle as both men seem determined to cripple and hurt the other with no regards to themselves or each other. Both men fall victim to the cage early and we see blood cover the faces of both men. Roberts smiles a sadistic sickly little smile as he feels the blood run down has face. Disco kind of freaks out and seems more determined than ever to hurt Roberts. Fists and kicks and both men eat cage again and again. Finally, after a brutal battle, Disco manages to catch Snake with the Chartbuster to get the hard fought pin.

Winner: DISCO INFERNO

After the match, they are still in the cage as the referee raises Disco's arm in victory. Roberts nails Disco from behind with the knee to the back and sends him crashing into the cage. Big DDT by Roberts as he plants Disco to the mat. Snake smiles that sick little smile as he leaves the ring. This war is far from over...

(commercial)

We come back and go to Terri Runnels who is standing by with the Immortal Hulk Hogan. Hulk is just moments away from going to the ring and facing the WCW World Champion Christian Cage. What are his thoughts? Hogan goes into a long rambling rant about "strongest force in the Universe", "his title", "whatcha gonna do?", etc... He finally ends it by saying Hulkamania will never die and he's going to walk out of the ring as the WCW World Champion again...

We cut then to Michael Hayes who is with the WCW World Champion Christian Cage. Hayes asks about Cage's earlier meeting with Eric Bischoff. What's that about? Cage says "No Comment!" Hayes then asks about the match with Hogan - does Cage feel the butterflies? Cage says that he's the WCW World Champion - a belt that can traced back over a hundred years. He's the best in the World and he's not nervous. Hogan should be the one who is nervous. He's stepping into the ring with Captain Charisma. Cage is the best in the world right now. Hogan was the best, but he's just a shadow of what he used to be. Cage says that this is 2006 and Hulkamania is dead! It's all about Christian now and "the Peeps!"... "And whatcha gonna do, Hogan, when Captain Charisma and the Peepaholics run wild on you!" Hayes again tries to ask Cage about the meeting with Bischoff, but Cage says that's not important right now. All that matters is keeping the gold and making his Peeps happy... "cause that's how I roll!" Cage walks off. The main event is next!

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer

WCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

CHRISTIAN CAGE (c) versus HULK HOGAN

Hogan starts off strong, using his power advantage to take an early gain and pounds away at Cage. Cage with a dropkick and some chops. Hogan "hulks up" and starts pounding away at Cage. Boot and legdrop by Hogan and he covers, but Cage gets the foot on the ropes at the last second to break the count. Hogan argues with the referee and pounds away at Christian. Cage with a jawbreaker on Hogan. Kicks and a neckbreaker. Cage goes for the Unprettier, but Hogan powers out and nails the boot again. He goes for the legdrop again, but Cage moves out of the way. Cage goes for a suplex, but Hogan no-sells it and does the finger pointing "You...!" thing. Fists by the Hulkster, but Cage ducks and uses a cradle (and handful of tights and foot on the ropes) to get a quick pin.

Winner and still champion: CHRISTIAN CAGE

Hogan complains to the referee about the finish as Christian goes up the ramp and holds the title high, smiling ...

Fade to black...

THE END!


	45. Chapter 45

WCW Monday Nitro (Fantasy)

March 27, 2006

St. Louis, MO

The Kiel Center

We see a graphic appear on the screen. It says, "On Sunday, March 26, 2006 - World Championship Wrestling terminated the contract of Jay Reso aka "Christian Cage" for unprofessional conduct. Reso has been removed from all future World Championship Wrestling Events and is no longer affiliated with WCW in any way, shape or manner!"

The crowd is hushed as WCW comes on the air. The arena is jam-packed and sold-out! A loud chorus of boos as WCW Owner Eric Bischoff comes down to the ring, carrying on his shoulder the WCW World Heavyweight Championship title belt.

Eric gets on the mic. He's got a lot of business to take care of. First of all, the rumors are true! Jay Reso, who the fans know better as "Christian Cage" is no longer associated with World Championship Wrestling. Eric explains that Reso was "double-dipping" and trying to "play boths sides" by working for both WCW and that company up North. Eric says that he gave Reso a choice - us or them... and Reso appeared to come around and wise up. But Eric didn't trust him. He knew that Reso was still working shows for the other guys and so Eric told him at an untelevised event a few days ago that he needs to "do the right thing" in an inpromptu title defense against a major WCW Superstar. Well, Cage not only refused to do the "right thing", but he left the arena before the event. Therefore, Eric had no choice, but to terminate his contract and strip him of the WCW World Championship. In other words - Eric looks directly into the camera - "Christian Cage is FIRED!"

As for the WCW World Championship, Eric has plans for the title. He plans to put it on someone who deservesit! Someone who's earned it!

"Real American" blares out as Hulk Hogan comes down to the ring. Hogan does some posing and takes the mic. "Well, ya know, bruthuh, that only one man in WCW deserves to be the champ - the man who made WCW what it was the first time around and can do it again, bruthuh! The Hulkster is here to claim his title!"

Eric doesn't look happy and there is no smile on his face as he tells Hulk point blank, "No!" As he was saying before he was interupted.. The title will be determined in...

Anothter interuption as sirens blare - here comes "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner to the ring. Steiner tells Hogan to back down before he "rips his plastic hip off" and says that he's there to lay claim to the WCW World Title... for all the freaks!

More interuptions as Scott Hall and Kevin Nash - The Outsiders - work their way to the ring. They both make it very clear that any title match should involve both of them as well.

And here comes Woman. She comes to the ring admist all the "big guys" and goes to Eric in full "flirt mode" and says that he'd better remember that "The Horsemen" are the elite performers in WCW and he should just give the title to them.

Eric is pissed and tells everyone to back off! Here's the deal. Next week, on Nitro, six days before the Slamboree PPV, there will be five "qualifying matches". The winners of those five matches will go on to Slamboree to compete for the WCW World Championship... in the Elimination Chamber. Eric puts over the Chamber - a match that HE created while working up North - and says that it's the most brutal and dangerous match in professional wrestling history. He then tells everyone to "get the hell out of his ring because they already have their bookings for the night" - and he's not playing favorites. Next week, the matches will be drawn at random of ten top WCW stars and it's every man for himself. Now good luck to everyone... because they're going to need it..

(commercial)

We come back and ringside announcers Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantell and newly rehired Mark Madden are talking about the termination of Christian, the vacant WCW World Championship, and the Elimination Chamber.

We see some brief video from last week as Mike Sanders refers to Harley Race in a promo as a "senile old man"...

We go to David Penzer for the first match...

HARLEY RACE versus "ABOVE AVERAGE" MIKE SANDERS

It's short and sweet as Sanders takes the early advantage on Race, jumping him at the bell and pounding away at the former 8-time World Champion. Race takes a beating for a while then resevses a whip into the corner and catches Sanders with a brutal belly-to-belly suplex. From that point, it's all Race as he takes Sanders to school and gives him a wrestling lesson before finally nailing him with the diving headbutt to get the pin.

Winner: HARLEY RACE

Race gets on the mic after the match. If there's going to be a match to make a new World Champion - Race wants Bischoff and the world to know that he's in. After all, nine-time Champ sounds pretty good to him right now.

We go backstage and see Woman with Sean O'Haire and Charlie Haas making strategy for their match later tonight. Lisa Moretti (Ivory) walks up and calls Woman a "skank whore"... Woman has to be restrained by O'Haire & Haas. Moretti tells Woman that since she wanted so bad to get into the ring last week in Moretti's match against Jackie Gayda, Moretti went to Eric Bischoff and later tonight, it's Moretti versus Woman - one on one in the ring. Woman looks shocked at first, but quickly regains her composure and tells Moretti that's fine - because she's more "Woman" than Moretti can handle. Just be ready to be beaten. Ivory smiles and says, "see ya in the ring, skank"...

(commercial)

We come back again to Schiavone & company at ringside. They go over the matches signed for tonight. Kronik will be defending the World Tag Team Championship titles against the team of Chris Kanyon & Diamond Dallas Page. Also, Scott Hall defends the WCW North American Championship against the challenge of "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson. It's Woman versus Ivory as we just found out. It's a star studded show. Now back to Penzer for the next match...

DISCO INFERNO & JEFF HARDY versus SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN & JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS (with Christy Hemme)

Disco and Jeff are out first and do a little mic work to talk about how sick and despised both Roberts and Waltman are in the back - and to put over how "hot and sexy" they are. Disco starts to dance and here comes Waltman & Roberts, led by the ever-bounceful Christy Hemme. Roberts and X-Pac storm the ring and it's on in an eventful and fast moving brawl. Both sides manage to control the action for a bit and we see lots of double-teaming by all four men. In the end, Jeff misses a swanton from the top when X-Pac manages to roll out of the way. Roberts is in and plants the stunned Hardy with a DDT before fighting Disco to the floor. X-Pac manages to roll on top of Hardy and the referee counts the pin.

Winners: SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN & JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS (with Christy Hemme)

(commercial)

We come back and see "Prime Time" Elix Skipper walking into Eric Bischoff's office. Eric is all smiles as he sees Skipper. He wants to personally thank Skipper one more time for making the "right decision" and staying in WCW instead of wasting his time with "those losers up North"... Skipper says that WCW gave him his first break and he'll always remember that! Anyhow, Eric has a surprise for Skipper. Eric only announced five qualifying matches for the Elimination Chamber match for the next week. There are six slots in the Elimination Chamber. Five men will compete in Qualifying matches to earn their spot. But the first spot will be filled... by "Prime Time". Elix is stunned and all smiles - he's speechless. Eric tells him that it's all about opportunities. He told Skipper that if he stayed with WCW, there would be opportunities to become a superstar. Here's the opportunity - now Skipper just has to make the most of it. Skipper shakes Eric's hand repeatedly and says "Thank you!" Eric goes, "No, thank you!" and smiles as we cut to..

Woman is headed towards the ring. Arn is with her, but she stops him. He has to go get ready to give Scott Hall the beating of a lifetime later tonight. She'll take care of this little thing with "Ivory" all by herself... and show everyone that she's definitely one woman not to be messed with...

(commercial)

We see a video promo for the upcoming WCW Hall of Fame inductions coming up at WCW Slamboree on Sunday, April 9, 2006. The first name to be inducted into the WCW HOF - Class of 2006 will be "The Living Legend" BRUNO SAMMARTINO...

Back to Penzer..

WCW WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus WOMAN

Catfight! Catfight! The two ladies are quickly on the mat, rolling around and trying to gain position. Surprisingly, Woman is the first to gain the advantage with a poke to the eyes and several kicks to the stomach. Suplex by Woman for two. Moretti fights back with punches and kicks and a knee to the gut. Suplex by Ivory for two. Clothesline by Ivory and she slams Woman hard to the mat. Ivory covers, but Jackie Gayda is there and on the apron, distracting the referee. Ivory goes over and grabs Jackie, pulling her into the ring and punching her before tossing her to the floor. Woman swings at Ivory, but Moretti ducks and rolls Woman up into a cradle for the pin.

Winner: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

We go back to the back where Lenny Lane, Lodi & Rico are planning strategy for their upcoming match against Windham & Cactus Jack. Soce the Elemental Wizard is there, but he's being ignored as he tries to inject an idea. He's noticed Windham having back problems and... Lodi cuts him off and tells him to "leave the wrestling strategy to the wrestlers. Go write a song or something!" Soce doesn't say anything, but walks off in a huff! He walks out the door, brushing past Kwee Wee who's coming into the room. "What's up with Soce?", Kwee Wee asks his partners. "Who knows?" says Lenny. Lodi adds, "Who cares?"

(commercial)

We see a bit of video from last week as The Rock made his return to professional wrestling and cut an amazing promo. Brock Lesnar interupted and a challenge was made for Slamboree - Brock Lesnar versus The Rock...

Back to Nitro and Brock Lesnar comes to the ring along with Rena Mero by his side. He wants to know where "Mr. Hollywood" is tonight! Probably off making another "straight to video" bomb like "Doom"... Brock is ready for some action and doesn't want to wait until Slamboree. He wants the Rock now! But since Rock isn't there, Brock will take on any "punk jabroni" from the back.

Music hits and here comes "Big Sexy" Kevin Nash... If Brock is itching for a fight, then "Big Sexy" is just the man to give it to him. Brock tells Kevin to "bring it on"... Nash comes to the ring and a referee runs out to ring the bell and it's on...

BROCK LESNAR (with Rena Mero) versus "BIG SEXY" KEVIN NASH

The irresitable force versus the immovable object as two giants collide. Kevin takes the early advantage with a big kick and several elbows in the corner. Brock fights back with a stiff clothesline and several forearm shots. Back and forth it goes. Finally, Kevin seems to have the advantage and has Brock in position for a bog powerbomb, but Brock reverses the move, lifting Kevin up on his shoulders and moving into the F-5. Kevin is dropped and Brock picks up the pin.

Winner: BROCK LESNAR (with Rena Mero)

(commercial)

We see Soce in the back on his cellphone. Rico comes up! Rico was looking for Soce and tells him to not worry about what Lodi said! Soce says "It's cool!" and they go to get ready for action later.

Arn is with Haas & O'Haire. They say what happened to Woman earlier. The Horsemen can't afford to lose again. Haas says that they don't have to worry about it. This match is "money in the bank" for the Horsemen. O'Haire changes the subject to the Elimination Chamber match at Slamboree. He's been the World Champion before and would like to do it again so he's going to put his name in for one of the qualifying matches. Arn says that's fine, but Arn is in there too - and remember that it's everyone for themselves once they get into the chamber. O'Haire says that's fine - as long as the Horsemen have the gold, it's all good!

We go back again to Eric Bischoff's office and Hulk Hogan is there and he's mad! He wants to know what the deal is with the "Elimination Chamber" and "qualifying matches". He's Hulk Hogan! He doesn't need to "qualify for anything!" Eric cuts him off. If Hogan wants to be involved in the title match at Slamboree, he has to qualify! If he doesn't want to do that, he can just go home now and do his little reality tv show and play "stage mom" because Eric doesn't really need to deal with all that ego right now! Hogan gets in Eric's face and says "he'd better step back and watch himself, bruthuh!" Eric smiles and tells Hulk to calm down. It's all about fairness and opportunity. Eric tells Hogan that "I've got your back"... Hulk will still have to wrestle in the qualifying match to get to the Elimination Chamber, but Eric will find a "jabroni" for him to wrestle, so it'll be an easy payday for the Hulkster. Hulk seems a little appeased, but warns Eric that he'd better be playing straight... or else. Eric smiles and tells Hulk to "trust me!" as we go to commercial...

(commercial)

Another video promo airs introducing the next person that will be inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006... former AWA Womens Champion and a true wrestling pioneer and legend, PENNY BANNER...

Back to Penzer for the next match...

LENNY LANE & LODI - THE WEST HOLLYWOOD BLONDES (with Rico, Soce & Kwee Wee) - THE RAINBOW COALITION versus

CACTUS JACK & BARRY WINDHAM

Brutal action from the get-go as the Blondes and Jack/Windham brawl and pound away at each other. It goes back and forth and we see both Kwee Wee and Rico manage to get shots in from the outside. Cactus Jack uses the running clothesline to take Lodi to the floor. Windham has Lenny up for a suplex, but Lenny manages to shift his weight and counter, getting Windham up for the suplex instead. Soce reaches in and pulls out the leg from under Lenny, causing Windham to fall on top of Lenny. Windham puts a foot on the ropes and gets the pin.

Winners: BARRY WINDHAM & CACTUS JACK

As the referee raises the arms of Windham & Cactus, we see the Rainbow Coalition gather around Soce on the outside and point accusing fingers at him for costing them the match. Soce tries to explain his side, but no one will listen. We see the Coalition go up the ramp and to the back, arguing all the way as we go to commercial..

(commercial)

A video promo airs for "Slamboree - A Legends Reunion" - coming up on April 9, 2006... Matches signed so far are:

BROCK LESNAR versus THE ROCK

THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER: 6 WCW Superstars battle it out to become the new WCW World Champion. Already entered: Elix Skipper...

Back to Nitro and we go to the back where Lodi and Lenny are still teraing into Soce about his mistake in the match a few minutes ago. Finally, Soce snaps. He's sick of them berating him and looking down on him because he's "not a wrestler"... He's one of the top music acts in New York today and has millions of fans. He has three cd's out, available at .com/... and he deserves respect! Lodi says that if Soce want's respect, earn it! Next week on Nitro, it's Lodi versus Soce... Soce looks shocked! And Lodi says that even though he knows Soce is used to "wrestling big men", he'd better be ready for something he's never experienced before - a lesson in pain and agony! Soce is speechless as The Blondes walk off. But then, we see a small smile form on Soce's face as he watches the Blondes leave...

We see Jimmy Valiant, the "Boogie Woogie Man" in the back. He's giving a last second pep talk to Juventud Guerrera & Evan Karagias. They' re up against the Horsemen.. and they're next!

(commercial)

We go backstage where Terri Runnels is standing by with the WCW World Tag Team Champions, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - KRONIK. Tonight, they defend the titles against Dallas Page and Kanyon. Kronik put over DDP & Kanyon as being a good team and tough guys, but they're not Kronik! They're not the champs! And tonight, just like every other night, Page & Kanyon will learn first hand why "it's all about Kronik!"

We see another video promo for the WCW Hall of Fame Induction Ceremonies coming up on April 9, 2006 at Slamboree. The next inductee to the Class of 2006 will be... BARON VON RASCHKE...

Now to David Penzer...

CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE (with Miss Jackie) - THE HORSEMEN versus JUVENTUD GUERRERA & EVAN KARAGIAS (with Jimmy Valiant)

A pretty good match as Karagias and Juvi came ready to fight and take the early advantage with quick tags and high-flying moves. But eventually, the experience and teamwork of the Horsemen proves too much and we see Haas use the "Haas of Pain" to put Karagias away for the pin.

Winners: CHARLIE HAAS & SEAN O'HAIRE - THE HORSEMEN

(commercial)

We come back and see Terri Runnels with "The Enforcer" Arn Anderson. Arn is in rare form as he talks about wrestling Scott Hall tonight to take back "his title"... Arn then goes on to talk about "The Horsemen" and what the future holds. A group like the Horsemen is in a constant state of evolution and working to be better and stronger. Losing a member, especially a founding member, to interpromotional politics was a hard blow, but his best friend did what he had to do. And so will Arn. He's got his eyes on a few guys who might just have what it takes to be one of the elite. Terri asks him to name names, but Arn tells Terri and the world that they'll have to wait and see. But they can be assured of one thing - the Horsemen will continue to dominate and control the sport of professional wrestling... just like always! And that is somethng you can count on...

We go now to David Penzer..

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c) versus DIAMOND DALLAS PAGE & KANYON

A brutally stiff match that started off with a handshake as a sign of mutual respect and ended up in fists flying and chop-suey city as the four men try to beat the crap out of each other. In the end, Kanyon falls victim to some "hard times" and goes down as Clark covers to get the pin.

Winners and still champions: KRONIK

(commercials)

Another promo airs for the WCW Hall of Fame Inductions - taking place at Slamboree - A Legends Reunion on April 9, 2006... The fourth member of the WCW HOF Class of 2006 will be legendary masked grappler MIL MASCARAS..

Back to Schiavone & friends who plug the HOF Inductions and talk about how four more legends will be announced next week. Also next week, it's Soce the Elemental Wizard versus Lodi. Plus five big qualifying matches for a spot in the Elimination Chamber at Slamboree - A Legends Reunion on Arpil 9, 2006. Plus, they've just received word that at Slamboree, Lisa Moretti will be defending the WCW Womens Championship in a triple-threat match against Woman and Miss Jackie. Plus Schiavone has just received a memo from Eric Bischoff that from now on, the WCW North American Championship - currently held by Scott Hall, will be known as the "WCW World Television Championship"... So now, Hall is the WCW TV Champion instead of the North American Champion. And now to David Penzer to announce the participants for the next match for the WCW World Television Championship.

WCW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>SCOTT HALL (c) versus ARN ANDERSON (with Woman)<p>

Arn and Hall start off slowly, trying to feel the other out and look for an opening. Arn responds first and nails into Hall with some stiff lefts. Hall fights back with chops, kicks, and a huge fallaway slam that shakes the ring and makes the crowd "oooooh!" in amazement. Arn kicks out before being pinned and fights back, pulling Hall into the corner and pounding away at him. Spinebuster by Double-A and he gets two as Scott manages to get a foot on the ropes. In the end, Arn goes for an inside cradle, but Scott manages to shift the weight and hold on for the pin.

Winner and still Champion: SCOTT HALL

As the referee raises Hall's arm in victory, we see a figure coming through the crowd and into the ring from behind. It's JEFF JARRETT with a guitar and he lays out Hall from behind! Jarrett then goes after Arn Anderson and catches him with "the stroke", laying out Double-A as well. With Hall and Anderson both down, Jarrett gets the mic - "Listen up, Slapnuts!" He's here to be the king of the mountain. He's here to be the WCW World Champion and no one is going to stop him. The crowd erupts as we see Kevin Nash come down the rampway to the ring. Here comes Charlie Haas & Sean O'Haire too - the Horsemen. Jarrett flees to the arena floor and back up through the crowd as Nash checks on Hall and the Horsemen check on Arn. In the crowd, we see Jarrett make the symbol for a title belt around his waist and raise the remains of his broken guitar as we fade to black...

THE END...


	46. Chapter 46

WCW Monday Nitro

April 3, 2006

Florence, SC

The Civic Center

Disclaimer: It's just fantasy. Too bad though because it totally rocks!

We open up the show with Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantell and Mark Madden at ringside, welcoming us to the show. We're just six days away from WCW "Slamboree: A Legends Reunion", exclusively on PPV and this is a big show, possibly the biggest since WCW returned to the air. Five big qualifying matches tonight to determine who will become part of the "Elimination Chamber" match at Slamboree to determine the new WCW World Champion. Plus 4 new names to be added to the WCW Hall of Fame.

Here comes WCW Owner Eric Bischoff to the ring, carrying the WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder. Tonight, there will be five huge matches to determine who will be in the Elimination Chamber at Slamboree. It's the most dangerous match in wrestling history and was created by him, Eric Bischoff. The lawyer from the other company have been harassing him all week with phone calls and letters claiming that this match can not happen. Well, it will happen! Eric had the foresight before making this match happen at the other company to register it with the Office of Patents and Copyrights! It belongs to him. And although he can't stop them from using the concept at their shows, they can't stop him either. And he has a ton of high priced lawyers ready to prove it. So score one for Eric Bischoff and WCW.

As for the matches, one name is already in the match. Elix Skipper. That's Eric's way of saying "thank you" to Elix for making the "right decision"... As for the rest of the spots, they will be determined by five big matches tonight. Eric selected who will be participating in these elimination matches and the winners will join Skipper in the Elimination Chamber on Sunday night at Slamboree. And it all starts right now!

Eric leaves the ring as Dave Penzer makes the introductions for the first match.

ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH

WCW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION SCOTT HALL

versus

CHARLIE HAAS (with Miss Jackie Gayda)

A great opener as the two men quickly lock up and exchange a series of moves and counters with neither man able to sustain a long advantage. Miss Jackie tries to interfere several times, but Hall is just too quick and evades her grasp. Finally, the referee catches Jackie trying to grab the foot of Hall and tells her that she has to go to the back. Jackie argues and the crowd pops big as Lisa "Ivory" Moretti comes down the ramp and nails Jackie from behind. Jackie flees up the ramp with Ivory hot on her heels. Haas is distracted by the sight of his wife fleeing up the ramp and starts to head out of the ring. Hall grabs him from behind and we see a picture-perfect Razors Edge by the TV champ. Hall covers and the referee counts three. Scott Hall is going to the Elimination Chamber.

Winner: SCOTT HALL

We go backstage and see Rico talking to Lenny Lane, Lodi and Kwee Wee. Later tonight, Lodi will be wrestling Soce the Elemental Wizard. Rico is trying to convince Lodi to forget about the match. Soce might have messed up a few times, but he's a great guy. Plus, he's not a wrestler. Lodi doesn't care and says that Soce needs to stick to rapping and hip-hop and making music - something he's good at. This is wrestling and when Soce started costing Lodi matches, he became a liability to the Coalition. Rico smarts off that Lodi "wasn't winning very often anyway" and gets a dirty look from Lodi & Lenny. Rico tries to lighten the mood by saying that Lodi doesn't have anything to prove by wrestling Soce. He should be going after a title or something. Lodi says he will after he beats the crap out of the "Gay Jewish White MC"... Rico asks if Lodi will drop it if Soce apologizes? Lodi says he'd "think about it!"...

(commercial)

We come back and see Terri Runnels with the WCW World Tag Team Champions, Brian Adams & Bryan Clark - Kronik. Later tonight, they defend the WCW World Tag Team Titles against the bizarre team of Cactus Jack and Barry Windham. What are their thoughts? Clark puts over Windham as a great wrestler. He puts over Cactus as "crazy as hell!" They're two tough guys. But they're not Kronik! And that should make all the difference. Adams adds that Kronik has beaten up lunatics and cowboys before. And tonight, it will happen one more time! And Cactus, Windham and everyone else will all learn the one big golden rule of life. It's all about Kronik!"

We go back to David Penzer for the next match..

ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH

HARLEY RACE versus "BIG SEXY" KEVIN NASH

Harley starts off strong and proves that he hasn't lost much of a step since his glory days as an 8-time NWA World Champion. Nash is reeling from the assault by the veteran Race who uses all of his skills to nuetralize the size advantage of "Bug Sexy". Race scores with a brutal brainbuster suplex and goes to the top rope for a diving headbutt to put Nash away. Kevin rolls at the last second and Harley crashes hard to the mat. Nash moves quickly and scores with a jack-knife powerbomb to get the pinfall. Nash is going to the Elimination Chamber.

Winner: "BIG SEXY" KEVIN NASH

We see a video promo introdicing the next person who will be inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame at "Slamboree: A Legends Reunion" on Sunday, April 9th. The team of Afa and Sika... The Wild Samoans...

(commercial)

WCW SATURDAY NIGHT SPOTLIGHT: A video piece highlighting the WCW Saturday Night syndicated program airs and we see brief moments from the WCW B-show hosted by Rich Landrum and Blackjack Mulligan. Match results from WCW Saturday Night are: Tommy Rich & Doug Gilbert over Silver King & La Parka, Hector Garza over Scoot Andrews, Mike Youngblood over Timber the Lumberjack, Jacquiline beat Molly Holly and Disco Inferno over Stro.

Terri Runnels is with Arn Anderson, Charlie Haas, Woman, Miss Jackie and Sean O'Haire - The Horsemen. Arn consoles Haas for his earlier loss and blames it on Lisa Moretti. Jackie and Woman vow to take care of Moretti at the PPV when they face her in a Triple-Threat match. O'Haire is confident that he and Arn both will win their matches tonight and go on to the Elimination Chamber. Terri asks Arn if there will be any new members for the Horsemen in the future. Arn says that they are looking at some people, but Terri will be like everyone else and find out when The Horsemen want her to and not a second before then.

We go to Eric Bischoff's office. Eric is on the phone and here is Hulk Hogan. Hogan wants to know what "jabroni" that Eric picked out for Hogan to wipe the floor with tonight. Eric tells Hogan that he was going to put someone like Randy Mulkey in the match against Hogan (Hogan smiles at that - he likes the idea), but then Eric had a change of heart. If WCW wants to be on top again, they need top level matches between major stars. Everyone is treated the same and no special favors. Hogan starts to frown. Eric continues that he was trying to come up with the right opponent for Hulk, but couldn't decide who to use. And then the phone rang. It was a wrestling superstar looking to take advantage of WCW's "open door policy" and looking for an opportunity. So Eric decided that this debuting superstar would be the man to face Hogan in the ring tonight.

Hogan is not happy and wants to know who Eric has signed for his opponent. Hulk is towering over Eric and in his face when he hears a voice from behind. It's Marty Janetty. Hogan's jaw drops. Janetty offers to shake Hogan's had to no response from the Hulkster. Marty says that he's the man who called Bischoff. And he's the man who will be facing Hogan later tonight. And he's also the man who will be going to the Elimination Chamber. Hogan is livid! He looks at Janetty and then at Eric and storms out of the office. Janetty looks at Eric and quips, "You think we pissed him off?" Eric just sighs...

(commercial)

Another video promo airs introducing the next name who will be inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame at Slamboree on April 9th. The next member of the Class of 2006 is..."KING KONG" ANGELO MOSCA..

We see video of Jeff Jarrett making his debut last week at the end of Nitro, attacking both Scott Hall and Arn Anderson after their match and laying out both men.

We go back to David Penzer for the next match...

ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH

ARN ANDERSON versus JEFF JARRETT

As the bell rings, Mantell makes mention that all of the other Horsemen have been banned from ringside for this match, so Arn is on his own against Jarrett. A great match that goes back and forth with both men managing to inflict some massive punishment on their opponent. In the end, the referee gets bumped in the corner by a Jarrett elbow and goes down. Jeff takes advantage to level Arn with a low blow. After making sure the ref is still down, Jarrett grabs his guitar from ringside and crashes it down upon the head of Double-A. Jarrett kicks the debris from the ring and covers Arn as the referee slowly comes to and make the count to three. Jeff is going to Slamboree and the main event.

Winner: JEFF JARRETT

We see Rico in the back talking to Soce the Elemental Wizard. This match against Lodi is crazy. Soce is not a wrestler. He'll end up hurt or worse. Soce talks about being on MTV, having 3 big CD's and producing a song that was performed last week on national televison. He's a big star and his pride and self-respect demand that he wrestles this match. Lodi has a big mouth and needs to be taught respect. Rico tells Soce to look in the mirror. He's not an athlete. He can't compete in a wrestling match with someone like Lodi. Soce mentions that he's pinned bigger men than Lodi before. Rico laughs and mentions that Soce's victories weren't in the wrestling ring though. Soce can't match Lodi's power or strength. Soce just smiles and says that he'll just have to outsmart him then. He's asked Bischoff to make this a "Anything Goes" match. Rico looks at him like he's lost his mind. He tell's Rico not to worry - he's got it all under control. Rico says he hopes so.

(commercial)

WCW WORLD WIDE HIGHLIGHT REEL: We see a video piece highlighting the action that took place during the week on WCW syndicated "World Wide Wrestling" program hosted by Chris Cruise and "Above Average" Mike Sanders. Match results from the syndicated WCW program are: WCW Cruiserweight Champion Jeff Hardy over Colt Cabana, Timber the Lumberjack over Romeo Bliss, Evan Karagias & Juventud Guerrera over Silver King and Hector Garza, Mike Youngblood beat Ethan Storm, and Disco Inferno over Scoot Andrews.

We see "Prime Time" Elix Skipper in the back talking to Disco Inferno and Jeff Hardy. Greg Valentine walks up and wants to speak to Skipper. Hardy and Disco walk off as Valentine speaks his mind. He doesn't think that Skipper belongs in the Elimination Chamber Match. Skipper is a kid. The Chamber is for guys who have paid their dues and deserve it! Skipper knows where this is headed and asks if Greg is trying to get his spot! Greg says that he deserves it - and he wants it... and he's ready to beat Skipper to get it if that's what it takes. Skipper says if Greg wants it, come take it. They agree to have a match later tonight and the winner goes to the Elimination Chamber. Skipper and Valentine stand nose to nose as we see the team of Kronik carrying the World Tag Team Championships and headed towards the ring. Kronik versus Cactus Jack and Barry Windham is next...

(commercial)

We see a video promo for the 2006 WCW Hall of Fame Inductions taking place at Slamboree: A Legends Reunion on April 9, 2006. The next person who will be inducted to the WCW HOF on Sunday is "THE EXOTIC" ADRIAN STREET...

Back to David Penzer for the next match...

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c) versus CACTUS JACK & BARRY WINDHAM

A brutal brawl from the start with little resemblence to a wrestling match as all four men just pretty much beat the snot out of each other. No one wastes times with wrestling holds - it's just punches and kicks all the way. In the end, Cactus Jack is knocked to the floor by a stiff clothesline by Bryan Clark. With Jack incapicated, the Kronik duo use their numbers advantage to beat down Windham and nail the "high times" to pick up the win as Adams pins Barry.

Winners and still Champions: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

As Kronik leaves the ring with their titles, we see Cactus Jack climb back into the ring from the floor. He looks at his fallen partner who is just starting to pull himself together and we see a crazed, glazed over look come across the eyes of Cactus. As Windham gets to his feet, Cactus nails him with a running clothesline that sends both men tumbling to the hard concrete floor. On the floor, Cactus continues his assault and puts Windham hard into the steel ringpost. Then Cactus climbs to the ring apron and delivers a brutal running elbow smash to the body of the prone Windham who is stretched out on the concrete floor. As Jack rises, we see a crazed expression on his face as he smiles into the camera as he heads to the back. Referees and agents rush down to check on Barry as Cactus goes to the back and we go to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back and see a replay of the action that just happened before with Cactus Jack and Barry Windham. Schiavone informs us that Windham is receiving medical attention backstage and is demanding a match against Cactus at the Slamboree PPV.

Back to Penzer for the next match..

"PRIMETIME" ELIX SKIPPER versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE

Schiavone informs the fans that this match will be for Skipper's spot in the Elimination Chamber match at Slamboree. Skipper takes the early lead, using his speed advantage to keep Valentine flustered and confused. Finally, Greg manages to hit a brutal forearm smash to the chest and that takes all the life out of Skipper as Valentine goes to work. Greg focuses on the left leg, setting it up for the figure four. Skipper tries to escape the meticulous Valentine, but is having trouble getting around on one leg. Finally, Greg has Skipper down and looks ready to apply the figure-four. He hesitates for a brief second to say something to a fan at ringside and we see Skipper roll up the "Hammer" in an inside cradle. Greg fights, but can't break free in time and the referee counts three. Skipper retains his spot and is going to the Elimination Chamber match at Slamboree.

Winner: ELIX SKIPPER

As Skipper celebrates his victory, we cut backstage where Terri Runnels is standing by with WCW Owner Eric Bischoff. He has some big news. Four new matches have been signed for Slamboree. First of all, Kronik will be defending the WCW World Tag Team Titles against the team of Diamond Dallas Page and Kanyon. Jeff Hardy will defend the WCW Cruiserweight Championship against Evan Karagias. There will be a six-man "Legends Match". Plus, he's just signed a "Texas Steet Fight" between Barry Windham and Cactus Jack. But that's not the biggest news. Eric just got off the phone with an executive from CBS-TV and on Saturday, April 8, 2006 - there will be a two-hour special on prime-time TV for the WCW Hall of Fame Induction Ceremonies. All of the Inductees will be honored and there will be appearances by many, many wrestling legends. It's WCW and "Slamboree: A Legends Reunion" at it's best. So next weekend will be all WCW as they have the HOF special on Saturday, the Slamboree PPV on Sunday and Nitro on Monday. WCW is headed for the top and no one will stand in their way.

(commercial)

We see another video promo for the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006 as the eighth and final inductee to the WCW Hall of Fame is named. Joining the WCW Class of 2006 will be: CURT HENNIG..

It's down to David Penzer for the next match...

ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH

SEAN O'HAIRE versus "BIG POPPA PUMP" SCOTT STEINER

Another fantastic match at both men are determined to get the win and go on to the PPV main event and a chance to become the new WCW World Champion. Steiner is ultra-agressive and pounds away at O'Haire, quickly busting open O'Haire with a brutal left hand that appears to have broken O'Haire's nose. O'Haire gets incensed at the sight of his own blood and flattens Steiner with a devastating DDT that plants Scotty hard into the mat. Scotty scores with a belly-to-back suplex and decides to place O'Haire on the top rope to set him up for a Frankensteiner. As Steiner jumps up, wrapping his legs around the head of O'Haire, Sean drops down from the corner and levels Scotty with a powerbomb. O'Haire uses a foot in the corner for leverage and puts down Scott's shouders long enough for the referee to make the three count. O'Haire gets the pinfall and is going to the Elimination Chamber..

Winner: SEAN O'HAIRE

We see Lenny, Lodi and Kwee Wee in the back. They're headed towards the ring. We cut to Soce and Rico. Rico is still trying to talk Soce out of the match, but Soce says he's got to do it... Lodi versus Soce is next!

(commercial)

Back to David Penzer... This next match is "anything goes - no DQ and no count-out!" A person can only win by pinfall or submission.

LODI (with Lenny Lane & Kwee Wee) versus SOCE THE ELEMENTAL WIZARD (with Rico)

Soce gets on the mic first and says that this match doesn't have to happen. If Lodi will just apologize for disrespecting him, they can all kiss and make up. Lodi doesn't like the idea of apologizing and slaps Soce across the face. The referee calls for the bell and it's on. Lodi slaps Soce a couple of more times and picks him up for a big slam. Soce is on his knees and trying to get away as Lenny and Kwee Wee heckle him from outside the ring. Elbow by Lodi and we see him bend Soce over his knee. He's going to spank "The Elemental Wizard"... But before Lodi's hand can connect to Soce's sexy butt, we see two huge masked figures come through the crowd and storm the ring.

They go after Lodi in the ring and attack him, causing him to drop Soce who quickly scurries away from the action. Lenny and Kwee Wee are quickly in to help out Lodi and we see them use the three-on-two advantage to clear the two masked men from the ring. Rico grabs a chair and climbs into the ring as well to stand alongside his teammates. As Lodi, Lenny and Kwee Wee trade insults with the two masked men at ringside, we see Rico swing the chair and nail Lenny from behind. As Lenny goes down, Lodi and Kwee Wee turn towards Rico and his chair. The masked men attack again and this time we see Rico and the two masked men with the advantage as they work over Lenny, Lodi and Kwee Wee. Soce is back up too and directing traffic as Lenny and Kwee Wee are tossed from the ring. Rico holds off everyone with his chair as the two masked men hold Lodi. Soce is in his face and slaps him several times before the two masked men toss Lodi to the floor. Soce hugs Rico and then gets the mic. To hell with Lenny and Lodi. He and Rico are through with those "posers". In the tradition of such legends as Bobby Heenan, Gary Hart, Freddie Blassie and the legendary Grand Wizard, Soce is out to become not only a legendary musical entertainer, but also the best wrestling manager in the history of WCW. Before he's done, everyone will know the name of Soce the Elemental Wizard. He has Rico by his side. And he (refering to the masked men) has these two men, these two monsters at his beck and call as well. He tells them to take off the masks. The two men comply and we see the faces of Hugh Morris & Tank Abbott! These are Soce's "Elemental Warriors" and along with Rico, will soon rule WCW. The fans boo and hiss as Soce holds up a sign Rico has taken from a ringside fan to plug his website, .com/. We go to a commercial.

(commercial)

"CAN YOU SMELL... " These words echo throughout the arena as The Rock makes his way to the ring to a deafening pop by the sold-out crowd. Rock is all business as he gets the mic. In just six days at Slamboree, the "Great One" will be facing the "next big thing" Brock Lesnar. But the Rock is a busy man. He's a movie star and doesn't feel like waiting for Slamboree. He wants Brock to get his "monkey ass" down there right now so the Rock can take that goofy looking grin of Brock's rip it right off his face and shove it straight up his candy ass! The crowd erupts as we see Brock Lesnar come from the back and head to the ring at full speed. Rock drops to the floor and meets him on the ramp. The two men are quickly pounding the crap out of each other in a full pledged brawl. We see the locker room empty as other wrestlers, referees and agents come out to pull the two men apart. As the two men are finally seperated, we cut to a commercial.

(commercial)

We come back to a video package highlighting the WCW Hall of Fame Induction that's taking place on CBS-TV on Saturday night from 8:00PM to 10:00pm. We take a quick look at all of the legends who will be inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006: BRUNO SAMMARTINO, PENNY BANNER, BARON VON RASCHKE, MIL MASCARAS, "THE EXOTIC" ADRIAN STREET, AFA & SIKA - THE WILD SAMOANS, "KING KONG" ANGELO MOSCA, and the late CURT HENNIG...

We see Disco Inferno and Juventud Guerrera backstage. They approach Christy Hemme, who is reading a magazine. She looks up and smarts off wanting to know what they want. The two men surround Hemme and tell her that they want her to relay a message for them. She's the manager of Sean Waltman. Hemme says she's not his... "Shut up!" Disco screams. Hemme shuts up as Disco tells her that at Slamboree, Disco and Juvi will be calling out Waltman and Jake Roberts. She can tell them to be ready for a fight of a lifetime. Hemme stands up and shows some attitude as she says, "Anything else?" "Yeah. This!", says Disco. And he grabs Hemme and plants a big kiss on her mouth. Hemme pushes away and jumps back, right into the arms of Juvi. Juvi slaps his mouth across hers and gives her a big kiss that Hemme appears to be enjoying, but then pushes away, storming off. "See you at Slamboree!", laughs Disco.

(commercial)

We come back and go to a live "Slamboree Control Center" as Rich Landrum runs down the matches signed for "Slamboree: A Legends Reunion".

ELIMINATION CHAMBER MATCH FOR THE VACANT WCW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

KEVIN NASH versus SCOTT HALL versus SEAN O'HAIRE versus JEFF JARRETT versus ELIX SKIPPER versus HULK HOGAN/MARTY JANETTY

BROCK LESNAR (with Rena Mero) versus THE ROCK

TRIPLE THREAT: WCW WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP

LISA "IVORY" MORETTI versus WOMAN versus MISS JACKIE GAYDA

TEXAS STREET FIGHT

CACTUS JACK versus BARRY WINDHAM

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

KRONIK (c) versus DIAMOND DALLAS PAGE & KANYON

WCW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

JEFF HARDY (c) versus EVAN KARAGIAS (with Jimmy Valiant)

SIX MAN TAG TEAM MATCH

LENNY LANE, LODI & KWEE WEE versus HUGH MORRIS, TANK ABBOTT & RICO

(with Soce the Elemental Wizard)

Plus a "Legends Match" and others... Then Landrum plugs the WCW Hall of Fame Inductions for the Class of 2006 before sending things back to Schaivone, Madden and Mantell at ringside.

Schiavone plugs Slamboree and the HOF Inductions one more time. The main event - the final "Qualifying Match" for the Elimination Chamber with Hulk Hogan versus Marty Janetty is next...

(commercial)

ELIMINATION CHAMBER QUALIFYING MATCH

HULK HOGAN versus MARTY JANETTY

Hogan is not happy at all to be there and quickly gets on the mic and tells Janetty that he needs to go ahead and take a walk right now before Hogan is forced to "unleash the pythons" and run wild over him. Janetty appears to be considering this and kind of shrugs like he agrees and starts to leave the ring. Hogan turns away from Janetty, confident that Marty is going to forfeit. Janetty turns around and taps Hogan on the shoulder. Hogan turns and Marty tears into him as the ref calls for the bell. Janetty is in control of Hogan until he goes for a suplex. Hogan "no-sells" and is quickly up as he starts to shake with the power of Hulkamania. Hogan lands several punches on Janetty and catches him with the boot. Hogan goes for the legdrop as the announcers predict the end for Marty Janetty. Hogan covers, but Janetty kicks out at two and one-half. Hogan is livid and pounds away at Janetty again. Marty moves in close and grabs Hogan's tights, pulling him face first into the corner. Hogan is stunned and Marty scores with a dropkick. Suplex and cover for two as Hogan kicks out. Hogan starts to do the "Hulkamania" thing again and is hulking up. Fists by Hogan and a big slam. He goes for the legdrop again, but Janetty moves out of the way at the last second. Janetty goes to the corner and waits as Hogan pulls himself up. Marty does a little "DX Crotch Chop" thingee and levels Hogan with a great superkick. Cover and pin as the ref counts three.

Winner: MARTY JANETTY

Janetty is going to Slamboree and the Elimination Chamber. We see several wrestlers including Elix Skipper, Evan Karagias, Disco Inferno, Juvi, La Parka and many others come from the back come out and gather around Janetty, lifting him up on their shoulders to celebrate Janetty's biggest win ever.

We fade to black...

THE END!


	47. Chapter 47

**WCW (Fantasy) 2006 Hall of Fame Ceremony (April 8, 2006) **

Tomorrow night is my fantasy WCW's big PPV, "Slamboree: A Legends Reunion".. But tonight, WCW is inducting several new members into the WCW Hall of Fame. Here is the recap of the Induction Ceremonies for the (fantasy) Class of 2006 into my WCW Hall of Fame... Thanks... -Doug

WCW (Fantasy) 2006 Hall of Fame Ceremonies

April 8, 2006

Hilton University Plaza Hotel

Charlotte, NC

We see the cameras pan the audience full of WC Superstars and assorted legends from all across the world of professional wrestling. We see WCW Owner Eric Bischoff, Terry Funk, Dory Funk, Ox Baker, Jeff Jarrett, Chavo & Hector Guerrero and so many others sitting in the crowd.

Lights flash and music fills the room as Soce the Elemental Wizard comes out and does a fantastic "Legends Rap" to honor the new inductees to the World Championship Wrestling Hall of Fame. As he finishes his rap to a thundering ovation, Soce quickly speaks of how he's always been a fan of professional wrestling and how honored he feels to be in the presence of such true legends. And then Soce introduces the host for the evening, the voice of WCW Monday Nitro, Tony Schiavione.

Tony thanks everyone for attending and introduces a video tribute to many of the great wrestlers who left this world way too soon: It's sad and moving and tears are beginning to flow freely as we see the faces of such stars as Dick Murdoch, Rhonda Sighn, Davey Boy Smith, Referee Brady Boone, Terry "Bam Bam" Gordy, Mark Curtis, Rocco Rock & Johnny Grunge, The Wall, Brian Pillman, The Renegade, Chaz Rocco, The Von Erichs - Fritz, David, Kerry, Chris & Mike, Bobby Duncum Jr., Louis Spicolli, Yokozuna, Crash Holly, Chris Candido, Road Warrior Hawk, "Ravishing" Rick Rude, Owen Hart and Eddie Guerrero...

The camera pans the audience again and we get a good shot of Tammy Sytch with tears in her eyes from watching the video. We go back to Tony Schiavone who talks briefly about the sport of professional wrestling and what it means to him and everyone in the room. Then he asks everyone to please welcome the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006...

The nine inductees come out on to the stage and take their places at the tables on either sides of the podium as the crowd stands and gives them a huge ovation.

Schiavone introduces the man who will induct the first new member of the WCW Hall of Fame, Blackjack Mulligan.

Mulligan comes to the podium and talks briefly about his career as a wrestler. He thought he was the biggest and the baddest guy around until he met this guy. This man was known as "Big Nasty" and he got the reputation the hard way. Mulligan tells a quick story about a crazy night in Montreal where he and Mosca had to fight their way out of a bar after Mosca beat up one of the bouncers... and then Mulligan tells us to "watch this!"...

We see a great video feature on King Kong Angelo Mosca highlighting his career, both as a professional football player for the CFL and as a wrestler. The it's back to Mulligan who introduces "King Kong" Angelo Mosca.

Mosca is humble as he gets on the mic. As he remembers that story Mulligan told, it was Mulligan who started the trouble at the bar, trying to pick up some "fat chick" and Mosca had to save his butt from the bouncer who was the girl's boyfriend or something. Mosca talks about making the transition from football to wrestling and how much he loves the business. We see a great shot of his wife and son, Angelo Mosca Jr. in the crowd as Mosca talks. He tells a quick story about an encounter with a little old woman at a show in Florida back in the seventies and says he'd rather go sixty minutes with Abdullah the Butcher than deal with that woman again. Mosca thanks everyone for the induction and honor and says he's proud to be in the WCW Hall of Fame.

Schiavone is back and introduces the man who will induct the next legends - here is Captain Lou Albano.

The Captain comes up to the podium and goes into a rant as only Captain Lou can. He talks about life on the road with Afa and Sika when he was their manager and some of the crazy times the three of them had. It's classic Albano as he just goes on and on, keeping the entire crowd in stitches from laughing so much. Finally, Lou stops for a breath and we hear Afa heckle him from the sideline telling him to "shut up!" Lou laughs and introduces the video profiling the history and careers of Afa and Sika - The Wild Samoans.

Afa and Sika come to the podium and say that after having to listen to Lou ramble, they will keep it very short. Afa makes a joke about how they had to listen to Lou ramble like that for three years straight and calls Albano "mental".. Afa thanks his family and everyone and plugs his promotion, XFW. Sika just says, "Thank you very much!"

Much applause as The Samoans sit down. Schiavone is back to introduce the next speaker - Rico.

Rico comes up and talks about how proud of his character and admits that he ripped off everything he does from one man, Adrian Street. Rico talks about how far ahead of his time Adrian was. Street made records, movies, and was a fantastic wrestler. He was also wrestling's first ''transvestite". Rico talks about how he went to meet Street in Florida when he was first hired by the WWE and how generous Street was with advice and tips to get his character over. Rico says that this man is the toughest "drag queen" you'll ever see.

We go to the video presentation highlighting the career of "The Exotic" Adrian Street, starting with his debut in 1957 at age 16. Street was a weightlifter, boxer and model before becoming one of the most original and eclectic characters in wrestling history.

Rico then introduces "The Exotic" Adrian Street.

Street is dressed in a very flashy tux with frills and a fur collar and is wearing some bizarre make-up. He thanks Rico for the great introduction and reminds him that he (Adrian) is still the "queen bitch".. Adrian stays in character and tells several great stories about his career and adventures. He puts over Miss Linda, who is in the audience, and says that without that great woman beside him, he would never have been as great as he was. He tells a story about being dragged to a "redneck bar" in the Carolinas by the late Dick Murdoch and how he freaked out everyone in the beginning, but by the end of the night, all of the rednecks were converted and full pledged members of the Exotic Adrian Fan Club. Adrian puts over his wrestling school and thanks everyone for the great honor. He talks about possibly painting the HOF plaque pink to "add some class" and then gets serious as he talks about how much he loves wrestling and what it means to him. He thanks everyone once again before sitting down.

Back to Schiavone who introduces the next speaker, WCW Womens Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Ivory is wide open ultra-hyper as she talks about the state of Womens wrestling and how it's often been overshadowed by the men over the years. But one lady managed to overcome everything and went on to a stellar career and true "icon" status. Watch the video.

We see a highlight video that looks at how Mary Ann Kostecki transformed into the legendary Penny Banner. In an amazing 23 year career, from 1954 - 1974, Penny went on to face some of the toughest women in the sport and excelled, holding several titles including being the first AWA Womens Championship. Penny also found the time to be romantically linked with "The King of Rock" Elvis and was a household name before giving up life in the squared circle for marriage to fellow wrestling legend Johnny Weaver. Penny was recently featured in the movie "Lipstick and Dynamite" and has a best selling book out called "Banner Days". She's a regular award wining participant in the annual Senior Olympics and a true legend.

Back to Ivory who then introduces the legendary Penny Banner.

Penny comes up to a huge ovation. She talks about starting out in this business and life on the road for a female wrestler. She tells a couple of funny stories about "Cowboy" Bill Watts and about her very few matches against Moolah. She sends a shout out to fellow lady legend Kay Noble who is currently in a fight with cancer and asks that everyone keep Kay in their prayers and thoughts. Penny then talks about her own recent on-going fight with cancer and how it's one match she's determined to win. She's lost some weight and all of her hair, but she's ready for the big comeback at the end and will get the pin on her hated foe. Then, in a classic moment, Penny says she's going to make herself more comfortable and then Penny reaches up and pulls off the strawberry blonde wig she's wearing to reveal a shining bald head. The place breaks up as Penny smiles and says, "That's better!" She compares her new look to Baron Von Raschke who is sitting at the table next to the podium and says that they'll be posing for pictures together in the lobby after the show. Penny goes on to thank WCW, several legendary names from the past who helped her get started, God and the fans who have supported her and stayed in contact over the years. She's honored and proud of this induction. Thank you!

Penny sits down as the audience of her peers and several thousand fans roar their approval. Tony Schiavone is back up and introduces the next speaker, a true wrestling legend in his own right and Hall of Famer himself, former 8-time NWA World Champion Harley Race.

Race arises to a standing ovation from his peers and talks about how tough it was to be the World Champion, wrestling sometimes eight to ten times a week in ten different cities and against ten different opponents. And they were all tough, but Race was tougher and could always manage to escape, by hook or crook with his title. But no one managed to give him more fits than a "Mexican jumping bean" who liked to run around in a mask out in Texas and California. Race puts over the acrobatics and talent of Mil Mascaras and how he was "doing the high spots" before anyone in wrestling knew what a high spot was.

We see a great video piece highlighting the career of the legendary "Man of 1000 Masks". It talks about his great career and legendary status in Japan and Mexico and even now, Mil still occasionally works shows in Japan. It speaks on his roles in movies and how he followed the path of such legends as Santo and Blue Demon to become "a movie star" as well as a top wrestler. He was the IWA World Champion and held dozens of regional titles as well. He's a true icon and legend. He's Mil Mascaras.

We go back to Harley who introduces the legendary masked man, Mil Mascaras.

Mil is up and speaks of his career and how honored he is to be there tonight. He often worries about the direction that wrestling is headed, but he sees such lucadores in the ring as Juventud Guerrero, Silver King, Hector Garza, the Guerreros, Rey Mysterio (big pop for the mention of Rey's name) - and he knows that the legend of Lucha Libre is in good hands. He thanks the fans for supporting him and WCW for this honor before siting back down.

We go back to Tony Schiavone who introduces the next speaker, a true wrestling legend in his own right, "Number One" Paul Jones.

Paul gets up and almost immediately goes into a story about how he and Jim Raschke became a team after Steamboat turned on him and the success they had. He tells of some funny (and extremely exaggerated) stories of himself and the Baron having to fight off all the hot women who came to see them at the arenas and recalls an angle where he tried to convince Raschke to wear a blonde wig to be "even more of a sex symbol".. Paul talks about how hated the Baron was by the fans, but how respected and loved he was by his peers. No one could ever find anyhing bad to say about Jim Raschke in real life and he's a class act all of the way. Paul calls Raschke one of his favorite guys to work with, as a partner or opponent, and puts over Raschke as a truly great example of what being a "superstar" is all about. "Of course, he's no 'Number One' Paul Jones", Paul quickly adds, to a great laugh. Paul closes by saying how honored he is to call Raschke his friend.

We see a video highlighting the career of the mid-western farm boy and school teacher turned "Goose-stepping Nazi". It talks about his time as a two-time AAU Amatuer Champion and how he just missed going to the 1964 Olympics. Then he moved to the professional ranks and after being trained by Verne Gagne and Mad Dog Vachon, we see the transformation into the dreaded "Nazi" character that everyone loved to hate. We see clips of his classic battles with Bruno Sammartino in New York. Video from his days in Florida and Georgia and the Mid-Atlantic regions and finally, his days in the AWA where he shared tag team glory with the late Crusher. And we see lots and lots of clips of opponents being put down by the power of "The Claw"..

Back to Paul Jones who introduces Baron Von Raschke.

The Baron stands up, places his monocle in his eye, looks at the crowd, and goose-steps up to the podium to a huge ovation. He is in full "Baron" character as he sneers and threatens to place each and every member of the audience in his dreaded claw. Then the Baron smiles as we see a transformation to the humble James Raschke. He thanks Verne Gagne and Mad Dog Vachon for training him way back in 1966 and turning a biology and science teacher into one of the best known characters in wrestling history. The Baron thanks his wife Bonnie and son Karl for their support and love and for "putting up with him".. He talks about some of the great matches he's been involved in over the years in the AWA, WWWF, NWA, WCW and WWE as well as all over the world. He thanks the late Vince McMahon Sr. and Bruno for originally making him a household name during his first run in the old WWWF and how George Scott and Jim Crockett in the Carolinas made him a "superstar". He tells a funny story about being mobbed by a group of fans back in the early eighties who were "out for blood" and he says that it was just a case of mistaken identity. They thought he was Rob Lowe. He then goes on to talk about how he's often mistaken, even today for Ben Affleck, seeing as how they're both such sexy guys. This gets a huge laugh from the crowd. Raschke gets serious and thanks Paul Jones for the introduction, WCW for the honor and the fans for their great support over the years. He calls Penny Banner his "twin" and also notes that Adrian Steet doesn't have much hair on top these days either. Raschke says that they're just trying to be "sexy like me" and says that they are all living proof that bald is definitely beautiful. And then, after saying thank you to everyone one more time, Raschke transforms into "the Baron" one last time and says, "And dat is all de' people need to know!"... before dropping the mic and walking off to a standing ovation from the crowd.

Back to Tony who says that it's time to change things up a little bit for the next Inductions. One of these names was announced previously. The other was not, but both men were true greats in the sport of professional wrestling and the decision was made to induct these men together as they were best friends in their careers, in life and sadly, in death. Tony suspects that they're probably sitting back together in wrestling heaven, sharing a beer and watching right now. Schiavone introduces a great video clip highlighting the next two Inductees to the WCW Hall of Fame - Curt Hennig and "Ravishing" RIck Rude...

We see a great video clip that highlights the careers of Curt Hennig - his time as the AWA World Champion, his tag team success with Scott Hall, his roles in the nWo and the Horsemen, and finally his time as "Mr. Perfect"... The video moves into a look at "Ravishing" Rick Rude and his great career in WCW and the WWE. He was a member of DX and the nWo - on the same night. He held titles in WCW and the WWE and all over the World. He defeated Ric Flair to capture the NWA World Championship back in 1993 before being forced out of action by back troubles. We see a great picture of Rude and Hennig together as the video ends.

At the podium is legendary wrestling manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan. Bobby talks about how he never thought he would ever have anything to do with WCW again, but when they called him and asked him to come do this induction of two of the best men he's ever known, he couldn't say no. Bobby tells a few quick stories about the great ribs pulled by Curt and how he never knew what to expect when dealing with these two men. But he always knew he would be having fun. No one was better in the ring than Curt Hennig. And no one was more entertaining than Rick Rude. Bobby starts to tear up a little bit as he talks about the great loss to everyone when Rude passed away. And then how upset he was when he heard about Curt. Bobby misses them badly. He thanks everyone for showing their love to Rick and Curt and on their behalf, he's proud and honored to see these two great men get their rightful spot in the WCW Hall of Fame.

Bobby sits down as the crowd gives him a standing ovation..

Back to Tony Schiavone as he introduces the next speaker. Ladies and gentlemen, we give you... The Rock.

The Rock comes out to a huge ovation. He's tickled pink and honored to be able to introduce the next inductee... a true icon and legend in the sport of professional wrestling. A true "Living Legend"... Rock calls himself "the great one", but standing next to this man, he's just "pretty damn good".

We see a video piece highlighting the career of "The Living Legend" Bruno Sammartino. His first WWWF Championship victory over the "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers in 1963 when led to an amazing eight year reign and then another great win over Stan Stasiak in 1973 which led to four more years as the WWWF Champion. A feat that will never be duplicated. We see clips from his famous "Showdown In Shea Stadium" with Larry Zbyszko and clips from his classic match with Pedro Morales in 1972. We also see clips of the infamous incident in Madison Square Garden when Bruno's neck was broken by Stan Hansen and see the return of Bruno months later to exact revenge. He's a member of the Italian Amercian Hall Of Fame and a household name for close to 40 years. He is truly deserving of the name "Living Legend"..

The Rock introduces the "Living Legend" Bruno Sammartino.

Bruno rises to a standing ovation from the mass crowd and a big chant of "Bruno - Bruno" fills the room. Bruno quiets the crowd and starts to speak and then another chant of "One more match" starts. Bruno lets the crowd quiet down and begins.

He thanks his family and God! He then talks about being the WWWF Champion for almost 11 years and the faith that Vince McMahon Sr. had in him. He puts over some of the great names he wrestled over the years including many men there tonight such as Baron Von Raschke, Stan Hansen, Ivan Koloff and so many others. Then Bruno starts to talk about the state of wrestling today and how it's all about sex and steroids and so much of it is trash. We see a lot of people in the audience, including WCW Owner Eric Bischoff visibly squirming as Bruno talks about the changes that have taken place over the years and how wrestling used to be a place for the family to attend together on weekends and now it's no place for children. Bruno just kind of sighs and says that most of the blame rests on the shoulders of one man - Vince McMahon. But that's how that man is.. and why you'll never see Bruno at a WWF show or event. But he realizes that times have changed, but doggone it, he misses the old days of "good versus evil" and when it was all about the wrestling instead of the soap operas. Bruno decides to quiet down a bit and says that this honor, being inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame means a lot to him. He thanks the Rock for the introduction and all of his peers for loving the sport of wrestling as much as he does. Bruno is starting to tear up a bit as he clutches the award and says "Thank you!" one last time.

A standing ovation for the "Living Legend" as he takes his seat.

Tony Schiavone comes back to the podium and thanks everyone for attending the ceremonies and then asks everyone to give one last hand to the newest members of the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006.

Each new member of the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006 rises as Schiavone calls their name and the audience in attendence gives one final round of applause. Schiavone reminds everyone that all of the legends will be in attendence tomorrow night at the "WCW Slamboree: A Legends Reunion" PPV. He thanks everyone for attending and says good night as we fade to black.

The end!

Posted by


	48. Chapter 48

WCW Slamboree: A Legends Reunion  
>April 9, 2006<br>Charlotte, NC  
>Independence Arena<p>

We open the show as legendary country performer George Jones comes out on a make-shift stage and sings a slightly altered version of "Who's Gonna Fill Their Shoes" with the names of various wrestling superstars used in place of the original country music legends names. The camera pans around the arena to show the faces of dozens of the biggest and most honored names from the silver and golden age of professional wrestling.

As Jones finishes, and receives a standing ovation from the sold out crowd, we go to Tony Schiavone, Dutch Mantell and Mark Madden at ringside who welcome us to WCW Slamboree: A Legends Reunion.  
>It's a big show tonight. In the main event, we're going to see "The Elimination Chamber" match with six of WCW's biggest stars to determine who will be the new WCW World Champion. Plus, there will be defenses of the Tag Team, Womens, and Cruiserweight Championships. The Rock returns to wrestling to take on "The Next Big Thing" Brock Lesnar. We have a Texas Street Fight between Barry Windham and Cactus Jack. We'll see a big Legends Match as well as a Battle Royal. And so much more. It's a big night for WCW.<p>

We go to David Penzer for the first match...

WCW CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP  
>JEFF HARDY (c) versus EVAN KARAGIAS (with Jimmy Valiant)<p>

Schiavone mentions how Valiant has taken Karagias (and Elix Skipper) under his wing as of late and has been acting in a managerial capacity. As the bell rings, we see Karagias go for a quick takedown for the two-count... and it's on. Back and forth with lots of high-spots and excitement. In the end, Karagias goes for a suplex, but Hardy manages to reverse into a "Twist of Fate". One swanton later, Jeff Hardy covers to pick up the win and retain his championship.

Winner: JEFF HARDY

We move to the interview area where Bob Caudle is standing by with Arn Anderson, Sean O'Haire, Charlie Haas, Woman, & Miss Jackie - The Horsemen. Arn puts over O'Haire, who will be representing the Horsemen tonight in the Elimination Chamber. Sean says that he's been the World Champion before and he's ready to do it again. He's doing it for the Horsemen and for himself. Woman and Miss Jackie talk about their match tonight against Lisa Moretti for the WCW Womens Championship. Ivory has all she could handle when she faced them in singles matches - but now, it's a triple threat match with both of them. The Womens Championship is coming into the Horsemen's camp.. and there is nothing that Ivory or anyone else can do about it. Arn gets on the mic one more time. He issues a challenge for the winner of the Kronik - DDP/Kanyon match tonight. Regardless of who walks out of this arena tonight, they face himself and Charlie Haas tomorrow night on Nitro for the titles. And just like the World title and the Womens title, the tag titles will be coming home to the Horsemen.

We go backstage and see Hulk Hogan storming out of Eric Bischoff's office. He's angry and says he's leaving. Jimmy Hart is with him trying to calm the Hulkster down. Hulk tells Jimmy that he's tired of Eric and his lies. Jimmy needs to stay. He's got a match later tonight to manage in the six-man. Hogan will be on Nitro tomorrow night and he'll take care of Eric then.

Music hits as we see Disco Inferno and Juventud Guerrera come down to the ring. They told Christy Hemme last week that they were going to call out Jake Roberts and Sean Waltman. Well, here they are. Now, they want Jake and X-Pac to get their worthless butts to the ring so Disco and Juvi can beat the crap out of them.  
>Here comes Christy Hemme. She gets the mic from David Penzer and says that Roberts and Waltman aren't there. She doesn't know where they are. Disco and Juvi argue with Hemme. We see two figures come through the crowd and try to ambush Disco &amp; Juvi. It's Jake and Waltman dressed in street clothes. They attack Disco and Juvi and the referee calls for the bell.<p>

DISCO INFERNO & JUVENTUD GUERRERA versus JAKE "THE SNAKE" ROBERTS & SEAN "X-PAC" WALTMAN (with Christy Hemme)

It's a brawl - nothing more and nothing less. All these four men want to do is just hurt and cripple the others. Hemme tries to interfere from the outside and gets nailed by X-Pac as he misses a leg lariat on Juvi. Disco and Roberts and fighting on the outside of the ring and into the crowd. In the ring, Juvi manages to catch X-Pac with a Juvi driver. He covers and gets the pin for his team.

Winners: JUVENTUD GUERRERA & DISCO INFERNO

Roberts and Disco make their way back towards the ring and Roberts, seeing his opponent being pinned, heads towards the back, leaving X-Pac and Hemme at the mercy of Juvi and Disco. Disco and Juvi take turns beating the mess out of Waltman before tossing them to the floor. Hemme is alone in the ring with Juvi and Disco. She tries to slap Disco, who catches her had. He looks at Juvi and smiles before grabbing Hemme and bending her over his knee. Juvi spanks Hemme a couple of whacks before Disco lets her go and she quickly runs up the rampway to the back, holding her behind as the fans cheer.

We go backstage and see Kanyon talking to Diamond Dallas Page. It's obvious that something is wrong by the looks in their faces. DDP is apologizing to Kanyon about tonight. He injured his leg at the HOF Ceremonies last night and doesn't have clearance to wrestle tonight. Kanyon is concerned - they have a match scheduled against Kronik later tonight for the World Tag Team titles and Kronik is not the kind of team you face alone. Page just smiles and says that he's taken care of it. Since he can't wrestle, he made a phone call to a former partner of Kanyon's who's in Charlotte this weekend anyhow. And he's on his way to the arena right now. Kanyon looks puzzled and Page whispers a name into his ear. We see Kanyon start to smile. "Yeah, that could work! Badda bing - bada bam!" And DDP finishes with "Bada-Bang!" as we go to Bob Caudle.

Bob Caudle is standing by with Terry Funk, Ivan Koloff and the always unpredictable Dick Slater. Koloff starts by saying it's a conspiracy that he wasn't inducted into the HOF last night and Bruno was. Ivan talks about beating Bruno in 1972 to stun the world and says he's going to stun the world again tonight as he wins this "Legends Battle Royal" later on. Slater goes on an incoherent rant about "old men" and "reeking of Ben Gay" and mentions how he wishes Murdoch was here tonight.

We then go to Terry Funk who is as crazy as ever. He's not here to win - he's here to have fun and beat the hell out of some people. He's looking forward to seeing Windham and Foley tear the house down later and mentions how Vince keeps inviting him to come up North, but he says "No!"... but he's glad to be a part of WCW, even for just one night.

We go to David Penzer for the next match...

LEGENDS SIX-MAN TAG TEAM MATCH  
>"MAGNIFICENT" DON MURACO, BLACKJACK MULLIGAN &amp; "SUPERFLY" JIMMY SNUKA versus GREG "THE HAMMER" VALENTINE, BRUTUS BEEFCAKE &amp; THE HONKY TONK MAN (with "Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart)<p>

Mantell mentions how strange it is to see Mulligan and Valentine on opposing teams tonight when they were teaming up regularly just a few weeks ago. A brutal match that looks like 1985 all over again as these men are pulling out all the stops to show off for the sold out crowd. Valentine and Muraco are exchanging brutal chops that are echoing all throughout the arena. Snuka levels Beefcake with a headbutt, before falling victim to a big knee in the gut. And Mulligan and HTM are just pounding the mess out of each other. In the end, the referee is distracted by Beefcake and Valentine. Jimmy Hart is up on the ring apron and tosses the megaphone to Honky to use on Don Muraco. Muraco catches the megaphone instead and nails Honky across the head. He tosses the megaphone out of the ring as the referee turns around. Muraco tags Snuka who climbs to the top and levels the fallen Honky Tonk Man with a big splash. Snuka covers and gets the pin.

Winners: "MAGNIFICENT" MURACO, BLACKJACK MULLIGAN & "SUPERFLY" JIMMY SNUKA

We see Soce the Elemental Wizard and Rico in the back, laughing. They really pulled one over on Lenny and Lodi last week. Here is Tank Abbott and Hugh Morris. They are ready for action tonight! Soce tells them that this is just the beginning and after they get rid of the posers, it's straight to the World Tag Team Titles. We see country music legend George Jones come up. He hates to interupt, but he just wanted to say hello. He's a big fan of wrestling and of Soce as well. He compliments Soce on his music and says that while some people think they've got it, Soce really does! It's not what George usually listens to, but a friend played it for him and he was really impressed. Keep up the good work. Everyone is kind of speechless as Jones shakes the hands before walking away.

We go backstage where Missy Hyatt is with Doug Gilbert and "Wildfire" Tommy Rich. As of late, they've been overlooked and stuck on the "B" shows, but that's all about to change. They hope that Kanyon and whoever his partner is win the tag titles tonight, because they face Rich & Gilbert tomorrow night on Nitro.

And then, it's Rich and Gilbert as the WCW World Tag Team Champions. And that is a promise!  
>We go to ring announcer David Penzer. It's time to introduce the Class of 2006 for the WCW Hall of Fame. Please welcome the WCW Hall of Fame Class of 2006...<p>

On the rampway, each Inductee comes out as they're introduced.  
>KING KONG ANGELO MOSCA (escorted by Jacquiline)<br>WILD SAMOAN AFA (escorted by Missy Hyatt)  
>WILD SAMOAN SIKA (escorted by Luna Vachon)<br>THE EXOTIC ADRIAN STREET (escorted by Miss Linda)  
>MIL MASCARAS (escorted by Woman)<br>BARON VON RASCHKE (escorted by Miss Jackie)  
>"MR PERFECT" CURT HENNIG - represented by Larry Hennig (escorted by Terri Runnels)<br>"RAVISHING" RICK RUDE - represented by Bobby "The Brain" Heenan (escorted by Christy Hemme)  
>PENNY BANNER (escorted by Scott Hall)<br>"THE LIVING LEGEND" BRUNO SAMMARTINO (escorted by Lisa "Ivory" Moretti)

The Inductees receive a standing ovation as they wave and play to the crowd.

We see a video promo for the next big WCW PPV event coming up in May... It's "WCW Spring Stampede" and it's coming from Panama City, Florida on May 7, 2006...

Time to go back to the ring. Kanyon and DDP come out to the ring - and DDP is on crutches. Dallas injured his leg last night at the HOF Ceremonies and isn't cleared to wrestle tonight. But they found a substitute. And here he is. It's Bam Bam Bigelow! The Triad lives again! Kronik doesn't look impressed in the ring and just waves them in, saying "bring it!".

Back to Penzer..

WCW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH  
>BRIAN ADAMS &amp; BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK (c) versus KANYON &amp; BAM BAM BIGELOW (with Diamond Dallas Page)<p>

It's great tag team action as both teams show great teamwork and skills and try to isolate their opponent and keep them on their side of the ring. We see an amazing display of strength as Bryan Clark gorilla-presses Bam Bam Bigelow before tossing him to the outside of the ring and in to the arms of Page and Kanyon. In the end, we see Adams locking Kanyon's head in his hands and applying the "Kona Krush".. Bigelow and Clark are brawling on the floor. We see the "injured" DDP get up on the apron with his crutch and nail Adams, breaking the crutch across his back and head. The referee sees this and calls for the bell.

Winners by DQ: BRIAN ADAMS & BRYAN CLARK - KRONIK

Outside the ring, Clark tries to put Bigelow into the ringpost, but it gets reversed and Clark eats steel. We see The Triad in the ring beating and stomping away at Adams and Clark. Bigelow picks up Clark and delivers the "Greetings From Ashbury ParK", planting Clark into the mat. Adams is starting to stir and DDP and Kanyon administer a double "Diamond Cutter" on the big man, laying him out as well. The Triad is back and ready for action.

As medics and agents rush the ring to check on Clark and Adams, we go backstage where Rich Landrum is standing by with WWE Womens Champion Lisa "Ivory" Moretti. Later tonight, Ivory defends her title against both Woman and Miss Jackie in a triple-threat match. Ivory says that seperately, Jackie and Woman are pretty tough. Together, they're downright dangerous. But she's been known to be a little dangerous herself from time to time... and downright crazy on occasion as well. Ivory is not ready to quit being the champion yet and it doesn't matter what Woman or Jackie try to do - they'd better be ready to fight!  
>Here is Rena Mero stepping into the picture. Ivory asks Rena what rock she crawled out from under and says she needs to go back there. Rena looks down her nose at Ivory and calls Ivory a "token champion"..<p>

Ivory wants to know what Rena means by that! Rena says that Ivory is just "holding the belt" until Rena decides to take it away. Ivory tells Rena that she might be a great Playboy centerfold and a great skank, but as a wrestler, she sucks! If Rena wants a shot at the title, just say where and when. Rena says that she will...when she's ready and when the money's right! Ivory says, "Why wait for the money" and nails Rena with a vicious slap across the face. Rena holds her face and just smiles.. "Not now... but soon, bitch!" Rena walks off.

Back to Penzer for the next match..

SIX MAN TAG TEAM ACTION  
>LENNY LANE, LODI &amp; KWEE WEE - THE RAINBOW COALITION versus<br>RICO, TANK ABBOTT & HUGH MORRIS (with Soce the Elemental Wizard)

Lenny starts off against Tank and tries to wrestle the bigger man, but just ends up flattened by a brutal left hand by the former UFC fighter. And the slaughter begins. The size and power of Hugh and Tank is just too much and although Lenny, Lodi and Kwee try to put up a fight, they just can't overcome the size difference. Rico nails Kwee Wee with a big martial arts kick before tagging off to Hugh who scores with "No Laughing Matter". Lodi breaks up the count before the pin though and the match continues. Using a low blow, Lodi sends Morris to the mat and catches Abbott with a dropkick. He's pumped and psyched and walks right into a face full of powder tossed in from the outside by Soce. Temporarily blinded, we see Lodi fall victim to a big superkick by Rico and covered for the pin.

Winners: TANK ABBOTT, HUGH MORRIS & RICO (with Soce the Elemental Wizard)

We go backstage and see Eric Bischoff talking to former AWA World Champion Nick Bockwinkle and "Superstar" Billy Graham. A security guard comes up and says that Eric needs to come now. It's trouble. Eric and the guard run down the hall into a room where a crowd has gathered. We the the room is totally trashed and two bodies laying admist the wreckage.. Barry Windham and Cactus Jack, both laid out cold. Eric wants to know what the hell happened. No one knows. They heard a bunch of crashes and loud voices coming from this room, but by the time anyone could get inside, the noises had stopped and this is what they found. Eric sighs! Cactus and Windham were supposed to wrestle tonight in a "Street Fight", but that obviously can't happen now! Eric tells the medics to help those guys and for someone to "find out what happened!" He'll be in his office.

Terri Runnels is with "Primetime" Elix Skipper and Jimmy Valiant. Tonight is Elix's big night as he's participating in the "Elimination Chamber" match and has an opportunity to become the new WCW World Champion. Skipper is excited and nervous and rady to go. He vows to do his best tonight and when he's finished, everyone will know what "Primetime" is all about as he exits the ring and leaves Charlotte tonight as the World Champion.

We go back to ringside where Bob Caudle and Rich Landrum have joined Tony Schiavine for the calling of the next match. It's the "Legends Battle Royal"

Penzer introduces the legends as they come to the ring for this "Over The Top Rope" Battle Royal.

LEGENDS BATTLE ROYAL:  
>OX BAKER BARON VON RASCHKE STAN HANSEN<br>HARLEY RACE KEVIN SULLIVAN DICK SLATER  
>ADRIAN STREET (with Miss Linda) DORY FUNK CHAVO GUERRERO SR.<br>KING KONG MOSCA TERRY FUNK PAUL ORNDORFF  
>SAMOAN AFA (with Captain Lou Albano) SAMOAN SIKA (with Captain Lou Albano) BUGSY McGRAW IVAN KOLOFF KEN PATERA TULLY BLANCARD<p>

As the bell rings, everyone just sort of matches off against someone. Sika is the first man eliminated by a Stan Hansen lariat. He's quickly followed by King Kong Mosca and Ox Baker who are nailed by the double-team efforts of The Funks. A dropkick by Chavo Guerrero Sr. sends Afa out and to the floor next. Adrian Street uses a suplex from behind to quickly emiminate Dory Funk next. Ivan Koloff and Baron Von Raschke team up to eliminate Ken Partera next. Harley Race tosses Chavo Guerrero out next and he's eliminated. A running clothesline by Bugsy McGraw eliminates Dick Slater. Bugsy's momentum also causes him to go over the rope and to the floor, so he's eliminated as well. Kevin Sullivan and Terry Funk are slugging it out on the ropes and Funk is teetering on elimination, but manages to hold on. Stan Hansen nails Sullivan and eliminates him. Funk grabs Hansen by the tights and he gets tossed as well, so Hansen is eliminated.

We're down to seven men. Ivan Koloff is the next to go as Baron Von Raschke manages to toss him to the floor. The Baron goosesteps in victory and ends up being tossed out by Harley Race. Adrian Street is attempting to suplex Tully Blancard, but Tully reverses and "hot shots" Adrian across the top rope. Street falls to the floor and is eliminated. Orndorff is the next to go as Terry Funk catches him with a running axehandle. Race follows up and suplexes the stunned Orndorff to the floor. Paul is eliminated.

It's down to three men - Tully Blancard, Terry Funk and Harley Race. Funk nails Race, sending him down into the corner and then goes after Blancard. We see Terry and Tully slugging it out. Finally, a crazy left from out of nowhere by Funk nails Tully and he goes over the top rope. Tully hangs on, but Funk does a running knee and knocks Tully to the floor. Tully is eliminated. Race comes up on Terry from behind and catches him with a belly-to-back suplex that sends Funk out of the ring and to the floor on the other side of the ring. Funk and eliminated and Harley Race wins.

Winner: HARLEY RACE

We go backstage again and see Terri Runnels who is standing by with Scott Hall and Kevin Nash, two of the six men who will be taking part in the "Elimination Chamber" match to determine the new WCW World Champion later tonight. Hall and Nash are all smiles and in a playful mood as they run down their opponents in the match. Jannetty? "Always the partner, but never the main event!" O'Haire? The Horsemen B-squad! Jarrett? Doesn't know if he wants to wrestle or be on American Idol? Skipper? Hall asks "Who?" And then there's Hall and Nash - the Outsiders. They predict that it will be Hall versus Nash in the finals of the match. And may the best man win! Hall and Nash hug as they proclaim 2006 to be "The Year of Gold" for the Outsiders. Hall says that would be just "too sweeet!"..

Jeff Jarrett steps into the picture. He's an "American Idol" all right because every wrestler in WCW wishes that they were him, the "Chosen One".. But he's got news for Hall, Nash and everyone else. He's the man with all the stroke around here. And he'll prove it tonight when he walks out of the Elimination Chamber as the new WCW World Champion.

Hall and Nash listen for a moment and then Nash calls Jarrett "Bucky" and says that he's better be ready because the competition is tough and Simon, Randy and Paula look ready to vote him off the island. Hall says that "No 'Be My Baby Tonight' jabroni is walking out tonight with the gold! Survey says, one more for the Outsiders... chico!" Jarrett eyeballs Hall and Nash before walking off...

Back to Penzer for the next match..

WCW WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP - TRIPLE THREAT RULES  
>LISA "IVORY" MORETTI (c) versus MISS JACKIE GAYDA versus WOMAN<p>

As the bell rings, Mantell mentions that Ivory doesn't have to be pinned to lose the title. It's one fall and the person who scores a pin or submission wins the title. Woman and Jackie quickly gang up on Moretti and toss her to the floor. Then the plan becomes obvious as Woman lays on the mat and Jackie covers for a pin. The referee counts and Ivory just manages to get into the ring quick enough to break it up before three. Ivory nails Woman with some chops and sends her into the corner. Jackie attacks with a knee from behind and pounds away at Moretti. Ivory is down and Jackie lays down for Woman to make the cover on her. The referee counts and only gets two as Ivory pulls Woman off by the leg. More double-teaming by the two wicked women of the Horseman camp. We see Woman nail Ivory with a dropkick and Jackie covers for another two as Ivory gets a foot on the ropes. So the beating continues as Woman and Jackie continue to work over Ivory, but never quite being able to get the pin on the Women's Champion. Finally, we see Jackie climb to the top as Woman holds Ivory. Ivory manages to find one last burst of strength and sends Woman into the corner where Jackie is perched, Jackie tumbles to the mat as Woman crashes into her. Ivory rolls up Woman and manages to hold on as the referee counts three.

Winner and still champion: LISA "IVORY" MORETTI

Woman and Jackie are stunned and decide to take it out on Ivory as they start double-teaming and beating on her. Here comes Rena Mero from the back with a chair and she chases Woman and Jackie from the ring. As Woman & Jackie flee, Rena stands over Ivory with the chair and helps her up. Ivory is stunned and doesn't understand why Rena is helping her. Rena smiles and crashes the chair across the head of Ivory, leaving her laid out in the ring. Rena does her little "Sable grind" thing and leaves the ring as the medics tend to Ivory.

We go backstage and Rich Landrum is with Marty Janetty. In just a few minutes, Janetty enters the Elimination Chamber for a chance to become the WCW World Champion. Any thoughts? Janetty is all smiles as he talks about being the underdog. No one expected him to come to WCW, but here he is. No one expected him to beat "The Immortal" Hulk Hogan, but he did it. And no one expects him to win the WCW World Championship tonight. But he will. It won't be easy and he doens't want it to. He's up against five of the best in the world today, but no one knows more about overcoming adversity than Marty Janetty. And tonight, in the Elimination Chamber, he'll prove it one more time.

We see The Rock backstage drinking a bottle of water. A man sticks his head in and tells Rock that it's time. Rock gets up and he's headed towards the ring. The Rock versus Brock Lesnar is next..

We see a video recap of some of the activities that have taken place over the weekend with all of the various wrestling legends in attendence at Slamboree: A Legends Reunion. This leads into a clip with highlights of the Hall of Fame Induction ceremonies from last night.

We go to David Penzer for the next match..

THE ROCK versus BROCK LESNAR

No Rena Mero as Brock comes out alone to a big chorus of boos. Loud pop for The Rock as he comes to the ring. The two men have a long staredown and then, it's on. Fists are flying as Brock and The Rock seem determined to beat the holy hell out of each other. Brock takes the advantage with a suplex and proceeds to work over "The Great One" in the corner, He sets him up for the F-U and delivers.. but Rock manages to get a foot on the ropes and the ref breaks the count at two. Brock pounds away at Rock, but Rock gets his second wind and fights back with fists and slaps and a huge rock-bottom that shakes the ring. Rock covers and gets two as Brock gets a shoulder up at the last possible second. More fists are exchanged and Brock takes the advantage with a big powerslam. Rather than cover, he decides to pose and taunt the Rock. He picks Rock up, setting him up for the F-U, but Rock comes back with a huge spinebuster. Rock moves into position and as Brock gets up, nails him with a bone-jarring rock-bottom. Rock covers and Brock tries to escape, but can't get it done as the ref counts three.

Winner: THE ROCK

We go to Missy Hyatt who is standing by with Ox Baker, "The Living Legend" Larry Zbyszko and Ken Patera. Ox is loud and rowdy as he talks about how much fun he's been having all weekend and how good it felt to get back into a ring. He didn't win the Battle Royal, but he had a great time anyone. Ken Patera echoes what Ox says. It feels good to be back in the NWA or WCW, even for just one night. He was once billed as "the World's Strongest Man" and he has no doubt that he can still live up to the billing! He sees the Patera ripoffs out there "with their Masterpiece Lock Move" but they need to realize Patera was the first man to use the full-nelson as a submission and he was also the very best! They can stuff that in their pipe and smoke it! Zbyszko mentions about seeing Bruno again and how he deserved the honors he received and then goes on to talk about that "human game of chess" before closing with a classic Zbyszko quote.. "Time fears only the pyramids and the legends of professional wrestling!"

We now cut to a video promo for "The Elimination Chamber" hyping just how brutal and dangerous this match truly is. We see all of the participants and how they earned their spot in the Chamber.  
>Back to David Penzer as he introduces the participants for the main event! This is an "Elimination Chamber" match to determine the new WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Two men, hosen at random, will start the match. At random intervels, the other four men, who will be enclosed in chambers, will enter the match. Elimination rules by pinfall or submission are in effect. And the last man standing will be the new WCW World Heavyweight Champion.<p>

ELMINATION CHAMBER MATCH FOR THE VACANT WCW WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP  
>MARTY JANETTY versus ELIX SKIPPER versus KEVIN NASH versus JEFF JARRETT versus SCOTT HALL versus SEAN O'HAIRE<p>

The first two men to start are Scott Hall and Elix Skipper. Skipper takes an early advantage with his speed and lots of flashy high-spots to keep Hall confused, but Scott finally manages to catch Skipper and rams him hard into the Chamber walls. A big powerbomb later and Hall pins Skipper, who is eliminated. Jeff Jarrett is the next man out and he goes after Hall with a vengence. Hall is quickly busted open as he goes face first into the cage. Jarrett uses a low blow to stun Hall and covers for the pin. Scott Hall is eliminated. Kevin Nash is out next and he goes after Jarrett and just tosses him around the ring like a small toy. Jarrett goes to the eyes and starts kicking and stomping away at the blinded Nash. Another chamber opens and Marty Janetty is out next and he nails Jarrett from behind with a big bulldog.

Janetty and Nash show some teamwork as they take Jarrett apart before Nash gives Jeff a big powerbomb. Janetty covers and Jarrett is eliminated. Nash nails Janetty in the head with a big boot as he rises and picks him up for a big powerbomb. He powerbombs Janetty to the mat, but before he can cover, the final elimination chamber opens and Sean O'Haire is free. O'Haire nails Nash with a big superkick and covers the fallen Janetty himself to get the pin. Janetty is eliminated. O'Haire goes after Nash, who is hurt, but fighting back. We see both men just pound the mess out of each other and the blood is flowing freely from both men. O'Haire ducks a clothesline and uses a backslide to take Nash down. The ref counts three and that's it. We have a new WCW World Champion.  
>Winner and NEW WCW WORLD CHAMPION: SEAN O'HAIRE<p>

The Horsemen, Arn Anderson, Miss Jackie, Woman and Charlie Haas storm the ring and celebrate with O'Haire who holds the belt up high in the air. We hear Schiavone screaming that we're out of time and see you tomorrow night on Nitro!  
>THE END<p> 


End file.
